Harry Potter & le Règne des Ancêtres
by Spero Desperium
Summary: Une énigme des plus mystérieuses repose sur le Règne des Ancêtres et Harry découvrira que cette légende se mêle à son destin. Entre les Vampires, Lord Voldemort, et sa romance avec Lara, Harry devra percer le secret des Fondateurs de Poudlard.
1. I : La vraie face des Dursley

Spero Magyar

Harry Potter et le Prince au Sang-mêlé : Le Règne des Ancêtres.

**_Chapitre 1 : La vraie face des Dursley _****_  
_**

Les ténèbres commençaient à inonder Privet Drive. Au numéro 4 de la rue, Harry Potter se tenait au rebord de la fenêtre de sa chambre, scrutant le ciel étoilé. C'était le jour de son anniversaire et contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait imaginer, aucune joie, aucun sentiment de bonheur ne l'habitait à cet instant. Il avait 16 ans mais il ne trouvait rien de réjouissant à cette idée. 

Des hiboux allaient arriver dans peu de temps, Harry le savait, car chaque année depuis ses 11 ans c'était ainsi. Cependant ce soir il y aura une lettre en moins. Tout le problème était là. Cette lettre serait arrivée si les évènements de l'année précédente s'étaient déroulés autrement.

Cela faisait un mois, à peu de jours près, que Harry avait perdu son parrain. Et la seule pensé qui traversait son esprit à ce moment était la même qui l'avait occupé depuis son retour chez les Dursley : « Il est mort par ta faute ! »

« oui » pensait Harry, et se rendre à l'évidence le plongeait dans un état second comme s'il n'était plus en contact avec le monde qui l'entourait. Sirius était le seul parent qui lui restait et il avait fait en sorte qu'il meurt.

Cette soirée de la mort de Sirius, tout avait basculer, Harry avait apprit des choses qui bouleverseraient sa vie quoi qu'il arrive. En effet, Dumbledore lui avait révélé l'existence de la prophétie le concernant lui et Voldemort. Et la seule issue possible était de tuer ou d'être tué. L'impasse totale pour Harry qui ne parvenait plus à contenir ses pensées.

La silhouette de plusieurs hiboux se dessina à l'horizon. Harry se redressa le visage neutre et recula pour accueillir les nouveaux venus. Les 5 hiboux s'engouffrèrent dans la pièce, non sans bruit mais Harry s'en moquait. Les Dursley ne lui avaient fait aucune remarque depuis son arrivée en raison de l'avertissement des membres de l'ordre du Phénix, et il en serait de même pour ce soir. Harry saisit la première lettre, la déplia et la lu :

_Mon cher Harry, __  
__Joyeux anniversaire ! Je sais que ça doit être dur pour toi mais saches que nous sommes de tout cœur avec toi. Tiens bon ! __  
__Mon petit protégé se comporte beaucoup mieux ses derniers temps, grâce à toi et à Hermione. J'espère que tes moldus ont bien compris notre message et qu'ils te fichent la paix. Avec toute mon affection. __  
__Hagrid __  
_  
Harry ressentit une légère sensation de réconfort qui fut vite avalée par le gouffre qui le rongeait depuis un mois. Il ouvrit la 2eme enveloppe :

_Cher Harry, __  
__Bon anniversaire mon vieux ! __  
__J'espère que les choses vont mieux de ton coté et que ce bouffon de Dudley ne t'embête pas. A la maison c'est la pagaille ! Papa nous raconte ce qui se passe dans le monde magique et tu pourras en profiter bientôt. Hermione et toi vous pourrez venir à la maison dans très peu de temps. __  
__J'espère que tu tiens le choc. __  
__On se voit très vite ! __  
__RON __  
_  
Harry se sentit mieux à l'idée de revoir les Weasley et Hermione. Pourtant il savait que s'il restait à Privet Drive, c'était pour sa propre sécurité. La lettre suivante était celle d'Hermione :

_Cher Harry, joyeux anniversaire ! __  
__Je suis chez mes parents et je suis aux premières loges d'un spectacle assez étrange que nous offre Voldemort. Il se passe des choses tellement bizarres ! __  
__Tu en as sans doute eut vent par la télé ou la radio chez les Dursley. __  
__J'ais hâte d'être chez Mr et Mrs Weasley pour en savoir plus. __  
__J'imagine comme ça doit être dur pour toi. Ne pers pas espoir ! __  
__Nous sommes à tes cotés. Tu en auras la preuve en ouvrant notre colis. __  
__Hermione __  
_  
Harry se rendit alors compte de la présence des 2 hiboux restants qui tenait un colis. Il le détacha, il était assez gros, emballé dans un papier étincelant. Il y avait une enveloppe dessus. Harry l'ouvrit et la lue :

_Très cher Harry, tes amis et moi avons pensé qu'il était temps de te venir en aide. Ron, Hermione, Moly et Arthur Weasley m'ont donc consulté et nous avons trouvé avec l'aide de Hagrid le cadeau idéal. __  
__Juges par toi-même de notre choix…_

Harry déballa le colis avec curiosité. Il découvrit un coffre sombre, dépourvut de serrure, l'air miteux mais robuste. Sur son dessus il y avait un parchemin vierge. Harry se souvint du journal de Jedusor, il se saisit d'une plume et l'approcha du morceau de parchemin mais avant même qu'il ait pu écrire, une inscription apparue :  
Qui sont les maraudeurs ?  
Harry n'eut aucun mal à trouver la suite, il inscrit alors :   
Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue…  
Et le coffre s'ouvrit. Il contenait une sphère étrange sur un socle de bronze. Il y avait un message déposé au fond du coffre :

_L'Orbevia, appelée aussi le globe du chemin, __  
__est un objet très rare et très complexe qui a le pouvoir de scruter l'esprit de son propriétaire. Tu découvriras qu'il possède de nombreuses propriétés. Son principal usage étant celui de te montrer la voie. __  
__Albus Dumbledore __  
_  
Ainsi ils s'étaient tous cotisés pour obtenir cet objet rarissime, même Dumbledore avait participé. Harry sentit son cœur se réchauffer. Mais cette impression de chaleur se mêlait à une sensation de curiosité, celle de découvrir de quoi l'Orbevia était capable.

Tout doucement, il la saisit, elle était à peine plus grosse que le rappeltout de Neville et les inscriptions gravées dessus étaient les mêmes runes qui ornaient la Pensine de Dumbledore.

Mais Harry s'interrompu, une dispute avait éclaté en bas, il reposa le globe quand un bruit de porcelaine brisée retentit.  
- Harry Potter ! Tonitrua la voix de l'oncle Vernon. Descends immédiatement !

Harry se précipita de cacher ses lettres et son coffre puis il descendit doucement se demandant bien ce qu'on lui reprochait cette fois-ci.

Les Dursley étaient dans leur salon. La télévision était allumée, Dudley tentait de se faire tout petit dans un coin de la pièce ce qui était un exploit pour lui, la tante Pétunia avait le visage crispé de terreur, elle fixait l'écran comme si elle était pétrifiée. Les débris du plat qui avait rendu l'âme s'étalaient du couloir à la cuisine. L'oncle Vernon ne regardait pas Harry, il observait attentivement le téléviseur, essayant de ne pas perdre un mot de ce que disait le présentateur du journal télévisé. Il était 22heures passé. C'était sans doute un flash spécial :  
- Viens par ici !ordonna l'oncle Vernon sans détourner la tête. Ecoutes et tais-toi !

_"…le drame s'est déroulé il y a de cela une heure. Notre équipe est arrivée à l'instant sur les lieux et nous allons pouvoir vous présenter les images en direct. ___

_C'est dans le centre Londonien qu'a explosé une bagarre entre des hommes masqués et un autre groupe de personnes dont on ignore l'identité. __  
__Les quelques témoins ont parlé de l'apparition d'une tête de mort avec une langue de serpent dans le ciel. Une explosion a ensuite retentit dans un immeuble et un incendie s'est déclaré, les secours n'ont toujours pas réussit à le maîtriser et il se propage dans les maisons environnantes. __  
__Il y aurait plusieurs morts et des dizaines de blessés. Tout de suites les images sur place…"_

Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il voyait les immeubles totalement incendiés et il remarqua que les flammes étaient d'une couleur verte à leur base, sans aucun doute un feu d'origine magique. Des gens couraient dans tous les sens appelant à l'aide ou cherchant un refuge. Harry faillit s'évanouir quand il reconnut quelqu'un parmi la foule…

Une fille semblait perdue, elle restait impuissante devant une maison qui commençait à brûler. La boîte au lettre apparu à l'écran confirmant l'identité de la personne qu'avait vu Harry :  
« Mr and Mrs Granger »  
Cette fille, c'était Hermione …

Harry restait figé. C'était incroyable, les Mangemorts avaient dépassé les bornes. Ils déclaraient leur existence aux Moldus en agissant ainsi. Harry pensa à Hermione, une détresse l'envahit et il ne savait pas quoi faire. Soudain l'oncle Vernon se tourna vers lui comme s'il était responsable du drame :

- Peux-tu expliquer une chose pareil ? Demanda-t-il, tu dois bien savoir ce qui c'est passé, non ?  
Il paraissait révolté mais sa voix laissait paraître sa crainte.

- C'est impossible, s'exclama Harry pris au dépourvu. Je n'y comprends rien !  
Qu'est ce qui les a poussé à faire une chose pareil ? Ca n'a aucun sens !

- Tu sais donc qui a fait ça !

- Sans doute les partisans de Voldemort, les Mangemorts, répondit Harry. Ils ont dut être repéré par des sorciers du ministère et ils se sont combattus. Mais de là à faire un tel carnage…

- Vol…Voldemort…murmura alors la tante Pétunia prise de panique.

- C'est le timbré qui a assassiné tes parents et qui a ressuscité il y a un an ? demanda l'oncle Vernon à Harry. Qu'est ce qu'il lui prend d'agir ainsi ? Pourquoi maintenant ?  
Il paraissait scandalisé mais Harry percevait une pointe de détresse dans sa voix.

- Je n'en sais absolument rien, affirma Harry, ce n'est pas Voldemort en personne mais ses serviteurs qui étaient là bas. Ils obéissait sans doute à ses ordres…

- Il … Il a des serviteurs ? Couina la tante Pétunia. Mais…   
- Attend une seconde ! L'interrompit l'oncle Vernon avec colère. C'est insensé ! Pendant un ans il ne s'est absolument rien passé, non ? Et tout à coup il se met à incendier la capitale !

- C'est parce que cet été il a refait surface, les autres sorciers ont accepté de croire à son retour, il s'est dévoilé au grand public au mois de juin… J'y étais… Je l'ais vu et même plus…Harry s'interrompu. Il ce souvint de cette soirée horrible, et se tut aussitôt.

- Tu …Tu veux dire que maintenant il ne va plus faire semblant d'être mort ? Demanda l'oncle Vernon la voix tremblante. Il semblait réaliser la gravité de la situation.

- Tout à fait, répondit Harry. Maintenant il n'a plus aucune raison d'agir dans l'ombre…

- Vernon ! S'écria la tante Pétunia et tout le monde sursauta. Vernon, tu ne te rends pas compte ! Il faut faire quelque chose ! Voldemort en a après lui ! Il en a après NOUS ! On est en danger ! Oh, Vernon ! Je t'en prie, il faut faire quelque chose !

- Quoi ? Rugit l'oncle Vernon. Qu'est ce qu'on viens faire dans cette histoire ? Voyons Pétunia ! Comment ce fou furieux en aurait après nous ? C'est lui qu'il veut, ajouta-t-il en montrant Harry du doigts. Pas nous !

- SIIII ! Gémit la tante Pétunia éclatant en sanglots. Nous sommes liés au garçon, notre famille ! Toi ! Moi ! Et Dudley ! Voldemort le sait ! Il sait que nous l'hébergeons ! Il fera tout pour le retrouver ! Cet homme, le vieux barbu, il me la dit dans ses lettres !

- Dumbledore ? demanda Harry incrédule.

- Il faut partir sur le champ, Vernon ! Ordonna la tante Pétunia. 

- NON ! Protesta Harry qui sentait venir la réaction de son oncle. Non ! Surtout pas ! Tante Pétunia ! Si Dumbledore t'a écrit, tu dois savoir que Voldemort ne peut rien contre toi. Grâce à maman. Tu le sais ! J'en suis certain ! Il ne faut pas que vous partiez ! Tant que toi et Dudley restez avec Pétunia, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers son oncle, vous serez en sécurité ! Ici il ne peut rien contre vous !

- Est ce vrai ma chérie ? demanda l'oncle Vernon à sa femme qui était secouée de sanglots.

Elle affirma timidement d'un signe de la tête.

- Mais alors … dit-il d'une voix faible qui trahissait sa panique. Nous sommes un obstacle pour lui dans ce cas. Ca pourrait le pousser à essayer de nous … éliminer.

- NON ! Insista Harry désespéré. Il ne peut rien contre vous ! Cette maison est le seul endroit sur la planète où il ne puisse entrer ! Vous ne comprenez donc rien ?  
Les traits du visage de l'oncle Vernon se déformèrent, sa détresse laissait place a une crise de fureur…

- Mais qu'est ce qui me prouve qu'il n'enverra pas un autre faire le travail à sa place ? Rugit-il d'un ton menaçant. Tu es un danger pour nous tous et tu oses nous faire des leçons ! Dis moi ce qui l'empêche d'envoyer un de ses partisans nous tuer. Dis le moi !…

PAN ! PAN ! PAN !

L'oncle Vernon faillit s'étouffer, la tante Pétunia poussa un cri et se jeta sur son fils qui se mit à trembler.  
Quelqu'un venait de donner de grands coups à la porte d'entrer. Il continuait à la secouer avec force agitant la poignée qui heureusement était verrouillée.

Tout à coup le silence revint. Harry avait déjà sortit sa baguette et s'était introduit suivit de l'oncle Vernon dans le couloir pour essayer de voir qui se trouvait sur le palier.

- _Alohomora_… prononça une voix rauque et la porte s'ouvrit…


	2. Chapitre II Le retour du fugitif

_**Chapitre 2 : Le retour du fugitif :**_

La silhouette d'un homme maigre recouvert d'une cape miteuse leur apparu. Harry ne put distinguer son visage car il portait une large capuche qui cachait ses yeux. Le souffle rauque, il tenait sa baguette brandie droit devant lui.

-Impedimenta, cria Harry qui attaqua sans attendre.  
Un éclair sortit de sa baguette mais il ricocha sur l'intrus qui avait fait apparaître un champ de force autour de lui. Le sort fut dévié et il frappa une photo de la tante Marge qui était méconnaissable à présent.

-Expeliarmus ! Prononça le mystérieux sorcier de sa voix rauque.

Harry fut toucher de plein fouet tellement le sort était puissant. Sa baguette voltigea et tomba au pied de l'escalier.

-Courez ! Allez-vous en ! Hurla Harry pris de panique à l'adresse des Dursley.

Il les vit se précipiter droit vers le salon pour sortir de la maison par derrière. L'homme se jeta sur Harry qui esquiva de justesse et prit la fuite à la suite des Dursley.

Alors qu'il pénétrait dans le salon, il vit Vernon saisir le fusil sur l'étagère de la cheminée.  
-Pousses toi ! Rugit-il à Harry.

Il plongea sous la table basse au même moment où l'homme s'introduisait dans la pièce.

PAAAAAAWWWWWWG ! 

Vernon tira sans prévenir sommation. Harry se retourna et vit avec horreur que le tir avait été dévié comme son sort. L'homme murmura une formule et un éclair jaillit de sa baguette et toucha Vernon qui jeta son arme à terre : le fusil avait pris la forme d'un scorpion qui brandissait son dard menaçant.

-Vas chez Mrs Figg ! Va la prévenir ! Dépêches toi ! Fais-moi confiance ! Ordonna Harry à son oncle.

L'homme se tourna vers Harry alors que Vernon se précipitait hors de la maison par la véranda. Il ne tenta pas de le retenir, seul Harry semblait l'intéresser. Il s'avança vers lui, tenant fermement sa baguette.

Harry n'avait plus aucune chance de s'en tirer, il était à l'opposé de la sortie, dans un coin de la pièce, sans baguette, à la merci de son agresseur.  
- Harry Potter ! Murmura-t-il de cette voix toujours aussi rauque. Je te retrouve enfin …

Il retira sa capuche et Harry ne put s'empêcher de pousser une exclamation de surprise.

C'était Igor Karkaroff, le Mangemort qui avait fuit Voldemort et qui était encore, 2 ans plutôt, directeur de l'école de Durmstrang.

Il était dans un état déplorable, le visage blanc comme un cadavre. Il avait le regard anxieux et la respiration saccadée.

-Je suis venu te prévenir ! Il faut que tu saches …

-Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ! Demanda Harry qui sentait son cœur battre à toute vitesse. 

-Ils me poursuivent ! Il faut que je te dise … Ils ne veulent pas que tu sois mis au courant ! C'est bien trop important ! Si jamais ils m'attrapent c'est fini !

-Qui vous poursuit ? Qu'est ce qu'il faut que je sache ? Demanda Harry qui ne parvenait pas à comprendre.

-Pas ici ! Tu dois être le seul à savoir ! Eux aussi veulent s'emparer du secret ! Mais si jamais il l'apprend … Il pourra nous détruire tous et toi-même ne serra plus un obstacle pour lui ! Déclara Karkaroff la voix tremblante.

-Voldemort! S'exclama Harry. Ses Mangemorts vous recherchent ?

Karkaroff poussa un cri de terreur à l'entente du nom de son ancien maître. Il recula d'un pas et jeta des regards inquiets tout autour de lui. 

-Pas ce nom ! Supplia-t-il. Ne prononce jamais ! Il va savoir !

Harry se releva doucement et demanda :  
-Vous voulez dire qu'ils sont là ? Ils vont venir ici ?

Karkaroff poussa un cri de désespoir.  
Ouiiiiiiiiiii ! S'étrangla-t-il. Il faut partir ! Ils vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre !

-NON ! Ici nous sommes en sécurité ! C'est le seul endroit où …

Mais il s'interrompit. L'avant bras gauche de Karkaroff se mit à briller d'une lueur verte. Celui-ci plaqua sa main sur la marque des ténèbres qui semblait le brûler. Il poussa un cri de douleur et murmura à Harry la voix tremblante de terreur :  
-Ils sont là … Ils arrivent … Je les sens ! 

Un bruit de branche cassée retentit au dehors. 

Karkaroff se retourna et prit la fuite sans prévenir par la véranda.

-Non ! Revenez ! Cria Harry qui se précipita à sa poursuite.

Il le voyait courir le long de Privet drive d'une démarche boiteuse sans doute à cause de ses blessures. Alors qu'il arrivait à la hauteur du 1er croisement, Harry se figea. Il vit surgir de tous les côtés des silhouettes encagoulées qui se précipitaient sur Karkaroff qui s'écroula à terre.

-NON ! Hurla-t-il prit de panique. Non ! Je ne vous suivrais pas ! Allez vous en ! Pitié laissez moi !

Les Mangemorts se resserrèrent autour de lui et bientôt Harry ne vit plus le visage de Karkaroff qui avait disparu derrière les capes des Mangemorts.

Il ne pouvait rien faire. Sa baguette était toujours au pied de l'escalier et tout seul il ne pourrait rien faire face à un groupe de Mangemorts.

Deux d'entre eux saisirent Karkaroff et les trois autres se tournèrent vers Harry. Ils s'avancèrent dans l'obscurité de la rue brandissant leur baguette. Harry s'apprêta à s'échapper mais quand un sort jaillit de la baguette d'un des Mangemorts, deux bruits d'explosion retentirent et le sort parti en fumée.

Arthur Weasley et Remus Lupin venaient d'apparaître devant Harry et ils jetèrent une rafale de sort sur les Mangemorts.

-Harry ! Ne bouge pas ! Lui ordonna Lupin en esquivant un éclair vert qui s'écrasa contre une haie de l'allée qui s'enflamma instantanément. 

Harry obéit, il vit un Mangemort sortir un large parchemin de sa poche et l'effleurer de sa baguette magique. Une brume épaisse se propagea alors enveloppant les cinq Mangemorts et Karkaroff qui gémissait, blottit face contre terre. Un éclair vert traversa le ciel et la brume les aspira dans un gouffre qui se referma presque aussitôt.

Harry regarda à nouveau le croisement de la rue et tout était désert. Il ne restait plus que les deux membres de l'ordre du Phénix qui se tenaient à quelques mètres de lui ...

Mr Weasley poussa un juron et Lupin soupira longuement, il paraissait très faible, son visage portait encore les marques de la dernière pleine Lune.

-Harry ! Tout va bien ? Tu n'es pas blessé ? Demanda-t-il inquiet. 

-Non, répondit Harry essoufflé, ça va, vous êtes arrivez à temps.

-Pas assez tôt, déplora Mr Weasley, écoute moi, Harry, il va falloir qu'on ait une discussion mais pas ici, donc pas un mot avant qu'on soit à l'intérieure. D'accord !

Harry fit 'oui' de la tête et ils se dirigèrent vers le numéro 4 de la rue. Lupin jetait des regards anxieux autour de lui, sa baguette à la main. Ils traversèrent la pelouse plongée dans l'obscurité et arrivèrent enfin au seuil de la porte entrouverte.

-Ne perds jamais ça ! Déclara Lupin en ramassant la baguette de Harry.

-Merci ! Je n'ai pas trop eut le choix ! Avoua Harry qui la récupéra et la glissa dans la poche de son jean.

-Où sont ces chers Dursley ? Demanda Mr Weasley qui laissait de côté sa passion pour les Moldus et ne prêta pas attention aux objets qui l'entouraient.

-J'ai dit à mon oncle d'aller voir Mrs Figg, mais j'ignore s'il s'est rendu chez elle … 

-Je crois que nous les avons retrouvés, dit Lupin en esquissant un sourire. Arabela est avec eux.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil au dehors. Les Dursley s'avançaient dans le noir le long de l'allée. Mrs Figg les accompagnait cependant ils se tenaient à une certaine distance d'elle, comme s'ils craignaient qu'elle se jette sur eux. Elle paraissait furieuse mais pas autant que la dernière fois que Harry l'avait vu.

-Ah ! Dieu merci vous voilà ! S'exclama-t-elle en voyant Lupin et Mr Weasley. J'ai accouru aussi vite que j'ai put et j'ai empêché ceux là de partir trop loin. Ajouta-t-elle en montrant les Dursley.

-Ils vont bien ? Demanda Mr Weasley.

-Oh oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est seulement le fait d'apprendre que je suis … enfin … vous savez quoi … Maintenant je n'ai plus de couverture, mais peu importe. Déclara Mrs Figg.  
La tante pétunia lui lançait des regards noirs. Apprendre qu'une de ses voisines avait des contacts avec des sorciers ne semblait pas l'enchanter. 

-Ces gens sont partout, marmonna l'oncle Vernon avec colère, on croit avoir des voisins normaux sur qui on peut compter et on est envahit par des cinglés ! Qu'est ce que vous faites chez moi ? Ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Mr Weasley qu'il reconnut aussitôt.

-Nous venons chercher Harry, lança Mr Weasley sur un ton de défi, il n'est plus en sécurité ici.

-Bon débarras ! S'exclama l'oncle Vernon. Qu'il s'en aille. Il n'apporte que le malheur autour de lui. C'est un petit …

-Taisez vous ! Le coupa Mrs Figg, et surveillez votre langue, ou bien je pourrais me montrer très désagréable avec vous !

L'oncle Vernon paraissait indigné, il regarda Mrs Figg comme si elle sortait d'un asile et il se resserra contre sa femme et son fils. 

-Emmenez le ! Ordonna-t-il simplement.

Lupin sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers l'étage supérieur sous les yeux exorbités de l'oncle Vernon.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites ? Rugit-il, vous n'oserez tout de même pas …   
-Accio Barda ! Prononça Lupin et l'on entendit un vacarme bruyant provenir de la chambre de Harry

-Ne vous faites pas de bile, on sera rapide, assura Mr Weasley, il se rendit vers la salle à manger.

-Où allez vous comme ça ! S'écria L'oncle Vernon. Mais qu'est ce que … ajouta-t-il en voyant les affaires de Harry descendre l'escalier toutes seules pour venir se ranger dans les deux males au pied de Lupin.

Harry saisit la cage d'Hedwige qui flottait en sa direction puis il suivit Lupin qui traînait les valises vers la salle à manger.

-Comment est ce qu'on va … s'en aller ? Demanda Harry qui en avait une petite idée.

Mr Weasley pointa sa baguette vers la cheminée condamnée. Le feux électrique glissa sur le côté laissant place à un mur de briques rouges.

-Ah non ! Pas encore ! S'indigna l'oncle Vernon qui s'était précipité dans la salle à manger ; Vous avez assez fait de dégâts comme ça la dernière fois !

-Mr Dursley, soit vous nous laissez faire, soit vous garderez votre neveu, dit Lupin en adressant un clin d'œil à Harry.

-Oui … Bon … dit l'oncle Vernon qui se renfrogna davantage. Du moment qu'on entend plus parler de lui …

-Bien ! Ecartez vous ! Conseilla Mr Weasley.

Il agita sa baguette et les briques s'étalèrent sur le parquet non sans provoquer les plaintes de l'oncle Vernon. Un feu s'alluma dans la cheminée et Mr Weasley sortit un petit sachet de sa poche.

-Tiens Harry, vas y, dit-il en lui donnant une poignée de poudre de cheminette.

-Où dois je aller ? Demanda Harry.

-Au Palace De Traverse, répondit Mr Weasley, Dumbledore t'y attend.

-Vas t'en et ne reviens jamais ! S'exclama l'oncle Vernon. Parasite !

-Ca suffit ! S'écria Mrs Figg en brandissant son sac à main, espèce de vieux bouc !

Harry eut sourit mauvais. Quitter les Dursley était une chose dont il rêvait depuis toujours. Alors les remarques de son oncle lui étaient bien insignifiantes.

Il s'avança vers le feu avec la cage d'Hedwige à la main. Sa chouette ne semblait pas rassurée à l'idée de faire une excursion dans un conduit de cheminée. Harry jeta la poudre sur les flammes qui prirent une couleur vert émeraude. 

-Le Palace De Traverse ! S'exclama Harry et il se sentit propulser au loin comme un boulet de canon.

Des images furtives défilaient devant lui et il commençait à avoir la nausée. Les cheminées tournaient de moins en moins vite et enfin il se retrouva à destination...


	3. III Le Palace de Traverse 1ere partie

III Le Palace de Traverse : 1Ere partie

Harry fut projeté hors de la cheminée, il faillit tomber la tête la 1ere sur le sol mais il se rattrapa de justesse. Il déposa la cage d'Hedwige à ses pieds, la chouette ne semblait pas avoir apprécier le voyage. Harry regarda autour de lui avec curiosité.

Il se trouvait dans une pièce spacieuse avec de grandes fenêtres, richement décorée. Une lumière dorée inondait toute la pièce alors qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul lustre qui assurait l'éclairage. Harry remarqua que les objets autour de lui étincelaient. En fait pratiquement tout était en or. Les meubles, les cadres des tableaux, les objets d'art, les ornements des portes et des fenêtres, tout était en or brut et diffusait une lumière omniprésente dans la pièce.

Harry contemplait le merveilleux spectacle qui s'offrait à lui et il ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard des décorations. Son attention fut attirée par le plus grand et le plus beaux des tableaux de la pièce. Il représentait une jeune femme magnifique mais il s'aperçut qu'elle ne bougeait pas contrairement aux personnages des autres tableaux. Elle contemplait avec un regard pénétrant quelque chose d'invisible pour Harry. L'expression de son visage était mystérieuse comme si elle redoutait l'avenir. Elle avait un teint très pâle, et des yeux gris profonds.

Ses cheveux rappelèrent à Harry ceux d'Hermione et il fut brusquement ramené à la réalité. Hermione était en danger, il l'avait vu à la télévision, elle paraissait perdue…

Il regarda autour de lui cherchant désespérément de l'aide. Il n'y avait absolument personne.  
Il alla regarder par la fenêtre. Elle donnait sur une immense cours entourée d'une résidence luxueuse. Il faisait nuit mais Harry put voir certaines sales éclairées. Cet endroit n'était donc pas désert. Il se dirigea vers la porte mais avant d'avoir put saisir la poignée elle s'ouvrit.

Un Elfe de Maison tenait la porte en s'inclinant comme pour invité Harry à entrer. Il ne ressemblait en aucun cas aux autres Elfes de Maison qui étaient d'habitude d'aspect miteux et habillé pauvrement. Il portait un somptueux costume noir et sont visage était radieux.

-Monsieur Harry Potter ! L'homme sage à la longue barbe d'argent vous attend. Veuillez me suivre je vous prie. Dit-il d'une voix douce et respectueuse.

Harry le suivit sans tarder. Ils traversèrent plusieurs pièces toujours parsemées d'or et d'interminables couloirs avant d'arriver enfin devant une double porte en or massif.

-Il vous attend. Vous pouvez entrer. Dit l'elfe en ouvrant la porte.

Harry pénétra dans la pièce et il aperçut Dumbledore qui se tenait devant la fenêtre consultant sa montre. Il releva la tête et sourit quand il vit Harry arriver. Il s'approcha et déclara joyeusement :

-Ah ! Te voilà enfin ! Je craignais que tu te sois égaré dans cet immense palais. Personnellement je me serais contenté de quelques pièces moins spacieuses mais plus utiles comme à Poudlard. Mais, tu peux le voir, mon ami Nicolas aime les grands espaces …

-Professeur Dumbledore ! s'exclama Harry qui ne pouvait plus tenir. Hermione … Elle est en danger ! Il faut … 

-Du calme, Harry. Ne t'inquiète pas. Dit Dumbledore d'un ton rassurant, Hermione est hors de danger. Elle arrivera d'ici peu. Nous devrons l'héberger quelque temps car sa maison a été ravagée par le feu mais ce sera vite arrangé.

-Elle va bien ? Elle n'a rien eut ? demanda Harry inquiet.

-Elle va parfaitement bien ! Tu le verras par toi même, demain. Affirma Dumbledore avec un sourire.

-Savez vous ce qui c'est passé à Londres ? demanda Harry soulagé de savoir qu'Hermione était saine et sauve. Ce sont les Mangemorts, n'est ce pas ?

-Oui, j'ai assisté à la scène, répondit Dumbledore avec gravité et son sourire disparut. Les Mangemorts qui n'ont pas été capturés sont partis à la recherche d'un homme placé sous notre protection …

-Igor Karkaroff ! s'exclama Harry, persuadé que c'était lui. Où était-il ? Est ce que vous lui avez parlé ?

-Laisse moi t'expliquer, Harry. Demanda Dumbledore avec patiente. En effet, c'était bien Igor Karkaroff. Je venais d'être informé qu'on l'avait retrouvé et je me suis immédiatement rendu à sa rencontre mais je suis arrivé trop tard … Les membres de l'Ordre Du Phénix qui étaient sur place se sont fait attaquer par les Mangemorts et Igor Karkaroff a pris la fuite … Et tu connais sans doute la suite…

-Mr Weasley et le professeur Lupin n'ont pas put les retenir. Déplora Harry. Ils ont capturé Karkaroff.

Dumbledore le regarda avec gravité, il s'approcha encore plus et lui demanda :  
-Harry, c'est très important, peux tu me révéler ce qu'Igor t'a dit ?

-Il parlait d'une chose qu'il fallait que je saches absolument … répondit Harry hésitant. Mais il n'a pas eut le temps de me révéler de quoi il s'agissait …Ah, oui ! Il a parlé de Voldemort aussi ! Il a dit … Il a dit que s'il était mis au courant il nous détruirait tous et que même moi je ne serais plus un obstacle pour lui … Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Est ce qu'il est au courant pour la pro…

-Et il n'a rien dit d'autre ? L'interrompit Dumbledore soucieux.

-Non, il disait des choses incompréhensibles, il ne voulait pas me révéler son secret là bas, il pensait que d'autres auraient put l'entendre … répondit Harry. Mais de quoi parlait-il ?

-Je crois qu'Igor Karkaroff en sait plus que nous. Déclara Dumbledore avec un soupir. C'est regrettable car il est aux mains de Voldemort à présent … Et si ce qu'il dit est vrai, alors il faut espérer qu'il ne parlera pas …

Il regarda à nouveau sa montre et reprit :  
-Bien. Maintenant je dois retourner voir Arthur et Remus. Tu resteras ici jusqu'à la fin des vacances, d'accord. Et ne t'inquiète pas, tu seras en sécurité … Willy, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de l'Elfe de Maison qui se tenait dans un coin de la pièce. Pourriez vous montrer sa chambre à Harry ? Demain je te présenterais ton hôte, dit-il en se tournant vers Harry. Dors bien et merci pour ton aide. 

-Suivez moi Harry Potter, dit l'Elfe dénommé Willy. Si Monsieur veut bien se donner la peine.

Dumbledore disparut dans une autre pièce et Harry suivit l'Elfe jusqu'à sa chambre. Après un parcours interminable dans les couloirs, il pénétra dans une somptueuse pièce dorée tout comme les autres. Il vit que ses bagages étaient déjà sur place, ainsi que la cage d'Hedwige, seulement elle était vide …

-Vous avez oublié votre chouette au pied de la cheminée, Monsieur. Dit Willy avec un sourire radieux. Je me suis permis de la laisser prendre l'air, mais si Harry Potter n'y consent pas …

-Non, déclara Harry soulagé. Merci, bien au contraire ! Vous avez bien fait.

Après un moment de réflexion il demanda :  
-Dites moi Willy, est ce que vous êtes libre ?

-J'ai de la chance, Harry Potter. Dit Willy. Mon maître et moi sommes amis, il m'offre de quoi vivre et m'héberge, alors je ne peux que le servir du mieux possible. Je m'estime heureux d'être ici. D'autres Elfes n'ont pas cette chance, Monsieur. Je crois savoir qu'un elfe de votre connaissance n'est pas libre et en souffre … 

-Dobby ? demanda Harry, il est libre, il travaille à Poudlard …

-Non, Monsieur, l'interrompit l'Elfe en baissant les yeux.  
Il se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte.   
-Je ne parlais pas de Dobby, ajouta Willy. Je voulais parler de l'Elfe des Black.

Il sortit et referma la porte derrière lui. Harry restait immobile, il sentait la rage l'envahir. 

Kreattur n'était qu'un traître, un monstre, il le haïssait. Il avait attendus la mort de son maître avec impatiente. Il avait fait croire à Harry que Sirius était en danger et il l'avait cru. Son parrain ne serait pas mort si Kreattur ne les avais pas trahi …

« Cet immonde petit monstre ! Il n'est qu'un traître ! Il mérite ce qu'il lui arrive ! » Pensa Harry. Il alla s'allonger. L'image de Kreattur qui s'étouffait de rire en annonçant à Dumbledore que Sirius était parti au Département Des Mystères hantait son esprit.

Sa haine bouillonnait. Harry sentit ses poings se serrer et il avait plus que tout envie de faire payer Kreattur. Il devrait souffrir plus que quiconque pour se faire pardonner ses actes …

« Ils souffriront tous … Je leur montrerais … A lui, à elle et à Voldemort … »  
Il ressentit un vide dans son estomac quand il pensa à Voldemort. Il devrait choisir entre le tuer et mourir et cette pensée le tétanisait …

« Tuer … Impossible … » se dit-il …


	4. III Le Palace de Traverse 2eme partie

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! C'est sympa de voir qu'on est lu ! Merci à Ariane Evans et à Elaur ! J'éspère que vous resterez fidèles à ma fiction !

Voilà la suite ! Laissez des reviews s'il vous plait !

_III Le Palace de Traverse ( 2ème partie)_

Harry fut réveillé par Hedwige qui tapait contre les carreaux de la fenêtre pour entrer. Il faisait déjà grand jour et il se précipita hors du lit et se prépara en vitesse, impatient de savoir si Hermione était enfin arrivée.

Il sortit de la chambre et se dirigea dans la cours. Il entendait des cliquetis de couverts et eut la grande joie d'apercevoir Hermione assise à table sur la terrasse ensoleillée.

Harry ! s'exclama-t-elle en se jetant sur lui. Que je suis contente de te voir !

Elle le sera dans ses bras et il en fit autant, soulagé de voir ses pires craintes ne pas se confirmer.  
-Moi aussi, répondit-il, si tu savait le sang d'encre que je me suis fais. Alors ! Tout va bien ?

Mis à part le fait que je n'ai plus de maison et que la moitié de mes livres d'école soient partis en fumée, ça va. Dit-elle en esquissant un sourire. Le principal c'est qu'on soit sain et sauf. Mais dis moi, c'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut demander si ça va ? Alors qu'est ce qui c'est passé.

Harry commença à raconter à Hermione la soirée qu'il avait eut et elle fut stupéfaite d'apprendre que Karkaroff était revenu.  
-Jette un coup d'œil à ça ! Lui dit-elle quand il eut terminé.

Elle lui montra le journal du matin. Harry le déplia et commença à lire l'article qui prenait toute la une de la Gazette de Sorcier :

«Le Brasier des Mangemorts, au péril de nos vies et de nôtre secret.

Hier soir, des partisans de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom-Et-Qui-Est-De-Retour-Depuis-Peu ont été démasqué par des membres du ministère de la magie. Ils tentaient de procéder à la capture d'un homme dont on ignore encore l'identité, récemment placé sous haute surveillance par les Aurors. Un combat sanglant à éclaté en pleine rue de Londres non loin du Chaudron Baveur, les Aurors ont tenté de les arrêter en vain. Cette attaque s'est terminée lorsqu'un des Mangemorts a déclenché une explosion dévastatrice qui a fait 12 morts dont 8 Moldus. Un incendie s'est ensuite propagé et les Mangemorts sont partis à la recherche de l'inconnu qui selon nos sources se serait échappé sans qu'on en sache plus.

L'apparition de la marque des ténèbres au dessus de l'endroit de l'explosion a suscité la panique parmi les membres du ministère et ils ont mis un certain temps avant de réussir à maîtriser le feu et à faire revenir le calme.

Seulement le mal est fait. Les médias Moldus ont fait circulé l'information dans le monde entier et leur gouvernement ne trouve aucune explication à cette catastrophe qu'ils appellent : 'un attentat'.

Des Sorciers responsables sur place on affirmé que ce n'était qu'un canular, et que l'explosion était un accident ou encore que la marque des ténèbres était en réalité une 'mongol fière' (sorte de souaffle énorme dont les Moldus se servent pour voler) mais aucun mensonge ne semble convaincre leur gouvernement qui déplore l'état de crise nationale.

A l'heure qu'il est, les Mangemorts se sont volatilisé et l'homme qu'ils recherchaient serait d'après les rumeurs, aux mains des partisans de Vous-Savez-Qui.  
Par Rita Skeeter, reporter à la Gazette du Sorcier. »

Rita Skeeter ! s'exclama Harry, elle est revenue !

Et oui, répondit Hermione, souviens toi, mon contrat avec elle était valable pour un an et j'ai tenu ma promesse même si je craint le pire maintenant qu'elle est prête à aller fourrer son nez partout comme avant …

Harry se souvint des horreurs que Rita Skeeter avait écrit sur lui il y a 2 ans.

J'espère seulement qu'elle ne viendra pas nous casser les pieds pour se venger de moi… ajouta Hermione perplexe.

Si c'est le cas, rien ne t'empêche de révéler que c'est un Animagus, déclara Harry avec un sourire malicieux.

Il scruta à nouveau le journal et vit dans un coin un article parlant des prochaines élections :

« Elections au Ministère.

Les votes pour élire le nouveau Ministre de la magie seront clos dès ce soir. Sorcières et Sorciers, rendez-vous aux Urnes Magiques pour voter si ce n'est pas déjà fait !  
N'oubliez pas de suivre les résultats du vote dans la soirée sur RFM, la Radio à Fréquence Magique. »

Fudge va perdre sa place de Ministre ! s'exclama Harry avec une certaine satisfaction, j'ignorais qu'il y allait-y avoir des élections…

Ne t'emballe pas, l'interrompit Hermione, nous sommes trop jeunes pour voter… Par contre tu as raison, Fudge perd son statut. Tout le monde lui a mis la pression pour qu'il ne se représente pas ! De toute façon qui aurait voter pour lui après ce qui s'est passé ! En plus c'est lui qui nous à coller cette Ombrage sur le dos ! Et dire qu'elle a voulu te faire subir un sortilège impardonnable ! Quelle horrible bonne femme !

En effet, la 'grande' inquisitrice de Poudlard était quelque peu indésirable à l'école et je me réjouis comme toi de son départ, bien que je n'oserais jamais reformuler devant elle ce que tu viens de dire à son propos.

Hermione rougit jusqu'au front, Dumbledore se tenait derrière elle depuis un certain temps en compagnie de Willy.

Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ajouta-t-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil, cela reste entre nous.

Hermione sourit mais n'osa pas prendre la parole.

Bonjours Professeur, dit simplement Harry.

Bon…Bonjours Professeur… balbutia Hermione.

Alors bien dormis ? demanda Dumbledore, j'espère que vous êtes bien réveillés car j'ai une petite surprise pour vous. Elle…Euh … Il vous attend patiemment dans le Hall d'entrée.

Harry et Hermione se précipitèrent vers la plus grande arcade et la porte située en dessous s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer …

Ron ! s'exclama Hermione surexcitée. Enfin te voilà !

Salut vous deux, dit-il le visage rayonnant. Vous allez bien ?

Très bien et toi ? demanda Harry qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire.

Ca va, sauf que j'ai raté le principal, dit Ron avec déception. Alors ! Racontez moi ce qui vous est arrivé !

Tu n'auras qu'à lire la Gazette, ils expliquent tout ! Dit Hermione en ricanant.

Oui, j'en ai assez de raconter toujours la même chose, fit remarquer Harry l'air moqueur.

Vous êtes terribles ! S'indigna Ron. Si vous saviez la soirée que j'ai eut hier !

Et nous donc ! S'exclama Hermione, au fait, comment as tu fait pour arriver si vite ?

Ils se mirent à marcher le long de l'allée qui bordait la grande cours.  
-mes parents viennent voter ! répondit Ron en traînant sa valise, et moi je viens vous surveiller ! Dumbledore a proposé à Maman que je reste avec vous tout le reste du mois d'août.

C'est génial ! s'exclama Harry soulagé de savoir qu'il n'allait pas rester seul dans l'immense château pendant tout l'été.

Mais qu'est ce qu'on va faire pendant un mois enfermés ici ?

Rien ne vous empêche de sortir, répondit une voix bienveillante, le chemin de Traverse est bien assez grand pour pouvoir accueillir trois jeunes sorciers en quête de loisir.

Ils étaient arrivés en bas des marches qui menaient dans la salle de réception. Un homme se tenait au seuil de la porte. Il s'avança vers eux et son visage leur apparut à la lumière du jour.

Il avait plutôt l'air d'un vieux lion. Sa crinière fauve et ses sourcils touffus étaient parsemés de raies grises. Il avait des yeux jaunes et pénétrants derrière la monture en fer de ses lunettes et une certaine prestance, une démarche gracieuse, bien qu'il marcha en boitant légèrement.

Je suis ravit de faire la connaissance des trois héros de Poudlard, dit-il avec une certaine admiration. On m'a beaucoup parlé de vos exploits mais jusqu'à présent je ne vous avais jamais vu.

Nous … Des « héros » … dit Ron pris au dépourvu. Vous devez faire erreur …

Vous êtes bien Miss Granger, Mr Weasley et Mr Potter, je me trompe ?

Non, c'est bien nous, répondit Hermione perplexe, mais de là à dire qu'on est des héros …

Allons ! Pour vous, arracher la Pierre Philosophale des mains de Voldemort est de la routine ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire. Je ne doutes pas que vous avez réalisés de nombreux challenges plus palpitants les uns que les autres. Mais … Celui-ci me tient vraiment à cœur car si vous n'aviez pas été là je m'en serais voulu à jamais…

Pourquoi seriez vous responsables ? demanda Hermione. Et puis comment savez vous que nous…

Oh, dites vous bien que sans vous Voldemort serait aujourd'hui immortel et par ma faute ! Affirma l'inconnu. Ce dont il voulait s'emparer, c'est moi qui l'ai créé…

Hermione poussa une exclamation qui signifiait qu'elle semblait comprendre.  
-Vous… Vous êtes... Non, c'est impossible ! Balbutia-t-elle.

Avec la Pierre rien n'est impossible, assura l'homme avec mystère.

Qu'est ce qui est impossible ? demanda Ron impatient.

Vous ne comprenez pas ? demanda Hermione à Ron et à Harry. C'est lui ! C'est Nicolas Flamel !

N'est ce pas ? Ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse du prétendu Nicolas Flamel. C 'est vous le créateur de la Pierre Philosophale !

En personne, répondit-il.

Quoi ! S'exclamèrent Harry et Ron en cœur

Impossible ! Ajouta Ron. Vous êtes… Il est mort ! La Pierre a été détruite !

Ron ! Commença Hermione.

Non, Miss Granger, ce n'est rien. Déclara Nicolas Flamel. Il est vrai que je vous dois quelques explications. Mr Weasley, vous avez raison : la Pierre Philosophale à été détruite, elle n'existe plus, mais … moi, je suis toujours là…

Comment ce fait-il que ? … Demanda Ron qui paraissait totalement perdu.

Vous avez toujours l'élixir de longue vie ? Demanda Hermione curieuse d'en savoir plus.

Plus maintenant, depuis que je n'ai plus la Pierre, moi et ma femme avons épuisé les réserves. Et c'est mieux ainsi … déclara Flamel.

Mais... Vous continuez à vivre … Vous survivez malgré ce manque … dit Hermione qui réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Vous vivez normalement comme avant d'avoir eut la Pierre ! Vous vieillissez comme nous maintenant, c'est ça ?

Vous êtes épatante ! Affirma Flamel avec admiration. En effet, grâce à la Pierre, j'ai arrêté de vieillir à environs 60 ans et durant 6 siècles j'ai conservé cet age. Depuis 4 ans j'ai repris avec ma femme le chemin simple de la vie.

Et ça veut dire que vous avez 64 ans d'âge physique, déclara Hermione ravie d'avoir aboutit à cette conclusion.

Nicolas Flamel ! Dit Ron épaté, et moi qui vous croyais mort et décomposé !

RON ! S'indigna Hermione.

C'est donc à vous qu'appartient le château, conclut Harry qui se souvint des paroles de Dumbledore la veille.

Pas étonnant que tout soit en or, s'exclama Ron.

Oui, affirma Flamel, je suis le propriétaire du Palace de Traverse, j'espère que mon humble demeure vous plaît.

Ca pour être humble, c'est humble ! Fit remarquer Ron.

Ron ! Tu n'as pas bientôt fini ? S'indigna à nouveau Hermione.

Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde d'avoir un palais comme celui-là, ajouta Ron en ignorant royalement Hermione qui devint toute rouge. Vous devez être richissime avec tout cet Or.

Richissime, c'est le bon mot, dit Flamel, mais ce ne sont que des biens matériels futiles. L'Or n'apporte qu'une maigre consolation, rien de plus, M. Weasley …

Facile à dire ! Surtout quand on a tout pour soit ! Répliqua brusquement Ron sur un ton qu'Harry trouvait abusif.

Détrompez-vous, dit Flamel qui gardait son calme malgré la remarque de Ron, il y a des choses bien plus importantes qu'un tas d'Or et je suis certain qu'au fond de vous, vous le savez. Etre riche n'arrange rien, croyez-moi.

C'est vous qui le dites, commença Ron, si, comme vous, j'avais eut la Pierre …

Vous seriez immensément riche et vous en auriez fait profiter votre famille … A moins que … fit remarquer Flamel, a moins que l'appât du gain vous eût fait perdre la tête et que vous vous soyez refermé sur vous-même, avide de pouvoir et de richesse.

Harry, Ron et Hermione écoutaient attentivement le vieil homme. Ron se sentit gêné pendant un instant et Hermione semblait avoir honte de lui mais Flamel finit par sourire.

C'est la réalité des choses, l'Or rend dépendant, c'est comme ça, dit-il.

Mais vous, vous n'étiez pas dépendant, ajouta Ron.

Non, je pense que l'expérience de ce cher Dumbledore m'a beaucoup aidée ainsi que la mienne. Affirma Flamel. L'amitié, l'amour et la vie sont des forces bien plus puissantes que toutes les autres. Elles m'ont aidées à surmonter la soif de pouvoir qui attendait quiconque possédait la Pierre.  
Cependant, ajouta-t-il avec gravité, aujourd'hui encore je paye ma dette … Vous voyez cette porte ? Demanda-t-il en montrant l'arcade par laquelle Ron était entré. Derrière, il y a un couloir, et au bout du couloir il y a une autre porte, et cette porte donne sur le chemin de Traverse, sur le monde des Sorciers, sur la liberté … Et à cause de la Pierre il m'est impossible de franchir cette Porte … Quelle ironie du sort ! Etre enfermé dans ce merveilleux palais dont beaucoup ont toujours rêvé. Maintenant que j'ai eut ce que je voulais, je me rends compte à quel point ce souhait était dérisoire. Le vrai bonheur c'est d'être libre et je ne le suis plus. La Pierre ne donne que l'illusion, elle réalise les rêves les plus superficiels qui se transforment ensuite en cauchemar …

Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel Flamel regardait l'arcade à l'opposé de la cour avec une certaine nostalgie.

Qu'est ce qui vous empêche de sortir ? Demanda Hermione qui rompit soudainement le silence.

Je me fais passer pour mort, déclara Flamel, du moins, beaucoup de gens le pensent. Le secret que je porte en moi est trop lourd pour que je m'expose au monde des Sorciers. Les mages noirs les plus ambitieux sont les plus dangereux, y compris Voldemort. Ils veulent plus de pouvoir et ils convoitaient la Pierre quand elle existait encore. Maintenant le seul moyen d'obtenir l'immortalité, c'est de me faire révéler le secret de la création de la Pierre. Ce cher Dumbledore veille à ce que le secret disparaisse avec moi, donc en attendant ma mort je dois rester ici.

Eh ben ça alors ! C'est le comble ! S'étonna Ron. Vous qui êtes si brillant, vous êtes condamnez à périr ici !

La Pierre finit toujours par prendre le dessus. Retenez bien ça ! Leur conseilla Flamel. Maintenant, rien ne vous retient jeunes gens. Le Palace de Traverse est à vous. Allez-y, profitez de la vie, la votre sera plus courte que la mienne, mais vous, vous êtes libres.

En tout cas merci pour votre hospitalité Mr Flamel, dit Hermione.

Oui, merci beaucoup, ajouta Harry en pensant qu'il serait toujours chez les Dursley sans l'accueil de Flamel.

Je suis ravit de vous avoir rencontrer ! Affirma Ron avec un sourire.

Moi aussi ! Dit Flamel. Laisser donc votre valise ici, Mr Weasley, et courez voir le magasin qui vient d'ouvrir ses portes. Je suis sur qu'il vous plaira !

Reviews ! Merci !


	5. IV Chez Weasley & Weasley : Farces pour ...

__

__

__

_**Chapitre IV : Chez Weasley & Weasley, Farces Pour Sorciers Facétieux**_

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

93, Chemin de Traverse, dit Ron, où est-ce que ça pourrait bien être?

Tous les trois étaient sortis du Palais de Nicolas Flamel et longeaient le Chemin de Traverse à la recherche de la boutique des jumeaux, Fred et George Weasley. Les gens dans la rue commentaient avec gravité les événements de la veille et Harry remarque que les regards des passants se tournaient vers lui systématiquement. Mais contrairement aux années précédentes, les gens semblaient cette fois-ci curieux et admiratifs, comme lorsqu'il était entré pour la 1ere fois au Chaudron Baveur.

Ce doit-être là! Déclara Hermione. Je reconnais bien la signature des jumeaux!

Elle regardait une boutique de l'autre côté de la rue. C'était un petit local mais qu'on ne pouvait pas rater. La façade était d'une couleur orange vif, une grande enseigne y était accrochée indiquant:

«Chez Weasley & Weasley: Farces Pour Sorciers Facétieux»

Ces deux là ont l'art de la discrétion, dit Ron en admiration devant le magasin.

Regardez là haut! S'écria Harry qui venait de remarquer un personnage bouger au-dessus de l'enseigne.

C'est … Peeves! S'exclama Hermione qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Sur le mur était dessiné brillamment Peeves, l'esprit frappeur de Poudlard, et comme sur les tableaux il bougeait mais cette fois-ci, le long du mur de la boutique?

C'est leur mascotte! Dit Ron. C'est une super idée …

HAHAHAHA! Mais voilà le dernier Weasley! S'exclama le dessin de Peeves. Aussi pitoyable qu'un troll quand il monte sur son balai!

Ron devint écarlate. Harry et Hermione éclatèrent de rire.

Il reflète à merveille le véritable Peeves, déclara Hermione, Allons Ron ne te vexe pas!

Je vais leurs montrer moi! Quelle idée d'accrocher une mascotte minable comme celle-ci ! Ils vont m'entendre, assura Ron qui filait droit vers l'entrée.

Il y a un instant tu trouvais l'idée géniale, Ron, fit remarque Hermione.

Oh, mais qu'est-ce que je vois là? Miss je sais tout! Le fayotage par excellence, ajouta Peeves à l'adresse d'Hermione.

Entrons! Ordonna-t-elle à Harry qui était complètement hilare. Mais son rire s'arrêta net quand il vit le regard que lui lança Hermione.

Oui… Entrons… Il faut vraiment changer cette mascotte, dit-il précipitamment pour se rattraper.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le magasin et restèrent bouche-bée. Les décorations étincelaient de toutes parts, dans un fabuleux mélange de couleur. Partout il y avait des instruments de toutes sortes qui laissaient échapper des petits bruits aussi comique les uns que les autres. Il y avait également tout un rayon de friandises, de toutes les textures et de toutes les formes imaginables. Les odeurs qui se dégageaient de cette montagne de sucreries donnaient l'envie de se jeter dessus mais par expérience Harry s'abstint car il se souvenait parfaitement ce qui arrivait à ceux qui avalaient par erreur les bonbons «made in Weasley» .

Voilà ce cher petit frère! S'exclama Fred en apercevant Ron. Mais, ça ne vas pas? On dirait que le petit Ronny préfet à des problèmes.

Lui et son jumeau arboraient des chapeaux avec au somment une tête de coq qui poussait des petits cris.

C'est votre mascotte mon problème! S'emporta Ron. Est-ce qu'elle est obligée d'attaquer les passants comme ça?

Bonjours Ron! Ca va? Très bien merci! C'est gentil de venir nous rendre une visite et de nous faire profiter de ta présence, dit George avec ironie.

Bonjours vous deux, dit Hermione à mi-chemin entre la rage et l'émerveillement, je dois avouer que c'est splendide ici … Mais je suis d'accord avec Ron. Cette 'chose' est abominable! Ajouta-t-elle les sourcils froncés.

Fred et George se tournèrent vers Harry comme s'ils attendaient des représailles.

Salut les jumeaux, dit-il avec bon cœur. J'adore cet endroit, vous avez fait du bon boulot.

Tu n'as rien à redire à propos de notre mascotte? Demanda George.

Elle n'a rien dit sur moi, assura Harry avec un sourire.

A nous, si! S'emporta Ron.

Oh! Regardez-le! Mais dis donc, tu ne vas tout de même pas nous coller une retenue! Dit Fred en faisant semblant de trembler de la tête aux pieds. Allons! Décrispez- vous c'est les vacances!

Ron et Hermione s'avancèrent d'un air menaçant vers Fred.

Les affaires marchent bien? Demanda Harry en se tournant vers George.

Tes galions nous ont beaucoup aidé! Assura George alors que Ron et Hermione pestaient contre Fred. Mais maintenant, on se débrouille tout seul! Les bénéfices sont énormeset on se demandait si tu ne voulais avoir ta part.

Non! George, pas de ça avec moi! Ordonna Harry. Au lieu d'essayer de me payer, utilise plutôt cet argent pour choisir une autre mascotte! Ca évitera à ton frère de finir étranglé.

Ron et Hermione s'étaient jetés sur Fred dans l'autre coin de la pièce. Tout à coup, la tête du coq située sur le chapeau de Fred se mit à gazouiller de plus en plus fort et un liquide bleu visqueux jaillit de son bec, aspergeant Ron et Hermione de la tête aux pieds ainsi qu'une bonne partie du magasin.

Cette Gerbokoq n'est pas encore au point! Déplora George alors qu'Harry et Fred étaient pris d'un fou rire. Au départ, elle devait ne recouvrir que le visage de l'agresseur et elle devait avoir une teinte orangée. Et…SNUF…Elle ne devait pas sentir comme ça, ajouta-t-il avec une grimace.

Ron et Hermione semblaient pétrifiés, figés de dégoûts, ils contemplaient mutuellement le désastre.

Mais … Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce désordre! Demanda une voix de femme. Ron! Hermione! Mais …

Oh! Non! Pas 'Elle'! Gémit George pris de panique.

Maman! Ne t'inquiète pas! On va tout t'expliquer! Commença Fred.

Il y a intérêt! Rugit Mrs Weasley qui se tenait au seuil de la porte. Son mari l'avait suivit et il éclata bruyamment de rire quand il vit les têtes de son fils et d'Hermione. Mais son rire fut de très courte durée car il croisa le regard noir de sa femme.

Oh… Euh…Les enfants … C'est très mal! Comment avez vous osez faire une chose pareil? Vous allez vite nettoyer tout ça! Dit-il précipitamment.

Ne bougez pas! Dit Mrs Weasley à Ron et à Hermione. Je vais vous essuyer le visage.

Elle se saisit d'une serviette jaune qui se trouvait sur un stand à côté d'elle.

Non! Pas celle là! Maman! Cria George.

La serviette se raidit et se mit à s'agiter dans tous les sens. Mrs Weasley la lâcha aussitôt, prise de panique. Mais la serviette s'éleva dans les airs et fouetta violemment Mrs Weasley qui hurlait.

George sortit sa baguette avec la rapidité de l'éclair et s'écria:

IMMOBILUS!

Il avait visé la serviette mais le sort frappa sa mère en pleine face. Elle se figea sur place, comme un bloc de glace. Mr Weasley semblait hors de lui, il saisit la serviette et la plaque au sol.

Evanesco! Rugit-il et la serviette partit en fumée.

Finite Incantatem! Ajouta-t-il en pointant sa baguette sur sa femme.

Mrs Weasley commença à bouger de nouveau. Elle se tourna vers les jumeaux, très lentement, le visage déformé par la rage.

Il-va-falloir-qu'on-parle! Siffla-t-elle distinctement entre ses dents.

Mr Weasley lançait des regards noirs aux jumeaux qui se resserrèrent dans un coin en posant doucement leur chapeaux à terre comme s'il s'agissait d'arme à feu.

Sage initiative! Dit Mr Weasley. Maintenant, Vous-Deux ! Ajouta-t-il en désignant Fred et George, vous allez vous expliquer. Pendant que Ron et Hermione iront se débarasser de ce … Cette…

Gerbokoq, marmonna Fred.

JE NE VEUX PAS SAVOIR! Vous trois retournez au Place de Traverse et restez-y! Ordonna Mr Weasley à Ron, Harry et Hermione. Quant à vous deux… Vous allez passer un sale quart d'heure.

Oh! Oui! Je peux vous l'assurer! Ajouta Mrs Weasley.

Harry s'éclipsa en vitesse et sortit du magasin accompagné de Ron et d'Hermione qui ruisselaient de Gerbokoq.

Ils rentrèrent au Palace de Traverse attirant le regard des passants qui se tordaient de rire.

Ron et Hermione mirent un long moment à se débarrasser du liquide visqueux. Harry ne les revit qu'à une heure de l'après midi, alors qu'il terminait de manger en compagnie de Willy.

Ils passèrent l'après midi à visiter le palais et Harry et Hermione racontèrent les détails de la veille à Ron.

Ils furent interrompus par Willy qui leur annonça que le soir même il y avait de nombreux invités à dîner et qu'ils devaient se mettre en tenue de soirée.

Qui vient? Demanda Ron.

Willy sait qu'il y aura le professeur Dumbledore, ainsi que certains membres de son organisation secrète… Ah oui! Il y aura aussi la famille Weasley au complet, Monsieur.

Au complet! S'étonna Ron. Il va falloir prévoir beaucoup de couverts! Et ce dîner … En quel honneur?

Les élections, bien sur! Répondit Hermione avant que Willy ait put prononcer un mot. Vous avez la radio, j'espère!

Bien entendu! Maintenant, vous êtes priez de revêtir vos tenus de soirée, Mademoiselle, Messieurs, dit Willy en s'inclinant.

Ils s'exécutèrent. Ron enfila la robe de soirée que lui avaient offert les jumeaux et Harry revêtit la sienne. Hermione mit un certain temps à se préparer et ça en valait la peine. Elle était aussi ravissante qu'au bal de Noël des trois Sorciers.

Inutile de se faire si belle, Hermione! Dit Ron en se moquant. Ton Vicky ne viendra pas ce soir.

Pfff … Si je m'habille comme ça c'est pour Willy, lança-t-elle pour plaisanter.

Tous les trois rirent en cœur mais Willy vint les interrompre. Hermione était plus rouge que jamais.

**__**

**__**


	6. IV Chez Weasley & Weasley : Farces pour ...

Pas de reviews ? Bon j'aurais peut être plus de chance la prochaine fois !

Dans ce chapitre vous découvrirez le nouveau ministre de la magie ainsi qu'un aspect méconnut de Percy ! Bonne lecture et PAR PITIé LAISSEZ DES REVIEWS !

merci !

_IV Chez Weasley & Weasley, farces pour sorciers facétieux (2eme partie) :_

La salle de réception était immense et elle resplendissait. Quand ils y entrèrent, Harry, Ron et Hermione furent éblouit par la lumière dorée qui rayonnait tout autour d'eux. La table était dressée au centre de la pièce, il y avait seize couverts dorés mais seul Willy était présent pour le moment. Il était occupé à arranger les chaises de sorte qu'elles soient alignées à la perfection.

« -Je me demande qui sont les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix qui vont venir, » dit Hermione qui détachait avec difficulté son regard du merveilleux spectacle qui s'offrait à eux.

« -Vous pensez qu'Hagrid va venir ? » Demanda Harry plein d'espoir.

« -Ca m'étonnerait, ils n'ont pas mis une seule chaise surdimensionnée. Et puis il faut bien que quelqu'un garde Poudlard, » dit Ron qui s'intéressait aux bibelots en or.

« -Lupin va venir, à mon avis, la dernière pleine Lune remonte à assez longtemps maintenant, » assura Hermione. « J'espère seulement qu'ils nous en diront plus sur l'affaire Karkaroff… »

« -Tu rêves, Hermione ! » S'exclama Ron. « Ils nous considèrent toujours comme des petits incapables d'y comprendre quoi que ce soit, encore plus si ma mère est là …Dumbledore a du inviter un autre membre si je compte bien… »

« -Du moment que ce n'est pas Rogue, » marmonna Harry avec une certaine appréhension.

« -Ne parle pas de malheur ! » S'indigna Ron.

« -Vous êtes durs avec lui, » lança Hermione les sourcils froncés.

« -Hermione ! » S'étonna Ron. « On parle de Rogue, là ! Tu sais le sadique qui nous ruine la vie à Poudlard (« vraiment désolé pour ses fans »)! Tu dois bien avoir une idée. »

« -Tu es pathétique, Ron ! Je te rappelle que Rogue fait partie de l'Ordre. La moindre des choses serait de lui faire confiance ! » Déclara Hermione avec insistance.

« -Très sage parole Miss Granger, » annonça Nicolas Flamel qui pénétrait dans la pièce.

Il était en compagnie de sa femme. Elle était âgée mais gardait un certain charme, sa robe grise lui donnait l'impression de sortir d'un film en noir et blanc.

« -Je vous présente Pernelle, ma chère femme comme vous l'aurez deviné, » dit Flamel en s'avançant vers eux. « Pernelle, voici Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger et le grand Harry Potter, ce sont les trois jeunes sorciers dont Dumbledore nous à tant parlé. »

« -Enchanté, » déclara Ron un peu maladroitement.

« -Bonsoir à vous, » dit Mrs Flamel, « Nicolas et son ami parle sans cesse de vous trois. Vos exploits sont ses sujets de conversation préférés. J'espère seulement que vos têtes ne s'enfleront pas pour autant. »

« -Aucun risques, » assura Hermione, « n'est ce pas, Ron ? » Ajouta-t-elle tout bas.

Willy fit sonner une petite clochette et ouvrit en grand la porte d'entrée.

« -La famille Weasley, » déclara-t-il avec un air fier.

On au crut vois un défilé d'hommes carottes. Mr Weasley et sa femme ouvraient la marche, suivit de Ginny, habillé avec classe, puis vinrent Fred et George, des marques rouges se dessinaient sur leur joue droite, et enfin Bill et Charlie apparurent. Harry et Hermione allèrent saluer Ginny, Bill et Charlie. Cela faisait deux ans qu'ils n'avaient pas vu ses deux derniers. Ils avaient à peine entamé la discussion que la clochette de Willy sonna à nouveau.

Monsieur le professeur Dumbledore et ses amis de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Dumbledore entra à son habitude, il était suivit de près par Lupin et – Harry et Ron retinrent leur souffle avec crainte – le professeur Mcgonagal. Ron poussa un long soupir de soulagement alors qu'Hermione levait les yeux au ciel.

Nicolas Flamel invita ses hôtes à s'installer à table. Harry s'assit entre Ron et Charlie, face à lui, il y avait Hermione et Ginny absorbées en pleine discussion au sujet des conquêtes amoureuse de Ginny.

Willy servit le dîner en faisant voler les plats jusqu'à la table. Harry remarque qu'Hermione regardait Willy avec pitié, elle n'avait probablement pas laissé tomber la S.A.L.E.

La discussion se porta sur le Quidditch comme toujours. Charlie en profita pour raconter avec enthousiasme comment Harry avait réussit à s'emparer de l'œuf d'or pendant la première tache du tournoi des 3 sorciers.

« -…mais le Magyar à pointes est coriace, c'est là qu'Harry à reçu une brûlure. Heureusement, son balai n'a rien eut, » plaisanta-t-il.

« -Cette Dragonne se porte toujours aussi bien ? » Demanda Harry.

« -Très bien, elle est même aller jusqu'à devenir la souveraine de son clan. Neuf Dragons en tout. Elle est un peu capricieuse et parfois elle s'en prend à ses congénères. Bientôt ils ne seront plus que huit. »

« -Pourquoi ça ? » Demanda Ron inquiet. « L'un d'eux va mourir ? »

« -Non, non, bien au contraire. Celui qui va partir est en pleine forme, il est très jeune. Il aura bientôt cinq ans. »

« -Où est ce qu'il va partir ? » S'interrogea Harry.

« -Chez moi, » répondit Bill, « enfin façon de parler. C'est Gringotts qui voulait un nouveau Dragon, alors j'ai demandé à Charlie si on pouvait envisager de prendre… Comment tu l'appelles déjà ? »

« -Norbert, » répondit Charlie en adressant un clin d'œil à Harry.

« -Le Dragon d'Hagrid ! » S'exclama Ron.

« -C'est bien lui, » affirma Charlie, « Hagrid va passer le reste de son temps à Gringotts pour revoir son petit…Enfin, il atteint quand même les 5 mètres de long. »

Ron poussa une exclamation de surprise, en 1ere année, Norbert ne dépassait pas les 50 centimètres de long.

Le pendule placé contre le mur sonna les 21 heures. Quand ils eurent fini leur dessert, Flamel prit la parole.

« -Eh Bien, mes amis, j'espère que ce repas vous aura plu. Je remercie Willy de savoir si bien faire la cuisine ! A présent il est temps de s'intéresser aux élections. Portons avant tout un toast en l'honneur du départ de Fudge, le plus médiocre ministre que l'on ait connu. »

Tous éclatèrent de rire et Flamel agita sa baguette en direction d'un meuble qui s'ouvrit pour laisser place à un poste de radio. Harry lui trouva l'air assez démodé, on aurait plutôt dit un Jukebox car il brillait de toutes les couleurs. Flamel agita une nouvelle fois sa baguette et la radio se régla sur la fréquence de RFM.

Ils entendirent une musique entraînante et Harry reconnu le morceau qu'avait joué le groupe au bal de Noël. Enfin un présentateur pris la parole et Harry eut la surprise de voir sa tête se dessiner sur la face du poste. C'était un sorcier blond qui souriait aux éclats. Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser à Lockhart.

« Bienvenue sur RFM, la Radio à Fréquence Magique. Vous venez d'entendre le tube des Bizar'Sisters qui cartonne toujours… Maintenant, Mesdames et Messieurs, je vais vous présenter les résultats des votes dans quelques instants.

Je vous rappelle que les candidats en tête des sondages sont : Mr Marchebank, Mrs Amélia Susan Bones, ex-ministre de la justice, et Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard… »

Harry se tourna vers l'autre bout de la table, il vit Mcgonagal sourire en coin et Lupin murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de Dumbledore qui hocha la tête.

« ...Bien entendu, le professeur Dumbledore a répété qu'il ne quitterait pour rien au monde son école mais certains sorciers persistent à vouloir qu'il devienne ministre de la magie, ajouta le présentateur radio. Ah ! On m'annonce que l'heure est venue. Votre attention s'il vous plait ! Place aux résultats ! »

La tête du présentateur disparue et six visages se dessinèrent à sa place. Harry reconnut celui de Dumbledore et d'Amelia Bones, la sorcière qui l'avait jugé l'année précédente à son audience.

Le visage d'un sorcier devint rouge et partit en fumée.

« Seulement 3,1 des voix pour Mr Fion, les électeurs ont du mal avalé sa dernière réforme, commenta le présentateur, Ah ! Ajouta-t-il alors qu'une autre tête devenait rouge et s'enflammait à son tour. Mr Radolph obtient seulement 5,6 … Vient ensuite… Mrs Diggon avec 6,3 . Pas de chance… »

Le visage de Mr Marchebank devint rouge à son tour et disparut les flammes.

« 6,5 des voix pour Mr Marchebank ! Il ne reste plus qu'Albus Dumbledore et Amélia Bones, ça va se jouer à très peu … Annonça le présentateur en faisant grimper le suspense. »

A table, tous les convives retenaient leur souffle. Harry fixait l'écran de la radio avec excitation.

Le visage dessiné de Dumbledore devint de plus en plus foncé et finit par s'embraser. Le visage d'Amélia Bones s'éclaircit et la tête du présentateur réapparut.

« Mrs Amélia Bones est élue misistre de la magie ! Clama-t-il. Dumbledore obtient 32,3 des voix et notre nouveau ministre est élue avec 46,2 ! Félicitation Amélia Susan Bones ! »

Les invités se levèrent tous et applaudirent. Dumbledore arborait un sourire radieux et semblait soulagé.

« -Quelle défaite cuisante, Albus ! » S'exclama Flamel en souriant. « Mrs Bones t'a battu à plate couture. »

Après s'être longuement réjouit de la victoire de Mrs Bones , les adultes se rendirent dans un salon privé pour parler d'affaires sérieuses. Bill, Charlie et Ginny suivirent les jumeaux qui voulaient leur montrer leur magasin. Harry, Ron et Hermione restèrent à l'intérieure près de la cheminée. Hermione regardait le poste de radio et Ron commencait à s'endormir. Il fut réveillé par un claquement de porte qui retentit à l'autre bout de la salle. Tous les trois se retournèrent pour voir qui était entré et ils eurent la surprise de voir le dernier Weasley qu'il manquait, s'avancer vers eux. Ron se leva et s'immobilisa à côté de Harry. Percy se tenait devant eux, il ne bombait pas son torse et n'avait pas cet air hautain qu'ils lui connaissaient tous.

« -Ron… Hermione… Harry, » commença-t-il maladroitement, « Et bien… Bonsoir… J'arrive un peu tard, semble-t-il. »

Personne ne répondit. Tous les trois le fixaient avec appréhension. Harry ignorait ce qui l'empêchait de bouger ou de répondre.

« -Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot, » assura Percy la voix légèrement tremblante. « J'ai été… J'ai été le pire … Le plus ignoble des imbéciles, ces derniers temps … J'ai mal agit, je me suis complètement tromper. Et tout ce que j'ai fait, je m'en porte responsable… Je ne nie en aucun cas avoir fait les mauvais choix... J'avais toutes les cartes en main pour trancher entre Dumbledore et Fudge et pourtant j'ai suivit la mauvaise personne…Et croyez-moi, c'est entièrement ma faute. Je suis parti vers Fudge de ma propre initiative… Je suis l'unique responsable… A présent, je n'ai que des remords … Je regrette de vous avoir fait tout ce mal, à notre famille, à vous et surtout à toi…

Le regard de Percy se posa sur Harry, celui-ci le fixait sans rien dire, il ne savait pas quoi penser et il était incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

« -Je t'ai pris pour un fou alors qu'au fond je te connaissais suffisamment pour savoir le contraire. S'il y avait un fou parmi nous, c'était bien moi… » Avoua Percy d'une voix sincère. « Et aujourd'hui, je dois me rendre à l'évidence, j'ai eu tout faux. »

Il prit une profonde inspiration et poursuivit.

« -Je regrette sincèrement, Harry, et j'ai plus honte que tu l'imagines… Si seulement je n'avais pas été aussi idiot… Je viens vous prier d'accepter mes sincères excuses… Tout est ma faute… Pardon, je suis vraiment désolé…Pardonnez moi… Je comprendrais parfaitement que tu n'accepte pas, Harry… Je comprendrais si tu ne veux pas … »

« -Je les accepte, » l'interrompit subitement Harry le gorge nouée, « j'accepte tes excuses. »

Percy restait bouche bée, il lui lança un regard implorant et coupable.

« -Je suis tellement désolé, » assura-t-il, « merci Harry, tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien… Je ne mérite pas ton pardon. »

« -Non, en effet tu ne le mérites pas ! » Siffla Ron entre ses dents.

« -Ron, Hermione… Je vous demande pardon… J'ai été stupide, » avoua Percy, « acceptez mes excuses… »

Hermione acquiesça d'un signe de tête et Ron lui lança un regard noir.

« -Tu crois que tu peux venir ici, et tout effacer en trois mots ! » S'emporta-t-il.

« -Ron… » Commença Percy. « Je suis désolé, vraiment. »

« -Je n'en ai rien … Rien à foutre… Tu comprends ! » Cria Ron déversant sa colère sur son frère. « Tu ne te rends pas compte ! Tu as fait souffrir tout le monde ! Tu as déchiré notre famille ! Tu es pire que tout ! Tu as même essayé de me liguer contre mon meilleur ami avec cette lettre ! Vous avez tort de croire ses bobards ! »

« -Non, Ron arrête, » commença Hermione d'une voix suraiguë.

« -Je ne te pardonnerais jamais, » assura Ron le regard plein de haine envers Percy. « C'est à cause de gens comme.. Comme toi que… Que Siriur est mort ! »

Il se tut et Percy restait immobile comme si la foudre l'avait frappé.

« -Sirius est mort à cause de moi, » dit Harry a mi-voix comme hypnotisé. « Il est mort par ma faute, » ajouta-t-il en regardant Ron.

« -Ca suffit ! Harry, arrêtes de dire des choses pareilles ! » S'écria Hermione au bord des larmes. « Arrêtez maintenant ! »

Ron baissa les yeux quand il croisa le regard de Harry. Il se tourna vers Percy et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« -Vas-au-diable, » cracha-t-il très distinctement.

Il se retourna et sortit de la pièce. Harry s'apprêta à partir quand Hermione posa sa main sur son bras.

« -Harry… » Implora-t-elle.

Il dégagea son bras avec violence et se dirigea droit vers les escaliers sans porter son regard sur quiconque.

Il se rendit dans sa chambre et resta dos à la porte pendant un moment, complètement déboussolé.

Il entendit des sanglots dans le couloir. Il entrouvrit la porte et vit Hermione couverte de larmes.

« -Excuses moi, » dit-il en baissant les yeux, « je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit. »

« -Ce n'est rien, » dit-elle, « je comprends. »

Elle lui tourne le dos et alla se réfugier dans sa chambre.

Harry s'allongea sur son lit en pensant aux paroles de Ron sur son frère et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver une part de vérité dans ses dires.

Il ne savait plus quoi penser de l'attitude de Percy. Il finit par sombrer dans un sommeil profond, rempli de rêve où il tentait de s'accrocher au voile par lequel Sirius l'avait quitté.

Une petite review ce ne fait de mal à personne ! lol Pour l'instant que pensez vous de ma fiction ?

Les fanatiques d'action seront servis très prochainement ! et j'ose croire qu'il ne seront pas déçus !


	7. V Hermione la prodigieuse

Un grand merci à vous, lecteurs et merci pour les reviews de :

underphoenix : Toujours aussi bien j'attends la suite.!

Miss Black : Toujours aussi bien !  
Continu comme ça !

Dans le chapitre qui vient vous découvrirez les résultats des Buses du trio et un débat sur les options qu'Hermione ne parvient pas à choisir !

Et surtout pensez aux reviews, s'il vous plait

_**Chapitre 5 : Hermione la prodigieuse : **_

Harry fut brusquement réveillé par des cris. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit que le jour était déjà levé. Il sortit de sa chambre et les cris stridents redoublèrent d'intensité. Il arriva dans une petite sale à manger et découvrit l'origine des hurlements.

C'était Hermione qui sautillait sur place en poussant des cris de joie. Il y avait trois hiboux sur le rebord de la fenêtre, Harry reconnut Coq et Hedwige.

-On peut savoir ce qui te rend si heureuse ? Demanda-t-il à moitié réveiller.

Hermione qui n'avait pas vu Harry entrer s'interrompit aussitôt.

-Harry ! Je ne t'avais pas entendu venir ! S'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire timide.

-Pas étonnant avec le bruit que tu fais, fit-il remarquer. Alors, que se passe-t-il ?

-Regarde ça ! Dit-elle en montrant les hiboux du doigt. Ce sont les résultats de nos BUSEs ! J'ai si hâte de voir les miens !

-Quoi ! S'exclama Harry. Attends ! Ces hurlements c'était juste parce que tu as VU les lettres ! Tu n'as même pas lu tes résultats !

-Cette fille est vraiment timbrée, dit une voix fatiguée derrière eux.

Ron descendit les escaliers et s'approcha.

-Alors ! Tu l'ouvres cette lettre Hermione ? Demanda Ron.

-Je ne sais pas, dit-elle partagée entre l'excitation et la peur. Et si j'avais raté les BUSEs ?

Ron eut le souffle coupé. Il la regarda comme si elle était folle.

-Et en plus, tu es sérieuse quand tu dis ça ! Déclara-t-il.

Il saisit la lettre d'Hermione et la lui lança, il fit de même pour Harry et il prit enfin la sienne. Il y avait une enveloppe assez épaisse avec un cachet officiel. Dessus était inscrit en grosses lettres rouges : « PERSONNEL »

-Qui se lance ? Demanda Ron.

-Toi d'abord, lui dit Harry.

Ron arracha sans cérémonie le cache de l'enveloppe et déplia sa lettre d'aspect officiel :

-« Cher Mr Ronald Weasley, commença Ron, j'ai l'immense plaisir de vous faire parvenir les résultats de vos BUSEs, patati patata …Ces résultats sont définitifs et un double du diplôme a été remis à vos parents ou tuteurs… »

-La tête des Dursley quand ils vont voir un hibou pointer son bec chez eux, dit Harry avec un sourire en coin. Continue Ron.

-Alors… Dit Ron en scrutant son bulletin. « Résultats des BUSEs : Métamorphoses … Aïe ! Ca commence mal ! Théorie : Désolant et Pratique : Acceptable. »

-Combien de fois t'ais-je dis de mieux revoir les cours de métamorphoses ? Demanda Hermione.

-Et combien de fois as-tu refusé de me prêter tes notes en métamorphoses ? Réplique Ron. Bref… Je continu… Défense Contre les Forces du Mal… Théorie : Efforts Exceptionnels ! Et pratique : Optimal ! Woaw ! Merci Harry ! Sans toi j'aurais sans doute eut un 'Troll'!

-C'est toi qu'il faut féliciter, dit Harry content de voir que l'A.D. portait ses fruits. Alors… La suite !

-Potion, je crains le pire, avoua Ron. Acceptable en théorie, Efforts Exceptionnels en pratique ! Sortilèges : Efforts Exceptionnels en théorie et pareil en pratique ! Botanique… Oh non ! Piètre en théorie … Mais Efforts Exceptionnels en pratique, vas essayer d'y comprendre quelque chose ! Histoire de la magie … Désolant … Astronomie … Piètre … Décidément !

-Ne t'en veux pas pour l'astronomie, si Ombrage n'avait pas attaqué Hagrid, je suis sur que tu aurais réussit, assura Harry.

-Peut être, dit Ron en haussant les épaules, Ah ! Efforts Exceptionnels en Soin aux Créatures Magiques ! Et … C'est incroyable ! Efforts Exceptionnel en divination !

-Non ! S'exclama Harry en éclatant de rire.

-Si on comptabilise, continua Ron, « Vous obtenez donc 10 BUSEs dont 1 Optimal, 7 Efforts Exceptionnels et 2 Acceptables. » Alors, votre verdict ?

-Tu as battu les jumeaux, dit Hermione, mais tout de même tu aurais pu faire mieux…

-Toujours le mot qui tue, déplora Ron.

-Heureusement qu'il y avait la Divination pour rattraper les autres matières ! Plaisanta Harry.

-Voyons si tu t'en es mieux sortit, Harry, ajouta Ron. Aller ouvre ta lettre !

Harry déchira délicatement le bord de l'enveloppe. Il déplia le bulletin et commença directement par les résultats.

-Métamorphoses, dit-il avec appréhension, A et E !

-Bien joué, déclara Hermione qui paraissait fière de lui.

-Merci… Défense contre les forces du mal… Deux 'Optimal' !

-Pas étonnant ! S'exclama Ron. Tout le monde sait que tu es le meilleur dans cette matière.

-Ah bon ! S'étonna Harry heureux d'avoir eut la note maximale. Mon examinateur a du apprécier le Patronus… Potion, continua-t-il. A et E ! Rogue va enrager s'il sait ça ! Sortilèges : Optimal et Efforts Exceptionnels ! Botanique deux Efforts Exceptionnels ! … Histoire de la magie … Oh non !

-Quoi ? Demanda Hermione soucieuse.

-Rien, rien du tout, mentit Harry.

Ron attrapa son bulletin et s'écria :

-Tu as eut un 'Troll' en Histoire !

Il éclata de rire et Hermione paraissait scandalisée.

-Harry ! S'indigna-t-elle.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute… Dit Harry, et puis l'Histoire ne compte pas si je fais des études pour devenir Auror.

-Eh ! S'exclama Ron. Ce n'est pas tout ! Tu as 'Piètre' en Astronomie !

-Rends-moi ça ! Ordonna Harry vexé.

Il saisit sa lettre et continua :

-Optimal en soin aux créatures magiques ! Hagrid va être content !

-Oui, et il va te demander d'aller faire du Baby Sitting pour Graup ! Dit Hermione sceptique.

-Tu as raison, mieux vaut garder ça secret, trancha Harry. Enfin la dernière matière… Divination : Acceptable.

-Je t'ai battu en Divination ! Fit remarquer Ron.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi être fier ! Répliqua Hermione.

-En tout ça me fait … 12 BUSEs sur 14 dont 4 'Optimal', 6 'Efforts Exceptionnels' et 2 'Acceptable'…

-C'est pas mal du tout ! Avoua Hermione. Tu n'as raté que 2 examens. Pas des moindres… Mais pour le reste c'est très bien.

-L'experte a parlé ! Trancha Ron. Et je suis du même avis qu'elle.

-Hermione, tu es prête ? Demanda Harry.

-Oui c'est à ton tour ! Ajouta Ron avec impatiente.

-Euh…Oui…D'accord, je me lance, dit Hermione décidée.

Elle déchira le cachet de l'enveloppe en tremblant et déplia avec difficulté son bulletin. Elle lut dans sa tête ses résultats et elle resta bouche bée.

-Alors, insista Ron exaspéré. Lis-nous tes notes ! Qu'est ce que tu attends ?

-Oui…Oui…Dit-elle en regardant Ron d'un air hébété. Je…Alors…Métamorphose : 'Optimal' et 'Optimal', Défense contre les forces du mal : 'Optimal' et 'Efforts Exceptionnels', Potion : 'Optimal' et 'Optimal', Sortilèges : 'Optimal' et 'Optimal', Histoire de la magie : 'Optimal', Astronomie : 'Efforts Exceptionnels', Soin aux créatures magiques : 'Optimal', Etude des Moldus : 'Optimal', Etude des Runes : 'Efforts Exceptionnels' et Arithmancie : 'Optimal' …

Elle releva la tête vers Harry et Ron qui l'observaient les yeux exorbités. Ils restaient bouche bée et ne prononçaient pas un mot.

Hermione voyant qu'ils restaient silencieux ajouta :

-Ca me fait 16 BUSEs sur 16 avec 13 Optimal et 3 Efforts Exceptionnels…

-Tu…Tu avais peur d'avoir raté tes examens, fit remarquer Ron la voix suraiguë.

Il prit le bulletin d'Hermione pour vérifier s'il était authentique.

-C'est incroyable... Dit Ron à moitié assommé. Incroyable…

-Il y a une autre lettre, annonça Harry qui venait de remarquer un parchemin dépasser de l'enveloppe d'Hermione.

Il la déplia et la lue à haute voix :

-« Chère Miss Hermione Granger, j'ai l'immense plaisir de vous annoncer que vous avez réussit vos examens à merveille. Le conseil de Poudlard a étudié vos résultats et a fait part de vos talents au ministère de la magie. Le ministre de l'éducation vous remet la mention 'Excellent' avec ses Félicitations. Le 25 septembre sera organisé une cérémonie pour vous remettre, à vous et à une autre élève, un diplôme d'honneur qui officialisera votre réussite. Seront présents, Madame le ministre de la magie, Mr le ministre de l'éducation et le corps enseignant de Poudlard.

Avec mes salutations distinguées et mes sincères félicitations. Mrs Mcgonnagal, directrice adjointe de Poudlard. »

-Hallucinant ! S'exclama Ron. Hermione tu as entendu ça !

Hermione fondit en larmes. Harry et Ron se regardèrent sans savoir quoi faire.

-Allons ! Dit Harry maladroitement. Il n'y a pas de quoi pleurer, au contraire.

-Hermione ! Tu te rends compte ! Dit Ron avec enthousiasme. C'est ce dont tu as toujours rêvé. Imagine ça : « Diplôme d'honneur de Miss Granger, la plus brillante des jeunes sorcières. »

-Merci ! Merci, à tous les deux, dit Hermione à mi-chemin entre le rire et les pleurs. Je suis tellement contente… Si je m'étais attendue à ça !

-Menteuse, dit Ron en ricanant. Avoue que tu savais au fond de toi que tu l'avais réussit ton examen.

Hermione acquiesça timidement d'un signe de tête et ils éclatèrent de rire en cœur.

Le reste du mois se passa sans anicroche. Tout le monde félicitait Hermione de ses résultats et elle rayonnait à chaque fois. En se promenant sur le chemin de Traverse, ils croisaient souvent des camarades de Poudlard. Les membres de l'A.D. remerciaient Harry qui les avait aidés à passer l'examen de Défense contre les forces du mal.

Neville leur montre avec fierté sa nouvelle baguette alors qu'il sortait de chez Olivander. Harry était un peu gêné car ce que lui avait apprit Dumbledore sur Neville le tourmentait. Il parvint tout de même à passer un bon moment avec ses amis.

Ils reçurent une lettre de Poudlard, leur demandant de choisir les nouvelles options qu'ils prendraient pour leur 6eme année. Hermione leur fit une véritable crise, ne sachant pas si elle devait trancher entre l'Arithmancie renforcé ou les Sortilèges de second degré.

-Pourquoi tu veux toujours prendre tout les cours disponibles ? Demanda Ron. Laisse tomber un ou deux cours en options comme l'étude des Moldus !

-Tu es fou ! C'est très important ! S'indigna Hermione. Tiens ! Je me demande si je ne devrais pas prendre étude des Moldus renforcé !

Ron leva les yeux au ciel et s'approcha de Harry.

-Alors, dit-il, on fait comme avant ? On choisit les mêmes cours à options ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Dit Harry. J'aimerais bien faire Défense contre les forces du mal renforcé et Sortilège du second degré.

-Aucun problème ! Dit Ron. Du moment qu'on ne prend pas Cours de Potion Supérieur !

-Il faudrait une dernière option, non ? Demanda Harry.

-Oui, mais alors on en abandonne une autre, dit Ron. La divination, par exemple.

Harry sentit un nœud se former dans son estomac. Il n'avait pas parlé de la prophétie à Ron et à Hermione et il comptait poursuivre les cours de divination maintenant qu'il savait à quel point les prophéties pouvaient être importantes.

-Oh ! Pas forcément… Dit-il la voix légèrement tremblante. Tu as un bon niveau en divination, et puis…Et puis on sera avec Firenze ! Ajouta-t-il, ravit d'avoir trouvé une excuse valable.

Ron haussa les épaules et cocha les cases des options qu'ils allaient prendre.

-Alors, on peut abandonner… Histoire de la magie ? Demanda Ron, ce n'est pas une Option mais bon…

-Ron ! S'indigna Hermione. C'est très important l'Histoire ! Vous n'allez pas abandonner un cours comme celui-ci !

-Occupe toi de ton Arithmancie ! Répliqua Ron et dès qu'Hermione eut le dos tourné, il traça sauvagement un trait sur l'encadré : 'Histoire de la magie'.

-Alors, ça nous fait : Métamorphose, Défense contre les forces du mal renforcé, Potion – Ron fit une grimace – Sortilèges du second degré, Botanique, Astronomie et Soin aux créatures magiques, énonça Harry. C'est bon ?

-On peut peut-être rayer l'Astronomie de la liste, proposa Ron à mi-voix.

Hermione lui lança un livre à la figure et il abandonna finalement cette idée.

La fin du mois arriva très vite. Et Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient impatients de revoir Poudlard. La veille du départ, ils se procurèrent leurs fournitures scolaires. Leurs livres étaient bien plus épais que les dernières années, ce qui semblait ravir Hermione. Ils plièrent leurs bagages le soir même, cherchant dans tout le palais leurs affaires qu'ils avaient éparpillées. Après un véritable marathon à travers l'immense Palace de Traverse, ils étaient enfin prêts pour leur retour à Poudlard.

Voilà ! Pour ceux qui pense que c'est trop calme et que tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleurs des monde je leur donne rendez-vous pour le prochain chapitre : PANIQUE A BORD DU POUDLARD EXPRESS !

Le titre parle de lui même ! Les accros à l'action seront servit ! Alors bientôt !


	8. VI Panique à bord du Poudlard Express

Les ennuis commencent concrètement ! Un chapitre rempli d'action ! Le titre parle de lui même !

Je remercie tout particulièrement Underpheonix qui reste fidèle a ma fiction ! J'espère que tu aime l'action parce qu'en voici en voilà ! (tu en es où avec ta fiction ?)

Une nouvelle élèvede 6ème année, Poudlard Express détourné ... la deuxième partie sera encore plus palpitante !

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 6 : Panique à bord du Poudlard Express (1ere partie):**

Jamais Harry n'avait vu autant de monde dans le métro londonien. Il était en route pour la gare de King's Cross accompagné d'Hermione, des Weasley et de deux membres de l'Ordre du Phénix : Tonks et Lupin.

Les Moldus dans la rame du métro étaient intrigués en voyant Hedwige, Coq et Pattenrond. Mais ils semblaient particulièrement indignés de voir les cheveux de Tonks reluire des couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel.

Arrivés à King's Cross, ils n'eurent aucun mal à se faufiler sur la voie 9,3/4. Harry passa en deuxième, juste après Lupin et il admira un spectacle familier dont il ne se lasserait jamais.

La locomotive rouge vif du Poudlard Express lançait d'impressionnants panaches de fumée et sur le quai, les sorciers se pressaient pour dire un dernier au revoir à leurs enfants.

Mrs Weasley sera Ginny, Ron et Harry dans ses bras. Ron fit une ignoble grimace quand il eut droit à l'étreinte de sa mère. Harry alla dire au revoir à Tonks et à Mr Weasley. Quand il s'approcha de Lupin, celui-ci lui parla à part :

'-Harry, dit-il, juste une dernière chose… Sirius m'a demandé de te remettre ceci si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose.

Il sortit de sa poche le second miroir qui permettait de communiquer avec celui qu'Harry détenait dans sa valise.

'-Remet-le à quelqu'un en qui tu peux avoir confiance et garde le tient constamment sur toi, conseilla Lupin. Si jamais tu as un problème, tu pourras demander de l'aide à cette personne.

'-Me…Merci, balbutia Harry alors qu'il repensait à son parrain, l'année dernière il l'avait vu gambader sous sa forme de chien le long de ce quai.

'-Prends bien soin de toi, dit Lupin en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

'-Au revoir, dit Harry en glissant le miroir dans ses bagages.

Un coup de sifflet retentit et il suivit Ron et Hermione dans un wagon.

Le monstre de métal rouge s'anima et commença à prendre de la vitesse et le quai fut très vite hors de vue.

'-Bon, il faut qu'on aille dans la rame des préfets, dit Ron un peu gêné.

'-Tu nous gardes deux places pour tout à l'heure, Harry ? Demanda Hermione.

'-Oui, sans problème, répondit-il la gorge sèche.

'-On fera vite, assura Ron.

Ils s'en allèrent et Harry partit à la recherche d'un compartiment libre. L'un d'eux était occupé par une fille seule et Harry se décida à entrer :

'-Est-ce qu'il y aurait trois places libres par hasard ? Demanda-t-il.

'-Bien sur, répondit la jeune fille en se tournant vers lui, je n'attends personne.

Son visage plein de fraîcheur rayonnait par son sourire étincelant. Elle avait des yeux gris profonds envoûtants et des cheveux châtains très soyeux qui flottaient autour d'elle. Sa voix cristalline raisonna un instant dans la tête de Harry qui restait immobile en la contemplant.

'-Ca ne va pas ? Demanda-telle au bout d'un certain temps.

'-Non… Comment ? … Je veux dire… Si … Si, si, ça va, balbutia Harry.

Il s'assit sur la banquette opposée et n'osa plus la regarder.

'-Où sont les deux autres ? Demanda-t-elle. Tu n'as pas demandé trois places ?

'-Euh… Si… Mais, ils arriveront plus tard, dit Harry en levant les yeux vers elle. Ce sont mes amis, ils sont préfets donc ils doivent régler quelques formalités.

Il s'attarda un moment sur la silhouette de la jeune fille et détourna immédiatement les yeux, étonné de ce qu'il venait de faire.

'-Ah ! Très bien, dit-elle. Et vous êtes dans qu'elle maison ?

'-On est tous les trois à Gryffondor, répondit Harry.

Il aurait voulu demander « Et toi ? » mais il était certain de ne jamais l'avoir vu à Poudlard. « Difficile de rater une pareille créature» dit une petite voix dans sa tête, il essaya de la faire taire mais en vain. La jeune fille semblait pourtant avoir son âge et seuls les élèves de Poudlard étaient admis dans le train en temps normal.

'-Je ne t'ai jamais vu à l'école, dit-il. Tu va bien à Poudlard ?

'-Oui, répondit-elle. Et si tu ne m'as jamais vu là-bas c'est parce que je suis nouvelle.

'-Tu entre en 1ere année ? Demanda-t-il stupidement.

'-Non, répondit-elle en riant. J'ai déjà 16 ans, j'entre en 6eme année, mais c'est al 1ere fois que je viens à Poudlard.

'-Tu n'as jamais fais d'étude de sorcellerie avant ça ? Demanda-t-il stupéfait.

'-Bien sur que si, mais pas en Angleterre, dit-elle. J'étais à Durmstrang. Tu dois connaître cette école.

'-Oui, juste de nom, répondit Harry.

'-Tiens, au fait, dit-elle. Je m'appelle Lara, Lara Vandella. Et tu es…

« Devant une Vélane ! » Dit la voix malicieuse qu'Harry n'arrivait pas à faire taire.

'-Harry ! Répondit-il plus fort qu'il n'aurait du, enchanté.

'-Harry… Commença-t-elle.

'-Oui…C'est ça… Harry, dit-il avec un sourire nerveux.

'-Et tu n'as pas de nom de famille ? Demanda Lara perplexe.

'-Oh, si ! S'exclama Harry qui commençait à rougir. C'est Potter, Harry Potter.

'-Harry Potter, dit-elle, tu dois connaître Viktor Krum. Il m'a parlé de toi il me semble.

'-Tu fréquentes Viktor Krum ? Demanda Harry étonné.

'-Oui, enfin plus maintenant qu'il a fini ses études, répondit-elle. En tout cas, à l'entendre, tu es digne d'un héros. C'est vrai que tu as été le champion de Poudlard pendant le tournoi des trois sorciers.

'-Oui, mais c'était un imprévu… Commença-t-il.

'-Imprévu ou pas, tu dois être doué en sorcellerie pour ton âge, fit remarquer Lara.

'-Il y a plus doué que moi, avoua Harry.

La porte du compartiment coulissa et Ron et Hermione apparurent dans l'entrebâillement.

'-On t'avait dit qu'on serait rapide, clama Ron.

« Vous auriez pu prendre votre temps » Faillit dire Harry.

'-Ah ! Vous voilà ! Je vous présente Lara Vandella, dit-il un peu gêné. Elle est nouvelle et entre en 6eme année à Poudlard.

'-Bonjours, dit timidement Ron.

'-Lara, voici Ron Weasley et – la preuve qu'il y a plus doué que moi - Hermione Granger.

'-Enchantée, dit Lara.

'-La fille aux 16 BUSEs, plaisanta Ron.

'-Inutile de le crier sur les toits, dit Hermione en rougissant.

'-16 BUSEs ! S'étonna Lara. Tu dois être à l'aise en magie.

'-Assez, avoua Hermione. Et toi tu as passé des BUSEs dans ton école ?

'-Oui, mais ça n'a pas d'importance, déclara Lara un peu gênée.

'-Allez, tu peux nous le dire, assura Ron, tu ne peux pas avoir fait moins que moi.

'-Et bien… En fait…J'ai eut 17 BUSEs, dit timidement Lara.

Hermione semblait tomber en morceaux. Ron toussa et faillit s'étouffer.

'-Impossible, dit Hermione la voix suraiguë croyant à une plaisanterie. Tu n'as quand même pas cinq matières en option !

'-Si… Je crois, dit Lara en réfléchissant. En plus des matières fondamentales, il y a …. Soin aux créatures magiques, Divination, Etude des Moldus, Etudes des Runes et Apprentissage de la magie noire. Oui, ça fait cinq.

'-Tu viens de Durmstrang ? Demanda Hermione. Il n'y a que là-bas qu'on étudie la magie noire avant les BUSEs.

'-Oui, c'est bien ça, affirma Lara, mais j'ai du abandonner cette matière car à Poudlard elle n'existe qu'en dernière année.

'-Toi aussi, tu vas avoir droit au diplôme d'honneur ? Demanda Ron, visiblement ravit de pouvoir faire enrager Hermione. Vu qu'Hermione l'a eut et que tu es meilleure qu'elle.

'-Oui, j'ai été invité à la cérémonie, dit Lara. Mais ça ne veut rien dire. C'est dans la vie de tous les jours qu'on peut comparer nos talents, je ne suis pas la meilleure.

'-Mais si voyons ! 17 BUSEs, c'est mieux que 16, renchérit Ron qui était déjà sur sa lancée. N'est ce pas Hermione ?

'-Venant de quelqu'un qui a eut seulement 10 BUSEs, la remarque est déplacée, trancha Hermione d'un ton sec.

'-N'oublis pas qu'on t'a battu en Défense contre les forces du mal. En pratique, tu as eut E et nous O ! Et tu sais bien que par les temps qui courent, c'est cette matière qui compte le plus.

Hermione haussa les épaules et renifla de mépris.

'-Qu'est ce que tu entends par « les temps qui courent » ? Demanda Lara perplexe.

'-Quoi ! S'étonna Ron. Tu ne sais pas que Tu-Sais-Qui est de retour ?

'-Il s'appelle Voldemort, rectifia Hermione. Pour quelqu'un qui a eut O en défense contre les forces du mal c'est étrange que tu aie peur de prononcer son nom, Ron.

'-Le mage noir d'Angleterre ? Quel rapport entre lui et les élèves ? Demanda Lara. Tu ne penses quand même pas que tu vas l'affronter avec un O en défense contre les forces du mal !

'-Euh…Non, dit Ron. C'est juste qu'il s'intéresse à…Non, enfin je disais ça comme ça, rectifia-t-il quand il vit le regard noir d'Hermione.

Harry sentait son cœur battre à toute vitesse. Ils frôlaient de très près le sujet de la prophétie et il n'avait toujours pas révélé son contenu à Ron et à Hermione.

'-Lara connaît Viktor Krum, dit-il pour changer de sujet.

'-Ah bon ! S'étonna Hermione et Ron semblait tout ouï d'un seul coup.

Mais Lara ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu, elle regardait au dehors avec un froncement de sourcil.

'-Il y a quelqu'un, dit-elle, sur la voie.

'-Comment ? S'étonna Hermione.

'-Il y a quelqu'un sur la voie ferrée, répéta Lara en pointant son doigt sur la vitre.

Harry, Ron et Hermione plaquèrent leur tête contre la vitre. Les nuages noirs couvraient la totalité du ciel et un épais brouillard s'étendait autour du train. Harry ne voyait pas à 50 mètres.

'-Tu arrives à voir quelqu'un par ce temps ? Demanda Ron.

'-Elle a disparue, murmura Lara.

'-Qui ! Demandèrent en cœur Harry, Ron et Hermione.

'-la personne qu'il y avait sur la voix, dit simplement lara.

'-Ca devait être un Moldu, dit Ron en haussant les épaules, mais Hermione fronça les sourcils.

'-Le Poudlard Express est équipé de sortilèges repousse Moldus… Déclara-t-elle. Comme pour le stade de la coupe du monde de Quidditch. Tu es sure d'avoir vu quelqu'un ?

'-Non, j'ai du rêver, dit Lara un peu perdue.

'-Alors, parle-nous de Krum, dit Ron avec enthousiasme.

Ils discutèrent longuement et Harry, Ron et Hermione expliquèrent à Lara comment fonctionnait Poudlard. Ils lui parlèrent de Rusard et de sa chatte, Miss Teigne, lui racontant joyeusement comment elle avait été pétrifiée. Harry dévorait discrètement Lara des yeux et participait avec plaisir à la conversation.

Le brouillard se dissipa et le ciel se dégagea. Il commençait à prendre une teinte rouge et ils purent clairement distinguer le paysage d'écosse. Les montagnes se dessinaient tout autour d'eux, baignant la vallée dans la pénombre. Le soleil commençait sa descente vers l'horizon et ils décidèrent de se préparer.

Ils enfilèrent leur robe noire et n'arrivaient plus à cacher leur impatiente de retrouver Poudlard. Harry scrutait au loin avec l'espoir d'apercevoir une tour du château.

Le train passa sous un tunnel et ils furent plongés dans l'obscurité. Le convoi franchit le tunnel. La lumière revint, cette lumière rouge intense du couché de soleil.

Harry plissa les yeux en regardant au loin, la voie ferrée passait le long d'un viaduc qui amorçait un grand virage sur leur gauche. Seulement au bout du viaduc, une silhouette se dessinait …

Harry la voyait distinctement, il en était certain, il y avait quelqu'un au milieu des rails. Il réagit immédiatement comme s'il avait pris le jus.

'-Là ! S'écria-t-il. Il y a quelqu'un sur la voie ! Regardez ! Au bout du viaduc !

Ron, Hermione et Lara se resserrèrent contre la baie vitrée et regardèrent à leur tour. Harry était sur que cette personne au loin était bien réelle.

'-C'est la même personne que j'ai vu tout à l'heure, assura Lara. Je n'ai pas rêvé !

'-Oh, mon Dieu ! S'exclama Hermione prise de panique. Il va se faire écraser ! Il faut faire quelque chose !

Harry se leva brusquement et se précipita hors du compartiment. Il regarda désespérément autour de lui à la recherche d'une sonnette d'alarme.

Le couloir était désert, Harry entendait des cris venir des compartiments voisins. Les élèves avaient tous remarqué qu'il y avait un intrus sur la voie et ils se serraient près des vitres pour être en première loge de ce spectacle.

Harry se trouvait dans le deuxième wagon du convoi, la locomotive était tout près. Il se dirigea vers l'avant du train, il fallait prévenir le machiniste.

Lorsqu'il sortit du wagon de tête et fut enfin à l'air libre, il put voir avec horreur que la personne sur la voie n'était plus qu'à quelques centaines de mètres.

'-STOOOOOP ! Hurla Harry au machiniste qui se tenait aux commandes. Arrêtez le train !

Il pointa son doigt sur l'intrus et le machiniste se pencha pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Il tira aussitôt le levier de frein et Harry fut projeté contre la barrière qui séparait la locomotive du reste du convoi.

Ils ralentissaient peu à peu mais la personne se trouvait à présent à une cinquantaine de mètres devant eux.

Sans prévenir, la silhouette brandit sa baguette magique et visa le train. L'extrémité de la baguette se mit à étinceler et un jet de lumière bleue toucha la locomotive qui s'emballa. La porte du wagon derrière Harry émit un cliquetis et se verrouilla. Le levier de frein se desserra et les machines se mirent à marcher à pleine vapeur.

Le train était lancé à toute vitesse…

Harry regarda à nouveau la voie ferrée. L'intrus se trouvait maintenant à vingt mètres… Quinze mètres…

'-Bouges ! Bouges ! Siffla Harry entre ses dents.

Dix mètres…

Cinq mètres…

Dans un tourbillon de cape, la personne disparue soudainement en transplanant.

'-Stupefix ! Rugit une voix de femme au-dessus de Harry.

Il se retourna et vit une silhouette perchée sur le toit du wagon. Le sort fendit l'air et frappa de plein fouet le machiniste qui s'écroula, inerte.

La femme se jeta du toit et atterrit sur la balustrade du wagon, face à face avec Harry. Elle portait une robe de sorcier vert émeraude surmontée d'une longue cape noire, et son visage était dissimulé par un épais capuchon.

Harry avait déjà saisit sa baguette. Il plissa les yeux pour distinguer les traits du visage de cette femme mais lorsqu'elle s'adressa à lui, il n'eut aucun mal à la reconnaître.

'-Potter ! Encore toi ! S'exclama Bellatrix Lestrange avec un ton amusé. Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, il faut toujours que tu joues les héros en te mettant sur notre route ! Mais ça ne fait rien ! Je vais pouvoir m'amuser un peu !

MORSEMORDRE !

Une lumière verte jaillit de sa baguette et fila à travers les airs. Une forme se dessina au loin, juste au-dessus d'un précipice… La marque des ténèbres…

'-Tes amis vont avoir une petite surprise ! Crois-tu que le Poudlard Express peut voler ? J'en doute fort ! Clama Bellatrix avec hystérie.

Elle retira son capuchon et lança à Harry un regard profond, satisfait et enragé comme pour le mettre au défi.

'-Stupefix ! Cria-t-elle sans prévenir.

Harry s'y était attendu. Il se jeta derrière un panneau métallique qui émit un gong sonore lorsque le sort le frappa.

'-Joues à cache-cache si tu veux, Potter ! Dit Bellatrix avec un rire démoniaque. Reste ici ! Tu me faciliteras le travail !

Elle se retourna et grimpa sur le toit du convoi.

Harry réfléchit à toute vitesse. Que se passait-il ?

Ce fut lorsqu'il passa devant un aiguillage qu'il compris enfin.

Le train vira de trajectoire, il avait été détourné et il était à présent lancé droit vers le vide.

Harry voyait au loin la marque des ténèbres orner un pont condamné, à moitié démolis, qui surmontait le précipice. Le train allait s'écraser dans la vallée…

Quelqu'un donnait de grands coups derrière lui. Harry se retourna et vit le visage de Ron en détresse derrière le hublot de la porte du wagon. Elle était verrouillée et les élèves étaient enfermés.

Ron pointa son doigt vers un levier et Harry put lire sur ses lèvres :

« Mets les freins »

Une seule solution, il fallait qu'ils s'arrêtent. Harry saisit le levier de frein et le tira de toutes ses forces. Il sentit un cran ses serrer et le convoi se mit à perdre de la vitesse. Les roues grinçaient contre les rails avec un bruit strident.

'-Finite Incantatem ! Cria Harry en pointant sa baguette sur les machines qui stoppèrent aussitôt. Le train continuait cependant de s'approcher dangereusement du ravin mais Harry ne s'attarda pas.

Il monta sur le toit du convoi et fila droit aux trousses de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Elle se tenait sur le troisième wagon. Elle se retourna quand elle vit que le train ralentissait. Elle lança à Harry un regard plein de haine et s'avança vers lui.

'-Peu importe, Potter ! Je te tuerais de mes propres mains et je m'occuperais des autres plus tard ! Dit-elle avec détermination.

Harry tentait de tenir en équilibre sur le toit tout en brandissant sa baguette sur Bellatrix.

'-Je vous tuerais tous… Comme je l'ai tué lui… Comme j'ai tué Sirius ! Lança-t-elle fièrement.

Harry s'immobilisa. La haine l'envahit, la rage lui montait à la tête, telle un poison qui se répandait dans ses veines.

'-Expeliarmus ! Rugit-il avec puissance.

Dans un souffle dévastateur, son sort rafla Bellatrix qui fut plaquée face contre le toit. Sa baguette voltigea au-dessus d'eux et s'envola dans les airs. Elle tomba loin devant le train, à peine quelques mètres à côté du précipice.

Bellatrix se releva et se précipita sur Harry qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Elle se jeta sur lui et ils glissèrent du toit. Ils chutèrent de deux mètres pour s'écraser dans un épais buisson de ronces. Bellatrix servit de bouclier à Harry. Elle hurla de douleur et donna un violent coup de pied à Harry qui fut projeté à terre.

Harry regarda autour de lui, il voyait la voie ferrée, quelques mètres devant lui. Le convoi était pratiquement à l'arrêt. Les visages se dessinaient derrière les vitres des compartiments. Des visages pâles, horrifiés. Les élèves assistaient à la scène avec peur et impuissance.

Bellatrix courait le vers l'avant du train. Harry se releva tant bien que mal et se précipita derrière elle. Il fallait qu'il l'arrête, il fallait qu'il la fasse payer, il fallait qu'elle souffre…

Elle longeait à présent la voix ferrée, elle avait dépassé la locomotive alors qu'Harry était au niveau du wagon de tête. Les regards étaient tournés vers lui. Il ne s'en soucia pas. Il était déterminé. Il filait droit vers son but.

Oserait-il… Oserait-il le lancer…Le sort interdit…

'-Ne bougez plus ! Hurla-t-il mais elle était trop loin.

Bellatrix se jeta à terre et saisit sa baguette magique. Elle se releva doucement, et tourna son visage vers Harry.

'-Potter ! Tu n'as pas retenu la leçon de ce vieux croûton de Dumbledore ! Dit-elle avec un sourire hystérique. Tu en es incapable ! Tu ne le feras jamais ! Tu es trop faible pour faire du mal aux autres !

Elle lui lança un faux regard de pitié qui se transforma peu à peu en regard démoniaque.

'-Mais… Commença-t-elle. Rassure-toi. Moi, j'en suis capable !

Harry ne pensait plus. Il était comme paralysé.

Son parrain. Il devait le venger…

'-AVADA KEDAVRA !

* * *

J'ai un don pour couper au moment qui tue ! n'est ce pas ? Une seule solution : Les reviews ! 


	9. VI Panique à bord du Poudlard Express 2

Merci pour vos reviews ! J'ai entendu vos demandes persuasives lol ! Donc voilà la suite !

**Miss Black** : Alala, la fin sadique, c horrible de faire ça !  
Donc, met vite la suite ! pitié !

**UnderPhoenix** : AVADA KEDAVRA!  
Imparrable t'es mort! Non mais ça va pas d'arrêter les chapitres à un moment pareil? Bon ma fiction avance mais j'ai eu recement un problème avec mon alimentation elle a grillée donc j'écrit sur papier! TOI JE VEUX LE PROCHAIN CHAPITRE ET VITE!

**Ocaora : **VITE! La suite, c'est trop captivant, tu vas nous rendre malade!

* * *

**Chapitre VI : Panique à bord du Poudlard Express (2eme partie) :**

'-AVADA KEDAVRA !

Plein de rage, ces mots sortirent de la bouche de Bellatrix et un halo vert se forma à l'extrémité de sa baguette.

L'éclair ne vint pas… Pas de sort… La lumière de la baguette de Bellatrix s'estompa…

Harry ne comprenait pas…

Il était sous le choc. Il ne l'avait pas fait. Il était faible.

Le regard de Bellatrix fut pour la première fois envahit par la peur. Une peur inexpliquée.

Que se passait-il ?

Elle regarda l'horizon. Le dernier rayon de soleil disparaissait au loin derrière la crête des montagnes. L'obscurité se répandit tout autour d'eux.

Bellatrix était comme pétrifié par la peur, mais Harry ne comprenait pas.

'-Non ! Pas maintenant ! Gémit-elle et la peur fut remplacée par la rage. Pas eux ! Pas maintenant ! Allez-vous-en !

Un gigantesque nuage noir se forma dans le ciel. Il fondit sur eux et les encercla.

Des battements d'ailes retentirent de plus en plus fort.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux. C'était un nuage de chauve-souris, des milliers de chauve-souris.

Les battements d'ailes stoppèrent tout à coup et les chauves-souris s'immobilisèrent. Elles s'entassaient les unes sur les autres, formant ainsi une douzaine de silhouettes semblables à des humains.

Une des silhouettes s'approcha d'eux. Elle portait une longue cape noire reluisante comme les ailes des chauves-souris.

C'était un homme, du moins il ressemblait à un homme. Les traits de son visage étaient crispés comme s'il était enragé. Il s'avança et s'arrêta devant Bellatrix.

'-Toi ! Dit-il d'une voix grave mais subtile. Bellatrix la guerrière ! Les étoiles traçaient ton destin avant ta naissance !

'-Le tient ne se limite pas aux étoiles ! Mais aux crocs de ton maître ! Lança Bellatrix avec mépris. Qu'est ce que vous faites là, Sidilius ? Je croyais que vous autres vampires aviez trop peur de Dumbledore pour revenir en Angleterre.

'-Ne t'avise pas de m'insulter, Bellatrix ! Dit le dénommé Sidilius d'un air menaçant. Réjouit toi plutôt de savoir que nous sommes de retour, comme ton maître.

'-Il n'y a rien de réjouissant là dedans ! Dit Bellatrix avec dégoût. Vous empestez notre monde ! Mon maître vous réduira en cendre quand il en aura fini avec Potter !

'-Potter! Harry Potter? Demanda Sidilious. Il parait que ton maître à agoniser à cause de lui ! S'il s'est fait terrasser par un bébé, je doute fort que Voldemort réussissent à nous faire du mal !

'-Le bébé Potter se trouve à quelques mètres de toi, et si vous n'étiez pas venu m'interrompre, il serait déjà mort ! Fit remarquer Bellatrix exaspérée en montrant Harry du doigt.

Sidilius se tourna vers lui et s'approche doucement. Harry voyait à présent les moindres traits de son visage, des crocs tranchants remplaçaient les canines de ce monstre.

Harry braqua sa baguette sous le nez de ce qui était apparemment un vampire.

Bellatrix éclata d'un rire plus hystérique que jamais.

'-Si tu crois pouvoir me terrasser avec ton vieux bâton regarde plutôt ! Dit Sidilius avec amusement.

Il leva sa main vers la marque des ténèbres et serra son poing. La lumière verte se dissipa instantanément.

'-La magie est inutile contre un vampire ! Dit-t-il fièrement. C'est important que tu le saches, car tu vas bientôt faire partie de notre espèce ! Tout comme la totalité des sorciers qui se trouvent à un kilomètre à la ronde !

'-Impedimenta ! Hurla Harry. Sa baguette vibra légèrement mais rien n'en sortit.

Il se retourna et prit la fuite. Il longeait le chemin de fer, courant droit vers le convoi.

Les cris des vampires s'élevaient derrière Harry et il sentit un souffle passer au-dessus de lui alors qu'il arrivait au niveau de la locomotive. Un des vampires atterrit devant lui et il le percuta.

Harry s'écroula à terre, juste à côté de la porte du wagon de tête. Le vampire le saisit et le força à se relever. Il le prit par la gorge et le plaqua contre le wagon. Harry essayait de se débattre en vain. Il entendait les cris de terreur des élèves dans le train.

Les autres vampires arrivèrent, l'un d'eux tenait fermement Bellatrix pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir.

'-Gildor ! Attends ! Ordonna Sidilius d'une voix forte au vampire qui étranglait Harry. On doit d'abord s'assurer que ce qu'on cherche est dans le train. Altor ! Le sceptre ! Ajouta-t-il.

L'un des vampires sortit un tube argenté de sa poche. Il le remit à Sidilius qui le brandit devant lui.

Le tube argenté était suspendu à une chaîne que Sidilius tenait fermement dans sa main. Il serra le sceptre de son autre main, et lorsqu'il la retira un liquide dans le tube se mit à briller d'une lueur bleutée.

'-Il est ici, murmura Sidilius avec une voix rauque. Je le sens... Le Prince au Sang-mêlé est tout près... Cette fois il ne nous échappera pas !

Il se tourna vers les autres vampires et les regarda avec satisfaction.

'-Mordez-les tous ! Jusqu'au dernier ! Ordonna-t-il en pointant son doigt vers le train.

Il serra son poing et des cliquetis retentirent de tous les côtés du convoi.

A cet instant, la porte du wagon de tête s'ouvrit à la volée et un sorcier d'une trentaine d'année se jeta sur Sidilius. Harry en profita pour se débattre de toutes ses forces et il réussit à se dégager de l'étreinte du vampire en lui donnant un violent coup de pied qui le projeta au sol.

Bellatrix en fit de même, elle parvint à prendre la fuite, suivie par deux vampires.

Le sorcier était toujours en combat avec Sidilius. Le sceptre lui avait échappé des mains et reposait par terre. Harry regardait impuissant la scène.

'-Prends ça ! Vas-t'en ! Lui cria le sorcier en montrant le tube.

Harry le ramassa immédiatement et se retourna pour échapper aux trois vampires qui se lancèrent à sa poursuite.

Il courait le plus vite possible vers l'arrière du train, le long du chemin de fer. L'un des vampires fit un bond gigantesque et atterrit sur Harry qui fut plaqué à terre. Le sceptre voltigea et s'écrasa plus loin.

Le vampire sortit ses crocs et s'approcha de Harry qui était immobilisé sous son poids. Il sentait son souffle rauque près de son coup et ses griffes se planter dans ses bras.

Les crocs se resserrèrent, la bouche du vampire n'était plus qu'à un centimètre de son coup… Harry hurla de désespoir, mais il savait que s'était trop tard…

Une lumière éblouissante les aveugla soudainement. Le vampire poussa un cri strident et Harry sentit son étreinte se relâcher.

Il regarda autour de lui, la lumière s'était estompée mais il n'eut aucun mal à deviner d'où elle provenait.

Sifflant à travers les airs, baguettes en avant, montés sur des balais, une escorte de sorciers fondait en piqué sur les vampires qui avaient encerclé le train. Le sort de ces sorciers produisait un flash surpuissant et apparemment les vampires y étaient vulnérables.

Harry se releva tant bien que mal, l'un des sorciers le survola et se plaça à quelques mètres de lui en vol stationnaire. Harry lui fit signe de s'occuper des vampires plutôt que de lui. Le sorcier fila droit vers le train.

Harry se mit à chercher le tube d'argent qui lui avait échappé des mains.

'-Lumos ! Prononça-t-il, et un faible halo de lumière apparut à l'extrémité de sa baguette.

Il scruta le sol autour de lui à la quête d'un reflet mais la lumière était trop faible.

Soudain, un bruit de branche cassée retentit non loin de lui.

'-Impedimenta ! Murmura une voix à travers les buissons. Le sort atteint Harry qui s'écroula sur les rails comme paralysé. Il tourna la tête avec difficulté et regarda devant lui.

Un flash éclaira le visage démoniaque de Bellatrix Lestrange qui venait de ramasser le sceptre. Harry tenta d'appeler à l'aide mais ses forces le quittaient. Bellatrix s'approcha de lui avec précaution.

Un des sorciers surgit au-dessus d'eux sur son balai et menaça Bellatrix de sa baguette. Elle s'immobilisa et fit volte face pour s'enfuir le long des rails.

Un jet de lumière rouge jaillit de la baguette du sorcier mais Bellatrix le fit se dissiper instantanément. Elle pointa sa baguette sur le balai qui s'emballa et s'écrasa plus loin. Harry regarda impuissant Bellatrix sortir de sa poche un parchemin semblable à celui des Mangemorts. Elle l'effleura du bout de sa baguette et une épaisse brume se répandit. Un éclair vert fracassa le ciel et Bellatrix disparut aussitôt, emportant avec le mystérieux tube en argent.

Un sorcier atterrit à côté de Harry, et se précipita pour le relever.

'-Finite ! Murmura-t-il et Harry sentit ses muscles s'animer. Il se releva doucement soutenu par le sorcier.

Il portait une combinaison en cuir noire et jaune avec une cape bleu foncé. Sur son uniforme, un écusson représentait deux balais croisé et dessus était inscrit : « Commando d'Intervention Aérienne » Tous portaient un casque semblable à ceux de Hockey sur glace. Harry ne distingua aucun visage derrière ces masques.

Le calme s'imposait peu à peu, les vampires se resserraient loin du train. Ils étaient encerclés. Sans prévenir, ils se métamorphosèrent tous en même temps et un nuage grouillant de chauves souris se forma à l'endroit où se tenaient une bonne douzaine de vampires une seconde avant.

La masse impressionnante d'un noir reluisant s'éleva d'un air menaçant dans le ciel puis le nuage se dispersa à travers les airs à une vitesse époustouflante.

Bientôt le silence s'installa, les sorciers du « Commando d'Intervention Aérienne » se posèrent tout autour du convoi. Le sorcier qui s'était battu avec Sidilius était à terre, Harry fit un geste pour s'approcher mais le sorcier qui le soutenait le retint. Il retira son masque et dévoila le visage d'Olivier Dubois, l'ancien capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor.

Il avait beaucoup changé, il avait un véritable physique d'athlète et les traits de son visage étaient plus prononcés lui donnant un air mûr.

'-Est-ce que ça va, Harry ? Demanda-t-il la mine sombre.

'-Dubois ? C'est bien toi ? Demanda Harry sonné. Oui, je vais bien mais lui là bas à l'air vraiment mal en point.

'-On va s'occuper de lui ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Assura Dubois. Suis-moi, on va se mettre à l'intérieur, les Aurors vont vouloir te poser quelques questions.

Harry avança tant bien que mal jusqu'au convoi avec Dubois, les voix des élèves s'élevaient dans le train. Des sorciers enfourchèrent leur balai et se postèrent en formant une escorte.

Dubois hissa Harry dans le wagon de tête et un cri suraigu fit exploser leur tympan.

Hermione était dans le couloir et quand elle les vit arriver, elle se jeta sur Harry qui eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas s'écrouler au sol.

'-Harry ! S'écria Hermione au bord de l'évanouissement. On a eut si peur ! Oh, Dieu merci, tu es vivant ! Pourquoi n'es-tu pas resté dans le compartiment avec nous ! Ces vampires auraient put te tuer !

'-S'il était resté avec vous, le train serait alors éparpillé en milles morceaux au fond de la vallée ! Déclara le sorcier qui s'était attaqué à Sidilius.

Il venait d'entrer dans le wagon porté par deux Aurors. Il était âgé de plus de trente ans, les cheveux bruns, coiffés en queue de cheval, il avait une barbe rasée courte, semblable à un bouc, et le visage grave, crispé, probablement en raison de ses blessures.

'-Entrons-là, Mr Potter ! Dit-il en désignant le compartiment des préfets.

Harry s'exécuta, il fut suivit de deux autres Aurors. Il s'assit sur la banquette et soutint les regards portés sur lui.

'-Je me nomme Wulfric Mcclaggan, et voici Kingsley Shacklebolt et Dedalus Diggle. Dit le sorcier en montrant ses confrères enlever leur masque. Pouvez-vous affirmer que la femme qui a attaqué et dérouté le train était la Mangemort Bellatrix Black Lestrange.

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête, il cachait difficilement la rage qui le submergeait à l'entente de ce nom.

Le train s'ébranla, ils étaient de nouveau en route pour Poudlard. Le dénommé Mcclaggan posa une série de questions à Harry et lui demanda où était le tube argenté. Harry lui raconta en détail comment il l'avait perdu et la façon dont Bellatrix s'en était emparé. Les visages des Aurors s'obscurcirent encore plus. Ils échangèrent des regards et Mcclaggan se tourna vers Harry.

'-Bon, tu te sens bien ? Tu n'as pas été blessé ou mordu ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

'-Je vais bien, vous êtes arrivé à temps. Avoua Harry.

'-Je te félicite ! Annonça Mcclaggan. Tu as fais preuve de bravoure. Tu resteras là jusqu'à l'arrivée du train à pré au lard ensuite tu pourras rejoindre les calèches, d'accord.

Il se leva et sortit avec les deux Aurors. Harry regarda par la fenêtre.

Les lumières du château luisaient au loin. Les tours se dessinaient sur le ciel étoilé et la vue de Poudlard donna à Harry une impression de chaleur.

Le train ralentit et le quai de pré au lard apparut. Harry se leva et sortit du compartiment pour rejoindre discrètement les calèches.

* * *

Et voilà ! L'intrigue du Prince au Sang-mêlé est lancée ! Ainsi que celle des Vampires ! Vous avez aimé ? Merci de laisser des reviews !


	10. VII La victoire de Severus

* * *

Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwell 

qui c'est le princ au sang mêlé? Dit hermi vas se faire morde? Harry? Hermi vas finir avec qui? Harry avec Qui?  
Répnd vite et la suite bientôt car j'ai adorer!  
K'ai

underphoenix  
Lol Pas de chance le povre Harry! BOnne continuation! Vivement la suite Ocaora. Toujous aussi captivant... Miss Black  
. 

Ah ! L'intrigue commence !  
Sinon, toujours un super chapitre ! donc cntinu comme ça, et poste vite la suite ! ps : qu'est ce que je peut être impatiente !

* * *

Miss Kourai ! je vais pas te révéler tout d'un coup mais je peux te dire qu'Hermione aura un compagnon à la fin !

Merci a vous autres de rester fidèle à ma fiction ca fait chaud au coeur ! Voilà une suite pour le week end !

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : La victoire de Severus :**

Il ne passa pas inaperçu alors qu'il regagnait le château avec Hermione et Ron dans les voitures tirées par les Sombrals. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui, les visages pâles se tournaient sans cesse vers lui et à chaque fois il remarquait cette sensation de peur et de compassion.  
Harry s'était attendu à se faire assaillir par des élèves mais le choc avait été si fort que personne ne prononçait un seul mot. Seule Hermione manifestait son indignation, elle restait très tendue et sa nervosité se faisait bien sentir autour d'elle.

Le majestueux portail de Poudlard leur apparut et ils eurent la surprise de voir une véritable escorte les entourer. Tous le long du chemin, des sorciers en uniforme et pas seulement des sorciers sur balai se pressaient autour d'eux, le regard grave et sur la position du qui vive.

Les tours de Poudlard s'élevaient jusqu'aux étoiles et Harry fut pris de vertige quand il essaya de regarder la plus haute tour du château, là où se trouvait le bureau de Dumbledore.  
Les portes du grand hall s'ouvrirent et les élèves regagnèrent la grande salle avec des murmures craintifs. L'ambiance était triste, morose, presque sans vie, contrairement à l'ambiance fréquente des débuts d'année.

Harry s'assit entre Ron et Hermione à la table des Gryffondor puis il jeta un regard à la table des professeurs, mais Dumbledore n'y était pas. Les 1eres années se regroupaient vers les portes de la grande salle, cette fois-ci, Hagrid avait laissé tomber la coutume et ils avaient pris les calèches. Le professeur Mcgonnagal fit son entrée dans la salle, le pas pressé à son habitude, et l'air plus crispé que jamais. Elle tenait dans ses mains le Choipeau magique et se dirigeait droit vers la table des professeurs.

Les Sorciers en uniforme pénétrèrent alors dans la salle en longues files et se placèrent le long des murs comme au garde à vous. Dumbledore apparut à la fin de la file et il alla s'asseoir à la table des professeurs, l'air grave mais assuré. Il n'eut pas besoin de demander le silence car tous les visages étaient tournés vers lui et un silence angoissant régnait dans la salle.

'-Avant toute chose, je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous la bienvenue à Poudlard, commença-t-il avec une voix moins chaleureuse qu'en temps normal. Nous avons été avertis de l'attaque qui vient de se produire, il y a à peu près une heure sur le Poudlard Express, et nous avons pris les mesures conséquentes immédiates. Le château reçoit dès maintenant la protection permanente de la Garde des Elites Magiques, comprenant les Aurors, les sorciers du Commando d'Intervention Aérienne et les Mages Tireurs d'Elite.  
L'attaque de ce soir nous a prouvé que Lord Voldemort s'intéresse de près aux élèves de cette école, et maintenant qu'il n'agit plus dans l'ombre, nous devons être préparés au pire.  
Je remercie le ciel que vous soyez sains et saufs. C'est un miracle –son regard se posa sur Harry- s'il n'y a eut aucune victime aujourd'hui. C'est pour cela que des mesures de sécurité draconiennes s'imposent.  
Pour continuer sur une note moins sombre, j'ai le plaisir d'accueillir les premières années et les nouveaux élèves venus des quatre coins de l'Europe pour poursuivre leurs études à Poudlard.

Harry regarda de plus près le groupe des nouveaux élèves et Lara ne semblait pas être la seule à avoir dépassé la première année, un garçon blond par exemple, était plus grand que les autres, il avait l'air d'être en 7eme année.

'-Je vous demande de les accueillir comme il se doit car ils font à présent partie de Poudlard. A présent, laissons place à la répartition ! Choipeau, c'est à toi !

Il se rassit et le Choipeau magique commença sa chanson à son habitude avec un ton plus sombre cependant. Harry n'écoutait pas, il repassait dans sa tête les événements de ce soir là, il revoyait Bellatrix, hurlant de son rire hystérique, il revoyait les vampires et leurs crocs, il revoyait le Sceptre argenté et se rendit compte qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce à quoi il servait. Il avait entendu une histoire de Roi ou de Prince, il ne savait plus. Mais les questions étaient englouties par son sentiment de rage envers Bellatrix.

Il n'avait pas vengé son parrain…

Les premières années furent bientôt réparties dans les quatre maisons et vint le tour des nouveaux élèves. Harry rapporta son attention sur la répartition, Lara se tenait dans la file d'une douzaine d'élève, elle semblait angoissée, mais elle était toujours aussi belle.  
Trois nouveaux furent envoyés à Serdaigle, deux à Pouffsoufle, deux à Serpentard et un à Gryffondor quand vint enfin le tour de Lara.

'-Vandella, Lara, annonça le professeur Mcgonnagal.

Elle posa le Choipeau sur la tête de Lara et celui-ci commença à ruminer des phrases incompréhensibles, puis plus distinctement et avec une voix forte il s'écria :

'-Gryffondor !

Lara se leva le visage rayonnant et lança un regard furtif à Harry qui rougit et détourna vite la tête. Elle alla s'asseoir un peu plus loin et commença à discuter avec l'autre nouveau qui lui était en 5eme année.

Dumbledore se leva et pris à nouveau la parole.

'-Avant de se jeter sur nos assiettes, j'aimerais vous présenter un nouveau professeur, Mr Mcclaggan qui assurera les cours de Potion.

Un murmure de surprise passa dans les rangs, Harry jeta un regard ébahit à Ron qui commença à sourire.

'-Ca veut dire… Ca veut dire que… Commença-t-il l'air réjouit.

'-Bien entendu, continua Dumbledore avec un léger sourire, nous avons comme chaque année un nouveau professeur de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal, et cette année, bien qu'il ne soit pas nouveau, ce sera le professeur Rogue.

Harry sentit son estomac se contracter, il avala de travers et lança un regard ahurit à la table des professeurs. Rogue arborait un horrible sourire, la tête haute, plus fier que jamais. Il avait enfin obtenu le poste qu'il convoitait depuis si longtemps.

Harry se tourna vers Ron qui était pâle comme un cadavre. Il soutint son regard et Ron tourna la tête vers lui, bouche bée.

'-Harry… C'est pas possible… Pas ça ! S'égosilla-t-il. Harry ! On… On a prit Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal en cours Renforcé !

Harry sentit son cerveau se réveiller. Cette année allait être longue… Très longue…

'-Harry, tu es sur que ça va ? Demanda Hermione le voyant tremper son toast dans le pot de confiture. Tu as l'air complètement exténué, tu n'as donc pas dormi ?

Ils se trouvaient à table dans la grande salle, tous les élèves s'installaient pour prendre leur petit déjeuné. Harry pesta contre lui même quand il remarqua qu'il avait confondu le pot de confiture avec son bol.  
En effet il n'avait pas dormi beaucoup, toute la nuit il s'était repasser en boucle les images de la veille essayant de trouver une explication logique. Mais il n'avait réussi qu'à attiser sa haine envers Bellatrix Lestrange.

'-Non, ça va ! Mentit Harry. C'est notre premier jour de travail, on est tous un peu chamboulés.

'-A qui le dis tu ! Ajouta Ron qui affichait une expression démente, on aurait dis qu'il avait vu un cadavre. J'ai fais d'horrible cauchemars ! J'ai rêvé que Rogue nous faisait travailler comme esclave dans les cuisines et que Dobby nous donnait des coups de fouets !

Hermione le regarda perplexe.

'-Ainsi tu sais ce que ça fait de travailler à longueur de journée sans le moindre salaire ! Lança-t-elle.

'-Oui ! Avoua Ron. Mais je préfère mille fois travailler en cuisine que supporter les sarcasmes de Rogue quand on sera en cours de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal !

'-Alors tu peux déjà descendre en cuisine ! Dit Harry la voix caverneuse.

Il tenait dans ses mains son emploi du temps que le professeur Mcgonnagal venait de faire circuler dans les rangs.

'-Deux heures de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal pour attaquer la semaine ! Annonça-t-il la voix morose.

Ron émit une longue plainte rauque et il fit une grimace indescriptible comme s'il était en train de fondre sur place.

'-Vous n'avez pas bientôt finit de vous en prendre à Rogue ? Demanda Hermione. Il serait temps de grandir un peu ! Pensez à vos examens !

'-Hermione ! S'indigna Ron. On sort juste de nos BUSEs je te signale ! Les ASPIC sont loiiiiiiiiin, très loiiiiiiin ! Qu'est ce qu'on a après Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal ?

'-Euh… Deux heures de métamorphoses et l'après midi on a trois heures de soin aux créatures magiques. Lista Harry en regardant son emploi du temps. On va pouvoir rendre visite à Hagrid !

'-On ne va pas assister au cours de Mcclaggan avant mercredi ! En tout cas je ne suis pas pressé d'être à jeudi, on a Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal Renforcé !

'-Bon dépêchez vous ! Ordonna Hermione en regardant sa montre. Les cours commencent dans 15 minutes !

Ils finirent de déjeuner en vitesse et montèrent prendre leurs affaires dans les dortoirs.  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la salle de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal, ils eurent la mauvaise surprise de voir que les cours seraient en commun avec les Serpentards.

Malefoy qui jusqu'ici ne s'était pas fait remarqué au point qu'Harry l'avait oublié, arborait un sourire triomphal quand Rogue ouvrit la porte de la salle de cours.

Harry entra en silence et s'assit à côté de Ron, cette année il ne voulait donner à Rogue aucune bonne raison de l'accuser de quoi que ce soit. Au fond de lui il savait que Rogue trouverait tout de même un prétexte pour lui en faire baver.

'-Bien, avant tout j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que ma mutation est permanente. Annonça Rogue d'une voix faussement douce avec un sourire horrible. Alors pour ceux qui espérait voir un autre me remplacer je n'ai qu'un chose à leur dire : la porte est grande ouverte.

Ron baissa les yeux lorsque Rogue posa son regard sur lui. Il ne regarda cependant pas Harry et celui-ci en était ravit. Rogue était apparemment décidé à l'ignorer.

'-A la demande de notre directeur, poursuivit Rogue avec une voix froide et méprisante, je suis chargé d'accéléré le programme de cette année car les incompétents qui m'on précédé n'ont pas sut apprendre les choses élémentaires dans l'autodéfense d'un sorcier. Pour résumé, vous êtes des cibles faciles pour le monde extérieur, et vous devez savoir que les faibles n'auront pas leur place dans les hostilités imminentes – Son regard se posa sur Neville et il eut un rictus méprisant – A vous de choisir l'un des camps qui s'offre à vous. Si vous voulez survivre il vous faut travailler, sinon vous pouvez prendre exemple sur Londubat qui a le niveau d'un élève de première année dans cette matière.

Harry vit le visage de Neville se déformé de colère. On pouvait voir dans ses yeux une expression de défi. C'était la première fois qu'il soutenait le regard de Rogue et celui-ci en fut étonné.

'-Nous allons commencer par l'apprentissage d'un sort complexe qui nous servira à repousser les créatures des ténèbres, appelé Vampires par les gens incultes. Annonça Rogue avec amusement lorsqu'il vit l'inquiétude s'afficher sur les visages des élèves.

'-Ne serait-il pas plus judicieux de les étudier avant d'apprendre à les combattre ? Demanda subitement Hermione sans lever la main.

Rogue l'ignora royalement, il ne la regarda même pas et se dirigea vers son bureau.

'-J'enlève 5 points à Gryffondor. Commença-t-il avec une voix horriblement neutre qui eut l'effet de révolter Harry. Vos remarques auraient été les bienvenues avec des professeurs indignes de leur statut comme Mr Lupin, mais à présent vous aurez l'obligeance de vous TAIRE, Miss Granger.

Malefoy ricana dans son coin avec Crabe et Goyle. Hermione fronça les sourcils, décidée à ne pas se laisser faire. Elle sortit sa baguette et rejoignit les élèves placer en file le long des murs. D'un coup de baguette, Rogue fit s'empiler les bureaux, laissant ainsi un grand espace libre pour la pratique.

'-Le sort que je vais vous apprendre dégage en temps normal une source lumineuse surpuissante qui se compare à un rayon de soleil, commença Rogue en balayant la file du regard. C'est un sort du second cycle donc je m'attends à ne voir qu'une moitié de cette classe réussir – Il désigna les élèves de Serpentard qui arborèrent un sourire mauvais – Pour les autres, j'ai le regret de leur annoncer qu'ils ne feront pas long feu dans la jungle qui les attend au dehors.

Harry sentait sa colère bouillonner et il lança un regard noir à Malefoy. Les anciens membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore retroussèrent leurs manches en faisant signe à Harry comme pour lui dire « Ils vont avoir une surprise ».

'-Un par un vous allez essayer de prononcer l'incantation et lancer le sortilège, dit Rogue en s'approchant dangereusement des Gryffondor. Commençons par … Miss Granger.

Tout le monde regarda Hermione se demandant bien se qu'elle allait faire. Rogue resta silencieux à l'observer avec un air triomphal.

'-Auriez vous un ennui, Miss Granger ? Demanda Rogue avec une voix faussement choquée. Vous manquerait-il… L'incantation ?

Hermione le regarda droit dans les yeux et brandit sa baguette devant elle.

'-EXEMPRISS ! Prononça-t-elle avec un sourire fier.

Sa baguette se mit à luire intensément, un faible flash blanc jaillit de son extrémité puis la lumière s'estompa.

Rogue renifla de mépris. Il sourit d'un air menaçant.

'-Miss Granger a-t-elle fini de se pavaner ? Demanda-t-il. Peut-on passer à quelqu'un d'autre ? Disons… Weasley !

'-Exempliss ! Prononça Ron maladroitement et Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

Sa baguette vibra légèrement et une flamme apparut à son extrémité. Les rires s'élevèrent de la classe des Serpentards et Rogue souffla sur la baguette de Ron, dont la flamme disparut aussitôt.

Rogue s'avança dans les rangs des Gryffondor à la recherche d'un nouvelle victime. Il arbora un horrible sourire quand il aperçut Neville.

'-Voyons si Mr Londubat peut faire mieux qu'un vulgaire 'Lumos' ! Clama Rogue à la classe.

Neville jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione qui dessina sur ses lèvres « 'EX'-'EM'-'PRISS' ».

Il brandit sa baguette n'osant pas regarder Rogue et prononça avec une intense détermination :

'-EXEMPRISS !

Pendant un instant rien ne se produit, Rogue éclata de rire suivit joyeusement par les Serpentards. Puis d'un seul coup, la baguette se mit à vibrer avec force et une lumière éblouissante jaillit de son extrémité. Ce n'était pas un flash mais une intense lumière qui inondait la pièce et aveuglait les élèves.

Rogue restait bouche bée, les sourcils froncés. Les élèves étaient stupéfaits, Neville n'avait pas l'habitude de réussir des sorts aussi complexes.

La lumière ne s'arrêtait plus de briller, Harry ne voyait plus rien tellement elle était aveuglante. Il entendait Neville crier. D'un seul coup, la lumière se concentra dans le prolongement de la baguette. Un rayon laser blanc apparut à l'extrémité et un souffle brûlant ébouriffa les élèves. Neville tentait de résister, ses mains vibraient au rythme de la baguette qui déversait toute sa puissance.  
Une odeur de grill se répandit dans la salle et une fumée noire se forma sur le mur du fond, là où le rayon était braqué.

Une secousse ébranla Neville et ses forces l'abandonnèrent. La baguette prit le dessus, le rayon lumineux s'anima et se déplaça dangereusement vers les élèves qui se mirent à hurler.

Dans la panique totale, Harry se jeta à terre alors que le rayon passait au dessus de lui. Il vit une longue traînée noire se former le long du mur dans le prolongement de la baguette. Lara projeta Hermione contre le sol quand le rayon s'approcha d'elles.

Rogue s'avança hors de lui vers Neville, il sortit sa baguette. Au même instant, l'étagère au dessus de lui fut ravagée par le rayon surpuissant et les fioles de potion explosèrent dans un fracas de verre. Leur contenu se déversa sur Rogue qui poussa un cri rauque.

'-FINITEEEEEEEEEEE ! Hurla-t-il en visant Neville qui tomba à la renverse.

La lumière disparue instantanément et tout le monde put voir le chaos qui régnait dans la pièce. Les élèves se relevaient doucement, regardant tour à tour leur professeur et Neville qui constatait avec horreur les dégâts qu'avait commis sa baguette. Quand son regard croisa celui de Rogue, son visage se déforma de terreur.  
Un rictus rageur déformait les traits de Rogue. Sa robe noire était recouverte d'un liquide bleuâtre fumant qui répandait une odeur de chaussette sale.

Tous les élèves regardaient leur professeur en s'attendant à le voir exploser de fureur. Rogue fixait Neville et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs menaçant. Les poings serrés, il brandit en direction de la porte sa baguette qui lançait des étincelles rouges. Il prit alors la parole, lentement, prononçant distinctement chacun de ses mots :

'-Mr Londubat, siffla-t-il avec une rage contenue, vous êtes une catastrophe ambulante, un danger pour les autres, un pauvre incapable ! Votre imbécillité dépasse mon imagination ! Les cours de défense contre les forces du mal, c'est terminé pour vous, continua-t-il d'un air menaçant. Si jamais je vous revois sur mon chemin je vous garantis que vous le regretterez amèrement ! C'est terminé ! Hors de ma vue ! DEHORS !

Neville se leva et se précipita vers la porte sous les rires des Serpentards.  
'-Et ne revenez plus jamais dans mon cours ! Rugit Rogue. Est-ce bien clair !

Les élèves de Gryffondor échangeaient des regards inquiets, jamais ils ne l'avaient vu dans une colère pareille.

Lentement, Rogue se tourna vers eux, l'air plus menaçant que jamais.

'-L'idiotie de Londubat vous coûtera 50 points, dit-il d'une voix sombre. Le cours est terminé ! Sortez !

En silence les élèves sortirent de la salle ravagée. Harry suivit les autres Gryffondor qui regagnaient le dortoir, s'indignant de l'attitude de Rogue.

'-Merci Lara, dit Hermione en tapotant sa robe pleine de poussière. Sans toi je serais brûlée au 3eme degré.

'-Ce n'est rien, répondit-elle avec un sourire, pauvre Neville, où est-ce qu'il est passé ?

'-Il est là haut, dit Ron en pointant son doigt en haut des escaliers.  
Neville était assit sur les marches l'air triste. Quand il vit arriver les Gryffondor il leva les yeux.

'-Qu'est-ce qu'il a dis ? Je pari qu'il nous à enlever des points, dit-il d'un air coupable. Je suis désolé ! Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé. C'est ma nouvelle baguette. C'était la première fois que je l'essayais.

'-Pour une première c'est pas mal du tout, avoua Seamus Finnigan avec un sourire. Si tu avais lancé ce sort hier, les vampires auraient tous été grillés sur place !

'-Vous ne m'en voulez pas ? Demanda timidement Neville.

'-Bien sur que non, assura Hermione, ce n'est pas ta faute.

'-Et puis quoi qu'il arrive Rogue fera tout pour nous enlever des points ! Dit Ron avec un soupir.

'-Faites place à Dark Londubat ! Clama Seamus en jouant la comédie. Même Dark Severus ne résiste pas à sa baguette laser ! On se serait cru dans Star Wars ! Ca c'était du grand art ! Ajouta-t-il en donnant une tape à l'épaule de Neville qui n'avait apparemment pas comprit.

Hermione sourit et son regard croisa celui de Harry.

'-Star Wars ? Demanda Ron alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le portrait de la grosse dame.

'-Star Wars ! Ron ! La guerre des étoiles ! Insista Hermione. Ca ne te dit vraiment rien ?

'-C'est un truc de Moldu, pas étonnant qu'il ne connaisse pas, fit remarquer Harry avec un sourire complice.

'-Depuis quand les étoiles se font la guerre ? Demanda bêtement Ron.  
Hermione leva une fois de plus les yeux au ciel.

'-Pauvre Ron ! Dit-elle avec un air moqueur. Si tu avais fait étude des moldus comme moi tu saurais ce que c'est que Star Wars.

Et le restant de la matinée, Harry et Ron l'entendirent siffler l'air de la marche impériale, symbole de Dark Vador.

* * *

Perso je n'apprécie pas Rogue mais si il y a ici des fans de lui je leur dirait juste que je n'ai rien contre eux et que je m'excuse de lavoir présenter comme un tyran lol ! Reviews ! 


	11. VIII Rentrée Bouleversée

** Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwell  
2005-06-19  
ch 10, signed C'est qui le prince des ténèbre? Neville?**

Elle(hermione) sera avec un vampire et Herry? Un vampire aussi?

Draco se feras transformer en vampire? Mi finni avec lui? Miss Black  
2005-06-19  
ch 10, anon. Fan de star Wars ? A qui le rôle de Dark Vador ! underphoenix  
2005-06-18  
ch 10, signed Lol il est puissant le petit neville bonnec ontinuation

Reponse :

Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwell : tu as l'air d'être accro à Draco ! Je te dirais juste que si tu veux savoir il faudra lire la suite ! Mais quand tu parle du Prince des Ténèbres je vois pas de quoi tu veux parler ???

Miss Black : Méga fan de star wars oui ! Lol désolé j'ai pas put m'empecher de mettre une référence à star wars !

UnderPhoenix : Et oui Neville se révele de plus en plus puissant ! Je vous reserve quelques surprises !

;-)

****

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 8 : Rentrée bouleversée**

'-Mr Potter, attendez ! J'ai deux mots à vous dire, annonça le professeur Mcgonnagal d'un ton pressé.

Ils venaient d'avoir eut deux heures de métamorphoses et Harry s'apprêtait à suivre Hermione et Ron pour aller déjeuner quand elle l'appela.

Il fit signe à Ron de continuer sans lui et s'approcha du bureau du professeur en laissant la file d'élève sortir.

'-Est-ce que vous allez bien ? Demanda le professeur Mcgonnagal inquiète. Vous n'êtes pas trop secoué depuis hier ?

'-Ca va bien, répondit machinalement Harry en repensant aux vampires.

'-J'aimerais vous parler de l'équipe de Gryffondor, continua-t-elle. La saison de Quidditch commence dans un mois et au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, vous n'êtes plus que deux membres à part entière, vous et Mr Weasley. Les changements de l'année dernière n'étaient pas définitifs et les décisions d'Ombrage sont effacées depuis longtemps donc vous êtes joueur à nouveau.

Elle ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir de soulagement quand elle évoqua la grande inquisitrice de Poudlard. Visiblement, l'attaque lâche d'Ombrage ne lui avait vraiment pas plut.

'-Si je vous ai demandé, ajouta le professeur Mcgonnagal, c'est pour vous annoncer que vous remplacez Angelina Johnson. Votre expérience d'attrapeur et vos nombreuses années au sein de l'équipe vous place comme le meilleur prétendant pour être le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor.

Harry poussa une exclamation de joie et il vit Mcgonnagal esquiver un sourire.

'-Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite, coupa-t-elle, car tout est à refaire. Vous devez trouver trois poursuiveurs et deux batteurs d'ici une dizaine de jours. Les essais auront lieu mercredi prochain, à vous de réveiller les talents qui dorment chez les Gryffondor. Maintenant, courez donc annoncer la nouvelle à Mr Weasley !

'-Merci professeur, dit Harry en se précipitant vers la grande salle.

Il trouva Ron et Hermione, déjà en train de déguster l'entrée.

'-Alors, qu'est ce qu'elle te voulait ? Demanda Ron la bouche à moitié pleine.

'-On a parlé Quidditch ! Devine ce qu'elle m'a annoncé ! Dit Harry avec euphorie.

'-Tu es de retour dans l'équipe ! S'exclama Ron et des copeaux de pain jaillirent sur Hermione.

'-Mieux que ça ! Insista Harry. Elle m'a nommé capitaine de l'équipe !

'-Woaaaaaaw ! C'est géant ! S'écria Ron. Finit les entraînements bidons ! On va s'éclater !

'-Félicitation Harry ! Dit Hermione avec un sourire. Tu dois être fier. Ca va te demander beaucoup de travail, tu sais. Tu vas avoir des responsabilités à assumer en plus de tes devoirs et…

'-Hermione ! S'indigna Ron. Tu fais vraiment tout pour briser l'ambiance ! Laisse le souffler ! C'est pas tous les jours qu'on est nommé Capitaine !

Harry acquiesça en pensant soudainement au fardeau que représenterais ce poste de Capitaine. Hermione n'avait pas tort, il allait avoir du travail.

'-Harry ! S'exclama Ginny qui s'était approchée de Ron en entendant ses cris. C'est vrai ce qu'il dit ? Tu es le nouveau Capitaine de l'équipe ?

'-Mais oui, Ginny ! Insista Ron. Et pas la peine de fayoter, tu as déjà ta place dans l'équipe ! N'est ce pas Harry ?

'-En fait, il nous faut trois poursuiveurs et deux batteurs, fit remarquer Harry. Mais tes talents d'attrapeuse de l'année dernière devront t'aider. Les tests seront mercredi dans une semaine, fais passer le message !

'-Cinq joueurs à dégoter ! S'exclama Ron. Il va falloir se bouger si on veut avoir une bonne équipe.

'-Si vous voulez, je collerais une affiche pour annoncer les essais, proposa Hermione.

'-Capitaine ! Nous venons de trouver une secrétaire ! Plaisanta Ron.

Après le repas, ils sortirent dans le parc pour se rendre à la cabane de Hagrid. Harry avait hâte de voir ce qu'il leur préparait pour leur premier cours, mais Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil ne semblaient pas partager son enthousiasme.

'-C'est quoi cette vieille carcasse ? S'exclama Ron à la vue de l'immense tas de ferraille placé à quelques mètres de la cabane de Hagrid.

'-Aucune idée, dit Hermione perplexe. Ce n'est tout de même pas vivant ! J'ai entendu parlé de créatures magiques qui pouvait se camoufler en prenant l'apparence d'objets divers…

'-Une sorte d'objetmagus ? Lança Ron en pouffant.

'-Non, Ron, ça c'est votre nouveau projet pour ce trimestre et je vous rassure, il n'a rien de vivant au contraire, assura Hagrid d'un ton chaleureux. Bien, approchez tous ! Ajouta-t-il en invitant les élèves à se regrouper.

Harry eut la mauvaise surprise de voir que les Serpentards partageraient le cours de Soin aux créatures magiques. Malefoy commençait déjà à amuser la galerie en imitant Neville qui perdait le contrôle de sa baguette.

'-Non mais, quel boulet ce Londubat ! Lançait-il assez fort pour que Neville l'entende. Il n'est même pas capable de tenir sa branche d'arbre à deux Noises. Un Moldu se débrouillerait mieux que lui.

Neville lui lança un regard noir et s'éloigna le plus possible des Serpentards.

'-Bien, tout le monde m'entend ? Demanda Hagrid. C'est parfait.

'-Pff, il est toujours là lui ! Dénigra Malefoy avec un reniflement de mépris. Ombrage aurait pût le faire enfermer avant de partir.

Harry se tenait à quelques mètres devant lui et il l'entendait murmurer à Crabe et Goyle.

'-Il faudra que mon père s'occupe de ce gros tas quand il sortira d'Azkaban, lança-t-il à voix basse.

Harry se retourna pour faire face à Malefoy.

'-Ca, ce n'est pas prêt d'arriver, dit-t-il avec rage. Il va rester à l'ombre pour un bon moment.

'-Tu en es si sûr, Potter ? Répliqua Malefoy avec un sourire narquois. Venez, ajouta-t-il à Crabe et Goyle, les fils de sang de bourbe ne sont pas assez nobles pour entendre ce que j'ai à vous dire.

'-Encore faudrait-il que ces deux abrutis comprennent un mot venant de lui, dit Ron à Harry alors que Malefoy s'éloignait.

'-… J'ai vu que cet appareil en a intrigué plus d'un, et bien c'est précisément le sujet de notre projet qui commence dès aujourd'hui, Annonça Hagrid en se dirigeant vers la vieille carrosserie qui traînait sur la pelouse. Je vous présente le Nautilus, dit-il avec fierté en montrant la carcasse. Notre projet sera de le remettre sur pieds pour pouvoir aller étudier les êtres de l'eau.

'-Qu'est ce que c'est au juste ? Demanda Parvati Patil avec anxiété.

'-Un sous-marin, pardi ! Répondit Hagrid avec un sourire. Vous verrez, en s'y mettant tous, on arrivera à restaurer ce bon vieux Nautilus !

'-Où est ce que vous avez dénichez ça ? Demanda Ron. Et … Depuis quand les sorciers utilisent-ils ce genre de truc ?

'-C'est la coque d'un ancien sous-marin de Pré-au-lard, dit Hagrid. Il a beaucoup servit à son capitaine notamment pour capturer des sirènes.

'-Ce n'est pas interdit par la loi ? S'étonna Hermione.

'-Euh… Non… Enfin, Hagrid s'éclaircit la gorge. Bon… Commençons par faire des groupes de projet. Par quatre ou cinq vous allez devoir vous occuper de la rénovation du sous-marin et il y a du pain sur la planche.

Harry regarda le tas de ferraille et s'imagina plongeant dans le grand lac. La coque était très spacieuse et même Hagrid pourrait y entrer sans problème avec toute la classe mais son état laissait à désirer. Pratiquement toutes les pièces étaient rouillées et des morceaux de tôle déchiquetés reposaient sur le sol.

'-Tu es d'accord pour qu'on s'occupe des hublots, Harry ? Demanda Ron. C'est l'idée d'Hermione.

'-Oui, aucun problème, répondit Harry en regardant Lara. Mais on n'est que trois…

'-Je suppose que tu veux qu'on invite Lara dans notre groupe, dit Hermione avec un sourire en coin.

'-Pas spécialement, répondit Harry qui se sentait rougir. Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

'-Oh, pour rien, assura Hermione. Mais ce sera en remerciement de ce matin. Sans elle je serrais chauve à l'heure qu'il est.

Elle alla parler à Lara qui acquiesça avec un sourire et elles revinrent toutes les deux vers Harry et Ron.

'-Alors, on commence par quoi ? Demanda Hermione en adressant un clin d'œil à Harry qui n'arrêtait plus de rougir.

Une fois de retour au château, ils étaient couverts d'huile de moteur et de cambouis. Ron avait 'involontairement' coincé les cheveux d'Hermione en fermant la trappe supérieure du sous-marin et ils avaient pris une teinte noire comme du charbon.

'-De loin tu ressemble à Rogue, lança-t-il en ricanant. Mais de près on dirait plutôt qu'une bombabouse t'a sauté à la figure.

'-Prend garde à ce qu'autre chose ne saute pas à TA figure, répliqua-t-elle en brandissant son manuel d'Arithmancie. Je dois encore suivre un cours et dans cet état !

'-Tu n'avais qu'à rayer l'Arithmancie de ta liste d'option la dernière fois ! Renchérit Ron en marchant d'un pas décontracté. Nous, on a fini pour la journée !

'-Tu devrais commencer par prendre une bonne douche, lança Lara avec amusement.

'-Non mais, pour qui elle se prend ? S'indigna Ron alors qu'elle s'éloignait.

'-Elle n'a pas tort ! Avoua Harry. Tu as dut rester trop longtemps dans le sous-marin. J'ai regardé, il y avait le dépôt de poisson pourri sous la trappe où tu étais assis.

Ron fit une grimace et se précipita vers le dortoir. Harry ne se pressa pas, il repensait au sourire de Lara, à son teint éclatant, à sa voix cristalline. Il mit un moment avant de remarquer que Dubois s'adressait à lui.

'-Quoi ?… S'écria Harry en se tournant vers lui. Ah Dubois, excuse moi je ne t'avais pas vu.

'-Salut Harry ! J'ai appris la nouvelle ! Alors comme ça c'est toi le nouveau capitaine, dit-il avec un sourire. Tu dois être content non ?

'-Oui, c'est juste que ça va me demander un sacré boulot, répondit Harry. Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Tu reviens faire une année ?

'-Non, en fait le C.I.A va rester un certain temps à Poudlard, donc je serais là pour te donner des tuyaux au besoin, proposa Dubois.

'-La C.I.A ? Demanda Harry certain d'avoir mal entendu.

'-LE C.I.A, rectifia Dubois avec un sourire. Le Commando d'Intervention Aérienne, tu as déjà oublié ? Les vampires te font un sale effet ! Bon aller, il faut que je file, je dois être à Pré-au-lard pour le dîner, alors à bientôt.

'-Ouais, à la prochaine, dit Harry.

'-Et tiens-toi prêt ! Je serais là aux entraînements pour te surveiller, ajouta Dubois en s'éloignant.

Harry regagna le dortoir des Gryffondors avec un sentiment d'angoisse. Comment allait-t-il trouver cinq joueurs d'ici dix jours ? Il se mit au travail rapidement et commença par préparer une affiche annonçant les tests. Mais il se résigna en contemplant le résultat, mieux valait attendre le retour d'Hermione…

Le surlendemain, Harry Ron et Hermione se levèrent avec enthousiasme, ce mercredi là, ils allaient assister à leur premier cours de Potion avec le nouveau professeur Mr Mcclagan. Bien que Ron trouvait encore le moyen de s'apitoyer sur leur sort en faisant remarquer qu'il ne restait plus qu'une semaine avant les tests de Quidditch, c'est avec une certaine excitation qu'ils gagnèrent les cachots où avait lieu leur cours.

'-Ca va être génial ! Assura Ron en s'approchant de la file d'élève agglutinée devant la porte. Le premier cours de Potion sans Rogue !

'-Comment peux-tu être certain que ses cours seront mieux ? Fit remarquer Hermione avec un regard sévère.

'-Eh bien, parce que rien ne peut être pire qu'un cours avec Rogue ! Répliqua Ron. 6 ans ! 6 ans qu'on attend ça ! En plus ce Mcclagan n'a pas des cheveux sales et un rictus qui lui déforme le visage en permanence !

'-Sans compter qu'il a eut le courage de se battre à mains nues avec un vampire, ajouta Harry.

'-Il existe peu d'autres moyens pour se battre avec eux, avoua une voix grave derrière lui.

Le professeur Mcclagan avançait vers eux d'une démarche assurée. Il avait repris des couleurs depuis l'attaque des vampires et semblait plus robuste qu'avant. Hermione poussa une exclamation en le voyant et Harry mis un moment à comprendre ce qui l'avait surprise.

Le professeur Mcclagan avait rasé sa barbe pour ne laisser qu'un petit bouc sur le menton.

'-Je vois que Miss Granger a remarqué que j'ai laissé ma barbe au placard, dit-il avec un sourire. Eh bien, pour votre gouverne, Milady, ajouta-t-il en baissant la voix, je n'aurais pas aimé susciter la jalousie de notre directeur en la laissant trop pousser. Dumbledore ne plaisante jamais en ce qui concerne sa barbe argentée.

Il adressa un clin d'œil à Hermione et se tourna vers les autres élèves.

'-Bien, aujourd'hui j'ai droit aux Gryffondor et aux Serdaigle de 6ème anée, c'est bien cela ? Dit-il avec un ton chaleureux. Je sais que vous aviez l'habitude de travailler dans ces cachots avec votre ancien professeur mais nos travaux vont devoir se dérouler dans une vraie salle de classe bien ensoleillée à partir d'aujourd'hui. Je vous demande donc de bien vouloir me suivre à l'étage.

Les élèves échangèrent des commentaires réjouis et marchèrent au pas de leur professeur.

'-Hermione, pourquoi es-tu toute rouge ? Demanda Ron qui avait remarqué qu'elle semblait être sur un petit nuage.

'-Pfff, de quoi parle-tu ? Dit-elle en accélérant le pas.

'-Je le sentais venir … Annonça Ron avec un soupir.

'-Quoi donc ? Demanda Harry perplexe.

'-La relève de Lockhart ! Répondit Ron avec exaspération. Un clin d'œil et comme par magie, elle est déjà collée à ses pieds.

En effet, Hermione ne cessait de regarder Mr Mcclagan alors qu'ils montaient vers la tour Ouest.

Ils arrivèrent dans une salle spacieuse avec de grandes baies vitrées, le matériel de potion jonchait le sol et des chaudrons étaient dispersés un peu partout. Harry se précipita à la table du 2ème rang en voyant Hermione et Lara s'asseoir à celle du 1er. Ron fut surpris par cette réaction mais s'assit sans broncher à côté de lui.

'-Le programme de cette année à été quelque peu modifié sur ordre du Ministre de la magie et de Dumbledore, indiqua le professeur Mcclagan. C'est pourquoi notre étude à long terme consistera en la création d'un Crystonova.

Hermione poussa un cri suraigu à l'entente de ce dernier mot dont personne sauf elle n'avait apparemment compris le sens. Elle rougit en voyant les regards se tourner vers elle et baissa les yeux précipitamment.

'-Qui peut me dire ce qu'est un Crystonova ? Demanda Mr Mcclagan en lançant un regard perçant à Hermione.

Elle leva les yeux pour s'apprêter à répondre mais quelqu'un fut plus rapide qu'elle.

'-Le Crystonova est une création chimique ressemblant à un cristal banal mais ses propriétés sont celle d'une étoile, lança Lara à toute vitesse à la grande surprise des élèves. Créé à partir d'une potion, c'est une sorte de soleil miniature qui dégage des rayons lumineux intenses en permanence. Le Crystonova naît et meurt comme une étoile, sa durée de vie est bien plus courte et son explosion n'est pas aussi dévastatrice qu'une véritable supernova, tout dépend de la taille du Crystonova en question…

'-Excellent, avoua le professeur Mcclagan à mi-voix. Absolument brillant, Miss Vandella, j'accorde 10 points à Gryffondor ! Très bonne explication.

Les Gryffondor échangèrent des regards réjouis tout en félicitant Lara. Seule Hermione ne partageait pas leur enthousiasme, elle observait Lara comme si elle venait de lui voler un prix Nobel de Sorcellerie.

Lara remarqua le regard d'Hermione et sembla tout à coup mal à l'aise.

'-Je commence à apprécier cette fille, chuchota Ron à l'oreille de Harry. C'est pas tous les jours que quelqu'un arrive à remettre Hermione à sa place…

* * *

REVIEWS ! Je pars pour une semaines donc pas de suite avant quelques jours ! Mais je vous réserves de longs châpitres alors pas d'inquiétude ! Commentez ça me motivera à écrire ! MERCI !


	12. IX Nouvelles recrues

Résumé des évenements précédents :

Harry ressort d'un affrontement avec Drago Malefoy dans un état déplorable, il a été torturé par le serpentard mais a échaper à la mort grâce à l'apparition mystérieuse de Patmol...

Il est soigné à l'infirmerie et raconte tout à Dumbledore, y compris ses espérances vis à vis de son parrain...

Dans ce chapitre, Harry va participer aux selections pour l'équipe de Quidditch...

****

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapitre 9 : Nouvelles recrues :_**

* * *

**__**

La nouvelle des tests de Quidditch s'était répandue très vite dans la maison des Gryffondors et Harry était confiant à ce sujet. Ron et lui avaient de nombreuses chances de trouver des joueurs aptes pour leur équipe.

La semaine arriva à sa fin sans événement particulier. Le cours de Défense contre les forces du mal renforcé qui avaient eut lieu le jeudi soir s'était avéré très ennuyeux. Bien qu'il ait choisit cette matière en option, Neville n'était pas venu et Rogue leur avait dicté un exposé soporifique sur les dangers liés aux loups-garous.

'-Pourquoi est-ce qu'on a choisit cette option ? Pourquoi ! S'était lamenté Ron à la fin du cours.

Le week-end venu, Harry et Ron en profitèrent pour aller s'entraîner au Quidditch avec Giny et Dubois. Ce dernier s'était réjouit de voir Ron à la place de gardien, en précisant bien sur qu'il ne lui arriverait jamais à la cheville. Mais Ron avait tout de même fait beaucoup de progrès et il rattrapa une bonne partie des balles que lui avait envoyées Dubois.

Le mercredi suivant, Harry se réveilla tendu et eut l'horrible surprise de voir que la météo ne les avaient pas gâtés.

Des nuages noirs obscurcissaient la totalité du ciel et l'averse se déchaînait sur les remparts du château. Un torrent s'était formé sur la pelouse du parc, et du haut de la tour du dortoir Harry pouvait voir nettement le terrain de Quidditch inondé de boue.

'-Nous sommes maudits ! Lança-t-il à Ron alors qu'ils prenaient leur déjeuné dans la Grande Salle. La pluie ne c'est pas arrêter de toute la matinée.

'-Il y a quelqu'un ici qui porte la poisse ! Assura Ron désespéré. Ces imbéciles de Serpentards ont du prier toute la nuit pour qu'il pleuve ainsi !

'-Ne dit pas de bêtise Ron ! S'indigna Hermione. La météo ne se commande pas par prière ! Ce sont les Météomages du Ministère de la magie qui décident du temps qu'il fait chaque jour.

'-Très drôle, Hermione ! Lança Ron qui n'était pas d'humeur à plaisanter.

'-Je ne rigole pas, Ron ! Répliqua-t-elle ravie de leur apprendre quelque chose. Tu n'as donc jamais entendu parler de la carte du temps ? Elle se trouve dans une salle au ministère de la magie. Les Météomages y travaillent 24 heures sur 24 et ils ont apparemment décidé qu'il pleuvrait aujourd'hui.

'-Tu es sérieuse ! S'étonna Harry.

'-Elle a raison, assura Lara qui était assise à côté d'Hermione. Je savais que le globe du temps était divisé pour chaque pays et que la carte était remise au gouvernement magique respectif, mais à Durmstrang nous avions notre propre carte du temps pour l'école.

'-Quels imbéciles ces Météomages ! Lança Ron furieux. Ils n'auraient pas pu réserver la tempête pour un autre jour ! Hermione, tu es sur que Poudlard n'a pas sa propre carte du temps ? Comme ça, on pourrait faire revenir le soleil…

'-Non, Ron ! Dit Hermione agacée. Dumbledore n'a pas besoin d'une carte pour faire la pluie ou le beau temps. En plus, même s'il y en avait une à Poudlard, tu serais incapable de t'en servir…

Sur ce, Harry et Ron allèrent chercher leur équipement de Quidditch pour les essais. Ils sortirent du château en fin d'après midi et se rendirent au terrain de Quidditch, les chaussures se noyant dans la boue.

Harry sentait un nœud se former dans son estomac et appréhendant le moment où il faudrait choisir.

'-Au moins, le mauvais temps dissuadera les joueurs les plus médiocres de venir aux tests ! Cria Ron à Harry alors que le vent sifflait dans un vacarme assourdissant.

Ils se rendirent aux vestiaires pour y retrouver les prétendants aux différents postes. Une demi-douzaine de Gryffondors les attendait dans le couloir menant au terrain. Harry reconnut Ginny sous sa large capuche ainsi que Dean Thomas qui portait une paire de lunettes étanche, puis il s'arrêta un instant en voyant la dernière personne qu'il s'était attendu à retrouver ici. Neville se tenait en recule par rapport aux autres candidats mais il soutint le regard de Harry avec une expression de défi, ce qui était très rare chez lui.

'-Neville ! S'écria Ron et Harry du se retenir de le faire taire. Depuis quand tu t'intéresses au Quidditch ? Je ne savais pas que tu voulais faire parti de l'équipe !

'-Eh bien maintenant, tu le sais, répliqua Neville sur un ton tranchant.

'-C'est parfait, coupa Harry pour changer de sujet. Je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait si peu de candidat mais on fera avec.

'-Il en reste sans doutes d'autres mais ils ont du être retardés par la pluie, fit remarquer Ginny. Ils ne vont pas tarder.

'-On ne va pas les attendre, proposa Ron d'un ton pressé. Autant commencer sans eux, ils nous rejoindront sur le terrain.

'-Oui, tu as raison, allons-y, dit Harry en se dirigeant vers la pelouse du stade.

Les autres le suivirent et ils se répartirent autour du coffre contenant les balles.

'-On va commencer par répartir les postes, annonça Harry en haussant le ton. Comme vous le savez sans doutes, il nous faut trois poursuiveurs et deux batteurs. Bien, les candidats pour être poursuiveurs à ma droite et les batteurs à gauche, s'il vous plait.

Ginny, Dean Thomas, et les deux joueurs de l'équipe provisoire se placèrent à droite tandis que Neville se plaçait à gauche avec le nouvel élève de deuxième année.

'-Bon, vous avez vos battes ? Demanda Harry à Neville et au jeune sorcier qui brandirent aussitôt leurs bâtons. Parfait, il faudrait faire deux équipes de trois, le 7 le 12 et le 8 pour l'équipe 1 contre le 5 le 11 et le 9 pour l' équipe 2. L'équipe 1 marque dans ces anneaux au nord et l'équipe 2 marque dans les autres, c'est d'accord ? Alors, à vos balais ! Ron et Moi nous allons rester en vol stationnaire pour vous observer !

Les joueurs enfourchèrent leurs balais et s'élevèrent dans les airs. Harry ouvrit la malle et lança le Souaffle au-dessus de lui puis libéra un Cognard avant de s'envoler sur son éclair de feu.

La pluie ne cessait de se déverser sur eux et il était impossible pour lui de distinguer les joueurs autrement que par le numéro inscrit dans leur dos.

Harry voyait évoluer les poursuiveurs sur le terrain et observa qu'un des batteurs se débrouillait plutôt bien. Le numéro 12 ne parvint pas à envoyer le Souaffle dans un des trois anneaux qui se présentait devant lui alors qu'il n'y avait même pas de gardien. Harry vit Ron faire une grimace et pointer le pouce en bas.

Le numéro 7 et le 5 évoluait avec facilité et marquèrent deux buts chacun, Harry se souvint qu'il s'agissait de Ginny et de Dean Thomas.

Le 9 réussit à prendre le souaffle des mains du 12 et évita un cognard bien placé du numéro 8. Il s'approcha des anneaux et marqua sans problème son troisième but.

Ron fit signe à Harry en pointant son doigt vers le sol. Harry siffla pour annoncer une pause et se dirigea vers les visiteurs qui étaient arrivé sur la pelouse. Deux retardataires, le 4 et le 13, se tenaient en bas, balais à la main, attendant leur tour.

'-Bien, on va jouer à trois contre trois, cria Harry pour couvrir les hurlements du vent. Le 13 avec les joueurs 7, 8 et 12 de l'équipe une et le 4 avec l'autre équipe. Ron sera le gardien de l'équipe 1 et moi je serai celui de l'équipe 2, et ne vous moquez pas de moi ! Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

Il s'envola vers les anneaux de son équipe, prêt à rattraper le Souaffle en temps voulu. Ron bloqua les tirs du 5 et du 9 puis le 7, Ginny, fonça vers Harry le Souaffle en main. Elle le lança de toutes ses forces et Harry plongea pour le contrer avec succès. Il lança la balle au joueur 11 qui était un peu mou, celui-ci se dirigea vers les buts adverses avec la ferme intention de marquer en solo.

Tel un faucon plongeant sur sa proie, le numéro 13 fondit en piqué sur le 11 et lui arracha le Souaffle des mains. Il se redressa en chandelle et fila à toute vitesse vers Harry. Il s'approchait dangereusement de sa droite et Harry sentait venir une feinte. Le 13 lança la Balle à la verticale et, sans qu'Harry n'ait eut le temps de bouger un cil, il fit un looping et propulsa le Souaffle en le frappant avec l'arrière de son balai. La Balle traversa le ciel comme un boulet de canon, frôla les brindilles l'Eclair de feu et finit sa course dans l'anneau de gauche qui émit un gong sonore.

Harry était sonné, il entendait à peine les applaudissements et les cris des joueurs autour de lui. Le 13 restait en vol stationnaire à quelques mètres des buts. Harry siffla trois fois pour annoncer la fin des tests et tous les joueurs foncèrent vers la pelouse pour mettre pied à terre.

Harry les vit se regrouper autour du numéro 13 qui avait aussi atterri et alla se poser vers Ron.

'-Pauvre Harry ! S'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire. Je n'aurais pas aimé être à ta place, mon vieux ! Ce joueur 13 est une perle, il nous le faut absolument !

Ils s'avancèrent dans le couloir menant aux vestiaires en invitant les joueurs à se mettre à l'abri. Harry voyait les visages joyeux et rieurs se regrouper autour de lui et il vit enfin la tête du joueur vertueux qui venait de le battre à plate couture.

Son visage rayonnant se tourna vers lui et Harry se figea.

Le numéro 13 dessiné sur sa poitrine, ses cheveux blonds attachés en queue de cheval, ses yeux gris envoûtants rivés sur ceux de Harry, elle se tenait devant lui avec un visage d'ange.

Elle, Lara Vandella.

Harry était dans un état second, les voix des autres ne lui parvenaient pas, tout était flou autour de lui, tout sauf Lara.

Il ne se souvenait plus comment il avait regagné le château, ni comment il s'était changer pour se retrouver vêtu de ses habits les plus beaux, et encore moins comment il s'était retrouver dans la Grande Salle assit à côté d'Hermione.

'-… jamais vu cette chemise, tu l'as achetée récemment ? Demandait une voix familière à côté de lui. Elle te va très bien, mais… Pourquoi est-ce que tu la mise ce soir ? C'est un jour si important pour toi ? … Harry ? Eh, oh ! Harry, je te parle ! Tu es sur que ça va ?

'-Que… Quoi ? S'écria Harry qui était soudainement tombé de son nuage. Moi ? Je … tu disais ?

'-Tu as vraiment besoin de sommeil, Harry, assura Hermione légèrement vexée. Tes joueurs vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre, tu as fais ton choix ?

'-Oh, ça oui ! Affirma Harry sur un ton réjouit. Je sais parfaitement qui je vais prendre.

'-Tu t'es mis d'accord avec Ron, alors, ajouta Hermione soulagée. C'est parfait.

« Non », pensa Harry, de toute façon, Ron ou pas Ron, il était sur que Lara viendrait dans l'équipe.

'-Quand on parle du loup … Dit Hermione en se levant.

'-Ah, te voilà toi ! S'écria Ron qui venait de passer les portes de la Grande salle. Pourquoi es-tu parti si vite tout à l'heure ?

'-Je… Je devais me changer… balbutia Harry en se servant dans le plat principal. Bon, on annonce les vainqueurs quand ?

'-Une fois en haut dans la salle commune, alors on garde qui ? Demanda Ron en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

'-Le 13 ! Dit précipitamment Harry.

'-Qui est-ce ? Demanda Hermione.

'-Lara Vandella ! Répondit Ron avec enthousiasme. Tu aurais vu ça, Hermione ! Elle a fait un Looping absolument magnifique !

'-Ca explique la chemise, murmura Hermione avec un sourire en coin.

'-Le 7 Ginny, continua Harry en ignorant Hermione. Le 5 Dean et les 2 batteurs, Neville et… le nouveau en 2ème année… Français ?

'-FrançOIs ! Réctifia Hermione. Et baisse d'un ton, ils sont là.

La file des joueurs s'avançait vers la table des Gryffondors les chaussures pleines de boue même s'ils s'étaient déjà changés. Ils faisaient des signes à Harry et il leur rendit leurs sourires.

'-Le 11 jouait comme un pied et le 12 doit avoir un problème de convergence, chuchota Harry à Ron et à Hermione.

'-Ca c'est vrai ! Affirma Ron. Je n'ai même pas eut à rattraper la balle du 11 quand il a essayé de marquer, il devait viser les tribunes…

'-Moins fort ! Il est à trois sièges de toi, Ron ! Murmura Hermione d'un ton sévère.

'-Alors c'est d'accord ? Demanda Harry à Ron. On garde Lara, Neville, Dean, Ginny et ce François.

'-Tu veux vraiment garder Dean ? Demanda Ron en se renfrognant.

'-Il a mal joué ? S'étonna Harry.

'-Non, répondit Hermione avec un regard de reproche à Ron. Ne fait pas attention à ce qu'il dit. Il pense que Dean ne devrait pas trop traîner autour de Ginny. Laisse là respirer un peu !

'-Qu'est ce que tu raconte ! S'indigna Ron qui rougissait. Ce n'est pas pour ça. Il... Il avait du mal sur son balai…

'-Tu n'es pas très crédible, dit Hermione avec un sourire. Harry, tu devrais prendre Dean s'il a bien joué, et ne te laisse pas influencer par un frère trop protecteur.

'-Très bien ! S'exclama Ron vexé. Prenons Dean si ça te chante. Bon, si on montait préparer l'annonce des vainqueurs ?

Sur ce, ils se rendirent dans la tour des Gryffondors qui était pratiquement vide à cette heure-ci.

'-Comment va-t-on leur annoncer ? Demanda Ron.

'-Aucune idée, il ne faudra pas trop vexer ceux qui sont recalés… Dit Harry avec inquiétude.

'-Bon, tu va devoir improviser mon vieux, ils sont là, lança Ron en se faisant tout petit.

Les élèves arrivaient en masse dans la tour, les conversations allaient bon train et on sentait le sentiment d'attente chez chacun.

C'était le moment. Harry voyait bien que les regards étaient tournés vers lui et il se décida à prendre la parole.

'-Bien… Commença-t-il en sentant sa voix se briser et sa gorge se resserrer. Nous avons enfin décidé de ceux et celles qui vont faire partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor.

Il croisa un instant le regard de Lara et se mit à parler d'une voix plus assurée.

'-Les tests se sont bien passé dans l'ensemble malgré ce temps de chien, continua-t-il en esquissant un sourire. Bon, je suppose que je ne vous surprendrais pas en vous annonçant que les deux seuls batteurs volontaires sont admis dans l'équipe, c'est à dire, Neville Londubat et François Dorlando.

Un slave d'applaudissement mêlée à des expressions surprises s'éleva dans la salle. Visiblement, tout le monde était surpris de voir Neville intégrer l'équipe.

'-J'ajouterais seulement qu'ils ont très bien joué tous les deux et que s'ils sont pris, c'est avant tout pour leur talent, poursuivit Harry. Félicitation à vous deux !

Neville vint lui serrer chaleureusement la main en le remerciant à vive voix. Le jeune François Dorlando en fit de même, il arborait un sourire radieux lui aussi.

'-Ensuite, les trois poursuiveurs qui vont adhérer à notre équipe sont : Ginny Weasley, annonça Harry et les applaudissements se prononcèrent plus du côté des filles cette fois-ci. Dean Thomas – il poussa un cri de guerre en levant les bras en signe de victoire alors que Ron lui lançait un regard noir. Et le dernier, ou plutôt la dernière qui nous à tous surpris et moi en particulier grâce à son looping : Lara Vandella.

Harry applaudit avec les autres et parti s'excuser auprès des deux qui n'avaient pas été admis dans l'équipe.

Sous les cris de joie des Gryffondors, des élèves de 7ème année apportèrent toute sorte de confiseries de Chez Weasley & Weasley pour fêter ça.

'-Les jumeaux doivent être riches ! S'exclama Ron à la vue des caisses de Gerbocoq pleines à craquées. Il y a de quoi satisfaire un régiment, là dedans !

'-Ils ne sont pas trop déçus ? Demanda Hermione à Harry qui venait de parler aux candidats recalés.

'-Non, assura Harry. L'un affirme qu'il aurait préféré assister à ses réunions en club plutôt que de venir aux entraînements, et l'autre nous trouve trop nuls, Ron et moi, pour vouloir adhérer à l'équipe.

'-Ne me dis pas que c'est le 12 qui t'a raconté ça ! S'étonna Ron furieux.

'-Si, répondit simplement Harry. Laisse-le, il doit être mécontent, c'est normal après tout.

'-Harry ! L'appela la voix qu'il souhaitait entendre depuis longtemps.

Il se retourna pour faire face à Lara et arbora un sourire timide.

'-Félicitation, Lara ! Clama-t-il en se sentant léger comme jamais auparavant. Le coup du looping, c'était du grand art !

'-Merci, Harry ! Dit-elle le visage rayonnant et frais. Si tu savais comme ça me fais plaisir d'entrer dans l'équipe ! –« Et moi dont » pensa Harry –J'espère que je vais mieux pouvoir m'adapter comme ça.

'-Où as tu appris à jouer au Quidditch ? Demanda Hermione curieuse. Tu n'as pas de lien de parenté avec Viktor !

'-Non, mais j'étais dans l'équipe de Viktor en troisième année, raconta Lara avec un sourire. Il nous a filler quelques tuyaux. Et puis, le Quidditch ne se transmet pas dans les gênes.

'-Va dire ça à Harry ! S'exclama Ron. Son père était un virtuose au Quidditch lui aussi !

Harry sentit une crevasse s'ouvrir au fond de lui, une émotion débordante l'envahit quand il pensa à son père.

'-C'est ton père qui t'a appris à jouer ? Demanda Lara qui ignorait visiblement la situation de Harry.

'-Non... Avoua-t-il, la voix brisée. Il... Il n'a pas eut… le temps…

Hermione s'éclaircit la gorge, et un silence tendu s'installa.

'-Oh, Neville ! S'exclama Hermione dont le ton réjouit de sa voix sonnait faux. Te voilà ! Mes félicitations ! Tu as bien mérité ta place dans l'équipe d'après ce que nous à raconter Harry.

'-C'est vrai ? S'étonna-t-il. Merci ! Ca va me défouler de jouer ! J'attends le match contre Serpentard avec impatiente ! J'ai hâte de coller un Cognard dans la face à Malefoy !

'-Alors c'est pour ça ! S'exclama Hermione alors que tout le monde éclatait de rire. On se disait bien qu'il fallait que se soit sérieux pour que tu sois subitement passionner de Quidditch.

'-J'espère lui déformer suffisamment le visage pour qu'il ne puisse plus prononcer un seul mot, cette langue de vipère ! Lança Neville le visage radieux.

Harry pris du recul par rapport au groupe qui se pressait autour des nouveaux joueurs et il alla se poser dans un fauteuil dans un coin de la pièce.

Il avait sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux quand Ron avait évoqué son père. Jamais il n'avait été si sensible à de telles remarques auparavant. Il s'était rappeler aussitôt Sirius, et le creux que son parrain avait laissé s'était réouvert subitement.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se contrôler ? Il fallait qu'il retienne son émotion, surtout lorsque les élèves étaient aussi joyeux.

Il n'allait tout de même pas les contaminer avec sa tristesse alors qu'eux, ils parvenaient à oublier, ne serait-ce que pour une soirée, la vague mortelle qui les attendait dehors.

Voldemort est de retour, il gagne du terrain, il avance à découvert.

Comme toujours, les pensés de Harry aboutissait à la même conclusion, aussi terrible soit-elle : le Seigneur des Ténèbres, comme l'appelaient ses partisans. Et il se rappelait la prophétie. Le fardeau. L'impasse.

Une fois de plus, Harry s'en voulu de se laisser submerger par des pensées si sombres. Il n'allait pas s'arrêter de vivre. Pas lui. Car s'il arrêtait… Le monde aussi s'arrêterait…

Dans son océan de brume, Harry vit se dessiner une forme…

D'abord floue, elle commença à être plus visible…

Peu à peu, ses traits devinrent plus nets pour former enfin une silhouette…

Lara.


	13. X Le souffle du Sinistros

Merci à Missblack et à Underphoenix sans qui je n'aurais plus le courage de poursuivre la fiction !

Dans ce chapitre un cours de divination très spécial... Harry aura une vision bouleversante qui lui redonnera espoir...

* * *

**Chapitre X : "Le souffle du Sinistros"**

* * *

Les jours passèrent. Ils passaient sans qu'Harry ne s'en aperçoive. Il était présent, il était actif mais son esprit était ailleurs.  
Les entraînements, les cours, aussi intéressants soient-ils, ne parvenaient pas à ramener Harry à la réalité. 

Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une semaine que son sommeil arriva à sa fin.

-Harry, je peux te parler une minute ? Lui demanda Lara d'une voix angoissée.

Ils revenaient du terrain de Quidditch et ils longeaient la lisière de la forêt pour regagner le château. Harry pensait être seul car il voyait les autres joueurs loin devant lui mais Lara devait l'avoir attendu.

-Oui, bien sur, répondit-t-il la voix légèrement tremblante. Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Eh bien… Commença-t-elle comme si elle cherchait ses mots. Tu… Tu te souviens de cette discussion qu'on a eut mercredi dernier, après les sélections où je t'ai demandé si… Si c'était ton père qui t'avait appris à jouer au Quidditch… En fait, j'ignorais absolument que… Que tu l'avais perdu… Je suis désolée, vraiment… Je ne savais pas… Je me suis renseigner auprès d'Hermione quand j'ai vu que dans quel état ça t'avait mis, et là, j'ai compris…

-Il ne fallait pas, je suis stupide, ne t'excuse pas… Se lamenta Harry. Ca fait si longtemps. Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend.

-Non, ne dis pas ça ! Ca n'a rien de stupide, crois-moi, assura Lara la voix brisée. Je suis bien placée pour comprendre ta réaction. Je suis idiote, je n'aurais jamais du parler de ton père sans savoir… Tout le monde est au courant et moi je suis la seule à ne rien savoir de votre histoire… de ton histoire…

-Il n'y a aucun mal à ça ! Lança sincèrement Harry. Je ne suis pas le centre du monde…

-Tu dois avoir raison… Dit timidement Lara. En tout cas j'espère que tu va vite te remettre, ajouta-t-elle avec enthousiasme. On a besoin d'un capitaine plus actif si on veut écraser Serpentard au prochain match !

Harry la regarda s'éloigner en lui rendant son sourire radieux.  
Il ne savait pas comment l'expliquer, mais dès les instants suivants, il était de nouveau sur pied. Il s'était ressaisit presque aussitôt, et la brume qui inondait son esprit s'était dissipée.

-La divinatioooooon ! Est un art suprême qui demande plus de concentration, Mr Potter ! Lança le professeur Trelawney de sa voix hystérique qui l'exaspérait tant. Cessez de regarder devant vous et plongé votre troisième œil dans cette boule de cristal !

Les éclats de rire s'élevèrent des tables environnantes. Harry avait le regard rivé sur Lara depuis le début du cours et son professeur l'avait remarqué. Il se sentit rougir et baissa la tête pour scruter sa boule de cristal alors que Ron pestait contre cette 'vieille chouette rabougrie' qui s'éloignait vers la table de Parvati, Lavande et Lara.

-Décidément elle n'a pas changé ! Dit Ron d'un ton rageur. Pourquoi faut-t-il que les cours de divination soient en alternance avec Firenze ? Une semaine l'un, une semaine l'autre folle. J'aurais préféré rester avec un centaure toute l'année que d'être avec cette mystificatrice.

-Ce n'en est pas une, regarde ! Lança Harry comme s'il venait de trouver un trésor. Regarde là ! Ajouta-t-il en pointant son doigt sur la boule de cristal.

-Quoi ! Demanda Ron en scrutant la sphère. Ne me dis pas que cette boule est un Crystonova !

-Mais non ! S'indigna Harry qui lui aussi scrutait le globe. Tu ne vois pas la forme noire au fond ? Regarde bien !

-Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh ! S'écria une voix derrière eux qui fit s'écrouler Dean Thomas de rire. Votre aura ! Je sens que votre aura m'appelle ! Vous venez d'établir une communication avec l'au-delà, n'est ce pas ? Ajouta-t-elle en se penchant vers leur boule de cristal.

-Je pense plutôt que c'est l'avenir, déclara Harry à sa plus grande surprise.

Le professeur Trelawney le regarda avec des yeux ronds énormes à travers ses gigantesques lunettes.

-Pardonnez mon appréhension mon garçon, mais il y a un instant votre troisième œil était plongé dans les cheveux d'une jeune fille, lança-t-elle d'un ton hautain. Fiez-vous plutôt à mon expérience ! Alors… Ajouta-t-elle en scrutant la boule d'un regard perçant.  
Mais… Ce n'est tout de même pas… Non… Il vous traque, ma parole ! … C'est encore lui ! Il est revenu ! Lequel de vous d'eux est en communication avec l'au-delà ? Demanda-t-elle à Ron et à Harry.

-Et moi alors ? Demanda Neville qui était à leur table et qui estimait avoir lui aussi le droit d'être en communication avec l'au-delà.

-Moi, mon troisième œil est éteint depuis le premier jour où je suis entré dans cette classe, lança Ron qui semblait exaspéré. C'est Harry qui à vu cette espèce de … d'ombre… On dirait une autruche, non ?

-Mon garçon ! Cria le professeur Trelawney à Harry en ignorant royalement Ron. Vous l'avez vu ! Et il est à nouveau sur vous !

-Si vous en veniez au fait ? Demanda Harry agacé.

-Vous ne devinez pas ? Demanda-t-elle avec des yeux implorants. Le gardien des cimetières ! Le chien noir qui hante les esprits ! Le Sinistros !

-Et c'est repartit, lança Ron avec un rire nerveux.

-Vous le voyez ! Vous ne pouvez pas le nier ! S'égosilla Trelawney comme si Harry devait absolument voir un présage de mort. Regardez ses oreilles pointues, ses crocs acérés, ses yeux… ses yeux… Bleus ? Lança-t-elle incrédule.

-Le Sinistros à des yeux rouges, murmura Parvati avec une certaine déception.

-Cet étrange, en effet… Fit remarquer le professeur Trelawney en se renfrognant. Il se peut très bien que votre vision du Sinistros ne soit pas la même que les véritables Voyants, Mr Potter…  
Cependant une chose est sure : vous êtes la proie de cette chose ! Et elle vous trouvera bientôt, je le crains ! Ajouta-t-elle en reprenant ses airs hystériques. Quand ce jour funeste arrivera… La faucheuse viendra reprendre votre âme !

-Il n'y a que les Détraqueurs qui fauchent votre âme, assura Harry qui avait une autre idée en tête. Quand est-ce que ça arrivera ? Demanda-t-il avec insistance. Ce jour 'funeste' comme vous dîtes, c'est quand ?

-Pourquoi donc ? S'offensa-t-elle en le regardant comme s'il sortait d'un asile. Vous êtes pressé de mourir !

Plusieurs élèves éclatèrent de rire mais Harry ne comptait pas abandonner la partie.

-S'il vous plait, insista-t-il poliment. Il n'y a pas un moyen de savoir ? N'importe quoi… Un indice…

-Eh bien… Commença le professeur Trelawney qui était à nouveau intéressée. Il faut plonger votre troisième œil dans la boule de cristal et chercher des éléments… Non pas une date mais un objet, un indice qui indiquerait à quel endroit vous allez le rencontrer… Hélas ! Il a disparut ! Votre vision était de courte durée et je crains qu'elle ne refasse surface avant longtemps…

Harry ressentit une immense déception suite à ces derniers mots. Non pas parce qu'il voulait savoir quand il mourrait, car il savait bien qu'il n'avait pas vu le Sinistros, mais il voulait savoir où et quand il reverrait ce chien noir.  
Comment savoir ? Il l'ignorait. Mais une chose était certaine.  
Il allait le revoir. Son parrain allait le retrouver…

Il reverrait bientôt Sirius…

La sphère… Harry semblait l'avoir déjà vue. Mais où ?  
Une éclaircie traversa ses pensées, et il la vit plus distinctement que jamais : l'Orbévia. Comment avait-t-il put l'oublier son cadeau d'anniversaire ?  
A en croire ce qu'avait écrit Dumbledore dans sa lettre, Harry pourrait sans problème chercher dans ses souvenirs grâce au globe du chemin…

Il fallait tenter le coup à tout prix. Après tout, il ne l'avait même pas essayé une seule fois. Qui sait ce dont l'Orbevia est capable de faire ? Pensa-t-il et il dut supporter l'attente assommante de la fin du cours.

« Ca se passera ce soir. Personne ne doit me voir. »

La salle commune était vide, cela pouvait s'expliquer simplement car il était plus de minuit quand Harry descendit à pas de loup l'escalier en colimaçon. Il réfléchit un instant pour voir à quel endroit il serrait le plus confortablement installé et il décida de s'asseoir dans un des larges fauteuils qui bordaient la cheminée.

A la faible lueur de la lune, Harry sortit de sa poche le coffret et le posa avec grand soin sur ses genoux. Le bout de parchemin fixer sur le couvercle s'obscurcit et une inscription familière apparue :

Qui sont les Maraudeurs …

« …Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue » écrit Harry avec une légère excitation.  
Le message disparut et un déclic retentit dans la pièce.

Délicatement, Harry ouvrit le coffre et saisit dans ses deux mains le précieux globe posé sur son socle de bronze. La petite sphère était d'une couleur cyan transparente et des runes étranges étaient gravées à sa surface.

Harry resta un moment à scruter le globe avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait absolument aucune idée de la manière dont il devait s'en servir.

Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur la vision qu'il avait eut cette après-midi là. Il se rappela sans problème la boule de cristal qui ressemblait de près à l'Orbévia.

Rassemblant ses souvenirs, il revoyait cette forme obscure, si sombre. Cette ombre. Le soi-disant Sinistros.

Il rouvrit les yeux dans l'espoir d'un miracle et ce qu'il attendait ce produisit.  
Une sensation étrange lui parcouru le corps. Du crâne aux extrémités de ses doigts, il ressentit une faible décharge qui le traversait. L'Orbévia semblait absorber ses souvenirs.  
Harry vit ses veines prendre une couleur argentée au rythme du flux qui se déplaçait en lui. Puis soudain, la sphère s'illumina.  
Une lumière éblouissante inonda son regard et il se sentit submerger par une énergie indéfinissable. Il était aspiré à l'intérieure même de la sphère. Un tunnel s'était ouvert et il tombait en chute libre à travers ses propres souvenirs.

Autour de lui, les images défilaient par milliers. Harry voyait des bribes de son enfance apparaître sous ses yeux.  
Dudley le martyrisait, la tante Pétunia hurlait, l'oncle Vernon l'enfermait dans le placard. « Tu n'en sortiras plus ! » Criait-il…  
Hagrid défonçait une porte. Harry essayait pour la première fois sa baguette magique. Un train filait à travers champs. Un homme au ruban pourpre lançait un rire démoniaque. Dobby faisait s'écraser le gâteau de la tante Pétunia. Une ford bleue atterrissait sur un arbre. Une araignée énorme le poursuivait. Un serpent gigantesque se jetait sur lui. Le visage de Tom Elvis Jedusor.

Harry se concentra…

Les Détraqueurs dans le train. Lupin se transformait en loup-garou. Sirius s'envolait sur le dos de Buck.

Plus loin… Plus loin…

La marque des ténèbres. Le bal de noël. La deuxième tache. Le cimetière. Ses parents. Encore les Détraqueurs. Le visage d'Ombrage. L'hôpital Sainte Mangouste. Cho s'approchait de lui. Graup. Les Sombrals.

Inconsciemment, Harry ralentit le rythme…

La rangée d'étagère. Le regard de Lucius. La salle circulaire.

Harry sentit son cœur battre à toute vitesse…

L'arcade et le voile. La prophétie s'écrasait par terre. Bellatrix brandissait sa baguette. Le sort jaillissait. Sirius… Sirius tombait.

-Noooooooooooooooooooooon ! Hurla Harry de toutes ses forces.

Pendant un instant, il crut que la sphère l'avait expulsé, mais il voyait parfaitement le visage de Sirius passer à travers le voile. L'image semblait figée.

-Si…Sirius, murmura Harry d'une voix brisée.

Il ne put retenir ses larmes.  
Il leva la main vers le visage de son parrain. Doucement, tout doucement…  
Mais la scène s'accélérait à mesure qu'il tentait d'atteindre Sirius. Et bientôt son parrain disparaissait derrière le voile sans qu'Harry ne put rien faire.

Il devait se concentrer. Il chassa cette sombre image de son esprit et sa vie défila à nouveau sous ses yeux.

Bellatrix. Le sort interdit. Lord Voldemort. Dumbledore brandissait sa baguette. Fumseck explosait. Harry touchait un portoloin. La silhouette argentée de Sibylle Trelawney prononçait la prophétie. Dumbledore versait une larme.

Karkaroff se faisait capturer. Les yeux de Lara. Bellatrix sur le train. Sidilius le regardait droit dans les yeux. Une lumière éblouissante. Neville dévastait une salle de cours. Lara lui parlait d'une voix douce.

C'est là… pensa Harry et les images ralentirent.

_«-Décidément elle n'a pas changé ! »_

Une forme noire se dessinait dans la boule de cristal tandis que la voix de Ron résonnait autour de lui.

_«-J'aurais préféré rester avec un centaure toute l'année que d'être avec cette mystificatrice. »_

Un chien noir immense le regardait dans les yeux. Il montrait ses crocs acérés. Prêt à bondir.

_«-Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh ! »_ S'écriait la voix du professeur Trelawney.

«-Je pense plutôt que c'est l'avenir », proposait la voix de Harry tandis que la forme noire se mettait à courir le long de ce qu'il semblait être un sentier.

_«-Et moi alors ?»_ Demandait la voix de Neville.

Le chien avait bondit sur un homme et l'avait projeté à terre.

_«-Le gardien des cimetières ! Le chien noir qui hante les esprits ! Le Sinistros ! »_

L'homme écroulé se débattait avec force mais le chien noir ne lâchait pas prise, déchirant sauvagement la cape de sa victime. Un serpent apparut pendant une fraction de seconde.

_« -Et c'est repartit ! »_

Laissant sa proie inerte, le chien s'éloignait dans la brume. Il s'arrêta à côté de quelqu'un. Une femme.

_«-… ses yeux… ses yeux… Bleus ? »_

Le chien noir observait quelque chose au loin. Son regard était familier. Harry l'avait déjà vu.

_«-… La faucheuse viendra reprendre votre âme ! »_

Quelqu'un s'approchait, la main tendue, vers la forme sombre et massive. Puis le chien s'enfonça dans l'obscurité de la forêt et finit par disparaître.  
_  
__«-Vous êtes pressé de mourir ! »_

Plus rien. Le sentier était désert. Tout devenait flou. Dans un tourbillon d'ombres, la vision s'estompa et la boule de cristal réapparut.

_«- Votre vision était de courte durée et je crains qu'elle ne refasse surface avant longtemps… »_

Harry savait qu'il était inutile d'aller plus loin, sa vision était terminée et il n'en apprendrait pas plus.

Il ferma les yeux et chassa les dernières images de sa tête en se concentrant sur la salle commune. Il sentit l'énergie le quitter. L'onde pure le repoussait et elle le propulsa hors du tunnel des souvenirs.

Quand Harry rouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait assit sur l'un des larges fauteuils de la salle commune. La faible lueur qui continuait à briller au cœur de l'Orbévia s'évanouit peu à peu et Harry reposa le globe sur son support en bronze.

Il referma le coffre miteux et le rangea dans une de ses poches. Son esprit en effervescence, Harry tentait de donner un sens à ce qu'il venait de voir.  
Alors qu'il regagnait le dortoir, ses pensées s'entremêlaient dans l'espoir d'établir des liens.

Allongé sur son lit, les yeux grand ouverts, Harry se repassait en boucle sa vision. Quelque chose lui certifiait qu'il avait vu l'avenir mais il ne savait pas l'expliquer. Si ces événements allaient réellement se passer, alors il saurait les reconnaître en temps voulu.

Cet immense chien noir, c'était Patmol à coup sûr. Harry en était certain, il l'avait reconnu à ses yeux. Et si sa vision était celle du futur, alors il reverrait bientôt Sirius…

A cette pensée, Harry se sentit transporter d'une émotion intense. Non pas de tristesse, mais d'une impatiente extrême et il eut un mal fou à s'endormir en pensant à ce qu'il pourrait dire à son parrain quand il le retrouverait.

* * *

S'il vous plait des reviews ! Ca me motive à écrire !


	14. XI La frénésie de Patmol

Après un retard qui s'explique par des vacances savoureuses ! Voilà la suite du Règne des Ancêtres ! Et n'oubliez pas de commenter ! 

**

* * *

**

**XI La frénésie de Patmol :**

-Tu es prêt, Harry ? Demanda la voix d'Hermione de l'autre côté de la porte du dortoir. Je ne veux pas être en retard, tu comprends ?

-J'arrive ! Cria Harry d'un ton pressé alors qu'il essayait d'enfiler ses chaussettes et sa veste en même temps. Commencez à descendre, je vous rejoins dans le hall !

Ce samedi là était le jour de leur première sortit à Pré-au-lard et Hermione et Lara allaient recevoir leur diplôme d'honneur au village. Harry avait mis un peu trop de temps pour se préparer et s'il ne finissait pas vite il serait en retard pour les accompagner.  
Il parvint à attacher ses chaussures et finit par être enfin prêt à descendre. Mais lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à sortir du dortoir, son regard se posa sur son reflet dans le miroir.

-Oh non ! Soupira-t-il en remarquant ses cheveux en bataille.

Il descendit de la tour des Gryffondors en tentant désespérément de se coiffer, et il arriva au seuil du grand hall où Ron et Hermione l'attendaient.

-Depuis quand tu mets autant de temps pour te préparer ? S'indigna Hermione avec un regard sévère. Et puis ce n'était pas la peine de sortir une tenue pareille, ce n'est qu'une remise de diplôme, pas un congrès !

-Bon, on y va ! Lança Ron en regardant Harry d'un air suspect. Les autres sont déjà au portail de l'école.

Ils descendirent la pente douce qui menait aux portes de Poudlard et se retrouvèrent sur la route de Pré-au-lard bordant la forêt interdite.  
Le groupe d'élève se trouvait bien loin devant eux et Ron ne semblait pas très rassuré qu'ils marchent seuls, tous les trois, le long de la bordure de la forêt.

-On ne risque pas grand chose ici, Ron, dit Hermione d'un ton rassurant. On est loin du cœur de la forêt. Tu ne trouveras que des Botrucs ou des Nifleurs sauvages dans ce coin.

-Je sais ! Qu'est-ce que tu imagine ! Lança-t-il vexé. Si tu crois que j'ai peur…

Il pressa le pas pour rattraper le groupe des élèves alors qu'Hermione adressait un sourire complice à Harry.

Serrées les unes contres les autres, les petites chaumières du village dégageaient une certaine aura magique. La chaleur accueillante des alentours donnait une impression de paix aux habitants et aux visiteurs. Harry se sentait rassuré dans cette ambiance intime, entouré de sorciers qui le regardaient avec admiration.

Harry, Ron et Hermione retrouvèrent les autres Gryffondors sur la place du village, devant la poste. Des hordes de hiboux s'envolaient dans tous les sens et les clients s'agglutinaient au seuil du guichet.

-Où est-ce qu'on est censé aller ? Demanda Ron en léchant les vitrines du magasin de Quidditch.

-La cérémonie se déroule à la mairie, d'après Mcgonnagal, répondit Hermione surexcitée.

-Encore une réception officielle soporifique ! Soupira Ron avec appréhension.

-Personne ne t'oblige à m'accompagner, Ron ! Lança Hermione agacée. C'est important pour moi alors arrête de te plaindre, s'il te plait !

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à la mairie et la trouva beaucoup moins accueillante que les boutiques du village.

-Lara ! Appela Hermione en s'avançant vers elle. Tu viens avec nous ?

-'Nous', s'exclama Ron sur un ton de défi. Quel 'nous' ?

Hermione lui lança un regard noir et jugea bon de l'ignorer.

-Oui j'arrive, attend moi, répondit Lara aussi réjouit qu'Hermione. Ca commence tout de suite ? J'ai un peu le trac, pas toi ?

Ron regarda s'éloigner Hermione et Lara puis se tourna vers Harry.

-Bon, on va aux Trois-Balais ? Demanda Ron avec dédain. Harry !… Qu'est ce que tu fais ?…

Harry s'était déjà lancé à la suite des filles et il avait laissé Ron planté comme un piquet au milieu de la place.

-Bon, très bien ! Lança Ron en le rattrapant. Mais tu me laisseras dormir ! Je suis certain que ça va être aussi barbant que les cours d'Histoire de la magie !

Ron n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Lui et Harry, étaient les deux seuls élèves qui avaient eut le courage de suivre Hermione et Lara. La cérémonie avait commencé par un discours de Dumbledore puis Amelia Bones avait félicité en personne les deux prodiges. Quand elle s'était approchée d'Hermione, cette dernière s'était mise à trembler et elle avait bafouillé des remerciements que personne ne semblait avoir compris. La plupart des professeurs étaient présents et Rogue lançait un regard courroucé à Ron qui ronflait sur sa chaise. Harry qui se sentait gêné, s'était décalé de plusieurs sièges, comme la plupart des personnes présentes. Un périmètre de trois sièges vides s'était créé tout autour de Ron.  
Après la remise des médailles et des diplômes, Dumbledore monta sur l'estrade.

-Félicitation à toutes les deux, déclara-t-il solennellement. Miss Granger, Miss Vandella, et si nous allions fêter ça autour d'un verre aux trois balais ? Madame le Ministre a eut la bonté de nous réserver une table et il serait dommage de laisser passer une occasion pareille.

A l'entente du mot 'verre', Ron s'était réveiller en sursaut.

-Un verre ! Oui ! Un verre, s'écria-t-il à moitié endormis. J'arrive !

Il lança des regards autour de lui et rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Tu aurais put me réveiller quand même ! Lança-t-il avec rage alors qu'ils marchaient le long de la rue principale. Je me suis taper la honte de ma vie ! Encore heureux qu'il n'y ait pas eut d'autres élèves ! Je ronflais fort ?

-Euh… Commença Harry avec précaution. Disons assez fort pour que Rogue attrape une crise de rictus mémorable.

-Je suis ridiculisé à vie ! Se lamenta Ron en baissant la tête.

Ils entrèrent dans le bar des Trois-Balais en compagnie de Dumbledore, le Ministre, Mcclagan, et Mcgonnagal et s'assirent à une table libre.

Madame Rosemerta vint les servir et Dumbledore l'invita à prendre un verre avec eux.  
La discussion allait bon train et seul Ron semblait un peu à l'écart, n'osant pas toucher à son verre de bierraubeurre.

-… des élèves brillantes, et je n'ai pas l'habitude d'attribuer des lauriers comme vous le savez ! Assurait le professeur Mcgonnagal. Si si, Miss Granger, je suis sérieuse : vous méritez votre diplôme, toutes les deux.

-Je suis d'accord, Miss Vandella m'a beaucoup étonné pour notre premier cours de potion, ajouta Mr Mcclagan avec un sourire. Elle a sut m'énoncer toutes les propriétés du Crystonova, et son aide est précieuse dans la réalisation du cristal. Miss Granger est très douée pour préparer la potion, et j'ose croire que notre projet sera aboutit dans les temps grâce à elles.

-Où en êtes vous exactement ? Demanda Amelia Bones avec un intérêt soudain.

-Nous en sommes encore à l'élaboration du liquide radian, mais nous avançons très vite, répondit Mcclagan d'un ton assuré. Les autres classes sont un peu en retard sur le projet mais le groupe des Gryffondors et des Serdaigles compte 14 cristaux en tout.

-Et vous aurez fini à peu près à quelle date ? Demanda le professeur Mcgonnagal.

-Disons… Au mois de Févier au plus tard... Supposa Mcclagan en réfléchissant. Les autres classes auront fini vers fin-Mars début-Avril selon moi. Ne vous inquiétés pas, Poudlard disposera bientôt d'une réserve de Crystonova prêt à l'emploi.

-J'espère bien ! Affirma Amélia Bones l'air rassuré. Vous savez à quel point ces cristaux peuvent être utiles après une attaque comme celle du Poudlard Express…

-Excusez mon indiscrétion, Madame le Ministre, commença Lara avec entrain. Mais, si j'ai bien compris, vous comptez utiliser les Crystonova contre les vampires, c'est bien ça !

-Tout à fait, répondit Amélia Bones en lui lançant un regard perçant. Vous avez vite saisit, Miss Vandella. Rien n'est plus important que la protection de Poudlard pour votre cher directeur, et je vous comprends tout à fait, Dumbledore ! Les vampires semblent s'intéresser tout particulièrement à l'école et je pense qu'une mesure de sécurité s'impose.

-En effet, les vampires sont redoutables, mais ça vous l'apprendrez dans les prochains cours du professeur Rogue, assura Dumbledore qui semblait pensif. Bien, veuillez nous excuser mais nous devons prendre congé, Miss Vandella, Miss Granger.

-Oui, il est temps de partir, dit le Ministre en se levant de table. Ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer Mesdemoiselles.

-Pour nous aussi, c'était un honneur, assura Lara en se levant, elle aussi.

-…Ravie de cette rencontre, balbutia Hermione en s'inclinant maladroitement.

Les professeurs et le Ministre s'éloignèrent et Dumbledore s'approcha de Harry pendant qu'Hermione, Lara et Ron se dirigeaient vers la sortie.

-Harry, commença-t-il, puis-je te dire deux mots ?

Harry hocha la tête et déglutit difficilement. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais la voix de Dumbledore lui paraissait étrangère, comme si c'était anormal qu'il s'adresse à lui après leur discussion du mois de juillet.

-Dans deux semaines, il y aura une autre cérémonie, continua Dumbledore en se penchant vers lui. Tout à fait différente de celle d'aujourd'hui… Il s'agira d'un hommage funèbre à Sirius. Ajouta-t-il d'une voix grave.

Harry sentit ses entrailles se crisper et ses sourcils se froncer sans qu'il ne parvienne à se contrôler. Il n'osait pas regarder son directeur dans les yeux.

-Tu y es invité et je veux que tu sois présent, insista Dumbledore avec compassion. Cet hommage signera sa reconnaissance en tant que héros, et dénoncera l'injustice qu'il à subit. Il faut que tu sois là, Harry. Je compte sur toi.

Harry ne répondit rien. Il restait neutre, comme s'il n'avait pas écouté les paroles de Dumbledore. Il ne voulait pas montrer ses sentiments ou un quelconque signe de réponse.

-Harry, répéta Dumbledore en le prenant par les épaules. Ils se regardaient à présent droit dans les yeux.

-Je veux te voir à cette cérémonie. S'il te plait, dis-moi que tu y seras ! Ton parrain compte sur toi. Ne lui tourne pas le dos.

-J'ai entendu, répondit froidement Harry, et la souffrance du deuil resurgit. Ses yeux le picotaient et il sentait venir les larmes.

Il se dégagea de l'étreinte de Dumbledore et se précipita vers la sortie avant qu'il n'ait put prononcer un seul mot.

L'émotion prit le dessus une fois de plus et deux traînés humides apparurent sur son visage. Il baissait la tête en se frayant un chemin à travers les passants, décidé à partir le plus loin possible de Dumbledore.

Il avançait à grand pas vers la rue qui menait à Poudlard et il finit par quitter le village de Pré-au-lard.

Des élèves marchaient le long de la route principale, regagnant l'école. Harry s'avança sur le sentier parallèle à la route et s'enfonça dans la forêt.  
Secoué de sanglots, il gardait la tête baissée et ne remarqua pas qu'il s'écartait de plus en plus de son chemin.  
Il ne remarqua pas non plus que même au fin fond de la forêt, il était suivit…

Assit sur un rocher, Harry se tenait la tête entre les mains et regardait l'obscurité s'installer. Le silence qui régnait était angoissant, car aucun bruit, pas même des cris d'oiseaux, ne parvenaient à ses oreilles.  
Comme il en avait l'habitude cette la forêt, il se sentait observer, il ressentait une présence, comme si quelqu'un restait dissimulé derrière un arbre et le regardait.

Ses craintes se confirmèrent quand un craquement de branche retentit derrière lui.

Harry ne bougea pas, il resta totalement statique et attendit.

-Vous m'avez suivit jusque là pour m'entendre dire que j'irai à ses funérailles ? Lança-t-il d'un ton furieux ; Dumbledore l'avait sans doute rejoint pour lui faire la morale une fois de plus. Alors vous pouvez vous en aller parce que je n'aurais pas besoin d'aller à cette cérémonie.

Harry n'avait pas bougé et le silence s'installa à nouveau.

-Il est vivant, continua Harry. Je l'ai vu dans la boule de cristal. Il est toujours en vie…

-Je ne pourrais pas en dire autant pour toi dans quelques instants, Potter, lança une voix glaciale derrière lui.

Harry sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Une sueur froide lui glaça le dos et un frisson parcourut son corps tout entier.

Il reçut un violent coup à la nuque et tomba en avant sur le tapis de feuilles mortes.

Quelqu'un l'attrapa par le bras et le retourna sur le sol. Harry leva les yeux pour faire face son agresseur et vit avec horreur devant qui il était …

Draco Malefoy.

-Expeliarmus, cria-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

La baguette de Harry jaillit de sa poche et tomba à une dizaine de mètres de là.

-Maintenant on va s'amuser, Potter, lança Malefoy avec rage. Vous deux, ajouta-t-il à Crabbe et Goyle qui se tenaient à côté de lui. Tenez-le bien pendant que je lui fais sa fête.

Harry se débattit avec force mais les deux gorilles l'avaient déjà soulevé du sol. Ils le projetèrent contre un arbre et lui saisirent chacun un bras pour l'immobiliser, Goyle plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour faire taire ses cris de douleur. Laissant échapper une plainte étouffée quand il sentit son bras se torde, Harry ne pouvait plus bouger, plaqué contre le tronc par Crabe et Goyle qui le tenaient fermement.

Son cœur tambourinait contre sa poitrine. Il sentit sa gorge se sécher quand il vit Malefoy s'avancer vers lui en brandissant sa baguette.

-Mon père à eut le temps de m'apprendre un paquet de sortilèges d'attaque avant que tu le fasses enfermer à Azkaban, murmura-t-il avec un sourire diabolique. Et ma mère en connaît un rayon en maléfice de torture. Tu ne me crois pas ? Laisse moi te le prouver !

Il pointa sa baguette sur la poitrine de Harry qui crispa ses muscles.

-Fusionnem, rugit Malefoy.

Sa baguette se mit à briller d'une lueur rouge, et une boule de feu jaillit de son extrémité. Harry poussa un hurlement assourdi par la main de Goyle. Il sentit sa poitrine le brûler comme s'il était marqué au fer rouge.  
Un trou de cendre apparut sur sa veste et son pull à l'endroit où le sort était pointé et il vit que sa peau était devenue écarlate.

-Nervissium ! Lança Malefoy en regardant Harry avec démence.

Son corps tout entier fut secouer de convulsions cinglantes et ses muscles se tétanisèrent pendant un instant. Il ne tenait debout que grâce à l'étreinte de Crabe et de Goyle.

-Explosantos, continuait Malefoy complètement subjugué par ce spectacle.

Harry toussa et sentit le goût du sang, la main de Goyle en était recouverte. Il n'arrivait plus à arrêter de cracher son sang qui dégoulinait le long de son cou et descendait sur son torse.  
Harry avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, il s'étouffait dans son propre sang.

-Ne pars pas tout de suite, Potter, ordonna Malefoy. Enlève ta main !

Goyle retira sa main, et le sang de Harry jaillit de sa bouche. Le sol était écarlate.

-Le maître de mon père n'a pas su s'y prendre avec toi, murmura Malefoy avec un regard sadique. Il ne te connaît pas comme je te connais… Ah ! Qu'elle belle fin quand même ! Un sang-mêlé comme toi devrait se réjouir de recevoir le coup de grâce d'un sang-pur.

Il plaça l'extrémité de sa baguette entre les deux yeux de Harry et l'enfonça dans sa chair.

-Tu préfère le sortilège interdit ou bien que je te fasse éclater la cervelle ? Demanda Malefoy avec un sérieux désarmant. Réponds, Potter ! Je te jure sur ma famille que je te tuerais comme tu le voudras ! Alors, sortilège interdit ou purée de cervelle ?

Harry ne répondit rien, la bouche pleine de sang, il tentait de reprendre son souffle même s'il savait que ça ne servirait pas à grand chose.

-Avada ou Explodium ? Siffla Malefoy avec un rictus rageur. Réponds ! AVADA OU EXPLODIUM ?

-ArghVa… Commença Harry qui sentait ses forces le quitter. Ava…

-Avada ? Plus fort, Potter, lança Malefoy qui se sentait triompher.

-Ava… Continua Harry en le regardant dans les yeux. Va… Va-te-faire-foutre-Malefoy ! Lança-t-il d'une traite en lui crachant son sang en pleine figure.

Le visage de Malefoy se crispa, il essuya le sang de sa main et lança un regard révulsé à Harry. Sa baguette était toujours pointée entre les deux yeux de sa victime et Harry sentit qu'elle s'enfonçait de plus en plus sur son front.

-CAPITO EXPLOD… Hurla Malefoy avec une fureur démente.

-DEUS COLERIS ! Lança une voix derrière lui.

Le corps de Malefoy s'illumina d'une onde éblouissante. Hurlant de toute son âme, les bras en croix, la tête levée vers le ciel, il tomba à genoux. La foudre jaillit de nul part et le frappa de plein fouet. Il tomba à la renverse, les yeux blancs.

-Flagaris ! Prononça Lara qui tenait dans ses mains sa baguette et celle de Harry.

Une lueur bleue jaillit de chacune des baguettes et les éclairs s'abattirent sur Crabe et Goyle qui furent propulsés sur un rocher dans un bruit d'os brisé.

Harry tomba face contre terre, plus aucun de ses muscles ne réagissait, il ne bougeait plus. Lara se précipita vers lui et le redressa contre l'énorme tronc. Il entendait sa voix mais ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur ce qu'elle disait.

-Harry, entendait-il au loin. Mon Dieu ! Qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? Harry, réponds-moi ! Dis quelque chose ! Oh, Seigneur, aidez-moi !

Harry ouvrit les yeux, il vit le corps de Malefoy allongé sur le sol à quelques mètres de là. Il vit une chose qui le stupéfia. Une chose qu'il n'avait pas remarqué jusque là. Une chose qui lui redonna la force de vivre.

Le Serpent.

Le Serpent, emblème des Serpentards, était tissé sur l'écusson de la robe de Malefoy. Harry le voyait plus nettement que jamais. Il le revoyait car il l'avait déjà aperçut dans la boule de cristal.

-Siriuuuuuus ! Gémit Harry qui sentit ses membres s'animer. Sirius, où es-tu ?

-Sirius ? Demanda Lara qui était perdue. Oh la la ! Mais qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Qui est Sirius ! Harry, tu m'entends ?

La silhouette de Malefoy se mit à bouger à nouveau. Il se levait sous les yeux de Harry qui sentait son cœur prêt à exploser.

Malefoy se redressait, Lara lui tournais le dos, elle ne l'avait pas vu. Il saisit sa baguette et visa le crâne de Lara.

Harry ne dit rien, il l'entendait, cette vibration, ce tremblement, ce galop.

-Avaaaaadaaaaaaa … Hurla Malefoy et Lara se retourna avec horreur.

Le chien noir surgit de l'obscurité et bondit. Malefoy s'écrasa au sol sous le poids de l'immense créature. Sa baguette voltigea loin devant lui. Il hurlait de terreur en se débattant du peu de force qu'il lui restait.

Mordant dans la chair, le chien noir le secouait violemment, il déchirait la robe de sa proie et lui attaquait à présent les os. Sa rage dévastatrice semblait ne pas pouvoir s'arrêter tant qu'il n'aurait pas achevé sa victime.

Harry et Lara ne bougeaient pas, ils contemplaient le spectacle, figés.

Un sifflement céleste retentit tout autour d'eux et résonna à travers les arbres.

Le gigantesque chien se redressa, le museau pointé vers l'obscurité de la brume. Sans prévenir, il se mit à courir sur le tapis de feuilles mortes et s'enfonça au loin dans la forêt, laissant sa proie inerte, recroquevillée sur elle-même.

Harry sentit un ordre impérieux le submerger et il se leva précipitamment sous les yeux exorbités de Lara.

-Harry ! Implora-t-elle avec un ton stupéfait.

Harry courrait lui aussi, sa douleur n'existait plus, il s'avançait dans la brume. L'espoir ressurgissait, plus puissant que jamais.

La silhouette d'une femme se dessina dans l'obscurité. La même femme qu'Harry avait vue dans sa vision. Et lui, il était là, sagement assit à côté d'elle : Patmol.

Les yeux de Harry étaient plongés dans les siens, le regard bleu perçant qu'il reconnaissait bien.

-Sirius, murmura Harry qui avait tant rêvé de cet instant. Sirius…

Il tendit la main vers le magnifique chien noir qui continuait à l'observer. Il l'observait avec l'air de ne pas comprendre pourquoi Harry était si triste, pourquoi des larmes descendaient les long de ses joues. Il pencha la tête sur le côté comme pour mieux comprendre le jeune sorcier qui s'avançait vers lui à pas de loup.

Harry n'était plus qu'à une dizaine de centimètre de Sirius quand la femme posa sa main sur la tête du chien pour le caresser.

-Va, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Le chien la regarda et s'éloigna dans la brume, il disparut.

Harry tomba à genoux, la main toujours tendu dans le vide. Pourquoi fallait-t-il qu'il parte maintenant ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-t-il pas rester ?

-Reviens, implora Harry à mi-voix.

-Il reviendra… Assura la voix apaisante de la jeune femme.

Harry leva les yeux vers elle. Il distingua son visage pâle, blanc comme neige, ses yeux gris profonds, ses cheveux blonds flottants dans la nuit.  
Ce visage était familier. Il le connaissait. Au fin fond de sa mémoire il savait qu'il avait déjà vu cette femme qui s'éloignait de lui.

Elle fit volte face et s'enfonça dans la forêt puis finit par disparaître dans la brume, comme le chien noir, comme Patmol.

Harry s'arrêta de vivre un instant, il sentait ses forces disparaître et il s'écroula sur le sol. Tout était flou autour de lui, et peu à peu, tout devint noir.

* * *

Une ptite review ! rien qu'une ! 


	15. XII Interrogatoire

**David **je réponds par une suite !

**Kai **l'histoire de sirius est assez compliquée lol

**Touone **non ce n'est pas lily !

**marie-love** je te remercie pour ta review !

**

* * *

**

**XII Interrogatoire :**

* * *

Harry apercevait la lumière au loin. On l'appelait, on prononçait son nom. Il s'était passé quelque chose. Il ne s'en souvenait plus, tout était si flou.  
Une image lui apparut, sa mémoire s'éclaircie.

Dumbledore, Malefoy, Lara et le chien noir… Patmol.

-Il reviendra… Avait assuré cette femme dans la forêt. Cette femme dont le visage lui était familier.

Tout prenait un sens et Harry se rendit compte de ce qui importait le plus : Sirius reviendra…

Et à cette pensée il revint à lui. Les yeux grand ouvert, il ne parvenait à distinguer qu'une lumière floue qui régnait autour de lui. Il plissa les yeux mais commença à comprendre pourquoi tout était difforme.  
Il tenta d'attraper ses lunettes à tâtons mais une voix l'interrompit.

-C'est ça que tu cherche ? Demanda une voix familière. Attends ne bouge pas…

Quelqu'un lui posa la paire de verres sur le nez et il reconnut le visage d'Hermione.

Il regarda tout autour de lui et remarqua qu'il se trouvait dans l'infirmerie, allongé sur un des lits. Hermione était assise à son chevet et Ron se tenait à côté d'elle. Harry était perdu, que s'était-il passé après qu'il ai vu Patmol ? Pourquoi était-il ici ? Il essaya de se redresser mais une douleur terrible au niveau de la poitrine l'en dissuada.

-Ne bouge pas, Harry, conseilla Hermione qui avait l'air sous le choc, ses yeux étaient injectés de sang et elle avait les joues humides.

-Qu'est ce qui m'est arrivé ? Demanda Harry d'une voix étrangement aiguë. Où est Lara ?

-Lara va bien, assura Ron qui le regardait avec pitié. Elle doit être dans le bureau de Dumbledore à l'heure qu'il est… Mais c'est plutôt à toi de nous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé. On ta vu partir à toute vitesse en sortant du bar des Trois-Balais. Tu ne t'es pas arrêté, on t'a appelé mais tu étais déjà loin. On ta chercher partout dans Pré-au-lard et Hermione a pensé que tu étais retourné au château alors on est rentrer par la route. Lara qui était avec nous s'est précipitée dans la forêt quand nous étions à mi-chemin entre le village et Poudlard. Elle nous a seulement criés d'appeler à l'aide alors on est aller chercher les Aurors postés au portail de l'école. Ils se sont déployés dans la forêt et quand ils sont revenus, Lara était avec eux, ils te portaient dans un brancard et ils ont filé droit au château sans un mot. On les a suivit jusqu'à l'infirmerie, mais on n'a pas put renter…

-Ils sont ressortis et sont retournés en forêt d'après des rumeurs, expliqua Hermione avec un sourire nerveux. Moi et Ron, on a attendu devant la porte de l'infirmerie et on a vu Dumbledore arrivé à toute vitesse, il paraissait au bord de la crise cardiaque… Il nous a laissé entrer et on t'a vu inconscient… Lara était à côté de toi, complètement secouée, elle répétait sans cesse la même chose. Elle parlait de Malefoy, Crabe et Goyle… On n'a pas put lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé car l'un des Aurors l'a emmené, je ne sais où… Et depuis hier soir on est resté là, on a vu les professeurs et les Aurors défiler dans tous les sens sans pouvoir leur arracher un mot. Ils ont ramené trois autres personnes de la forêt d'après ce que disent les élèves… Ils étaient blessés mais ils ne les on pas amené à l'infirmerie, va savoir pourquoi…

-Voilà, depuis hier soir on est ici sans savoir ce qu'il t'est arrivé, ajouta Ron avec un air de compassion. Tu ne te souviens pas de ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi tu es partit dans la forêt tout d'un coup ?

Harry avait la migraine, il ne comprenait pas la moitié de ce qu'avaient raconté Ron et Hermione et il détestait rester là à ne rien faire, mais ses blessures l'empêchait de bouger.

-Je me souviens à peu près de ce qu'il s'est passé… Commença-t-il en réfléchissant avec difficulté. Après être sortit du bar j'ai voulu rentrer au château, je suis passer par un chemin plus rapide qui traverse la forêt. Et puis là, Malefoy, Crabe et Goyle me sont tombé dessus… Ils m'avaient suivit, ou je ne sais quoi… Ils m'ont attaqué en traître et … Ma baguette ! S'exclama-t-il soudainement. J'ai perdu ma baguette, c'est Malefoy qui m'a lancé un sortilège de désarmement. Où est ma baguette ?

-Du calme, Harry, s'exclama Ron en fronçant les sourcils. Lara l'a ramené avec elle, Dumbledore a du la prendre… Ce n'est qu'une baguette, ça peut ce changer, tu sais !

Harry ne répondit rien, il était le seul à savoir, mis à part Dumbledore, à quel point sa baguette était précieuse.

-Ne me dis tout de même pas que c'est Malefoy et sa bande qui t'ont fait ça ! S'indigna Hermione scandalisée. On croyait que tu t'étais fait attaquer par un monstre de la forêt…

-Si, c'était bien lui, affirma Harry d'un ton grave, le douloureux souvenir des tortures que Malefoy lui avait infligé revint subitement.

-Mon Dieu, Harry ! S'exclama Hermione révolté. Mais c'est incroyable, qu'est ce qu'il lui a pris ? Il t'a complètement écorcher, on dirait qu'il t'a torturé…

-J'ai cru qu'il était devenu fou… Lança Harry a mi-voix en revoyant la lueur satisfaite qui brillait dans les yeux de Malefoy. Vous auriez vu cette démence dans son regard… Il… Il était enragé… Et…

-Il a voulu te tuer, murmura Ron qui semblait dans un état second, ce n'était pas une question mais plutôt une terrible constatation, comme s'il comprenait enfin qui était vraiment Malefoy et ce dont il est capable.

-Ce n'est pas vrai ? Demanda Hermione au bord des larmes. Il a vraiment essayé de te tuer ?

-Il était hors de lui… Commença Harry qui réalisait l'horreur qu'il avait subit. Il voulait me voir souffrir avant de me tuer… Il a dit que ses parents lui avaient appris des sortilèges de torture et… Il a dit que si je ne le croyais pas il allait me le prouver… C'est ce qu'il a fait…

Hermione plaça sa main devant sa bouche et Ron serrait les points avec une rage bouillonnante.

-A la fin il m'a demandé si je préférais qu'il lance l'Avada Kedavra ou qu'il… Qu'il me fasse exploser la tête… Termina Harry, la voix complètement brisée.

Hermione poussa un cri suraigu et Ron se leva d'un bond, le regard plein de haine.

-Où est-il ? Siffla-t-il avec une fureur surprenante. Où est cette espèce de sale pourriture, ce fils de chien ? Où est-il que je lui éclate le crane !

-Non Ron, ne sois pas stupide ! S'exclama Hermione qui n'en pouvait plus. Il ne le mérite même pas, réfléchit un peu ! Ca ne sert plus rien maintenant !

-En effet, c'est inutile, Lara s'en est occupé, lança Harry avec une certaine satisfaction. Elle est arrivée au dernier moment… Elle a lancé un sort d'une puissance incroyable, en plus avec deux baguettes…

Il s'arrêta, il ne voulait pas aller plus loin, il ne voulait pas parler du chien… Il ne voulait pas leur raconter qu'il avait vu Sirius…

-Mais enfin Harry, pourquoi es-tu partis comme ça sans prévenir ? Demanda Hermione en lui lançant un regard accusateur. Qu'est ce que t'a dit Dumbledore dans le Bar pour que tu veuille rentrer au château ?

-Des choses qui ne regardent que lui, répondit Dumbledore qui se tenait au seuil de la porte. Miss Granger, Mr Weasley, puis-je vous demander de nous laisser seuls un instant, s'il vous plait. Nous avons quelques questions à poser à Harry.

Derrière lui se tenaient deux agents du Ministère qui encerclaient Lara, le professeur Mcclagan, et Rogue était là eux aussi.

Hermione et Ron ne se firent pas désirer et ils sortirent aussitôt de l'infirmerie. L'un des agents ferma la porte et le groupe de sorciers s'avança vers Harry qui ressentit un fort sentiment d'appréhension.  
Le regard impérieux de Dumbledore se posa sur lui et bientôt un silence pesant s'installa dans l'assemblée. Lara s'était assise à côté de Harry et elle semblait aussi anxieuse que lui.

-Je suis heureux de voir que tu es sauf, Harry, commença Dumbledore l'air coupable. Et je dois t'avouer que je…

-Mr le directeur, coupa un des agents à l'air sévère. Le temps nous est précieux.

-Oui, vous avez raison, venons en au fait, rectifia Dumbledore en s'éclaircissant la gorge. Nous avons des questions à vous poser à tous les deux. Car vous êtes les seuls témoins crédibles de ce qui s'est passé hier en fin d'après midi. Mr Elmound, vous pouvez commencer.

Le second agent sortit un parchemin et commença à gribouiller quelques notes puis il s'avança vers Harry et Lara.

-Harry James Potter, Lara Diana Vandella, annonça-t-il d'une voix sèche et tranchante. Vous avez été retrouvés dans la forêt interdite, le samedi 25 septembre, à 18h25 par un groupe d'Aurors chargés de la protection de l'enceinte de Poudlard. Sur place, ils ont trouvé quatre élèves inconscients du nom de : Harry Potter, Draco Malefoy, Vincent Crabe et Gregory Goyle. La seule personne consciente sur les lieux était Miss Vandella, vous, ajouta-t-il en pointant Lara du doigt. Pour commencer, pourquoi vous trouviez vous dans la forêt et à quel moment vous y êtes vous aventurés ? Mr Potter…

-Je rentrais au château… Mentit Harry en soutenant le regard de Dumbledore. J'ai pris un raccourci quand…

-A quelle heure ? Demanda le dénommé Elmound.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry d'un ton sec. Il devait être plus de 17 heures, c'était en fin d'après midi.

-Pourquoi être partit à cette heure-ci ? Demanda son interrogateur.

-Les élèves de second cycle rentrent quand ils veulent de Pré-au-lard, répondit Dumbledore lançant un regard perçant à Harry. J'étais en compagnie de ce garçon quand il est partit pour le château. Il était 17 h et 13 minutes exactement.

-Bien, trancha l'agent Elmound avec un regard étonné. Et pourquoi avoir emprunter un raccourci, Mr Potter ?

-Pour aller plus vite, lança Harry en regardant l'agent comme s'il s'agissait du dernier des imbéciles.

-Bon, dit-il en notant quelque chose sur son parchemin. Et vous Miss Vandella ?

-J'ignore quelle heure il était quand je suis entrée dans la forêt, commença-t-elle avec anxiété. J'étais en compagnie de deux amis de Poudlard, on rentrait au château par la route et là j'ai entendu un cri provenant de la forêt alors je m'y suis précipitée en demandant à mes amis d'aller chercher de l'aide.

-Vous vous êtes aventurer dans la forêt parce que vous avez entendu un cri ? Demanda l'agent qui ne semblait pas convaincu.

-Oui, enfin je savais que c'était Harry car on le cherchait depuis qu'il avait quitté le Bar des Trois-Balais, ajouta Lara de plus en plus stressée. Donc je n'ai pas hésité à courir à travers les arbres.

-D'accord, lança Elmound en prenant note. Mr Potter, que c'est-il passé après que vous vous soyez introduit dans la forêt ?

-Au bout d'un certain temps j'ai été attaqué par Malefoy et ses complices, Crabe et Goyle, expliqua Harry d'une voix grave.

Rogue poussa un reniflement de mépris et afficha un rictus contrarié.

-Ils vous ont attaqué, répéta l'agent en ignorant Rogue. Vous êtes vous défendu ?

-J'ai essayé, mais Malefoy ma prit ma baguette magique, dit Harry en évitant soigneusement le regard de Rogue.

-Les tests sur votre baguette indiquent que le dernier sort que vous avez lancé est le sortilège de propulsion intensive : le maléfice Flagaris, précisa l'agent en lisant ses notes. Et vous dites que vous n'avez pas attaqué vos agresseurs ?

-C'est moi qui ai lancé ce sort, assura Lara d'une voix aiguë. J'ai lancé les deux derniers sortilèges avec deux baguettes, la mienne et celle de Harry que j'avais ramassée par terre.

-Confirmez-vous cela, Mr Potter ? S'enquit l'agent l'air sceptique.

-Oui, elle dit vrai, affirma Harry en soutenant son regard.

-Pouvez-vous me décrire l'attaque que vous avez subit ? Demanda Elmound sur un ton qui laissait plus l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'un ordre. Quels maléfices ont-utilisé vos agresseurs ?

-Ils m'ont attaqué par derrière, lança Harry d'un ton grave. L'un d'eux ma frappé à la nuque et ma projeté à terre, Malefoy m'a désarmé et il a ordonné à Crabe et Goyle de m'immobiliser…

Il s'interrompit mais Dumbledore lui fit signe de continuer.

-Ils m'ont plaqué contre un arbre et Malefoy m'a parlé des sortilèges de tortures qu'il avait appris de ses parents, continua Harry la gorge de plus en plus sèche. Il a assuré qu'il allait les appliquer sur moi… Il a tenu sa promesse…

-Pouvez-vous me décrire les maléfices qu'il a lancés ? Demanda l'agent sans la moindre expression de compassion.

-Le premier sort a projeté une boule de feu, se rappela douloureusement Harry. La formule ressemblait a Fusionum ou quelque chose dans le genre.

-Fusionnem ! Lança Mcclagan avec surprise. Ce sort était utiliser pour marquer le bétail au fer rouge autrefois, maintenant on ne l'utilise plus que pour la fonderie ou les cheminées…

-C'était cette formule, affirma Harry et il sentit une haine contre Malefoy monter en lui. Il a lancé le sort en visant ma poitrine… Je n'ai pas put bouger à cause de Crabe et Goyle…

-Mr Malefoy s'est-il arrêté là ? Demanda l'agent qui semblait connaître la réponse.

-Non, dit Harry en déglutissant avec difficulté. Il a ensuite lancé un autre maléfice… Nervissium… J'ai sentit une décharge et…

-Le maléfice de convulsion, expliqua l'autre agent à la mine sévère. La victime est secouée de spasme et les nerfs sont à vif pendant un certain temps puis c'est la paralysie.

Harry acquiesça la mine sombre et Dumbledore fronça les sourcils.

-Et ce n'est pas tout, je suppose, dit-il en s'adressant à Harry.

-Non, en effet, continua Harry en se souvenant du dernier sort de torture.  
Il a prononcé une formule dont je ne me souviens plus… Le sang m'est monté à la gorge et il n'a pas arrêté de se déversé…

-Explosantos, déclara Dumbledore l'air crispé. Le sortilège d'hémorragie interne. Utiliser au moyen âge par les Médicomages pour vider les malades de leur sang que l'ont croyait contaminé…

Mcclagan poussa un juron, les agents échangèrent un regard grave et Rogue affichait une expression neutre qui eut le don d'énervé Harry plus que tout.

-C'est bien ça, assura Harry en lançant un regard noir à Rogue. Mon sang inondait ma gorge… Je n'arrivais plus à respirer alors Malefoy a demandé à Goyle d'enlever sa main, il l'avait posé sur ma bouche pour me bâillonner… J'ai craché mon sang pendant un certain temps et ensuite… Malefoy a pointé sa baguette entre mes deux yeux et il a dit…

Harry n'avait pas le courage d'aller plus loin tellement les paroles de Malefoy l'avaient horrifié. Mcclagan passa sa main dans ses cheveux en n'osant pas imaginer les horreurs qu'il allait entendre.  
Dumbledore observa Harry avec un regard pénétrant, comme s'il essayait de lire dans ses pensées.

-Il vous a menacé de mort ? Demanda l'agent Elmound qui prenait note.

-On peut dire ça, commença Harry en se souvenant du regard sadique de Malefoy. Il m'a demandé si… Si je préférais qu'il me tue avec le sortilège interdit ou… Ou qu'il me fasse exploser la tête…

Dumbledore afficha une expression d'horreur que Harry ne connaissait pas. Mcclagan resta bouche-bée et Rogue hochait la tête comme s'il n'en croyait pas un mot.

-Vous avez put répondre à sa question ? Demanda l'agent d'une voix plus douce.

-Je n'ai pas répondu ce qu'il voulait entendre, avoua Harry l'air sombre. Je n'allais pas le supplier… Je lui ai craché le reste de mon sang à la figure… Il a enfoncé sa baguette entre mes deux yeux…

-Et il a prononcé le début de la formule, continua la voix rageuse de Lara. Capito Explodium. Mais je ne l'ai pas laissé finir.

Elle lança un regard noir à l'agent Elmound avec une expression de défi.

-Vous l'avez désarmé ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

-J'assistais à la scène depuis le moment ou Harry recevait le sortilège d'hémorragie, lança-t-elle d'une voix forte. J'ai entendu ce qu'a dit Malefoy. J'ai entendu son ton satisfait et sadique ! Je l'ai vu prêt à tuer un de mes amis ! S'emporta-t-elle les yeux humides. Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que j'allais me contenter d'un simple 'Expeliarmus' !

Les sorciers la regardaient en silence, ils semblaient comprendre l'émotion qu'elle avait put ressentir, comme s'ils respectaient son choix quel qu'il soit.

-Je lui ai donné ce qu'il méritait, articula-t-elle en soutenant leurs regards. J'ai lancer la Colère de Dieu sur ce fils de Mangemort…

Mcclagan poussa une exclamation de stupeur et Dumbledore se redressa avec une expression incrédule. Rogue resta bouche bée à l'entente de ces dernières paroles.

-Vous avez lancé la Colère de Dieu ? S'étonna l'agent à la mine sévère qui n'en croyait visiblement pas un mot. Vous ? Une sorcière de second cycle ? Impossible, seul les sorciers les plus confirmés connaissent la formule et encore moins ont la prétention de savoir le lancer !

-Deus Coleris, prononça Lara d'un air grave. La formule je la connais et si j'étais une sorcière confirmée Malefoy ne se serait pas relevé, croyez-moi…

-Où avez vous appris à lancer la Colère de Dieu, Miss Vandella ? Demanda Mcclagan avec une stupeur mêlée à la curiosité.

-A Durmstrang, en cours d'étude de la Magie-Noire renforcée, avoua Lara avec une certaine fierté. Bien que le sort soit considéré au départ comme de la Magie-Blanche, ses pouvoirs dévastateurs le classent dans la catégorie des sortilèges obscurs…

-Vous dites qu'après avoir reçut ce sortilège, Mr Malefoy était toujours conscient ? S'enquit l'agent Elmound complètement incrédule.

-Oui, assura Lara qui semblait réfléchir. Après avoir combattu Crabe et Goyle je me suis précipitée vers Harry pour voir s'il allait bien. Il était sonné et…

Elle lança un regard perçant à Harry et il le lui rendit.

-Et… Continua-t-elle en hésitant. Malefoy s'est relevé sans que je ne le voie car je lui tournais le dos…

Harry était certain qu'elle était sur le point de parler de Sirius juste avant qu'ils n'échangent un regard.

-Je l'ai entendu prononcer la formule du sortilège interdit : Avada Kedavra, raconta-t-elle en articulant la formule avec habilité. Je me suis retourné et…

Harry s'éclaircit la gorge et lança un regard significatif à Lara qui se tut aussitôt.

-Vous avez évité son sort ? Demanda l'agent perplexe.

-Il n'a pas terminé sa formule, avoua Lara en continuant d'observer Harry.

-Parce que vous avez riposté avec violence, trancha Rogue avec un ton cinglant. Vous avez achevé Malefoy en défoulant toute votre rage sur lui ! Nous avons vu dans quel état il se trouvait quand les Aurors l'ont ramené dans une salle de classe vide ! Monsieur le directeur a jugé bon de le maintenir enfermé et de ne pas l'amener à l'infirmerie mais Madame Pomfresh à avoué qu'il était dans un état déplorable quand elle l'a examiné sur place ! Elle est en ce moment même en train d'essayer de soigner ses blessures et j'ai vu de mes propres yeux que la plupart de ses membres sont disloqués et qu'on l'a tailladé jusqu'aux os ! Vous avez encore usé de vos talents de Magie-Noire pour venger Mr Potter, c'est bien cela, Miss Vandella ?

-Je ne l'ai pas touché, assura Lara en adressant un regard noir à Rogue. Il a eut ce qu'il méritait, et je regrette de n'y être pour rien !

Elle se retourna vers Harry et son regard semblait lui demander ce qu'elle pouvait dire ou ne pas dire.

-Vous mentez petite sotte, lança Rogue avec un rictus mauvais. Si ce n'est pas vous alors qui ?

-Ce n'est pas elle qui a attaqué Malefoy la deuxième fois, assura Harry d'une voix forte. Je jure que Lara ne l'a pas 'achevé', comme vous dites.

-Vous savez qui a fait ça alors ? Demanda l'agent Elmound en se préparant à prendre note.

Harry réfléchit un instant. Il ne voulait parler de Patmol que devant Dumbledore. Il ne pouvait pas risquer de mentionner Sirius devant des personnes comme Rogue ou des membres du Ministère.

-Oui, je le sais, répondit-il d'un ton tranchant. Mais je ne le dirais qu'en la seule présence de Dumbledore et de Lara.

-Mais bien sur, Potter, lança Rogue avec mépris. Vous vous croyez tout permis, petit insolent…

-Severus, ça suffit, l'interrompit Dumbledore. Vous et Mr Mcclagan m'attendrez dehors, je vous prie. Messieurs, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse des agents du Ministère. Pouvez-vous me laisser seul en compagnie de ses deux jeunes gens, s'il vous plait.

-Mais… L'interrogatoire n'est pas… Protesta l'agent Elmound.

-Laissez-nous, trancha Dumbledore d'un air impérieux. Je jugerais bon ou non de vous révélé ce que je vais entendre, plus tard. Maintenant, veuillez sortir, je vous prie.

Les deux agents se renfrognèrent et plièrent leurs affaires pour ensuite suivre Mcclagan qui sortait sans protester. Rogue restait statique, devant Dumbledore.

-Mr le directeur, lança-t-il précipitamment. Vous n'allez pas avaler une fois de plus les contes saugrenus de Potter ! Il ment comme il respire…

-Dehors, Severus, ordonna Dumbledore la voix puissante.

Il sortit en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles et Dumbledore verrouilla la porte d'un coup de baguette magique.

-Bien, dit-il en baissant la voix. Maintenant, Harry, raconte moi ce qu'il s'est passé après que Malefoy se soit relevé, je te prie.

-C'est assez long à expliquer, Monsieur, commença Harry d'une voix incertaine. Malefoy était prêt à lancer l'Avada Kedavra sur Lara, mais quelque chose l'en a empêché…

-Quelque chose ? Répéta Dumbledore avec patiente.

-Un immense chien noir, semblable au Sinistros, continua Harry en regardant son directeur droit dans les yeux. Ce n'était pas le Sinistros… C'était… Vous savez-qui…

-Sirius ? Demanda Lara perplexe. C'était le chien que tu appelais Sirius ?

Harry et Dumbledore la regardèrent avec une grande surprise.

-Tu as crié le nom de Sirius juste avant que le chien ne bondisse, expliqua-t-elle.

-Savez-vous qui est Sirius Black, Miss Vandella ? Demanda Dumbledore en lui lançant un regard sceptique.

-Non, c'est la première fois que j'entends ce nom, assura Lara. Qui est ce ?

-Mon parrain, répondit Harry qui remarqua à quel point cette réponse pouvait paraître ridicule. Enfin, c'était mon parrain…

-Je ne comprends absolument rien, avoua Lara perplexe.

-Harry, qu'est ce que le chien noir a fait à Malefoy ? Demanda Dumbledore l'air pensif.

-Il l'a mis à terre, il l'a attaqué sauvagement et un sifflement est retentit autour de nous, raconta Harry en se souvenant du son céleste qui s'était élevé dans la forêt. Le chien s'est redressé et il a abandonné Malefoy en s'enfuyant dans la forêt… C'est là que je me suis levé et que je l'ai suivit…

Il revit les deux silhouettes se dessiner dans la brume et se souvint de l'émotion intense qu'il avait ressentit.

-J'ai vu le chien noir, continua Harry avec une voix suraiguë. Il était assit à côté d'une femme, c'était elle qui l'avait sifflé… Je me suis approcher de lui… Elle lui a dit de s'en aller et il est partit… Et puis elle m'a regardé et m'a assuré qu'il reviendrait… J'étais épuisé, je sentais que je ne tiendrais plus et je l'ai vu s'en aller dans la brume… Je ne me souvient de rien après ça…

-Je n'ai vu aucune femme, dit Lara à mi-voix. Le chien noir était bien réel mais je quand je t'ai rattrapé dans la brume je n'ai vu personne. Tu étais allongé sur le sol, tu ne bougeais plus… Les Aurors sont arrivés et ils nous ont emmenés au château.

Dumbledore réfléchissait en regardant tour à tour Harry et Lara. L'ampleur de la situation semblait lui échapper à lui aussi.

-Je l'ai vue, assura Harry en lançant des regards de détresse. Je l'ai revue car au fond de moi je sais que cette femme m'est déjà apparut quelque part… Et puis, il y avait le chien noir… Il était réel. Il a terrassé Malefoy. Il se tenait devant moi… C'était lui, c'était Sirius, j'en suis certain… Combien de fois l'avez-vous vu sous sa forme d'Animagus, insista-t-il auprès de Dumbledore. Je le reconnaîtrais parmi des milliers, vous le savez…

-En effet, déclara Dumbledore en le regardant avec compassion. Moi aussi, j'aimerais qu'il s'agisse de Sirius, Harry, mais…

-C'était Sirius ! Cria Harry en se redressant sur son lit. Il est vivant ! Sirius est vivant ! Patmol est vivant ! Et il reviendra ! Je vous assure ! Ce n'est pas pour rien que j'ai eut une vision de lui en cours de divination ! Cette rencontre devait ce produire parce qu'il est toujours là !

-Tu as eut une vision de Sirius ? Demanda Dumbledore qui soudain semblait réagir. Tu as vu l'avenir ?

-Oui, lança Harry avec puissance. Je l'ai vu plus d'une semaine à l'avance ! Dans la boule de cristal ! Et j'ai repassé ma vision en boucle grâce à l'Orbévia que vous m'avez offerte. Il s'est passé exactement ce que j'avais prévu, dans les moindres détails… Je ne saurais pas vous l'expliquer mais c'est la vérité !

-Je te crois, Harry, assura Dumbledore en regardant dans le vide. Je sais par expérience que la divination peut s'avérer une science exacte par moment. Seulement, reste à découvrir comment il est possible que Patmol soit en vie… Le voile de la salle de la mort renferme bien des mystères, Harry. Mais je dois te prévenir que celui que tu risque de revoir n'est pas Sirius, c'est Patmol qui est toujours vivant…

-C'est sans importance, lança Harry qui se sentait submergé d'espoir en entendant Dumbledore confirmer son histoire. Patmol était une des parties de Sirius, je vous assure, je n'en demande pas plus…

-Reste prudent, Harry, conseilla Dumbledore avec un air sombre. Je ne crois pas que les agents du Ministère soient prêts à croire cette histoire. Il est préférable de garder cela pour nous. Et je crains de devoir prendre certaines mesures vous concernant tous les deux. Je garderais le silence et je persuaderais les agents de votre innocence, mais je vais devoir vous interdire de sortir du château si je ne veux pas éveiller les soupçons des professeurs et du Ministère. Vous ne participerez plus aux sorties a Pré-au-lard, pour votre propre sécurité, j'en suis désolé mais c'est mon dernier mot.

Sur ce, il fit volte-face et se dirigea vers la porte de l'infirmerie. Il sortit de la pièce et Harry et Lara entendirent les protestations des agents et de Rogue suivit de l'ordre impérieux de Dumbledore qui les fit tous taire.

-Merci d'avoir gardé le silence, Lara, dit Harry avec sincérité.

-C'est normal, avoua-t-elle en se tournant vers lui. De toute façon personne n'aurait cru à cette histoire de chien noir, d'ange gardien qui apparaît au dernier moment pour nous sauver…

Elle se tut et Harry remarqua qu'elle semblait réfléchir.

-Qu'est-il arrivé à ton parrain, Sirius ? Demanda Lara d'une voix douce.

-Il a été assassiné par une Mangemort au mois de juin dernier, raconta Harry en se sentant plus léger que d'habitude. Bellatrix Lestrange, la femme qui a attaqué le train, lui a lancé un sortilège pendant un combat au ministère de la magie. Il a basculé derrière le voile de la mort et je ne l'ai plus revu… Jusqu'à hier…

-Alors, s'il combattait contre une Mangemort, commença Lara avec un sourire mystérieux. Ca veut dire qu'il est mort en héros…

« C'est un héros ! » Pensa Harry, et il du se retenir de raconter ses exploits à Lara pour qu'elle le considère lui aussi comme un héros.

-Il veille sur nous maintenant, dit Lara à mi-voix. C'est étrange, jusqu'à maintenant, je ne croyais pas en ce genre de chose… Les anges gardiens et l'au-delà… J'espère que moi aussi je pourrais revoir ceux que j'ai perdus un jour…

Elle baissa la tête et afficha un sourire qui sonnait faux avec ses larmes.

-Je suis désolé, dit Harry d'une voix apaisante.

-Ne le soit pas, lança Lara en reniflant. Ce n'est pas toi qui m'as abandonnée… Au contraire…

Elle le regarda, les yeux baignant dans ses larmes.

-Bon, ajouta-t-elle après un léger silence. Rétablis-toi vite, Harry… Tu seras prêt pour le match contre les Serpentards, j'espère !

-Oui, assura Harry avec un sourire. De toute façon, vous pourrez facilement les battre sans moi !

-Des fois j'envie Neville, avoua Lara sur un ton coupable. Avoir une batte et envoyer le Cognard dans la face de l'un de ces crétins, ça doit être soulageant !

Harry éclata de rire et sentit sa poitrine le brûler. Il s'allongea en faisant une grimace.

-En tout cas, excuse-moi, lança-t-il alors que Lara s'éloignait. A cause de moi, tu ne va plus pouvoir profiter des sorties à Pré-au-lard…

-Ca ne fait rien, assura-t-elle en poussant la porte de l'infirmerie. Ca m'apprendra à ne plus m'occuper des affaires des autres, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire rayonnant.

La porte se referma, laissant Harry seul avec la plus belle image dont il aurait put rêver : le sourire de Lara.


	16. XIII Le cimetière de Poudlard

Merci mon vieux Underphoenix d'être toujours présent !

Et voilà la suite, calme en apparence mais la tempête va bientôt arriver !

* * *

**XIII Le cimetière de Poudlard :**

* * *

Harry longeait le couloir qui menait au hall d'entrée, il venait de quitter l'infirmerie après deux jours interminables et se rendait à présent dans la tour de Gryffondor. Alors qu'il arrivait au niveau d'une bifurcation, quelque chose dans le couloir perpendiculaire attira son intention.  
Deux Médicomages transportaient quelqu'un dans un brancard. Ils s'avançaient vers Harry et il n'eut aucun mal à découvrir qui était le blessé en question. Il eut un mouvement de recul et un sentiment de haine l'envahit quand il vit Draco Malefoy lui lancer un regard d'aliéné.

-Potter ! Hurla-t-il en se redressant sur son brancard.

L'un des Médicomages l'observa avec un air dubitatif et accéléra le pas.

-Potter, je t'étranglerais de mes propres mains ! Criait Malefoy l'écume aux lèvres. La démence qui inondait son regard fit sursauter Harry qui recula pour laisser passer le brancard.

-Tu m'entends, Potter ! Rugissait-il et son cri résonnait avec force tout autour d'eux. Je te ferais payer tout ce que tu m'as fais ! Ce que tu as subit la dernière fois n'était qu'un avant goût ! JE TE FERAIS PERDRE JUSQU'A LA DERNIERE GOUTE DE TON SANG ! TU N'AURAS PLUS JAMAIS LE MOINDRE REPIS ! JE TE RETROUVERAIS ! TU PEUX EN ETRE SUR ! JE REVIENDRAIS ET JE TE FERAIS CRACHER TES TRIPPES ! ET SI CE N'EST PAS MOI QUI TE TUE, MON MAITRE S'EN CHARGERA !

Le brancard s'éloignait, laissant Harry seul au milieu du couloir. Les cris de Malefoy se firent de plus en plus lointains et finirent par s'estomper.

Après un long moment pendant lequel Harry ne bougea pas un cil, il se décida enfin à gravir la tour de Gryffondor.

-Malefoy a été viré, annonça Ron alors qu'Harry arrivait à peine dans la salle commune. Dumbledore l'a expulsé avec ses deux larbins ! Tu aurais vu la tête de Rogue au dîner d'hier soir ! La table des Gryffondors à applaudit quand Dumbledore l'a annoncé et les Pouffsouffles et les Serdaigles nous ont suivit ! C'était dément !

-Ca va mieux, Harry ? S'inquiéta Hermione. Ron a raison, tu as raté quelque chose ! Crabe et Goyle ont préféré sortir du château la nuit pour ne pas être hué et ils ont expédié Malefoy à Ste Mangouste.

-Je sais, répondit Harry d'un air sombre. Je viens de croiser Malefoy alors que les Médicomages l'emmenaient…

-Ah… Commença Hermione et son sourire s'évanouit. Tu… Il a dit quelque chose ?

Harry acquiesça et échangea un regard avec Ron.

-Il est devenu complètement cinglé ! Avoua Harry en baissant la voix. Il hurlait comme un dingue. Et ses yeux… Vous auriez vu son regard ! Il a perdu la tête !

-Tu sais ce qu'ils vont faire de lui ? Demanda Ron avec une expression de dégoût.

-Ils vont peut-être l'interner au centre psychiatrique de Ste Mangouste… Proposa Hermione en fonçant les sourcils.

-J'espère seulement qu'ils ne le laisseront pas en liberté, lança Harry en haussant le ton. Si jamais ils ne l'enferment pas, Malefoy va aller grossir les rangs des Mangemorts, c'est certain !

-Tu crois qu'il serait accepté par Voldemort ? Demanda Hermione alors que Ron retenait une grimace.

-Bien sur ! Assura Harry avec dédain. Son père est un Mangemort alors le fils n'aura aucun problème pour s'intégrer, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! Ce que je crains c'est les informations que Malefoy pourra donner à Voldemort sur Poudlard…

-Il a très bien put les lui donner quand il était encore ici, Harry, fit remarquer Hermione avec déception. Rien ne l'empêchait de communiquer avec l'extérieur. Qu'il soit enfermé ou non, ça ne change rien à ce niveau là…

-Ils ne le laisseront pas sortir, assura Ron qui se voulait rassurant. Les Médicomages trouveront bien un lit dans le coin des cinglés de Ste Mangouste où le mettre. Je plains ce pauvre Lockhart s'il doit supporter Malefoy…

-Ron a raison, trancha Hermione. Dumbledore fera tout pour que Malefoy soit interné, il faut lui faire confiance. Arrête de penser à ça, l'important c'est qu'il soit partit.

Harry acquiesça en silence. Hermione avait raison, il avait d'autres soucis que de se préoccupé de ce malade mental.

-Ah, au fait, fit remarquer Ron avec un sourire. La rumeur du combat s'est très vite répandue et beaucoup d'élèves ont tenu à te montrer qu'ils sont de tout cœur avec toi et Lara ! Regarde ça !

Il montra une montagne de produit de Chez Weasley & Weasley qui occupait une table entière. Des paquets cadeaux étaient empilés au sol et des cartes de vœux jonchaient le monticule de friandises.

-On a donné sa part à Lara et on a tenu les prédateurs éloignés de ton butin, moi et Hermione, déclara Ron avec fierté. En échange, on exige au moins 10 chacun !

-Tu y vas un peu fort, plaisanta Harry.

-Au départ il voulait faire 50/50 mais je lui en ai dissuadé, avoua Hermione en souriant aux éclats. Alors tu ferais mieux de lui donner sa part avant qu'il ne change d'avis…

-Le dernier Kit artificier des jumeaux ! Annonça Ron en déballant les paquets. Il y a de quoi faire sauter un coffre de Gringotts ! Et là ! Un pot de poudre d'éclair !

-Mais où est-ce qu'on va ranger tout ça ? Demanda Harry en lançant des regards anxieux tout autour de lui.

-Eh bien… Commença Ron en faisant semblant de réfléchir. Pourquoi pas sous nos lits ? Il y a bien assez de place dans les dortoirs pour caser tout ça ! Reste juste à tout porter…

-Je propose qu'on garde les feux d'artifices pour la finale de Quidditch, quand les Gryffondors auront gagné, lança Harry en décortiquant les paquets. Bon, vous pouvez prendre vos 10 !

-10, chacun ! Rectifia Hermione avec un sourire.

-Hermione, demanda Ron en se servant dans le tas. Tu préfères le pot de poudre d'éclair ou le carton de Gerbokoq ?

Le mois d'octobre arrivait bientôt à sa fin. Le temps à Poudlard empirait de jours en jours et le ciel de la grande salle s'obscurcissait tant que les bougies étaient même allumées pendant le repas de midi. Harry se sentait en sécurité dans la chaleur du château, et il préférait ne pas penser a la météo qu'ils auraient pour leur premier match de Quidditch dans quelques semaines.

Un autre événement occupait l'esprit de Harry, un événement beaucoup plus proche qui aurait lieu le week-end prochain. Il n'avait toujours pas donné sa réponse à Dumbledore, bien qu'il ait déjà pris la décision d'aller à la cérémonie organisée pour Sirius.

Seulement, après avoir vu Patmol, il trouvait presque impossible d'assisté à cet hommage funèbre…

« Sirius sera reconnut comme un héros ! » Pensa Harry en se rappelant de ce que lui avait dit Dumbledore. Il devait impérativement être présent pour cette reconnaissance, ne serait-ce que pour remercier Sirius. Il était passé derrière ce voile en voulant sauver Harry, c'était donc la moindre des choses pour son neveu d'aller à cette cérémonie d'adieu.

« Ce n'est pas un adieu. Patmol est toujours là. »

-Mr Potter, demanda Mr Mcclagan en se penchant vers lui. Le directeur m'a chargé de lui transmettre votre réponse à propos l'hommage de votre parrain. La cérémonie est samedi, et il aimerait savoir si vous êtes décidé à y aller.

Harry était en train de touiller son liquide radian quand son professeur s'était approché de lui. Ron était aller demander de l'aide à Hermione et Lara au sujet des prochains ingrédients de la potion.  
Harry laissa s'installer un court silence en feignant n'avoir pas entendu Mr Mcclagan.

-J'y serais, finit-il par répondre en continuant d'observer le fond de son chaudron. Vous pouvez lui assurer que je viendrais à la cérémonie.

-Bien, je suis heureux de l'apprendre, avoua Mr Mcclagan avec un léger sourire. Rendez-vous dans trois jours, à 16 heures, dans le grand hall. L'escorte nous conduira au cimetière de Poudlard.

Ron revint avec un bocal d'écailles de boa et Mr Mcclagan se redressa.

-La potion avance bien, Mr Weasley, lança-t-il en faisant comme si de rien n'était. Faites bien attention de ne pas mettre trop d'écailles sinon le mélange va se solidifier et ce sera fichu.

Ron acquiesça en silence et son professeur s'en alla vers les autres chaudrons.

-Hermione et Lara en sont déjà à la phase terminale du liquide radian, ronchonna Ron en versant sans modération les écailles de serpent. Ces deux là ont de l'avance sur tout le monde ! Mcclagan n'aurait jamais du les laisser se mettre ensemble, les groupes ne sont même pas équilibrés !

-Je crois qu'il y a assez d'écailles comme ça, dit Harry par réflexe.

-Oui, tu as raison, répondit Ron en reposant le bocal.

Il prit une poignée d'œils de poisson et la jeta dans le mélange.  
Le chaudron se mit à trembler et la potion pris une teinte verdâtre en crépitant. Des étincelles jaillirent de la surface sans qu'Harry et Ron n'eurent le temps de réagir.

Le chaudron explosa et le liquide radian éclaboussa la moitié de la classe, Harry se cacha le visage et reçut une vague de potion fumante sur le haut du corps. Ron fut recouvert de la tête au pied et glissa sur le parquet quand il essaya de reculer. Il surfa sur plusieurs mètres et tomba la tête la première dans le chaudron voisin.  
Harry restait figé alors que deux Serdaigles tentaient de hisser Ron hors de leur chaudron.

Le sol était inondé du liquide verdâtre qui dégageait une fumée sombre. Les murs portaient à présent les traces du désastre et une éclaboussure de trois mètres décorait le plafond blanc.

Ron parvint à se libérer du chaudron et s'essuya les yeux pour contempler l'ampleur de la catastrophe. Les regards des élèves étaient tous braqués sur lui et Mcclagan, qui s'était tenu à l'écart de la vague de potion, hochait la tête avec pitié.

-Weasley, déplora-t-il avec un soupir. Combien de fois ai-je répété de ne pas mettre les yeux de truite avant d'avoir versé le lait de licorne ?

-Hermione, Harry, Ron, vous voilà enfin, remarqua une voix réjouit derrière eux. Je commençais à m'inquiéter.

Harry fut si surpris d'entendre cette voix qu'il sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Mrs Weasley se tenait derrière eux et s'approcha doucement. Elle était accompagnée de son mari et de Lupin.  
Elle sera son fils dans ses bras alors qu'il faisait une grimace.

-Pas ici maman ! Gémit Ron au bord de l'étouffement. Si les autres élèves me voient…

Ils se trouvaient dans le grand hall de Poudlard, on était samedi et plusieurs adultes étaient présents pour la cérémonie.

Mrs Weasley dut se retenir de ne pas serrer Harry dans ses bras, elle les salua lui et Hermione d'un ton chaleureux. Arthur Weasley et Remus Lupin s'approchèrent, la mine plus sombre que d'habitude.

-Bonjour, fiston, lança Mr Wealey à Ron. Vous allez bien, tous les trois ?

-Bonjour, Mr Weasley, dirent en coeur Harry et Hermione.

-Tu vas bien, Harry, demanda Lupin alors que les Weasley posaient toutes sortes de questions à leur fils.

-Ca va, merci, répondit Harry en lui serrant la main. Je suis content de vous voir, avoua-t-il en lui rendant son sourire.

-… Maugrey arrive avec Tonks mais Kingsley n'a pas put se libérer, annonça Mr Weasley. Venez, l'escorte va bientôt partir.

Ils s'avancèrent vers la double porte du grand hall où de nombreux sorciers discutaient avec entrain. Harry reconnut plusieurs Aurors et il eut la mauvaise surprise de voir Rita Skeeter et son photographe arriver en trombe sur les marches du château.

-Cette fois j'aurai mon scoop, assurait Rita Skeeter essoufflée. Il faut à tout prix que j'arrive à arracher un mot de la bouche de Dumbledore !

Son regard perçant se posa un instant sur Harry qui le soutint en fronçant les sourcils. Elle semblait se retenir de ne pas se précipiter sur lui pour l'assommer de question mais elle finit par détourner la tête et s'avança vers des professeurs pour prendre des photos.

-Ne fais pas attention à cette vicieuse ! Lança Hermione qui se tenait à côté de Harry. Si elle te pose des questions ignores-les ! Ca vaudra mieux pour tout le monde !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Harry en croisant son regard. Je sais m'y prendre avec elle.

Des exclamations satisfaites provenant de l'assemblée indiquaient que quelqu'un était arrivé, en effet quand Harry se retourna, il vit Dumbledore descendre l'escalier, en compagnie du professeur Mcgonnagal et de Mr Mcclagan. Ils s'approchèrent du groupe de Sorciers et tous les regards étaient tournés vers eux en l'attente d'une déclaration.

-Mesdames, Messieurs, commença Dumbledore sur un ton courtois. Il est temps d'y aller. Je vous prie de bien vouloir nous suivre jusqu'au cimetière de Poudlard.

L'escorte suivit Dumbledore et ils sortirent tous dans le parc.  
Le soleil était déjà assez bas dans le ciel qui prenait une teinte orangée apaisante. En marchant le long d'un sentier à la suite des autres sorciers, Harry ressentait une profonde sensation de bien être, il n'avait jamais été aussi serein en pensant à son parrain.

Le convoi contournait la forêt en avançant le long d'une falaise qui donnait sur le lac. Les élèves ne venaient jamais de ce côté du parc, du-moins, ni Harry, ni Ron, ni Hermione ne s'y étaient aventuré auparavant.

Arrivé au pied d'une colline, Harry aperçut une enceinte murale se dessiner au sommet. L'escorte prit un chemin qui montait en pente de douce et ils se retrouvèrent devant un gigantesque portail noir, semblable à celui de Poudlard. Dumbledore fit s'ouvrir la grille d'un geste de la main et l'escorte s'enfonça dans les murs du cimetière qui abritaient un univers pour Harry.

Il se crut dans un autre monde. Jamais il n'avait imaginé qu'un cimetière pourrait ressembler à ce qu'il avait devant les yeux.  
L'allée principale bordée de statues de géants, les passages qui s'enfonçaient en sous-sol, les terrasses surélevées, les chapelles de toutes tailles ornées de drapeaux agités par les rafales de vent, Harry avait l'impression de se trouver dans un temple où des civilisations multiples rendaient hommage à leur héros disparus.  
Les ombres de la muraille qui inondaient le cimetière offraient un contraste saisissant avec les derniers rayons de soleil qui se reflétaient sur les cimes des monuments tous aussi colossales les uns que les autres, et une certaine présence semblait occuper les lieux, comme si un gardien était là, caché derrière une des immenses colonnes de marbre, prêt à défendre des siècles d'histoire.

Harry n'était pas le seul à être hypnotisé par cet endroit, Ron se tenait devant une statue de 5 mètres de haut, totalement subjugué par l'impressionnant sorcier sculpté dans le marbre qui donnait l'impression de vivre encore sous la roche, et Hermione gardait la tête levée vers la cime des imposantes colonnes, elle semblait prise de vertige et faillit trébucher en avançant dans l'allée.

L'escorte s'enfonça dans le cimetière et s'arrêta au pied d'une terrasse surélevée où se trouvaient encore des tombeaux et des statues. Entre deux rangées de marches espacées d'une bonne dizaine de mètres, se tenait une gigantesque sculpture recouverte d'un drap blanc qui s'agitait au rythme du vent.

Dumbledore s'arrêta devant la statue et se retourna face l'assemblée.  
Il leva les mains en direction de l'allée principale, les flambeaux s'allumèrent au sommet de chaque colonne, et des flammes apparurent sur les bougies qui flottaient tout autour du monument caché par le voile blanc.

L'ambiance qui régnait dans ce lieu devint tout-à-coup plus chaleureuse mais aussi plus fantomatique. Le cercle formé par les sorciers donnait l'impression d'être soudé, comme s'ils étaient seuls, face au gardien du temple.

-Chers amis, commença Dumbledore d'une voix sombre. Chers frères, si nous sommes réunit en cette triste soirée dans ces lieux, c'est parce que nous avons perdu un être qui nous est cher. L'un de nos frères nous a quittés, l'un des plus brave, l'un des plus honorable, Sirius Black.  
Sirius était un frère, un ami, et presque un père pour certains. Sa vie a été parsemée d'obstacles qu'aucun de nous n'a eut à affronter, et les souffrances qu'il a connut font de lui un plus grand héros à nos yeux.  
Il a grandit parmi ceux qui le rejetaient, ceux qui ne le comprenaient pas, car Sirius était bon, contrairement à sa famille, sa famille à laquelle il était contraint d'appartenir, sa famille qui l'a tuée. Mais il avait une autre famille, une famille qui l'a accueillit, qui l'a chéri et à qui il a tant donné en retour. Il a perdu le frère et la sœur qu'il avait choisit, perte qui nous a bouleversé tout autant, il a perdu le plus cher de ses amis et il a été trahi. Trahi par celui qu'il pensait être son ami. On l'a accusé de traître, lui, et il a payé pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis, pour un crime qui l'avait anéanti, pour un crime qui nous a tant fait pleurer, il y a 15 ans de cela…  
Sirius a connut l'enfer, pendant 13 ans passés à Azkaban alors que l'assassin courrait, libre, et cours toujours d'ailleurs…

Dumbledore eut un léger froncement de sourcil, ses yeux étaient plongés dans ceux de Harry depuis le début de son discours et il semblait avoir remarqué la rage qui avait submergé Harry lorsqu'il avait mentionné Pettigrow.

-… Et même à sa sortie de l'enfer, Sirius n'a pas connut la paix, il n'était innocent que pour ses amis, car le monde lui tournait toujours le dos, continua Dumbledore en balayant l'assemblée d'un regard accusateur. Malgré cette haine que le monde lui portait, Sirius a œuvré pour le défendre, il a rejoint notre camp et s'est battu. Il s'est opposé à un ennemi plus redoutable que quiconque, un ennemi qui survit toujours et qui hante nos esprits. Il a combattu avec une bravoure extraordinaire une Mangemort, Bellatrix Black Lestrange, il a affronté sa cousine déjà rongée par la haine et la soif de pouvoir. Et depuis ce jour nous gardons une cicatrice dans nos cœurs car Sirius est passé dans l'au-delà, derrière le voile de la mort. Dans lequel un membre de sa famille l'a poussé, ce soir funeste. Cette soirée a marqué le début d'une guerre, le début de la deuxième guerre, que l'affront porté à notre frère a provoqué.  
Parce que nous n'oublierons jamais le héros qui, pour la sauvegarde de la paix, s'est dressé contre les forces de Lord Voldemort , nous traquerons, sans relâche, l'auteur du crime qui nous a privés de cet être si cher.  
Si un jour vous êtes contraint de choisir entre la liberté et la soumission à Lord Voldemort, souvenez-vous de Sirius Black ! L'homme qui est mort pour détruire nos ennemis, l'homme qui est mort pour nous défendre, l'homme qui est mort pour la paix, n'oubliez jamais cet homme là !

La voix de Dumbledore s'estompa et le silence s'installa dans le cercle de sorciers. Seul le crépitement du feu des flambeaux et le sifflement du vent sur les parois parvenaient à leurs oreilles.

Dumbledore se tourna vers la statue et sa voix s'éleva à nouveau dans le cimetière.

-Prions pour lui, déclara-t-il en baissant la tête. Que son âme repose désormais dans la paix pour laquelle il s'est battu ! Et puisse cette statue témoigner de la grandeur de notre défunt frère !

Il leva la tête et, d'un geste de la main, fit soulever le drap blanc. L'immense statue se dévoila aux yeux des sorciers, une sculpture de marbre rose haute d'au moins 8 mètres, représentant Sirius, baguette brandie devant lui, prêt au combat. Harry eut l'impression d'être devant une reproduction de son parrain, le soir où il s'était envolé. Son sourire audacieux, son regard déterminé, son visage chaleureux, étaient les mêmes que sur les photos du mariage de James et Lily. Et Harry crut un instant que la statue allait éclater de rire, ce rire ressemblant à un aboiement de chien qu'il connaissait tant.

-A toi, Sirius, mon ami, déclara Dumbledore la voix grave en déposant un cierge aux pieds de la statue. Tu gardes à jamais une place dans notre cœur.

Il resta un moment devant le monument, l'air pensif et finit par se retourner vers le cercle des sorciers qui n'avait pas bougé en l'attente d'une demande, d'une dernière déclaration de Dumbledore.

Il se contenta d'un signe de la main invitant chacun à faire comme lui et il s'écarta de la statue pour laisser la place à Mr Mcclagan qui s'avançait vers le socle de pierre et y déposa un cierge.

Les sorciers formèrent une file pour se présenter devant la statue et Harry se faufila juste derrière Remus Lupin. Ce dernier se retourna doucement et prit Harry par les épaules. Il le fit passer devant lui sans un mot, son regard était suffisamment significatif. Ils avançaient tous les deux dans la file, Lupin gardait ses mains posées sur les épaules de Harry qui regardait les sorciers passer un à un devant la statue.

Un nœud commençait à se former dans son estomac et une impression de malaise l'envahit subitement quand il n'y eut plus personne devant lui.  
Il tourna la tête et regarda Lupin dont l'expression du visage lui était inconnue.

Harry se sentit légèrement poussé vers la statue et ne résista pas, il s'avança aux pieds de la sculpture et se sentit submergé par un sentiment terrible qui le rongeait de l'intérieure, le gouffre qu'avait laissé Sirius s'était ouvert à nouveau.

Harry saisit un cierge et le posa sur le socle de pierre, il sentait son visage se crispé, il ne pouvait pas résister. Ses yeux s'inondèrent de larmes, il tomba à genoux devant la statue et posa le front contre le socle de pierre glacé. Il ferma les yeux et grava à tout jamais l'image de Sirius dans sa mémoire, cette merveilleuse image de Sirius s'envolant sur le dos de Buck, le soir où Harry avait retrouvé l'espoir.

Il sentit la main de Lupin se poser sur son épaule et une sensation de réconfort l'envahit, de ses mains plaquées contre la plaque gravée au nom de Sirius, jusqu'à son front qui effleurait le socle de pierre glacé, tout son corps se réchauffait.  
Harry sentit ses yeux humides cesser de pleurer, il sentit son cœur se réveiller et il se leva doucement. Fixant des yeux le nom de son parrain gravé en lettres dorées, il prit une longue inspiration et rassembla toutes ses forces.

-Pardonnes-moi, Sirius, murmura-t-il la voix brisée.

Il se dégagea de l'étreinte de Lupin et s'engagea hors du cercle de bougies. Puis il s'avança le long d'une allée perpendiculaire à la voie principale et s'assit dans l'ombre, bras croisés sur ses genoux, observant en silence la statue illuminée de Sirius.

Le soleil s'était couché depuis longtemps et la sculpture culminait sous la voûte céleste, le visage de Sirius éclairé à la lumière tremblante des flambeaux donnait l'impression d'appartenir aux étoiles à présent.


	17. XIV La Légende du Prince au Sangmêlé

Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwell  
2005-09-10  
ch 16, signed 

Snif! snif!

Dit Harry vas finnir avec qui?

Un vamoire un louloup?6

K'ai

Caroline  
bernardcaro2000yahoo.fr  
2005-09-09  
ch 16, anon. Félicitation pour cette superbe fic que j'ai lu d'un coup. Ton dernier chapitre m'a particulièrement émue, au point que j'en ai pleuré. L'hommage à Sirius était magnifique. J'attend la suite avec impatience. 

underphoenix  
2005-09-07  
ch 16, signed

Très bon chap à la prochaine !

Merci beaucoup pour vos réviews ! Je vous propose de découvrir la suite avec une révélation assez importante !

* * *

**XIV La légende du Prince au Sang-mêlé :**

* * *

Au bout d'un certain temps passé dans le cimetière, l'escorte jeta un dernier regard à la statue de Sirius et se retourna, marchant le long de l'allée principale. Seuls Rita Skeeter et son photographe restaient pour prendre les photos du monument.

Sur le tombeau dans l'ombre où il s'était assis, Harry ne vit pas Remus s'approcher de lui ; et il eut un haut le cœur quand il prit la parole.

-Tu n'es pas le seul à qui il manque, Harry, assura-t-il en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Savoir qu'on a passé tant de temps séparés à cause de Queudver… J'ose imaginer à quel point la vie serait différente si Sirius n'avait pas passé 13 ans à Azkaban…

Harry écoutait silencieusement, il n'avait jamais perçut cette face cachée de Remus, il n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point ils pourraient être proches tous les deux, comme lui et son parrain…

-Beaucoup de choses ont changé, cette nuit d'halloween, il y a 15 ans, pour nous tous, continua Remus le regard plongé vers la statue de Sirius.  
J'ai perdu à jamais deux de mes meilleurs amis, tu as perdu tes parents, et ton parrain a été enfermé à Azkaban, la solitude qui s'en suivit, nous l'avons subit tous les deux, toi plus que quiconque car j'imagine à quel point ça a du être terrible de vivre chez les Dursley…  
Il y a trois ans, on a retrouvé l'espoir lorsque Sirius est revenu, et maintenant… Et maintenant qu'il est reconnu innocent, il n'est plus là pour profiter de sa liberté…

-Je suis désolé, lança Harry en baissant les yeux. Tout est ma faute, s'il est mort s'est à cause…

-Non, Harry, l'interrompit brusquement Remus en le regardant dans les yeux. Tu ne dois pas être désolé ! Sirius a juré à James de te protéger coûte que coûte, et il n'allait pas rester à rien faire pendant que nous autres allions te porter secours au ministère de la magie ! Sirius était un homme d'honneur ! Tu dois être fier de lui, Harry ! Tout comme je suis immensément fier de lui, pour t'avoir donner sa vie ! James, Lily et Sirius sont mort pour toi ! C'est un choix contre lequel tu ne peux rien ! Ils ont pris leur décision, et tu ne dois pas douter de leur jugement ! C'était l'acte le plus courageux qu'on puisse accomplir, et tous les trois l'ont fait, parce qu'ils l'ont choisi ! S'il y a bien quelqu'un de responsable, tu sais de qui il s'agit… Et comme Dumbledore l'a dit, nous ne renoncerons jamais, quitte à mourir ! Une seule chose importe, c'est TA survis ! Alors sache que si un jour je me trouve devant le même choix auquel ont été confronté James Lily et Sirius, j'agirais comme eux ! Je donnerais ma vie pour toi, Harry, tu as ma promesse ! Désormais je suis le dernier des Maraudeurs à pouvoir te protéger, et je respecterais le pacte que nous avons établi car c'est la seule chose qui compte.

-Il reste toujours Queudver, fit remarquer Harry. Même si ce n'est plus un Maraudeur…

-Queudver n'est plus un Maraudeur, en effet, affirma Remus d'une voix sombre. En vendant James et Lily a son maître, il a rompu le pacte que nous avions celé. Il ne représente plus rien si ce n'est un Mangemort comme les autres. Il paiera, il paiera pour ce qu'il leur à fait, je lui ferais payer…

Harry leva la tête vers Remus et perçu dans son regard flamboyant la détermination. Venger ses amis, c'était sa priorité absolue, Harry le voyait à travers cette flamme qui grandissait dans ses yeux. Remus ne renoncera pas.

-Dumbledore m'a accordé le droit de rester à Poudlard, pour veiller sur toi, expliqua-t-il avec patiente. Je veux seulement savoir si tu es d'accord pour que je reste auprès de toi… Si ça te gêne pour une raison quelconque, je comprendrais parfaitement et je me contenterais de te protéger en cas de besoin uniquement…

-Au contraire, restez ! Lança Harry avec enthousiasme. Restez à Poudlard ! J'ai besoin de vous…

-Je suis heureux de l'entendre, dit Remus avec un léger sourire.

-Qu'allez-vous faire à l'école pendant tout ce temps ? Demanda Harry perplexe.

-Tu l'apprendras très vite, ne t'inquiète pas, assura Remus en se levant. Maintenant viens, Harry ! Il se fait tard, et je n'ai pas la carte du Maraudeur pour retrouver le chemin du château. Rentrons avant que les autres ne soient trop loin.

Harry se leva tant bien que mal et suivit Remus en jetant un dernier regard à la statue de Sirius. Il n'avait pas parlé de Patmol à Remus, c'était trop dur, il n'en avait pas le courage. Le doute s'était emparé de lui et il ne savait plus s'il était certain de revoir Patmol un jour.

En longeant l'allée principale, Harry eut l'intense sentiment d'être observé. Remus marchait à quelques mètres devant lui et les colonnes s'éteignaient au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Rita Skeeter et son photographe attendaient devant le la grille du portail, Remus semblait étonné de les voir ici et il s'approcha d'eux l'air soucieux.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il avec appréhension. Pourquoi restez-vous ici ?

-On attend de voir les morts se réveiller ! Lança Rita Skeeter d'une voix exaspérée. Votre cher directeur nous a fermés dedans ! Ce vieux bouc ne reculera devant rien pour ne pas m'accorder une interview ! Comment je vais faire la une de la Gazette s'il ne répond même pas à mes questions ! D'autant plus que si je reste enfermé ici toute la soirée j'aurais quelques difficultés pour imprimé le journal de demain matin !

-Ne dites pas de bêtises ! Trancha Remus l'air suspicieux. Dumbledore n'aurait pas fermé les grilles, il sait que nous sommes toujours là. Vous êtes sans doutes trop incompétente pour ouvrir cette porte ! Laissez-moi faire !

Rita Skeeter le balaya d'un regard comme si elle cherchait à le passer aux rayons X. Elle fronça les sourcils et laissa Remus s'approcher du portail.  
Il saisit sa baguette magique et la pointa sur la serrure de l'immense grille noire.

-Alohomora ! Prononça-t-il avec conviction. Rita Skeeter renifla de mépris avec un air hautain.

-Si vous croyez que je n'ai pas déjà essayé ! Lança-t-elle avec dédain. Vos compétences se limitent à cela ?

-Cesâmo ! Prononça Remus avec une voix forte. La grille ne bougea pas, un silence angoissant s'installa jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne la parole.

-Rien à faire, dit-il avec un soupir. La grille n'a pas été celée par un sort basique… Quelqu'un doit la maintenir close à distance…

-Vous plaisantez ! Lança Rita Skeeter la voix légèrement tremblante. Qu'est-ce que vous en savez d'abord ! Vous n'êtes pas un sorcier expérimenté, que je sache !

-Pour votre gouverne, j'ai été professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, répliqua Remus sur un ton cinglant. Si cela ne vous suffit pas, je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous faut !

-Professeur… Commença-t-elle en réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Vous êtes… Vous êtes le loup-garou ! C'est vous ! Oh mon Dieu ! Reynolds ! Nous sommes enfermés dans un cimetière, en pleine nuit avec un loup-garou !

Le photographe faillit lâcher son matériel quand il entendit les cris de Rita Skeeter. Il lança des yeux ronds à Remus qui semblait exaspéré.

-Ca suffit ! Siffla-t-il gêné. La pleine lune n'est que dans une dizaine de jours alors arrêtez votre comédie !

-C'est vous ! Couina Rita Skeeter avec un regard horrifié. C'est vous qui avez fermé la porte ! Vous espériez pouvoir nous dévorer tous les trois pour satisfaire votre instinct animal !

-Taisez-vous ! Lança Harry d'une voix forte. Gardez votre salive empoisonnée pour vos satanés articles et fermez-la un peu !

Les derniers flambeaux qui restaient allumés au sommet des colonnes s'éteignirent dans un souffle glacial, le cimetière fut alors plongé dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Harry déglutit difficilement et la respiration saccadée de Rita Skeeter se fit de plus en plus forte.

-Qu'est… Qu'est ce… Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Balbutia-t-elle en tremblant de la tête aux pieds.

Harry ne parvenait plus à distinguer les expressions des visages autour de lui, mais il sentait le souffle angoissé de Remus qui se tenait à côté de lui.

-AHOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUW !

Rita Skeeter poussa un cri strident, Remus, le photographe et Harry se retournèrent instantanément lorsqu'ils entendirent ce hurlement à glacer le sang. Il provenait d'une terrasse à leur gauche, au fin fond du cimetière. Dans l'ombre, Harry ne voyait que les formes des tombes se dessiner le long du passage qui menait à l'escalier. Par réflexe, il s'arma de sa baguette en la brandissant droit vers la ruelle plongée dans l'obscurité.

-Lumos ! Prononça Remus et Harry en fit de même.

A la lueur de leurs baguettes, ils pouvaient voir à une dizaine de mètre devant eux au maximum. Aucune présence suspecte ne se présentait dans leur champ de vision et Remus s'avança doucement le long de l'allée.

-Vous êtes fou ! Gémit Rita Skeeter qui tremblait comme une feuille. Restez-ici !

Voyant Remus s'éloigner, Harry se décida à le suivre tout aussi lentement et le photographe ne tarda pas à les rejoindre, contraignant Rita Skeeter à en faire de même plutôt que de rester seule.  
Les quatre sorciers longeaient l'allée diagonale à pas de loup, Remus se débrouillait le mieux en la matière. L'escalier menant à la terrasse surélevée leur apparut à la lumière des baguettes et Remus le gravit le premier pendant que les trois autres restaient au pied des marches.

-Tout est calme, assura Remus qui avait disparut de leur champ de vision. Comme dans un tombeau…

-Quel humour ! S'indigna Rita Skeeter les bras croisés tout en lançant des regards courroucés dans les allées environnantes. Vous ne pouvez pas plutôt trouver une sortie la haut ? On doit bien pourvoir passer au-dessus des remparts.

Le silence qui s'en suivit ne présageait rien de bon. Harry sentit son cœur s'accéléré et sa gorge se sécher presque aussitôt. Il monta les marches aussi lentement que possible et il vit les deux autres en faire de même. Remus n'était pas dans son champ de vision, alors qu'ils arrivaient sur la terrasse. Harry eut la mauvaise surprise de voir qu'il y avait tout autant de ruelles et d'allée là-haut. Il s'engagea prudemment dans l'allée principale, baguette brandie en avant.  
Au bout de quelques mètres, il vit se dessiner une silhouette devant un tombeau.

-Remus ? Dit-il la voix tremblante.

Il s'avança et sa baguette éclaira un homme de trois mètres de haut qui le visait avec son arc. Il eut un haut le cœur et recula d'un pas. Rita Skeeter s'arrêta de respirer pendant un instant.

-C'est une statue, Fit remarquer Harry avec un soupir.

Immobile, la sculpture d'un archer s'élevait devant le tombeau à la lumière de sa baguette. Rita Skeeter poussa un juron et sa respiration recommença à résonner autour d'eux. Harry continua sa marche à la rechercher de Remus en longeant l'allée.

-Là ! Gémit Rita Skeeter d'une voix suraiguë. Là ! Je l'ai vu bougé ! Cette chose a bougé !

Elle pointait son doigt dans l'obscurité, Harry braqua sa baguette devant elle et il poussa un cri de surprise.

-LE SINISTROS ! Hurla Rita Skeeter en faisant tomber son sac à main. Oh Seigneur !

La forme noire et massive du soi-disant Sinistros se dessinait devant eux. L'immense chien noir se tenait assit sur une tombe, la langue pendante, les regardant sagement. Harry abaissa légèrement sa baguette tout en restant immobile devant le tombeau.

-Patmol, murmura-t-il doucement.

-Vous êtes là ! S'écria la voix de Remus.

Tous les trois se retournèrent vers lui et Harry l'éclaira avec sa baguette. Il plissa les yeux en plaquant sa main sur son visage.

-Abaisse ça s'il te plait, Harry, demanda-t-il la voix grave.

-Vous voilà-vous ! S'exclama Rita Skeeter en se jetant sur lui. Là, regardez ! Le Sinistros ! Il nous traque !

Elle pointa le doigt en direction de la tombe et les baguettes de Harry et de Remus éclairèrent… Le couvercle de marbre.  
Plus rien, le chien noir avait disparut. Il n'y avait plus personne sur la tombe.

-Où est-il passé ? Demanda Rita Skeeter la voix brisée. Il était là, il y a un instant !

-Elle dit vrai, assura Harry à Remus qui ne paraissait pas convaincu. Un chien noir, immense, il se tenait ici avant que vous n'arriviez…

Remus lui lança un regard perçant, comme s'il cherchait à trouver un lien entre tous ces événements. Mais bientôt Harry ne put plus distinguer le regard de personne car la lumière s'estompait. La faible lueur de leurs baguettes se volatilisa dans une rafale de vent glacial.  
Harry sentit une sueur froide descendre le long de son dos. La dernière fois qu'il avait vue ce phénomène se produire, ça n'avait rien présagé de bon…

-Vampires, dit simplement Remus qui confirmait les pensées de Harry.

-Vamp… Vampires ? Gémit Rita Skeeter au bord de l'évanouissement.

-Ne bougez plus, murmura Remus qui restait statique. Plus un bruit.

Tous les trois obéirent mais le souffle de Rita Skeeter se répercutait autour d'eux, brisant le silence.

Des bruits de pas retentirent dans l'allée, un pas lent, patient, qui semblait s'éloigné. Le bruit se fit de plus en plus faible et finit par s'évanouir, laissant le seul son du vent qui sifflait sur les remparts.

Le bruit strident et lointain d'une porte de fer qui s'ouvre leur parvint.

-Je rêve ou il est parti ? Demanda Rita Skeeter incrédule.

-En effet il s'en est allé, avoua Remus.

La lumière des Baguettes revenait peu à peu, chassant l'ombre envahissante tout autour d'eux.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil au tombeau et poussa une exclamation de stupeur. Les autres regardèrent à leur tour la tombe avec des expressions tout aussi stupéfaites.

Sur la pierre tombale, brillait en lettres d'or un message manuscrit qui s'illuminait comme par magie, créant une onde luisante autour de lui.

« Né de l'alliance de deux des héritiers, il est l'œuvre la plus pure qui existe en ce monde. Son pouvoir dépasse ceux de quiconque et il est celui qui mettra fin à la deuxième guerre.  
Acclamez-le ! Vénérez-le ! Le Prince au Sang-Mêlé accomplira bientôt le Règne des Ancêtres. Et ce jour marquera à jamais la fin du combat des héritiers.  
La preuve en est ce tombeau à vos pieds. Voyez son propriétaire disparu ! Le Prince au Sang-Mêlé l'a détruit, car aucun de ses rivales ne lui viendra à bout. Ouvrez vos yeux et rendez-vous à l'évidence : il n'est plus là ! La Lingua Serpentina a disparu ! »

-Ca, c'est un scoop ! Lança Rita Skeeter à mi-voix. Reynolds ! Je veux que ça fasse la une de la Gazette de demain !

Sans plus attendre, le photographe fit son travail et pris le message sous tous les angles.

-Attends, je vais me mettre devant pour qu'on voie que c'est moi qui ai découvert le message, dit-elle en se plaçant à côté de la pierre tombale avec un sourire radieux.

-Vous avez perdu la tête, lança Remus incrédule. Vous ne pouvez pas donner ces photos à la Gazette ! Arrêtez ça, immédiatement !

-J'appelle ça la liberté de la presse, loup-garou, trancha-t-elle d'un ton cinglant. Otez vos pattes de cet appareil ! Ajouta-t-elle alors que Remus se saisissait de l'appareil photo.

Elle sortit sa baguette et la brandit sur lui avec un regard noir.

-Je vous conseil d'obéir si vous ne voulez pas que je publie un article sur vous et votre 'colocataire', menaça-t-elle avec un sourire narquois. Vous pensez que les sorciers apprécieront de savoir que Mr Lupin a un double animal !

-Faites ça, et je révèle au Ministère de la Magie que vous êtes une Animagi non déclarée ! Assura Harry qui bouillonnait de rage. Et abaissez cette baguette !

Rita Skeeter le balaya d'un regard en semblant juger quelle solution lui serait la plus profiteuse.

-Très bien, je laisserai le loup-garou en paix mais ne t'avise pas de m'empêcher de publier ces photos, Potter, ordonna-t-elle en récupérant l'appareil des mains de Remus. Ce scoop va me faire remonter à la place qui est la mienne ! Place que j'occupais avant que Miss je-sais-tout se mêle de mes affaires. Reynolds, on met les voiles ! Ce cimetière n'a plus rien à nous offrir.

Elle et son photographe s'écartèrent de Remus et partirent en direction du portail.

-Et n'oubliez pas de lire la Gazette du Sorcier demain matin, lança Rita Skeeter alors qu'elle arrivait en haut des marches. Ca va faire un carton ! A la une : « La légende du Prince au Sang-Mêlé » !

Remus et Harry restèrent immobile en regardant Rita Skeeter et son photographe s'éloigner puis Harry reporta son attention sur la pierre tombale.

-Qu'est ce que ça signifie ? Demanda-t-il perplexe. Qui est ce Prince au Sang-Mêlé ?

-Je l'ignore, répondit sincèrement Remus la mine sombre. Ne restons pas là, Harry. Il faut que je parle à Dumbledore… Si des Vampires se promènent en pleine nuit près de Poudlard, il y a de quoi s'inquiéter.

-Mais, comment on va sortir d'ici ? Demanda Harry.

Le grincement sonore du portail du cimetière retentit et il eut la réponse à sa question.

-Apparemment, c'était ce Vampire qui gardait la grille fermée… Fit remarquer Remus en pressant le pas vers la sortie. Il semble qu'il nous ait fait venir jusqu'à cette tombe… Ca n'a vraiment aucun sens ! J'espère que Dumbledore pourra m'aider à éclaircir cette affaire ! Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose que les sorciers apprennent la nouvelle par la presse ! Surtout si l'article est de Rita Skeeter !

-Et le chien noir ? Demanda Harry à mi-voix.

Remus ralentit et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il semblait comprendre où Harry voulait en venir.

-Si tu pense que ce chien était… Commença-t-il avec prudence.

-Je n'en pense rien, je remarque juste certaines choses… L'interrompit Harry qui craignait soudainement de devoir parler de Patmol à Remus.  
Mais je ne crois pas une seconde à ces histoires de Sinistros.

-Moi non plus, seulement il ne faut pas prendre de conclusion trop hâtive, conseilla Remus alors qu'ils arrivaient au niveau de la grille qui était restée grande ouverte après le passage de Rita Skeeter. Cette histoire de Prince est vraiment étrange… Il va falloir élucider tout ça, et vite ! Demain le Ministère voudra assaillir le cimetière et je ne pense pas que Dumbledore soit d'accord qu'ils pillent ce tombeau pour voir si ce… cette 'Lingua Serpentina' est toujours là…

Harry marchait à côté de Remus sous la voûte étoilée, en longeant la falaise il repensa à ce nom, 'le Prince au Sang-Mêlé'. Il savait qu'il l'avait déjà entendu quelque part, mais où ?

S'il ne parvenait pas à trouver, l'Orbevia allait devoir se montrer utile une fois de plus…

* * *

Il faut que je mette des suites plus souvent alors motivés moi !


	18. XV La tombe sans nom

Justine  
2005-09-20  
ch 17, anon. J' adore ta fic! Continue de parler de Sirius et Rogue est super comme ça! Le Malefoy fou est une idée originale. L' intrigue de ta fic est bien faite. En bref tout me plait dans ta fic! underphoenix  
2005-09-19  
ch 17, signed Comme d'hab j'ai pas grand chose à dire, c'est tojours aussi bien!

* * *

Merci vous deux ! Et bienvenue Justine ! Ca fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas posté ! Aller une longue suite pour vous !

* * *

XV La tombe sans nom :

* * *

Harry était toujours secoué quand il remontait l'escalier de la tour de Gryffondor. Remus l'avait laissé seul, une fois arrivé aux portes du hall d'entrée, et il s'était précipité vers le bureau de Dumbledore en ordonnant à Harry de retourner dans son dortoir. Il avait obéit, mais le ton de Remus lui avait parut trop tendu par rapport à la situation. Apparemment, cette histoire de Prince n'était pas à prendre à la légère.  
Et la question du Vampire demeurait, elle aussi. Que faisait-il au cimetière de Poudlard et pourquoi ne les avaient-ils pas attaqué ? A cause de Patmol ? Tout cela n'avait aucun sens et Harry ne parvenait pas à établir des liens.

Il passa le portrait de la Grosse Dame pour tomber nez à nez avec…

-Lara ? Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore debout ? Demanda-t-il en voyant les deux jeunes filles, totalement exténuées, assise à une table de la salle commune.

-On t'attendait pardi ! Lança Hermione irritée. Tu as vu l'heure ? Où étais tu passé ? J'étais morte d'inquiétude ! On était prêtes à aller chercher Dumbledore si tu n'étais pas rentré dans un quart d'heure !

-Ola, doucement ! Dit Harry d'un ton apaisant. J'étais au cimetière, avec Remus et… Mais c'est une longue histoire… Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? Ajouta-t-il en voyant Ron affalé sur un fauteuil, endormis à poing fermé et qui ronflait comme un loir.

-Il n'a pas supporté d'attendre si longtemps ! Déclara Hermione en lançant un regard honteux à Ron. Et si Lara n'avait pas été là pour me tenir éveillée je n'aurais pas réussit à combattre le sommeil moi non plus !

-Raconte nous ce qu'il s'est passé, Harry, demanda Lara qui lui lançait des regards perplexe. Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas rentrés plus tôt ?

Harry l'observa un moment, il n'avait guère envie de leur faire un récit des derniers événements mais l'expression attendrie de Lara le fit céder.

-Très bien, dit-il avec un soupir.

Il se dirigea vers elles et s'assit à leur table. Les ronflements de Ron allaient de plus belle.

-Je suis resté avec Remus Lupin quand vous êtes partis, commença-t-il. Rita Skeeter est restée elle aussi avec son journaliste. Au bout d'un moment on a voulu s'en aller mais quand on est arrivé aux grilles du cimetière, le portail était fermé. Pas moyen de l'ouvrir, même pour Remus !  
Les flambeaux se sont éteints d'un seul coup et on s'est retrouvé plongé dans le noir, tous les quatre. Et là, on a entendu un hurlement, un peu comme un aboiement de chien. Remus a commencé à avancer en direction du bruit et on l'a suivit.  
Moi, Rita et son journaliste avons perdu Remus de vu et on est tombé nez à nez avec l'immense chien noir qui était sagement assit sur une tombe…

Harry avait lancé un regard significatif à Lara en mentionnant le chien noir, elle semblait comprendre qu'il s'agissait du même chien qui avait attaqué Malefoy. Elle fronça les sourcils et Hermione semblait remarquer qu'on lui cachait quelque chose car elle les observa tour à tour avec un regard suspicieux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-elle en insistant. Vous manigancez quoi tous les deux ?

-Hermione, commença Harry d'un ton grave, c'était le moment des aveux. Il y a des choses que tu ne sais pas à propos de l'attaque de Malefoy l'autre jour… S'il était dans cet état, complètement écorché, c'est parce que le même chien noir à surgit au dernier moment, quand Malefoy essayait de lancer l'Avada Kedavra sur Lara. Il l'a mordu jusqu'aux os et il est repartit aussi sec.

Harry s'arrêta net, il était inutile d'aller plus loin et de parler de la femme dans le bois.

-Harry, tu penses que ce chien peut être… Demanda Hermione avec précaution. Sirius ?

-Ca peut paraître dingue, mais les chiens noirs, comme celui là, ne courent pas les rues, fit remarquer Harry en soupirant. Je n'explique pas comment Sirius a put se retrouver devant nous deux fois de suite mais une chose est sur : ce chien était réel.

-Et après ? Demanda Lara qui semblait perdue, tout cela n'avait aucun sens à ses yeux.

-Remus est revenu, continua Harry. On s'est tous tourné vers lui et quand on a reposé notre regard sur la tombe, le chien avait disparut.  
Après ça les lumières de nos baguettes se sont éteintes. On a entendu des bruits de pas qui s'éloignaient et le portail s'ouvrir.

-Un Vampire ? Demanda Lara incrédule. Seul les vampires peuvent faire s'estomper la magie…

-Remus a dit que s'en était un, affirma Harry l'air sombre. Mais ça n'a pas de sens ! Pourquoi nous aurait-il épargné ? On était totalement vulnérable !

Hermione semblait réfléchir aux derniers mots prononcés par Harry, elle regardait le vide et lui et Lara sentait qu'elle allait bientôt leur proposer une hypothèse…

-La lumière est revenue ensuite et autre chose était apparu sur la pierre tombale, ajouta Harry. Une sorte de… Légende… Ou plutôt une prophétie, rectifia Harry en cherchant à se rappeler ce quelle disait. Elle était écrite sur la tombe en lettres rouge dorées, le message brillait.  
Il parlait d'un soi-disant 'Prince au Sang-mêlé' qui serait le fils des héritiers. Quelqu'un de surpuissant, qui accomplirait le… La destiné de ses Ancêtres… Et l'inscription précisait que la preuve de l'invincibilité du Prince était la tombe… Car le Prince aurait détruit son résident…Je crois que c'est tout… Conclut Harry en fouillant dans sa mémoire.

-Ca suffit bien, lança Hermione avec incrédulité. Cette histoire est vraiment tordue ! Ca vous dit quelque chose vous le nom de Prince au Sang-mêlé ?

Lara fit 'non' de la tête et Harry mit un certain temps avant de l'imiter. Après tout, il avait juste l'impression de l'avoir déjà entendu, inutile de le préciser à Hermione.

-Et pour le Vampire alors ? Demanda Lara en se tournant vers elle.

-J'ai entendu parler des relations entre les vampires et… Commença Hermione en la regardant avec prudence. Et les loups garous…

-Lupin en est un, expliqua Harry en voyant l'expression perplexe de Lara. Ce n'est plus un secret. Et je crois qu'on peut compter sur toi, Lara !

-Naturellement ! Lança-t-elle en acquiesçant avec confiance. Si vous croyez que j'ai quelque chose contre les Lycanthropes… Je n'ai pas la maturité de votre ancien gouvernement, rassurez-vous !

-Très bien, affirma Harry avec un sourire satisfait. Alors, quelles relations entretiennent les vampires avec eux ?

-Eh bien, il semblerait qu'ils soient vulnérables aux loups garous, déclara Hermione alors que les ronflements de Ron redoublèrent d'intensité. Je ne suis pas experte en la matière mais c'est certain qu'un loup garou est plus efficace qu'un sorcier contre les Vampires !

-Non, c'est absurde ! S'exclama Harry en hochant la tête. Ce n'est pas la pleine lune ce soir, il doit y avoir autre chose…

-Et le message ? Demanda Lara qui semblait établir des liens. C'est le vampire qui a du l'écrire, vous ne croyez pas ? Et si cette histoire de Sang-mêlé concernait la race des Vampires ?

-C'est possible, avoua Hermione. Seulement pourquoi aurait-il exposé au grand public sorcier une légende comme celle-ci !

-Ce n'est peut être pas qu'une simple légende, commença Lara en se redressant, son regard indiquait qu'elle avait trouvé quelque chose. Harry, l'inscription dit bien que ce Prince a détruit le propriétaire de la tombe ?

Harry hocha la tête mais ne voyait toujours pas où Lara voulait en venir, Hermione non plus d'ailleurs.

-Si ce que le message dit est vrai, alors il n'y a plus personne dans ce tombeau, fit remarquer Lara comme si ça coulait de source.

Ils continuèrent à l'observer, ne sachant pas ce qu'elle cherchait à démontrer. Lara se renfrogna en laissant montrer son exaspération.

-Vous êtes longs à la détente ! Lança-t-elle en faisant la moue. Harry, l'indice était sous tes pieds au cimetière ! Tu aurais du regarder quel était ce 'propriétaire disparu', ça nous aurait avancer !

-Je ne vais pas m'amuser à déterrer les morts ! S'exclama Harry indigné qui pensait que Lara plaisantait.

Il sourit comme s'il s'attendait à voir Lara éclaté de rire mais le regard qu'elle lui lança lui fit rapidement comprendre qu'elle ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Pour la première fois, le regard de Lara le rendit mal à l'aise. Il craignait de deviner où elle voulait en venir.

-Il faut au moins qu'on sache précisément ce que dit la légende, déclara-t-elle.

-Pour ça pas de problème, fit remarquer Harry. La légende va faire la une de la Gazette du Sorcier au petit matin, tout le monde connaîtra par cœur cette légende ! Le photographe de Rita Skeeter a pris le message sous tous les angles…

-Oui mais ils n'ont rien trouvé sur la tombe concernant son occupant, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Lara qui manigançait quelque chose.

-Non, ils n'ont même pas cherché ! Lança Harry avec prudence devant l'expression réjouit de Lara. Rita était comme une folle rien qu'à l'idée de publier cette photo dans la gazette. Elle n'a pas réfléchi sur le sens du message…

-Alors ce sera à nous de le faire, lança Lara avec assurance. Il faut qu'on trouve qui est le propriétaire de la tombe. Toute cette histoire n'a pas de sens, avec un indice on avancera plus facilement…

-Tu propose qu'on aille au cimetière voir le nom marqué sur la tombe ? Demanda Harry, surpris.

-Non seulement je le propose mais c'est ce qu'on va faire ! Assura-t-elle en défiant Harry et Hermione du regard. Ca ne doit pas être interdit d'aller jeter un coup d'œil dans ce cimetière après tout…

-Sauf pour nous, déplora Harry en baissant les yeux. Dumbledore nous a interdis de nous promener seuls hors de Poudlard… Et je ne pense pas que ça serve à grand chose d'aller mener notre enquête là bas… Remus m'a dit que des agents du ministère arriveront au cimetière dès que l'article aura été publié. Ils vont sans doute mettre tout sans dessus dessous et empêcher quiconque d'approcher de cette tombe…

-Il a raison, déclara Hermione en tentant de ramener Lara à la réalité. Ces agents vont garder top secret tout ce qui concerne cette affaire… Il est même très probable que cette tombe fasse l'objet d'étude des langues de plombs au département des mystères…

-Mais alors, on n'a pas de temps à perdre ! S'écria Lara en se levant d'un bond qui fit se réveiller Ron en sursaut. Il faut qu'on aille tout de suite voir le nom qui est inscrit sur cette tombe !

Hermione la regarda avec des yeux ronds comme si elle avait perdu la tête. Harry quant à lui restait sur ses gardes mais se sentait poussé par la curiosité à suivre Lara.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu as crié comme ça ! Gémit Ron en se frottant la nuque. Je faisais un rêve magnifique et tu as tout gâché ! J'étais sur mon balai et on allait au stade de…

-Vous ne comprenez pas ! L'interrompit brusquement Lara et Ron se renfrogna en la regardant bouche bée.

-Non, mais je rêve ! S'indigna-t-il. Laisse moi finir au moins…

-Cette histoire n'est pas à prendre à la légère ! Insista Lara en ignorant royalement Ron qui était sur le point d'explosé. Si les vampires sont sur le coup c'est certain que ça représente un danger ! Imaginez que ça ai un rapport avec l'attaque du train !

Le temps s'arrêta pour Harry, le sol semblait se dérober sous ses pieds et il perdit l'équilibre en se projetant dans ses souvenirs.

L'attaque du train. Les vampires. Sidilius.

-Le Prince au Sang-mêlé ! Murmura-t-il complètement ébahi ; tout faisait sens à présent. Ce vampire, Sidilius, il a mentionné son nom le soir de l'attaque ! C'est pour ça que j'avais l'impression de l'avoir déjà entendu !

-Tu n'es pas sérieux ! Lança Lara avec gravité.

-Si, je vous assure, insista Harry en lançant des regards confiants. Et… Ils étaient à sa recherche… Les vampires cherchaient le Prince au Sang-mêlé !

-Harry, il faut à tout prix qu'on trouve le nom gravé sur cette tombe ! Assura Lara avec une détermination inébranlable. Rien ne semblait lui importer plus que de découvrir ce nom.

-Partons tout de suite ! Proposa Harry poussé par un élan d'adrénaline.

Hermione lui lança un regard totalement incrédule, Ron lui fit des yeux ronds et resta bouche bée mais Harry ne renonça pas.

-Je vais chercher ma cape, lança-t-il en se précipitant vers son dortoir avant même que quiconque n'ait put prononcer un seul mot.

Les ronflements des autres Gryffondors lui rappela qu'il n'était pas seul et il traversa le dortoir sur la pointe des pieds pour arriver jusqu'à sa malle. Il fouilla dans sa valise et trouva enfin sa cape d'invisibilité. Il hésita un instant devant le parchemin miteux de la carte du Maraudeur puis se résigna. Le cimetière n'était pas sur la carte, inutile donc de l'emmener.

Sa cape sous son bras, il quitta le dortoir en silence et ferma doucement la porte derrière lui. Hermione et Ron le regardèrent descendre, et affichaient un air contrarié. Harry s'avança vers Lara et elle hocha la tête comme pour montrer sa détermination à le suivre.

-Harry, tu ne vas tout de même pas aller t'aventurer dans ce cimetière en pleine nuit ! S'emporta Hermione sur un ton sévère. Il est bientôt trois heures du matin ! Imagine qu'il y ait encore des vampires là bas ! La magie ne peut rien contre eux !

-On a appris le sort 'Exempriss', je te rappelle, fit remarquer Harry. Et puis le vampire ne nous a pas attaqués tout à l'heure alors il ne risque pas de le faire maintenant. Je n'oblige personne à venir ! Restez si vous préférez !

-Attends au moins que l'aube arrive, Harry ! Supplia Hermione l'air indigné. Ca écartera au moins les Vampires !

-Pas le temps d'attendre jusque là ! Lança Harry en s'avançant vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Les sorciers du ministère débarqueront au petit matin. S'ils nous trouvent là bas, on est cuit !

Il poussa le portrait et sortit dans le couloir de la tour. Lara apparut dans l'entrebâillement du passage et ils commencèrent à longer le couloir quand une voix retentit.

-Attendez-moi, lança Hermione en se hissant hors de la salle commune. Ron, tu viens ?

-Mais… fit la voix étouffée de Ron. Je…

-Aller ! Dépêches toi ! Ordonna Hermione avec agressivité. Ne sois pas stupide ! A quatre on ne risque pas grand chose !

Ron apparut devant le portrait en faisant la moue, il suivit à contre cœur les trois autres qui avançaient au pas de course dans l'escalier qui menait au grand hall.

La pièce était déserte et Rusard ne semblait pas se trouver dans le coin. Ils continuèrent alors leur route et sortirent sur les marches du Château dont l'ombre majestueuse qui se projetait sur la pelouse du parc lui donnait l'impression d'être une forteresse impénétrable.

Le chemin semblait interminable. Harry menait la marche le long du sentier, suivit de près par Lara qui avançait avec assurance. Hermione était légèrement essoufflée mais ne lâchait pas Harry du regard. Ron quant à lui était à la traîne loin derrière. La perspective de se retrouvé seul hors de Poudlard le faisait tout de même avancer suffisamment rapidement.

Pendant un moment qui parut une éternité à Harry, ils longeaient la falaise vertigineuse qui donnait sur le lac sombre dont la surface lisse lui donnait des airs surnaturels.  
Après plus d'une heure de marche, la colline se dessina sous la voûte céleste devant eux et Harry ressentit un sentiment étrange en montant la pente douce.

Ils s'engageaient dans une sombre affaire dont l'issue leur échappait déjà. Le seul fait de gravir la colline et de filer tout droit au cimetière donnait l'impression de s'insinuer dans un engrenage terrible dont l'aboutissement les dépassait.  
La vélocité avec laquelle les événements se succédaient rendait impossible aux quatre jeunes sorciers de faire demi-tour.  
Ils avaient déjà franchit le point de non-retour et ne pouvaient qu'aller de l'avant maintenant.

Le grincement des imposantes grilles noires retentit dans la nuit alors que Harry, Lara, Hermione et Ron pénétraient dans le cimetière.  
L'obscurité régnait derrière les immenses remparts, l'ombre des tombes se profilait à perte de vue et Harry eut pendant un instant l'impression d'être plongé dans un labyrinthe sans fin.  
Il alluma sa baguette et éclaira l'allée à leur gauche, complètement déserte.

L'écho de leurs pas résonnait autour d'eux, brisant le silence de mort qui régnait dans le cimetière. Ils s'avançaient avec prudence vers la terrasse au Nord, là où le message les attendait. Du moins Harry l'espérait…

En gravissant les marches qui menaient à la terrasse supérieure, le groupe était plus tendu que jamais. La respiration saturée de Lara trahissait sa crainte, et celle d'Hermione montrait plus du mécontentement que de la peur. Ron quant à lui restait collé derrière Hermione et lançait des regards anxieux dans les allées voisines.

Ils approchaient, la tombe était tout près. Harry reconnut l'imposante statue de l'archer qui fit sursauter Hermione. Plus que quelques mètres.

Le faible périmètre qu'éclairait sa baguette se posa sur la tombe de granit, celle sur laquelle Patmol se trouvait quelques heures avant.  
A sa plus grande surprise, le message ne brillait plus sur la pierre tombale, il semblait s'effacer au contraire.  
Lara et Hermione s'avancèrent avec prudence en contournant la dalle supérieure, puis elles se concentrèrent sur l'inscription qu'Harry prenait soin d'éclairer le mieux possible.

Après un long moment passé à examiner le message qui se dégradait au fil du temps, Hermione se tourna vers Lara comme pour lui demander son avis sur la question.

-C'est bien ce que je pense ? Demanda-t-elle avec gravité.

-Si tu pensais au sang de vampire alors tu as raison sur toute la ligne… Lança Lara sur un ton d'experte. Le message s'efface à la lumière… Les flashs de l'appareil photo de Skeeter ont du déjà salement l'amocher… Harry, tu ferais mieux d'abaisser ta baguette ! Conseilla-t-elle en se redressant comme pour prendre du recul par rapport à l'inscription. Quoi qu'il arrive, dans approximativement deux heures, le message aura totalement disparu…

-L'aube, expliqua Hermione à mi-voix en voyant le regard interrogateur de Harry. La lumière du soleil va carboniser le sang de vampire et l'inscription va se volatiliser…

-Une chance que Rita Skeeter ait eut le temps de le prendre en photo ! Lança Ron.

-Une 'chance', ben voyons ! S'indigna Hermione en lui lançant un regard de dédain. Bon mettons-nous au travail et qu'on en finisse vite ! Je n'ai pas envie de m'éterniser ici !

-Il nous faut le nom c'est tout, proposa timidement Lara. Inutile d'ouvrir la tombe pour l'instant, n'est ce pas ?…

-Si on pouvait se passer de déterrer les cadavres, ça m'arrangerait beaucoup ! Lança Hermione en regardant Lara avec un air menaçant.

-Pas de problème, assura Lara en souriant légèrement. Je proposais juste de voir si… Non, tu as raison ! Ajouta-t-elle sous le regard courroucé d'Hermione. Bon, au bouleau !

Les deux jeunes sorcières se penchèrent sur la pierre tombale et commencèrent leur observation, Harry fit le tour de la dalle à la recherche d'un quelconque indice, une trace de pas de chien ou autres…

-Pas facile de trouver un nom dans le noir… Fit remarquer Lara dont l'expression amusée laissait suggérer qu'elle allume sa baguette sans se soucier du message.

-Inutile d'esquinter plus que ça l'inscription… Déclara Hermione sans daigner regarder Lara. Pas de nom… Du moins pas sur la pierre tombale…

-Tu plaisantes ! Lança Ron incrédule. On a fait tout ce chemin et on se les gèle comme des pingouins, tout ça pourquoi ? Pour découvrir une tombe sans nom !

-Du calme, Ron, dit Lara d'une voix sévère, elle était aussi douée qu'Hermione pour le faire taire. On va bien trouver un indice… Il n'y a rien sur la pierre tombale, c'est certain ! Mais il doit y avoir un nom quelque part !

-Là, lança Harry en éclairant la dalle supérieure. Ce n'est pas une gravure ?

Lara et Hermione détournèrent la tête de la pierre tombale et se penchèrent sur la dalle.

-Tu as raison ! Se réjouit Hermione en s'approchant encore plus. Il y a quelque chose de gravé là ! Mais, attendez, il y a un amas de poussière là dessus !

Elle passa sa main sur le granit en écartant les gravillons incrustés dans la gravure. Lara souffla sur la dalle, faisant s'envoler le reste de poussière.

Harry, Hermione et Lara collèrent simultanément leur nez sur la minuscule gravure qui ne devait pas dépasser une dizaine de centimètre en longueur.

-'Azaras prend le Tsar' ! Dicta Lara totalement incrédule. C'est une plaisanterie ! Mais enfin, qu'est ce que tout ça veut bien vouloir dire !

-Je n'en ai aucune idée… Avoua Hermione qui semblait aussi déçue qui si elle avait raté ses Buses. On dirait un jeu d'échec…

-Tu connais beaucoup de Cavaliers qui s'appèlent 'Azaras' ? Lança Lara avec ironie. Moi en tout cas je connais encore moins de Rois nommés 'Tsar', du moins pas aux échecs…

-Très bien, mais avoue que 'Azaras prend le Tsar' ressemble plus à une attaque aux échecs plutôt qu'à… Commença Hermione qui s'interrompit.

Elle soutint les regards interrogateurs des trois autres et poursuivit :  
-Ce que je veux dire c'est que ça m'étonnerait que cette phrase veuille dire que 'Azaras' était désireux envers le 'Tsar'… Enfin, vous voyez où je veux en venir, termina-t-elle en rougissant.

-Parfaitement, dit Ron avec dégoût. Je ne te croyais pas capable d'interpréter 'Azaras prend le Tsar' de cette manière Hermione…

-Non, non, vraiment, je ne pense pas que ce soit ça ! Avoua Lara avec gêne en lançant un regard malicieux à Harry et à Ron.

-Oubliez ce que j'ai dis ! Lança Hermione d'une voix suraiguë.

Même à la faible lueur de sa baguette Harry pouvait voir que ses joues devenaient écarlates.

-Soulevons le couvercle ! Proposa Lara en se positionnant à côté de la dalle.

-T'es devenue cinglée ! S'exclama Ron en reculant d'un pas avec une grimace dégoûtée. Pas question de toucher à des maccabés !

-Lara, il est hors de question de piller une tombe ! Trancha Hermione d'un ton cinglant en lui lançant un regard sévère.

-Mais je ne parle pas de piller une tombe ! Assura Lara en hottant ses mains du couvercle. Il n'y a personne là dessous ! On regarde juste si on trouve un nom ou un indice ! On ne va pas repartir avec un simple 'Azaras prend le Tsar' !

-Tu ne mettrais pas ta main à couper que ce tombeau est vide, à mon humble avis ! Répliqua Hermione en l'interrogeant du regard. Je ne sais pas ce qui te prend d'enfreindre toutes les mœurs comme tu le fais, Lara !

-Il faut savoir persévérer si on veut avancer dans la vie ! Lança Lara en soutenant le regard d'Hermione. Et puis quelque chose me dit que la légende ne ment pas ! Il n'y a personne dans ce tombeau !

-Tu te fies à ta seule intuition pour dire ça, fit remarquer Ron. Permes- moi de douter de tes capacités à prendre la bonne décision…

-Harry ? Demanda finalement Lara en le suppliant du regard.

-Je… Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée… Dit Harry qui ne savait pas qui suivre.

-Très bien, alors on rentre bredouille dans ce cas ! Fit remarquer Lara avec déception.

-On n'a pas le choix, avoua Hermione qui voulait raisonner Lara. Ouvrir les tombes ça ne ce fait pas… Je suis désolée mais c'est hors de mes principes, Lara.

-D'accord ! Tu iras dire ça aux agents du ministère qui débarqueront à l'aube c'est à dire… Dans environs une heure et demi ! Lança Lara en regardant sa montre. Crois-moi eux ils n'hésiteront pas à dépecer la tombe et à tout piller !

-Ils sont de notre côté, Lara ! Insista Hermione. On est plus au temps de Fudge maintenant. On peut faire confiance à Amelia Bones !

-Je ne mets pas en doute la confiance qu'on peut avoir en le gouvernement, assura Lara avec sincérité. Mais je ne pense pas que ce sera très utile quand les agents auront fait de cette affaire un dossier top secret. On n'aura plus le choix après, on découvre ce qui se passe maintenant ou bien on ne pourra le faire qu'en allant au département des mystères. Et je ne crois pas que vous ayez accès à un endroit comme celui-là…

Hermione et Ron la regardaient avec pitié en croisant les bras pour montrer leur réticence. Harry trouvait qu'il y avait une part de vérité dans ce qu'avait dit Lara, cependant il était vrai que l'idée d'ouvrir une tombe ne l'enchantait pas.

-C'est votre dernier mot ? Demanda Lara en voyant les expressions de Ron et d'Hermione.

-Oui, ça l'est, déclara Hermione qui ne cédait pas. Pas de pillage de tombe, je refuse.

-Et si on rentrait, proposa Ron qui grelottait de froid et de peur.

-Il a raison, on n'a plus rien à faire ici, avoua Hermione en s'écartant de la dalle. Rentrons avant que l'aube n'arrive ! Il nous faut bien une heure pour retourner au château, et le soleil va se lever dans peu de temps. Je n'ai aucune envie de me retrouver nez à nez avec les agents du ministère.

-Tu viens, Lara ? Demanda Harry en lui tendant une main pour la relever mais elle ne bougea pas de devant la tombe.

-Je regrette mais je dois en avoir le cœur net, dit-elle en lui lançant un regard coupable.

Elle se leva et sortit sa baguette pour la pointer sur la dalle supérieure avec détermination.

-Quelqu'un vient ! Lança Hermione prise de panique. Vite, la cape !

Harry saisit sa cape d'invisibilité qu'il déploya à la vitesse de l'éclair. Il s'écarta de l'allée pour se placer dans l'entrebâillement d'une chapelle.

-Venez ! Ordonna-t-il en tendant la main vers les autres.

Ron et Hermione se précipitèrent vers lui et Lara hésita un instant avant de bouger mais des éclats de voix la décida à les rejoindre.

-Tu es sur qu'il y a assez de place sous cette cape pour quatre personnes ? Demanda-t-elle avec crainte.

-Serrez-vous comme vous pouvez ! Conseilla Harry en se collant à elle. NOX ! Si c'est Dumbledore on est foutu !

-Pourquoi ça ? Demanda bêtement Ron mais un puissant 'chuuuut' de la part des trois autres le fit taire.

Le craquement des graviers se fit de plus en plus proche, et à l'infime lumière de la nuit, ils virent se dessiner deux grandes silhouettes dont ils ne purent distinguer les visages.  
Les deux individus s'approchèrent de la tombe sur laquelle le message expirait ses derniers souffles puis ils s'arrêtèrent en silence pour observer attentivement les lieux.

Dans l'obscurité omniprésente, Harry ressentait un malaise sous la cape d'invisibilité. Ils étaient coincés dans le cimetière et s'il n'était pas de retour au château avant l'aube, Harry craignait le pire. Ils risquaient d'être renvoyés si quelqu'un les voyait, en priorité lui et Lara car ils avaient déjà eut droit aux avertissements de Dumbledore. Blottit contre les autres, Harry pouvait percevoir l'angoisse qui envahissait chacun. Les battements de cœur et les respirations saccadées redoublèrent d'intensité quand l'une des deux silhouettes prit la parole.

-Sang de Vampire, sang-mêlé, prononça la dernière voix qu'Harry s'attendait à entendre. On aura eut le droit à tout, ce soir, Remus.

-Vous n'étiez pas là quand le vampire était encore dans le cimetière, Severus, fit remarquer la voix de Remus.

Harry n'eut pas besoin d'être à la lumière du jour pour deviner le rictus méprisable qu'affichait Rogue à cet instant.

-Et vous dites qu'il s'est enfuit alors qu'il se trouvait à quelques mètres de vous ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix douteuse. Etrange, un vampire qui a peur de sorciers… Ou peut-être que… Votre présence la perturbé.

-La pleine lune n'est que dans longtemps, Severus, déclara Remus d'un ton vexé. Ce vampire voulait qu'on soit là pour voir son message !

-Bien entendu ! Ricana Rogue. Et je suppose qu'il a engagé Rita Skeeter pour qu'elle publie les photos de son œuvre d'art, n'est ce pas ?

-Je ne plaisante pas ! Lança Remus d'un ton sec. Pourquoi nous aurait-il épargné sinon ?

-Par peur de Dumbledore, de vous ou de Potter, je n'en sais rien mais je doute que ce vampire ce soit écorché vif rien que pour écrire un message avec son sang, avoua Rogue avec un reniflement méprisable.

-Peut-être qu'il l'a écrit avec le sang d'un autre, proposa Remus a mi-voix.

-Le jour où les vampires commenceront à s'entre-tuer le monde célèbrera cet événement, je peux vous l'assurer, lança Rogue avec un ton moqueur.

-Bien alors comment expliqué vous le message de sang de vampire ? Demanda Remus d'une expression de défi.

-Le vampire aurait été attaqué par quelque chose qui aurait écrit le message avec son sang et ce même vampire serait celui que vous avez entendu, qui, trop faible pour combattre, se serait enfuit, proposa Rogue d'un ton sec. N'est ce pas plus crédible ?

-Dans la mesure où l'on sait qui est ce 'quelque chose', oui, avoua Remus en s'approchant de la pierre tombale. Seulement je connais peu de créatures, mis à part les humains, qui sont capable d'écrire une légende sur un soi disant 'Prince au Sang-mêlé'…

-Qui est-ce ? Demanda Rogue en ignorant la réplique de Remus.

-Pardon ! S'étonna Remus en regardant autour de lui. Vous avez vu quelqu'un ?

Harry crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter. Sous la cape d'invisibilité, tout le monde retenait son souffle.

-Je parle de l'occupant de la tombe, siffla Rogue avec mépris.

Harry fut tellement soulagé qu'il faillit éclaté de rire. Mais le regard d'Hermione suffit à lui couper l'envie.

-Intéressant, déclara Remus en scrutant la pierre tombale. Il n'y a pas de nom !

-Depuis quand êtes vous Nyctalope ? Demanda Rogue en saisissant sa baguette et en éclairant la tombe. Laissez-moi voir !

-Je ne dis pas que je vois dans la nuit mais il y a suffisamment de lumière pour remarquer que la pierre est totalement lisse, répliqua Remus en s'écartant. Pas de gravure, pas de nom.

-Erreur, s'exclama Rogue sur un ton de victoire. Vous n'avez pas cherché au bon endroit ! Sur la dalle, ici, ajouta-t-il en pointant la gravure du doigt.

-'Azaras prend le Tsar', lut Remus totalement incrédule. C'est une blague !

-Dans le bureau de Dumbledore vous disiez que cette histoire était à prendre au sérieux, et maintenant vous parlez de blague ! Fit remarquer sèchement Rogue.

Remus ne daigna pas répondre, il semblait réfléchir.

-Tsar… Commença-t-il à mi-voix. Peut être l'occupant de cette tombe était-t-il soviet… En tout cas le nom 'Azaras' me parle autant que celui de 'Prince au Sang-mêlé'…

-Evidemment, siffla Rogue avec mépris. Votre savoir est limité, Remus. Vous ne connaissez pas la légende du Prince au sang-mêlé ?

-Elle existe ? S'étonna Remus qui ne semblait pas prendre Rogue au sérieux. Que dit-elle ?

-Je ne l'ai pas apprise par cœur, lança Rogue avec dédain. C'est une histoire affabulatrice qui a plus de cinq siècles… On retrouve la mention de Sang-mêlé dans beaucoup d'ouvrage, mais très peu retracent la légende originale. Il s'agirait, si mes souvenirs ne me trahissent pas, de l'histoire du descendant de deux grande lignées qui serait en possession d'un pouvoir immense à faire trembler les plus courageux…

-Un conte pour enfant, selon vous, constata Remus avec amusement.

-Pardonnez-moi si je n'accorde aucun crédit à une fable qui a plus d'un demi-millénaire et qui se perd avec le temps, siffla Rogue. Si les gens l'oublient c'est la preuve qu'il s'agit d'une absurdité.

-Et le Règne des Ancêtres ? Demanda Remus qui apparemment jugeait bon de ne pas énerver Rogue en répliquant. La véritable légende en parle-t-elle ?

-Il me semble en effet, avoua Rogue en reportant son attention sur l'inscription. Le Prince au Sang-mêlé accomplirait le Règne des Ancêtres, en d'autres termes il devrait accomplir la volonté de ses défunts pères…

-Sait-on qui sont ces Ancêtres, ces deux fameuses lignées ? Demanda Remus avec intérêt.

-La véritable légende doit sans doute le dire, déclara Rogue. Seulement celle que j'ai eut l'occasion d'étudier était incomplète…

-Bien, dit Remus après un court silence. Dépêchons-nous ! Dumbledore a dit que les langues de plomb n'allaient pas tarder…

-Vous comptez vraiment ouvrir cette tombe ? S'inquiéta Rogue avec un mouvement de recul.

-Personne ne vous oblige à regarder, lança Remus avec amusement. Ecartez-vous !

Rogue recula de la dalle et Remus pointa sa baguette sur la tombe, il prit une profonde inspiration et prononça :

-CESAMO !

Dans un bruit grave qui fit trembler le sol, la dalle se mit à briller d'une lueur argentée comme si elle absorbait le sort. Le bloc de granit ne bougea pas mais une boule de feu jaillit à une vitesse fulgurante de sa surface. Elle fonça sur Remus qui baissa sa tête au bon moment pour l'esquiver. La flamme s'écrasa sur un drapeau d'une chapelle et le réduit en cendre.

-Celée et prête à se défendre, fit remarquer Remus avec gravité alors qu'il s'éloignait prudemment de la tombe. Un tombeau digne des pharaons !

-Il faudra prévenir les agents du ministère de ne pas s'amuser à essayer de l'ouvrir, proposa Rogue qui semblait déçu que Remus ait été épargné.

-Oh, ils se débrouilleront sans notre aide, a mon avis, dit-il avec un ton amusé. Inutile de les avertir.

-Très bien, si vous n'avez plus rien à ajouter, il serait peut être temps pour nous de renter, proposa Rogue avec un air faussement joyeux. Dumbledore nous a demandé d'inspecter les lieux, pas de combattre une tombe ! Retournons au château !

-Si je ne vous connaissais pas, Severus, je penserais que vous avez peur, avoua Remus qui provoqua les reniflements dédaigneux de Rogue.

Les pas des deux sorciers s'estompèrent bientôt et le cimetière redevint silencieux. Le bruit de la grille qui s'ouvrait au loin provoqua le soulagement des quatre élèves qui se cachaient sous la cape d'invisibilité.

-Lumos ! Prononça Harry en se hissant hors de sa cape.

-Ils en ont mis un temps ! S'indigna Ron.

-Oui, mais au moins on en a appris beaucoup sur ce Prince au Sang-mêlé, fit remarquer Harry en pliant sa cape d'invisibilité.

-Tu as vu ce qui te serait arrivé si tu avais voulu ouvrir cette tombe, Lara ? Dit sévèrement Hermione les sourcils froncés.

-Oui, oui, je sais, avoua Lara l'air désolé. Mais je ne pouvais pas savoir que ce 'Azaras prend le Tsar', si on peut l'appeler comme ça, s'était fait construire une tombe pharaonique. C'est vrai ! Cette tombe est modeste, il aurait put mettre des colonnes et une immense chapelle pour annoncer la couleur !

-Peut être qu'il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention sur lui, proposa Harry en souriant à la remarque de Lara.

Elle était si craquante quand elle jouait les aventurières.

-Bien, maintenant tout le monde est d'accord pour qu'on rentre, je suppose, déclara Hermione en soupir. Aller, venez ! Le temps de rentrer, le soleil aura déjà pointé à l'horizon !

Sur ce, ils avancèrent le long de l'allée à la lumière de la baguette de Harry pour rejoindre la sortie. Une impression étrange les habitait tous, comme s'ils avaient la certitude que cette histoire n'était pas près de se terminer...

* * *

Je poste la suite dès que je vois vos review ! Aller faites vite !


	19. XVI Halloween dans la cabane hurlante

zaika  
2005-10-13  
ch 18, signed wow genial la suite stp

Très bien Zaika ! Voila la suite sans plus tarder ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira !

* * *

**XVI Halloween dans la cabanne hurlante :**

* * *

'-Vous en faites des têtes ! Vous n'avez donc pas dormis ? Demanda Dean Thomas lorsqu'il vit s'asseoir Harry, Lara et Hermione à la table des Gryffondors.

Harry n'osait pas imaginer sa tête, Lara avait la mine déconfite, et la taille des cernes sous les yeux d'Hermione était impressionnante. Ils n'étaient rentrés dans leur dortoir qu'à 6 heures du matin, et Harry n'avait pas eut le temps de trouver le sommeil. Ron s'était instantanément endormi au moment où il s'était affalé sur son lit et Harry n'avait pas réussit à le réveiller. Il avait eut beau le secouer et lui siffler dans l'oreille, Ron se retournait dans son sommeil en poussant des gémissements de protestation, et très vite ses ronflements se faisaient entendre.

'-Vous avez fait une escapade nocturne ? Lança Seamus Finnigan avec un clin d'œil.

'-Pff ! S'exclama Hermione avec un reniflement de mépris. Ne dis pas de bêtises Seamus ! Nous avons juste…

'-Nous sommes somnambules ! Dit précipitamment Lara en lançant un regard significatif à Hermione. Oui, c'est ça ! On s'est tous réveillés en pleine nuit au même instant ! C'est dingue ! On doit avoir des ondes.. Ou quelque chose…

'-Le manque de sommeil ne te réussit pas, Lara, chuchota Harry à son oreille avec un sourire. En temps normal, tu nous aurais dégoté une bonne excuse imparable, mais là !

'-Oui, je ne sais pas ce qui me prend de raconter des absurdités pareilles, avoua Lara avec une grimace désolée. Mais, en tout cas, Seamus nous fiche la paix maintenant, une chance !

Ils n'avaient pas vu Ron s'approcher de leur table et ils affichèrent des expressions ébahies quand il s'assit entre eux deux, les yeux presque fermés, les cheveux dressés droit sur sa tête et la bouche pendante devant son bol de céréales.

Harry, Lara et Hermione lui lancèrent des regards inquiets et Seamus éclata d'un rire sonore quand il vit sa tête.

'-Ron… Commença prudemment Hermione d'une voix faible. Ron, tu es bien réveillé ou tu nous fais encore une crise de somnambule ?

Pendant un instant, rien ne se produisit, Ron regardait dans le vide devant lui et restait immobile puis il sembla d'un seul coup frappé par des électrochocs.

'-PLUS JAMAIS CA ! Gémit-t-il avec forces attirant les regards indignés des autres Gryffondors. VOUS AVIEZ UN POIS CHICHE DANS LE CRANE POUR ALLER DANS CE SATANE CIMETIERE A TROIS HEURES DU MATIN ?

Hermione agit à la vitesse de l'éclair, Harry la vit agiter ses mains sous la table et il sentit un souffle chaud passé près de ses jambes. Ron se tut instantanément, ses lèvres continuaient de bouger mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Il s'en rendit compte et lança un regard noir sur Hermione et se leva de table, bouillonnant de rage. Il sortit à pas précipités de la grande salle sous les expressions bouche-bées des élèves.

'-Qu'est ce qu'il vient de se passer, là ? Demanda Lara le visage figé.

Hermione sourit et reporta son intention sur son bol de thé mais ça ne suffit pas à écarter les regards perplexes des Gryffondors qui se posait sur elle et Harry.

Un silence intenable s'installa, et Harry eut un horrible sourire nerveux alors que son estomac se contractait.

« Un miracle ! » Pensa-t-il en échangeant un regard avec Lara. « Il nous faut un miracle ! »

Quelque chose brisa le silence, un son familier, un son que pour la première fois, Harry fut émerveillé d'entendre.  
Les bruissements d'ailes se firent de plus en plus proches, et un nuage de chouettes fondit en piqué sur les tables des quatre maisons sous les exclamations réjouis des élèves. Harry se sentit poussé d'instinct par un élan incontrôlable, et se leva de table.

'-C'est-le-moment-ou-jamais ! Siffla-t-il entre ses dents à Lara et à Hermione.

Elles se levèrent et marchèrent avec lui en direction de la double porte, à pas précipités. Sans prévenir, Hermione poussa une exclamation et fit volte face. Harry ne s'attarda pas et préféra continuer sa route hors de la salle. Il se retrouva seul avec Lara dans le grand Hall, et tous les deux poussèrent un soupir de soulagement en éclatant de rire. Hermione apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte avec un sourire aux lèvres.

'-Pourquoi es-tu retournée là-bas ? Lui demanda Lara alors qu'elle s'approchait.

'-J'ai réfléchit, MOI ! Lança Hermione la mine réjouit, visiblement ravie d'être plus maligne que Lara. Regardez-ça !

Elle déplia le journal de la Gazette du dimanche sous leurs yeux avec fierté.

'-Venez ! On va dans le parc ! Proposa-t-elle. On sera plus tranquille.

Harry et Lara la suivirent avec une curiosité mal contenue pour le bout de papier qu'elle tenait dans la main.  
Ils trouvèrent un coin de verdure au bord du lac à l'abri des regards indiscrets et s'assirent côté à côte.  
Hermione déplia le journal sur la pelouse et ils virent sur la une s'étaler la photo de la légende, luisant du sang de vampire et, même si la photo était en noir et blanc, l'onde que diffusait le message se ressentait facilement.

'-« La légende du Prince au Sang-mêlé : » Lut Hermione à voix audible, « Notre grande reportrice Rita Skeeter à réussit, au péril de sa vie, à obtenir des images exclusives d'une inscription mystérieuse, apparue, dans la soirée de la veille, au cimetière de Poudlard. Pour la liberté de la presse et de l'information, elle a préféré diffuser ces images malgré les avertissements du professeur Dumbledore qui semble être inquiet à propos de cette affaire. Il n'a fait aucune déclaration à ce sujet, mais tout porte à croire que l'on cache à la communauté des Sorciers certaines informations concernant le Prince au Sang-mêlé. En effet, des évènements insolites se sont produits récemment, en lien avec cette légende. Rita Skeeter enquête pour nous sur cette sombre affaire (Page 2) »

'-La liberté de la presse ! S'indigna Hermione avec un reniflement de mépris. C'est le cadet de ses soucis ! Tout ce qu'elle veut c'est la célébrité !

'-Page 2 ! Lança Lara avec impatiente. Aller ! Dépêches-toi !

'-Oui ! Oui ! Ca vient ! S'exclama Hermione en tournant la page avec une expression contrariée.

'-« Le Prince au Sang-mêlé se cache : » Lut Lara à toute vitesse, « On nous ment, déclare Rita Skeeter, envoyée spéciale de La Gazette du Sorcier, quelqu'un de haut placé se joue de nous ! Il ne fait aucun doute que l'affaire du Prince au Sang-mêlé est passée sous silence, et ce, bien avant que l'inscription soit apparue sur cette tombe ! Depuis plus de trois mois, les plus grandes Bibliothèques, appartenant aussi bien aux Moldus qu'aux Sorciers, ont constaté des disparitions de parchemins et de livres, et la liste est longue ! Parmi ces écrits, on retrouve :  
-Légendes du Millenium, d'Alfonso Bouarek  
-Contes Avérés des siècles passés, des frères Elètchkof  
-Les Lignées Sacrées, de Rowena Serdaigle  
-Combats Ancestraux, de Nicolas Flamel contenant notamment des informations sur La guerre des héritiers  
-Ma Descendance, de Divana Fourchelangue  
-Les Princes oubliés, de Fokjem Anrapel

Toutes ces œuvres qui parlent de l'histoire du Prince au Sang-mêlé ont disparut des rayons, et tout porte à croire que le voleur est l'homme qui tire les ficèles.  
Mais pourquoi voudrait-il cacher les origines de ce Prince ? Et bien d'après la légende inscrite sur la pierre tombale, il serait l'héritier chargé d'accomplir le Règne des Ancêtres, mettant ainsi fin à la guerre, on peut alors penser qu'il y a un lien entre la guerre qui nous touche aujourd'hui et ce combat des Ancêtres.  
Le Prince serait-il dans la capacité de détruire Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ? Ou bien au contraire deviendrait-il son allié ? ( 'Le Prince : Sauveur ou Tyran ?' Page 6) »

'-Rowenda Serdaigle ! S'étonna Hermione en relisant la liste des livres volés. Une des fondatrices de Poudlard parlerait du Prince au Sang-mêlé ? Ca veut dire que cette histoire remonte à plus de milles ans…

'-Mais qui aurait intérêt à effacer toutes traces de ce Prince ? Demanda Lara perplexe. S'il est celui qui peut mettre fin à la guerre pourquoi est-ce que quelqu'un chercherait à le cacher ?

'-C'est peut-être le Prince lui-même qui se cache ! Proposa Hermione l'air d'être en pleine réflexion. Ou bien ce voleur ne veut pas que le Règne des Ancêtres soit accompli…

'-Un profiteur de guerre ! S'étonna Harry qui n'était pas convaincu. A qui pourrait profiter la guerre actuelle ?

'-Et le mage noir d'Angleterre, il souhaite peut-être que la guerre dure ! Supposa Lara, alors qu'Harry sentait qu'ils frôlaient le sujet concernant son secret.

'-Voldemort a tout autant intérêt que Dumbledore que la guerre soit vite terminée, crois-moi, corrigea Hermione en hochant la tête d'un air sombre. Seulement il y aura une grande différence si c'est l'un ou l'autre qui l'emporte…

'-Qui peut tirer les ficèles ? Demanda Harry pour changer de sujet, parler de Voldemort n'était pas son passe-temps favori. Vous pensez qu'il existe quelqu'un de si haut placé qu'il peut berner Dumbledore et Voldemort à la fois ? Ca m'étonnerait ! Personne n'a plus de pouvoir qu'eux deux !

'-Tout dépend de quel pouvoir on parle, rectifia Hermione laissant supposé qu'il avait tort. Dumbledore possède le plus de pouvoir concernant la magie, mais il peut très bien s'agir d'un homme d'influence, un Moldu important ou un Sorcier persuasif… Faire disparaître des manuscrits ne demande pas beaucoup de pouvoir !

'-Quoi qu'il en soit, commença Lara en s'étirant. Tant qu'on ne connaîtra pas la véritable légende, on en pourra pas aller bien loin… Mais j'y pense ! La bibliothèque de Poudlard ! S'il y a bien un endroit où le voleur n'a pas put effacer les traces du Prince, c'est là-bas !

'-Si tenté qu'il y ait à Poudlard un livre qui parle de la légende ! Fit remarquer Hermione.

'-Rowenda Serdaigle en parle ! Lança Lara avec un sourire vainqueur, Hermione ne pouvait rien répondre à ça. Même si c'est dans la réserve, on n'aura aucun mal à y pénétrer avec ta cape d'invisibilité, Harry !

'-On a eut notre dose d'adrénaline pour la journée, Lara, déclara Hermione avec prudence. Mieux vaut en rester là !

'-Du moins pour aujourd'hui ! Ajouta Lara avec un sourire malicieux. Il serait peut-être temps de s'entraîner, Harry ! Je ne suis pas capitaine mais avec un beau soleil comme celui-là, ce serait idiot de ne pas en profiter !

'-Bonne idée, approuva Harry en se relevant. Allons chercher les autres avant que les Serpentards ne nous piquent le terrain !

'-Le Quidditch ! Toujours la même chose ! Déplora Hermione en pliant la Gazette du dimanche. Vous avez à peine dormit et vous trouver encore le courage de monter sur un balai ! C'est incroyable ! Je vais aller voir Ron pour m'excuser du sortilège de mutisme…

'-Dis-lui de nous rejoindre au Stade de Quidditch dès qu'il le pourra ! Demanda Harry alors qu'ils marchaient en direction de la grande salle.

'-Le pauvre ! S'inquiéta Lara. On l'a trimbalé comme un bagage et il n'a pas fermé l'œil de la nuit à cause de nous ! Laisse-le se reposer, Harry ! On peut se passer de lui aux entraînements ! Ajouta-t-elle avec cynisme.

Harry éclata de rire mais Hermione ne sembla pas apprécier la plaisanterie, elle les laissa au seuil de la porte de la grande salle et monta dans la tour des Gryffondors. Les joueurs de l'équipe étaient toujours dans la grande salle, se serrant autour d'un numéro de la Gazette déplié sur la table.  
Le jeune François lisait l'article de Rita Skeeter à voix haute, et tout le monde l'écoutait avec grand intérêt.  
Harry et Lara vinrent les interrompre dans leur débat sur le Prince au Sang-mêlé et annoncèrent qu'il y allait y avoir entraînement.

'-Oh non, laisse-le au moins finir, protesta Seamus Finnigan. Il n'a pas encore lut le dernier article !

'-Rien ne t'empêche de le finir toi-même, fit remarquer Lara avec un ton cinglant. Tu n'es pas analphabète que je sache !

'-Aller venez ! Lança Harry avant que Seamus n'ait put répliquer. Il fait un temps merveilleux dehors et si on ne se dépêche pas les Serpentards vont nous prendre le terrain !

Les joueurs suivirent Harry et Lara à contrecœur en marmonnant des protestations inaudibles. Ils sortirent sur la pelouse inondée par le soleil et avancèrent vers le Stade.  
Harry marchait à côté de Lara, ses cheveux flottaient autour d'elle au rythme de ses pas, elle se mouvait avec une grâce naturelle et il ne la lâcha pas du regard pendant tout le trajet. Sans Hermione, sans Ron… Lara et Lui…

'-…J'irais aux trois balais avec Ginny ! Se réjouissait Dean Thomas alors qu'ils se changeaient après l'entraînement. Et après, on ira voir la cabane hurlante ! Cette soirée va être géniale !

'-Tu as de la chance ! Moi, je ne sais pas avec qui je pourrais y aller ! Se lamenta Neville en baissant les yeux.

'-De quoi est-ce que vous parlez tous les deux ? Demanda Harry qui était intrigué par l'euphorie de Dean. Quelle soirée ?

'-Quelle soirée ! S'indigna Dean en lui lançant un regard ébahi. Harry, ne me dis pas que tu n'as rien prévu pour ce soir ! Il y a une sortie à Pré-au-lard ! C'est Halloween ! Descends de ton nuage ! Tu crois que Ginny sera d'accord pour que je l'emmène se promener dans l'enclot de la cabane hurlante ?

'-Elle oui ! Mais si Ron l'apprend, je ne pense pas qu'il va être très réjouit ! Fit remarquer Neville alors que Harry regardait dans le vide. Alors ! Tu y vas avec qui, Harry ?

'-Je… Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait une sortie… Balbutia-t-il avec une déception immense. Oh, et puis de toute façon, je n'ais plus le droit d'aller à Pré-au-lard ! Dumbledore m'a privé de sortie…

'-C'est vrai ! A cause de Malefoy, lança Dean avec un air de compassion. C'est injuste ! Je serais toi j'irais demander à Dumbledore de t'accordé au moins cette soirée ! Halloween, ça se fête ! Ca va être génial ! Rien que moi et Ginny !

'-Moins fort ! Les filles sont dans les vestiaires d'à côté je te signal ! Chuchota Neville, et lui et Dean se pouffèrent tandis que Harry pestait intérieurement contre Dumbledore.

Il aurait adoré aller à Pré-au-lard ce soir, il aurait même peut-être invité Lara, elle aussi était privée de sortie, à cause de lui en plus…  
Il n'allait pas supplier son directeur à genoux, et puis Harry savait qu'il refuserait quoi qu'il arrive.

Il rangea ses dernières affaires et sortit des vestiaires en poussant violemment la porte contre le mur. Comme Dean l'avait si bien dit, c'était injuste. On le privait alors qu'il souffrait plus que quiconque. Le fardeau qu'il portait sur ses épaules n'était donc pas suffisant, il fallait que Dumbledore l'enferme dans le château !  
Harry était si énervé qu'il bouscula Ginny avec force sans prendre la peine de s'excuser.  
Ca n'allait pas se passer comme ça ! Dumbledore n'y comprenait rien ! Il ne se rendait pas compte quelle torture représentait le fait de rester enfermé ! Mais Harry n'allait pas se laisser faire.

Il regagna la salle commune avec la ferme intention de montrer à ce vieillard qu'il n'était pas près d'accepter cette injustice.

En fin d'après midi, les élèves faisaient les cent pas dans leur dortoir à la recherche d'un peigne, d'un flacon de parfum ou d'une paire de chaussette alors que Harry terminait tranquillement son devoir de Potion. Hermione avait réussit à se faire pardonner en proposant à Ron de l'accompagner à Pré-au-Lard – « En amis, bien sur ! » Avait-elle précisé à toute vitesse – et ils étaient tous les deux en train de se préparer avec les autres.

Les cloches indiquèrent qu'il était temps de partir et une masse d'élève se pressa devant l'entrebâillement du portrait de la Grosse Dame. Certains resserraient leur nœud papillon, pendant que d'autres lissait leur chevelure déjà impeccable et bientôt il ne resta plus que Ron, Hermione et Harry dans la salle commune.

'-Bon… Commença Ron en s'éclaircissant la gorge. Tu es sur que ça ne te gêne pas de rester ici ? On peut très bien aller à Pré-au-lard une autre fois…

'-Non ! Allez-y, ça ne fait rien ! Assura Harry qui s'impatientait. Je ne serais pas tout seul en plus ! Je resterais avec Lara… On a du travail, on s'avancera dans nos devoirs…

'-Très bien, alors on te laisse, déclara Hermione en s'avançant vers le passage de la Grosse Dame. Amuses-toi bien avec Lara ! Ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

'-A demain ! Lança Ron. Ah, au fait ! Ne va pas dîner dans la grande salle ! Il paraît que Rusard et Rogue restent au château ce soir, donc tu seras obliger de manger avec eux deux ! Beurk ! Je serais toi je ferais carrément une croix sur le repas de ce soir !

'-Merci du conseil ! Dit Harry avec un sourire. Maintenant filez ! Vous allez être en retard !

Ron et Hermione disparurent derrière le portrait de la Grosse Dame et Harry attendit quelques secondes avant de monter dans son dortoir. Il avait un plan minutieux dans la tête et comptait bien l'appliquer.  
Il se changea et pris un soin particulier pour se coiffer puis, dès qu'il fut prêt, il pris avec lui sa cape d'invisibilité et sa précieuse carte du Maraudeur avant de redescendre dans la salle commune.

Lara était assise sur un fauteuil près de la cheminée en train de relire son devoir de potion. Elle entendit Harry descendre l'escalier en colimaçon et se retourna en esquissant un sourire.

'-Tu en as mis du temps ! Déclara-t-elle en posant son devoir. Je t'attendais ! Alors, tu as un plan pour qu'on ne passe pas la soirée enfermés ici ?

'-Comment as-tu deviné ? Demanda Harry déçut de ne pas avoir réussit sa surprise.

'-Je t'entends faire les cent pas là haut depuis plus d'une demi-heure et ta cape d'invisibilité dépasse de ta poche, répondit Lara avec un petit rire. Bon ! Tu m'emmènes où ?

'-Je pensais qu'on pourrait aller à Pré-au-lard, proposa maladroitement Harry qui se sentait pris au dépourvut face à Lara.

Elle avait un don pour lire à travers lui et il se sentait complètement nu, sans défense lorsqu'il se trouvait devant elle.

'-Je voulais aussi te montrer ça, ajouta-t-il en sortant la carte de sa poche.

Il se mit à genou devant une table basse et déplia la carte dessus. Lara s'approcha, visiblement intriguée, faisant la fierté de Harry.

'-Ne me dis pas que tu veux qu'on fasse nos devoirs ! Lança-t-elle avec crainte.

'-Non, c'est tout autre chose, assura Harry d'un ton rassurant. Regarde bien !

Il pointa sa baguette sur le parchemin en faisant des gestes impérieux et prononça avec une voix mystérieuse la formule :

'-Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises…

Comme un liquide se propageant sur une surface lisse, l'encre noire s'insinua dans les veines du parchemin et, peu à peu, le château de Poudlard se dessina sur la carte. Lara resta bouche bée, les yeux exorbités en regardant la carte, elle approcha sa main pour la toucher comme si elle doutait que ce qu'elle voyait était bien réel.

-C'est… C'est bien ce que je pense ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix suraiguë.

-Regarde, juste ici ! Conseilla Harry qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Tu vois ces deux points, là ?

-Je rêve ! C'est nous ? S'étonna-t-elle, totalement incrédule.

-Oui, c'est bien nous, confirma Harry tandis que Lara dévorait la carte des yeux à l'endroit où leurs noms s'inscrivaient au dessus de deux points. Je te présente la carte du Maraudeur ! Elle représente chaque recoin de Poudlard et elle indique où se trouvent toutes les personnes présentes au château ! Même si elles sont invisibles ou si elles prennent une autre apparence, par exemple avec…

-Du Polynectar, termina Lara à mi-voix. Harry ! Cette carte est un bijou ! C'est incroyable ! Quel est le géni qui l'a inventé ?

-En fait c'est mon père, avoua Harry avec un soupir. Avec mon parrain Sirius et leur ami Remus, ils ont créé cette carte quand ils étaient à Poudlard… C'est une longue histoire…

-Il n'y a pratiquement plus personne dans le château, remarqua-t-elle en scrutant la totalité de la carte. Rogue… Rusard… Trelawney… Mme Pomfresh… Autant dire que le château est à nous !

-Rien ne nous oblige à rester ! Lança Harry avec amusement. La carte montre aussi les nombreux passages secrets qui mènent au village de Pré-au-lard. Plusieurs d'eux sont bouchés, mais il reste celui-ci qui donne sur la boutique de Honeydukes…

-On va avoir du mal à passer inaperçu dans les boutiques de Pré-au-lard, fit remarquer Lara en fronçant les sourcils. Surtout si c'est halloween…

-Sinon il y a celui-là qui va à la cabane hurlante mais il se trouve aux pieds du saule cogneur… Commença Harry en pointant le passage du doigt.

-La cabane hurlante ! S'exclama Lara avec enthousiasme. Ca me donne une idée…

-Je crains le pire, avoua Harry avec un sourire.

-C'est Halloween, Harry, lança Lara en le regardant dans les yeux. Je pense que beaucoup d'élèves vont vouloir aller du côté de la cabane hurlante pour se faire de grosses frayeurs… Ce serait dommage qu'il poireaute toute la soirée pour rien…

-Et tu proposes qu'on réponde à leurs attentes, termina Harry qui voyait où voulait en venir Lara.

-Tu comprends vite ! Dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux. Avec le stock de feu d'artifice et de farces et attrapes des Weasley on va pouvoir leur en mettre plein les yeux. Aller, viens ! Ajouta-t-elle en se levant. Ne fais pas cette tête ! Il faut savoir prendre des risques dans la vie si on veut s'amuser !

Harry se leva et plia la carte avec une excitation mal contenue. Lara gravissait déjà l'escalier des dortoirs des garçons sans aucune gêne apparente, et il n'hésita pas une seconde à la suivre. Cette soirée s'annonçait forte en émotion.

-Tu as pensé à prendre le sifflet hurleur ? Demanda Lara tandis qu'il descendait au pas de course le sentier menant au saule.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ! Cria Harry pour couvrir le bruit des rafales de vent. On pourra toujours crier nous même !

La cape d'invisibilité n'était pas très utile, elle flottait autour d'eux au rythme du vent et on voyait leurs jambes dépasser d'au moins cinquante centimètres en dessous. Si quelqu'un les avait aperçus à cet instant il aurait sans doute cru voir un fantôme pressé.

Harry avait du mal à courir tout en restant sous la cape, lui et Lara n'arrêtaient pas de se marcher sur les pieds et ils poussèrent un soupir de soulagement quand le saule cogneur se profila devant eux.  
Dominant une petite colline, il faisait balancer ses branches pendantes dans un craquement grave. Cette houle lente et ample lui donnait un air menaçant, et Harry se souvint de sa dernière rencontre avec le saule, Hermione et lui en avait gardé des cicatrices douloureuses.

-Du haut de la tour de Gryffondor il paraît beaucoup moins grand et plus rassurant ! Lança Lara qui n'osait pas avancer d'un pas de plus. Et comment tu comptes passer ce mastodonte végétal ?

-Tu vois ce nœud de racine là ? Demanda Harry en pointant le bas du saule. Si on appuie dessus ça immobilise l'arbre !

-Tu veux qu'un de nous deux aille là bas ? Demanda-t-elle avec un regard suspicieux. Alors après toi !

Harry resta immobile un instant en regardant tour à tour l'arbre et Lara puis il se décida à avancer en sentant son estomac se crisper. A peine s'était-il rapprocher que la saule commençait à se balancer d'avant en arrière dans un craquement de branche brutal.  
Comme un métronome, ses lianes tombantes s'écartait puis revenaient dangereusement sur Harry pour essayer de l'atteindre. Il se tenait devant l'arbre meurtrier, prêt à se précipiter vers le passage dès que les branches serraient suffisamment éloignées.

Le mouvement de balancier se répéta et le saule se pencha en arrière jusqu'à toucher le sol pour reprendre de l'élan et s'abattre sur Harry. Mais ce dernier ne lui laissa pas le temps d'agir, il se précipita sans attendre vers le nœud de racine alors que le saule reprenait sa course mortelle droit sur lui.

Harry entendait le craquement assourdissant des branches au dessus de lui et il se jeta en avant pour éviter d'être broyé par le tronc. Il sentit une liane lui serrer la jambe et il vit le nœud, devant lui. Il tendit désespérément la main tandis que l'arbre le traînait sur la pelouse.  
Harry se sentit soulever dans les airs et quand il ouvrit les yeux, il vit que le sol était déjà à deux mètres en dessous de lui.  
Il pendait, la tête en bas, complètement prit de court par les événements, et il mit un certain moment à remarquer que le saule n'allait pas s'arrêter là.  
Une liane du saule se dressa dangereusement et fondit en piqué sur lui, fendant l'air dans un sifflement terrorisant.

-HARRY ! Hurla Lara en s'avançant vers l'arbre, baguette brandie devant elle.

Harry était impuissant face à la branche qui fonçait sur lui. L'impact était imminent et il ferma les yeux tout en crispant ses muscles en l'attente du choc… qui ne vint pas.

Il hésita à rouvrir les yeux, puis lançant timidement un regard devant lui. Le saule cogneur restait de marbre, complètement immobile, ses branches dressées en pétard tout autour de lui donnaient l'impression d'être devant une araignée géante.

Harry regarda en bas et vit Lara, bouche bée devant ce spectacle. Il sentait le sang lui monter à la tête et commençait à s'engourdir, quand sans prévenir, le saule cogneur se détendit et ses branches retombèrent naturellement, lâchant Harry qui tomba lourdement sur le sol humide.

Il se leva avec difficulté et observa avec surprise le saule qui était redevenu un arbre simple, dépourvu de pouvoir magique, qui ne s'agitait qu'au rythme de vent.

-Tu as fais comment ? Demanda Harry sans lâcher le saule du regard.

-Moi ? J'ai cru que tu… Commença Lara en s'approchant prudemment de lui. Je n'ai rien fait ! Je n'ai même pas eut le temps de lancer un sort !

-Je n'ai tout de même pas endormis le saule sans baguette magique ! S'indigna Harry en observant Lara avec inquiétude. Mais bon, je suis en un seul morceau ! C'est ça qui compte !

-J'allais te le dire ! Lança Lara en regardant autour d'elle avec anxiété. Si on y allait avant que le saule ne se réveille ?

Harry acquiesça et ils descendirent dans le passage en glissant sur la pierre froide, provoquant le rire cristallin de Lara qui semblait ravie de faire un tour de toboggan. Harry éclata de rire à son tour, le son de leur joie se répercutait bruyamment sur les parois du tunnel. Ils mirent un long moment à reprendre leur sérieux et ils se décidèrent enfin à avancer, baguette éclairée, dans l'antre obscure de la cabane hurlante.

Ils mirent un long moment à reprendre leur sérieux et ils se décidèrent enfin à avancer, baguette éclairée, dans l'antre obscure de la cabane hurlante.

-Tu ne penses tout de même pas que c'était un vampire ! Demanda Lara après un court silence.

-Si c'est celui d'hier soir alors on ne court aucun risque ! Assura Harry qui espérait dire vrai. Et puis s'il y a un vampire dans les parages nos baguettes ne seraient pas allumées !

En effet il se demandait pourquoi le Saule Cogneur s'était immobilisé tout à coup. Il avait peut-être stoppé sa course par sa simple volonté… « Quelle arrogance ! » Dit la petite voix dans son esprit, « Tu te crois surpuissant au point de battre un arbre tueur grâce à la seule force de ton esprit ! ». Il sourit devant l'absurdité de cette pensée et soupira longuement.

-Ce qui me tracasse c'est que si c'était vraiment un vampire alors pourquoi il aurait voulut te sauver ? Demanda Lara en fronçant les sourcils. Il y a quelqu'un qui as empêcher le Saule de te tuer mais qui ?

-Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, assura Harry en baissant les yeux. Mais puisqu'il a voulut ma sauver je ne crois pas qu'on doive s'inquiéter.

-Tu as raison, et il nous reste toujours le sortilège de l'onde solaire ! Fit remarquer Lara qui semblait rassurée. Tu te souviens de l'Exempriss, j'espère !

-Bien sur ! Lança Harry avec un sourire chaleureux. Neville est expert en la matière mais je me débrouille bien aussi !

Après une longue marche le long du tunnel il aperçurent enfin la trappe de la cabane et s'arrêtèrent juste en dessous. Harry passa le premier et se retrouva dans le couloir du rez-de-chaussée, il aida Lara à se hisser sur le parquet et elle se releva en tapant sur sa robe pour la dépoussiérer. Son regard fit le tour des lieux et elle esquissa une grimace en regardant Harry.

-Très accueillant ! Lança-t-elle en souriant. La femme de ménage a prit congé depuis combien d'années ?

-C'est toi qui à tenu à venir ici je te rappelle ! Fit remarquer Harry en posant son sac à dos remplit de farces et attrapes des Weasley. L'important c'est de faire le plus de bruit possible pour que les autres aient les pétoches !

-Les feux d'artifices ne font pas que du bruit ! Dit Lara en déballant son sac. Il va falloir les installer dehors si on ne veut pas mettre le feu à cette sublime demeure. Mais on garde les objets qui font toutes sortes de bruits sur nous !

-Même les Coqogerbes ? Demanda Harry en prenant le chapeau des jumeaux par le coup du poulet. Il pousse des petits gazouillis ! Mais je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver avec de la Gerbocoq sur ma robe !

-Prends au moins un sifflet hurleur et une boîte à rugir ! Conseilla Lara en retournant l'objet cylindrique semblable à une boîte à meuh des Moldus seulement celle-ci poussa un cri de loup-garou.

-C'est quoi cette chose ? Demanda Harry en sortant un ventilateur miniature.

Lara haussa les épaules et Harry souffla doucement sur l'hélice qui se mit à tourner à toute allure. Une rafale surpuissante balaya Lara dont les cheveux se dressèrent sur sa tête et un souffle glacial traversa la pièce. Harry enfouit le ventilo dans sa poche et sentit l'hélice ralentir peu à peu.

-La p-prochaine fois, br-braque ce truc au-autres part que sur m-moi ! Lança Lara qui était secouée de frissons.

-Je suis vraiment désolé ! Assura Harry en s'avançant vers elle. Excuse moi je ne savais pas ce qui allait ce passer !

Il lui posa sa robe sur les épaules et la frictionna pour la réchauffer. Elle claqua encore des dents pendant un instant puis se mit à respirer plus lentement.

-Ca va mieux ? Demanda timidement Harry.

-Oui, merci, ça va, assura Lara se redressant. Mais on n'a pas de temps à perdre ! Dépêchons nous d'aller mettre les feux d'artifices dehors !

Ils s'avancèrent vers la porte d'entrée qui était celé par des planches clouées en travers. Lara les fit sauter avant que Harry n'ait put sortir sa baguette et ils sortirent tous les deux au clair du croissant de lune avec leurs poches pleines à craquer.

Du haut de la colline, on pouvait facilement voir les visiteurs qui venaient observer la cabane. A cette heure-ci, il n'y avait personne dans la petite plaine devant l'entrée de l'enclot. Cependant Harry donna sa cape d'invisibilité à Lara pour qu'elle puisse passer inaperçue en cas extrême.  
Il commença à partir de son côté pour poser les feux d'artifices en pouffant de rire à l'idée de retrouver Ginny et Dean Thomas derrière l'un des buissons autour de lui.

Le vent soufflait sur les arbres et le bruissement des rares feuilles résonnait dans la nuit. Le sifflement des rafales n'était pas rassurant mais au moins Harry ne serait pas trahis par le bruit de ses pas. Il installa les feux un peu partout autour de la cabane et alla discrètement en poser à l'entrée de l'enclot, en guettant autour de lui la moindre présence suspecte.

Des bribes de voix se répercutaient dans les bois environnants et Harry se précipita, marchant tête baissée, vers la cabane hurlante.  
Lara était au seuil de la porte, accroupie sur les marches, elle regardait au pied de la colline dans l'espoir de découvrir qui était les intrus.

Des bribes de voix se répercutaient dans les bois environnants et Harry se précipita, marchant tête baissée, vers la cabane hurlante.  
Lara était au seuil de la porte, accroupie sur les marches, elle regardait au pied de la colline qui était les intrus.

-Comment on procède ? Demanda Harry à voix basse, une fois arrivé à côté d'elle. C'est un peu tard pour le dire mais les feux d'artifices ne s'allument pas à distance !

-Et tu dis connaître les jumeaux Weasley ! S'indigna Lara en brandissant fièrement un boîtier sombre avec une courte antenne. Ils ont pensé à tout ! Ce sont des génies ! A croire qu'ils avaient prévu notre mauvais coup !

Un groupe d'élèves montait doucement la colline, avec une prudence extrême. Ils lançaient sans cesse des regards obliques et le moindre bruissement de feuille les faisait sursauter. Harry cru reconnaître deux des six élèves qui venaient s'aventurer par ici : Ginny et Dean. Ils se tenaient la main et marchaient serré l'un contre l'autre. Un garçon du groupe ressemblait beaucoup au nouveau venu de l'Académie de Beauxbâtons, François, et Harry reconnu Neville lorsqu'il proposa de rentrer au château.  
Les deux derniers élèves n'étaient autre que Seamus Finigan et Ron. Ce dernier ne semblait pas très rassuré tout comme Neville et il restait en retrait derrière les autres en fixant d'un regard mauvais Dean et sa petite sœur.  
Brisant le silence, le cri d'Hermione les fit tous faire un bond d'un mètre. Le groupe se figea et regarda en bas de la colline. Harry et Lara regardèrent à leur tour et ils virent Hermione accompagnée de Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil. Toutes les trois étaient resté derrière la clôture de l'enclos et Hermione lançait un dernier avertissement au groupe d'aventurier.

-Revenez immédiatement ! Ordonna-t-elle en levant le poing. Je suis préfète et je vous assure que je n'hésiterais pas à vous coller des heures de retenue ! C'est dangereux ! N'y allez pas ! Ron ! Ron, imbécile ! Tu es préfet ! Fais quelque chose ! Tu dois montrer l'exemple !

-Quelle plaie ! Lança Ron en reprenant sa marche vers la cabane.

Le groupe n'était plus qu'à une vingtaine de mètres de la cabane hurlante lorsque Harry et Lara se décidèrent enfin à agir.

-Ils vont nous voir ! Chuchota Harry qui s'efforçait de rester dans l'ombre. On fait quoi maintenant ?

-Toi tu vas à l'intérieure, mais reste caché, conseilla Lara avec une excitation mal contenue. Tu fais toutes sortes de bruit et si tu arrive à créer des spectres n'hésite pas ! Un bon Patronus suffira ! On va leur en mettre plein la vue ! Moi je reste pour activer les feux d'artifices ! Ne t'inquiète pas je resterais invisible ! Ajouta-t-elle en se recouvrant de la cape.

-OK ! Acquiesça Harry en passant la porte tout doucement. Sois prudente !

-File ! Ordonna Lara qui avait disparue.

Harry ne parvint pas à faire taire le grincement strident de la porte d'entrée et il pénétra dans la cabane dans un bruit terrifiant.  
Les six Gryffondors se figèrent instantanément, se resserrant les uns contre les autres et regardant la porte avec des expressions horrifiées que Harry ne put plus apercevoir quand il fut dans la cabane. Il referma la porte avec le même grincement strident et il entendit les élèves commencer à pousser des petits cris terrorisés.

-C'était quoi ça ! S'écria Ron d'une voix suraiguë. Vous avez vu cette ombre entrer dans la cabane ?

-Ca doit être le vent ! Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Lança Dean d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant mais les tremblements de sa voix laissaient deviner sa peur. Aller ! Vous venez ? Les fantômes ne font de mal à personne !

-Tu connais mal le Baron Sanglant alors ! S'indigna Seamus. Et puis qui sait ce qu'il peut y avoir la dedans !

-Moi je ne vais pas plus loin ! Lança Neville. Je n'ai pas envie d'être collé par Hermione !

-Vous êtes vraiment des chiffes moles ! S'indigna Dean en ricanant. Vous avez peur du gros méchant loup ?

-AAAAAAWHOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU !

Harry pouffa dans son coin avec la Boîte à Rugir tendue devant lui. Il entendait les hurlements des six Gryffondor et ne résista pas à l'envie de les regarder par la fenêtre. Ils descendaient en poussant des cris stridents et en se poussant les uns-les autres pour arriver le premier en bas de la colline où Hermione pestait contre eux d'une voix tremblante.  
Mais ils n'allaient pas partir de si tôt… Dès que les six élèves arrivèrent à dix mètres de l'enclot, une explosion retentit devant eux. Dans un crépitement spectaculaire, une fontaine d'étincelles vertes jaillit de nul part et forma un serpent géant, redressé d'un air menaçant et prêt à mordre. Harry n'entendit même pas les hurlements des Gryffondors qui faisaient déjà demi-tour et remontaient vers la cabane sans réfléchir. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, les feux d'artifices à proximité d'eux explosaient. Neville et Ron qui étaient à la traîne ne savaient plus où donner de la tête, ils trébuchaient à chaque explosion et criaient aux autres de les attendre, en vain. Une colonne argentée jaillit devant Dean et Ginny qui marchaient en tête et les étincelles restèrent figées un moment avant de se disperser de toutes parts. Tous se jetèrent au sol et hurlèrent de plus belle quand la pluie d'étincelles s'abattit sur eux.  
Un voile sombre se forma au sol et une épaisse brume se rependit autour de la cabane hurlante instaurant à nouveau un silence pesant.  
Harry ne voyait plus que des ombres au dehors mais il imaginait facilement les têtes de ses amis.

-Mamaaaaan ! Gémit la voix étouffée de Ron. On est tous condamnés ! Hermioooooone, aides-nous ! On fera autant d'heure de retenue que tu voudras !

-Il y a un loup-garou ici ! S'écria Neville la voix tremblante. Il va tous nous mordre ! On va être changer en loup-garou !

-Ce n'est pas la pleine lune ! Fit remarquer Ginny dont le sang-froid était surprenant. Il faut qu'on s'en aille immédiatement ! Dean ! Dean où es-tu ? Mais… Mais… Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bruit ?

Les gazouillis du Coqogerbe se faisait entendre tout autour d'eux et Harry du se retenir pour ne pas s'écrouler de rire en entendant les gémissements de Ron.

-ROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARGH !

Le rugissement féroce semblable à celui d'un géant fit trembler les murs de la cabane et les Gryffondors qui étaient encerclés par les bruits furent contraints de pénétrer dans la cabane hurlante, non sans pousser une nouvelle fois les hurlements les plus aiguës qui soient.  
Le grincement de la porte se fit entendre tandis que Lara poussait toutes sortes de cris avec son sifflet hurleur.

Harry sentit son cœur s'accélérer lorsque le silence revint et que les six autres furent dans le couloir de la cabane, respirant difficilement et n'osant pas briser le silence. Il longea les murs à pas de loup en sortant sa baguette et s'apprêta à lancer un sort quand Lara frappa trois grands coups contre la porte.  
Neville passa devant l'entrebâillement de la chambre où Harry restait caché, et monta les escaliers suivit de très près par les cinq autres.

Harry attendit un moment avant de s'avancer doucement dans le couloir plongé dans le noir. La porte d'entrée grinça, laissant entrer le vide. La présence de Lara se faisait sentir et le bruit de ses pas se fit de plus en plus proche.

-Mets ta capuche ! Murmura-t-elle sous sa cape invisible. On les tiens ! Je reste en bas ! Débrouilles-toi pour les faire descendre, d'accord ? Mais cache bien ton visage !

-J'ai mieux que ça ! Chuchota Harry en levant sa baguette au-dessus de sa tête. Desilusio !

-J'aurais du y penser ! Se lamenta Lara alors que Harry était recouvert d'un liquide de la couleur de l'environnement.

Il leva le pouce et commença à monter les marches grinçantes d'un pas lent. Il arriva à la cime des escaliers et ne vit pas où se trouvaient ses six victimes. Il tapa brutalement des pieds et le gémissement de Neville trahi leur position.  
Harry prit son temps et se posta devant la porte sombre d'une chambre, il entendait la respiration saccadée des six Gryffondors qui se cachaient désespérément dans la pièce.

-Alohomora ! Lança-t-il de sa voix la plus grave.

La porte grinça et s'ouvrit sur la chambre plongée dans l'obscurité.  
Harry ne bougea pas et attendit de voir les autres pour agir.  
Ron sortit sa tête de derrière le lit et poussa un cri en voyant Harry dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Les cinq autres ne tardèrent pas à se montrer. Neville se plaqua le mur derrière le rideau en gémissant, François ferma le placard dans lequel il était dissimulé, Seamus s'enfonça plus sous le lit et Dean et Ginny qui se trouvaient derrière la porte regardèrent Harry, horrifiés, en reculant d'un pas.  
Ce dernier s'avança jusqu'au milieu de la pièce, il ouvrit grand la bouche pour laisser échapper un hurlement glacial grâce à sa boîte à rugir qui fit s'envoler la poussière sur le sol.  
L'effet fut immédiat, les six Gryffondors se précipitèrent vers la porte sans réfléchir, Neville trébucha sur le tapis et fonça à la suite des autres sans prendre le temps de lancer un regard à Harry qui n'avait pas bougé.  
Il les entendit descendre en trombe les escaliers et se décida à aller voir ce que Lara leur avait réservé. Il se posta sur la balustrade et les regarda essayer d'ouvrir désespérément la porte d'entrée que Lara avait sans doute verrouillée.

Il se tournèrent vers Harry avec des expressions terrorisées. Le rire cristallin et démoniaque de Lara retentit en bas, il se déplaçait tout autour du petit groupe qui se resserrait, donnant l'impression de venir des murs de la cabane.  
Le rire cessa, et du haut des escaliers, Harry en profita pour sortir le ventilateur miniature.  
Le souffle glacial traversa le couloir et se jeta sur les pauvres élèves qui furent secouer d'un violent frisson. Une couche de glace se déposa au sol et des glaçons apparurent sur les cheveux de Seamus qui était devant les autres.

Il était temps d'en finir. L'hélice ralentit et le souffle glacial s'estompa. Harry descendit doucement les marches et il s'arrêta au pied de l'escalier. Il entendit un murmure de Lara et la porte d'entrée émit un cliquetis cependant le groupe ne réagit pas, obligeant Harry à employer les grands moyens.

-Expecto Patronum, murmura-t-il avec conviction.

Un cerf de lumière argenté se profila devant lui et galopa vers les élèves qui se décidèrent enfin à sortir. Ron glissa sur la plaque de glace et dévala la pente de la colline pour s'écraser dans un buisson. Il poussa un juron et descendit en boitant vers le portail de l'enclot.  
Le cerf s'arrêta au seuil de la porte, dominant les lieux. Harry se tenait à côté de lui, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.  
Il ressentait un certain contentement en voyant les six élèves rejoindre Hermione, Lavande et Parvati derrière l'enclot et prendre la fuite dans les bois, c'était comme s'il s'était rendu justice à lui-même.

* * *

J'attends vos reviews ! Le prochain chapitre aura une grande dose de romantisme !


	20. XVII Lara Vandella

Vous faites une grève de Reviews ! Bon je vais vous réveiller avec ceci… Harry commence la romance avec…

* * *

**XVII Lara Vandella :**

Au bout d'un certain temps, le silence s'était installé et l'on entendait plus que le sifflement du vent sur la cabane. Le cerf se volatilisa et Harry mit fin au sortilège de désillusion.  
Il se retourna en s'attendant à voir Lara mais elle n'était pas là. Il fronça les sourcils et sentit ses entrailles se resserrer douloureusement.  
Le couloir était désert et Harry s'avança vers les pièces environnantes en regardant si Lara y était. Tout était vide.

-Lara ? Appela-t-il la voix tremblante. Lara, tu es là ? Réponds ! LARA !

Un petit rire attira son attention et il pesta contre lui-même en pénétrant dans une petite chambre du rez-de-chaussée. Elle l'avait encore eut.  
Il ferma la porte derrière lui et tendit l'oreille pour entendre la respiration de Lara.

Tout doucement, il s'approcha du bord du lit, mains tendues vers l'avant, palpant l'air avec un sourire en coin. Un courant d'air passa derrière lui ponctué d'un petit rire cristallin. Il fit volte face et fendit l'air pour essayer de l'attraper mais le rire c'était déjà déplacé. Le lit se mit à grincer et des creux se formèrent sur la couverture.  
Harry se jeta dessus et Lara se mit à rire de plus belle. Elle ne bougea pas et il s'avança à genou vers le creux dessiné sur le couvre lit.  
Avec précaution, Harry tendit sa main vers l'avant et sentit la douceur de la cape d'invisibilité. Les battements frénétiques de son cœur lui procuraient une sensation étrange, inconnue jusque là.

Il souleva lentement la cape qui dévoila le visage frais de Lara qui riait toujours. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et se tut en esquissant un sourire en coin.  
Harry n'était qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle, et il avait l'impression qu'avec une lenteur extrême, ils se rapprochaient. Le visage de Lara inondait ses yeux, il n'y avait plus qu'elle, son sourire malicieux, son petit nez craquant, ses yeux gris, si profonds qu'il se sentait aspirer dans ce tourbillon vertigineux.  
Harry ne sentait plus que son cœur, Lara ferma les yeux et tout devint noir, plus besoin de regard, plus besoin de voir, la fusion suffisait.

Le crépitement apaisant du feu de cheminée reflétait la flamme qui s'était allumée dans le cœur de Harry. Il était allongé sur le lit, fixant le plafond de ses yeux verts sans vraiment le voir. Lara était assise à côté de lui, elle lisait paisiblement le courrier qu'elle avait trouvé en fouillant dans le meuble de chevet. Parfois elle répétait à voix haute une phrase qui la touchait, procurant à Harry une intense sensation de plénitude.

-Comment se fait-il que tu ais quitté Durmstrang ? Demanda-t-il soudainement en se redressant.

Lara sortit de sa lecture et parut légèrement surprise, elle plongea ses yeux dans le feu de cheminée, visiblement pensive.

-Beaucoup de nouveaux élèves de cette année sont venus à cause du retour du mage noir, Voldemort, commença-t-elle avec patiente. François Dorlando vient de Beauxbâtons, ses parents sont restés en France mais ils ont préféré que leur fils soit sous la protection de Dumbledore. Tu dois trouver stupide que les parents d'élèves envoient leurs enfants ici alors que Voldemort est en pleine ascension, mais il n'y a pas un endroit en Europe où l'on soit plus en sécurité qu'ailleurs. Le seul endroit rassurant reste Poudlard. Si tu savais comme on parle de Dumbledore dans le reste du monde ! C'est presque une légende ! Les gens ont confiance en lui, même l'année dernière alors que votre gouvernement le faisait passer pour un vieux fou, de nombreux sorciers restaient confiants. Alors imagine leur réaction en juin quand le monde entier a appris que Voldmort était de retour… Ils voulaient tous que leurs enfants apprennent à se battre aux côtés du grand Dumbledore. Une nouvelle de 3ème année à Serdaigle vient même des Etats-Unis, de SALEM !

-Et toi, tes parents t'ont envoyé à Poudlard pour ça aussi ? Demanda Harry avec curiosité.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment connu mes parents, avoua Lara en le regardant dans les yeux. Je n'ai jamais vu mon père, et ma mère est morte alors que j'avais un peu plus d'un an…

-Je suis désolé, déclara sincèrement Harry. J'ignorais que toi aussi tu étais orpheline…

-Ca ne fait rien, on a un point commun de plus, dit Lara avec un sourire. Et puis, je suis une grande fille maintenant et je peux en parler librement.

Harry acquiesça en silence et attendit que Lara reprenne.

-J'ai été élevée par une famille d'accueil en Suède, continua-t-elle en se plongeant dans ses souvenirs. Mes parents adoptifs sont tous les deux des sorciers et ils m'ont accueilli comme si j'étais leur fille. Ils ont eut une jeune fille après moi et je me suis sentit obligée de m'occuper d'elle comme si c'était ma propre fille. Balthazar, mon père adoptif, travaillait au gouvernement magique, dans la défense. Il a toujours été très pointilleux, alors à la maison, on devait se tenir à carreau si on ne voulait pas être privés de dîner, raconta-t-elle avec un sourire. Sa femme, Helena, tenait un magasin dans un port loin de chez nous. Je restais donc seule à m'occuper de ma 'petite sœur', Dana, je jouais avec elle pendant des heures… Notre maison était au bord d'un fjord, c'était le paradis…

Lara regardait le brasier avec un air nostalgique, elle semblait imprégnée de ses racines. Harry attendit patiemment, captivé par son histoire.

-Plus tard j'ai du partir à Durmstrang, sans Dana, et j'ai attendu un an avant qu'elle ne vienne me rejoindre à l'école, poursuivit Lara avec une voix douce. Tout allait très bien jusqu'à l'an dernier… Igor Karkarroff a disparut, et on à eut un autre directeur, Vidal Mazarof, expliqua-t-elle avec une grimace dédaigneuse. Un obèse crapuleux qui apporte beaucoup d'attention aux histoires de sang. Pour lui j'étais adoptée donc forcément impure… Ceux qu'il considérait comme des 'sang de bourbes' étaient délaissés et punis pour des prunes. Il a même essayé de monter ma sœur contre moi ! J'ai dut le supporter pendant un an pour pouvoir passer mes BUSEs, j'en avais assez de cette école et en juin dernier tout a changé. Moi et Dana nous reprenions le bateau pour retourner chez nous et à notre arrivée les parents nous attendaient. Ils nous ont appris la nouvelle, « Voldemort est de retour » ont-ils simplement dit. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ils me regardaient avec une telle gravité alors ils m'ont expliqué. Ils m'ont révélé qui était ce mage noir et pourquoi il était dangereux. Ce n'était plus possible pour moi de retourner à Durmstrang, le directeur Mazarof est une ordure et mes parents pensaient qu'il approuverait Voldemort. Ils ont d'abord pensé m'envoyer en France, à Beauxbâtons, il y avait aussi une petite école en Bulgarie mais ils craignaient les Vampires. Finalement je leur ais demander d'aller à Poudlard, pour eux c'était inconcevable : c'était tout comme se jeter dans la gueule du loup, aller droit vers Voldmort. Mais j'ai insisté, leur disant que ma mère biologique était en Angleterre avant de mourir. Je n'avais pas envie d'aller en France, c'était trop loin et trop différent de mon fjord. L'Ecosse était plus accueillante et j'étais curieuse de voir le pays ou j'étais née. J'ai réussit à les convaincre, ça me déchirais le cœur de me séparer de Dana mais je n'avais pas le choix. Elle voulait venir avec moi à Poudlard mais je n'allais pas l'arracher à ses parents. Je suis partie à la fin des vacances d'été avec un Anglais que connaissait ma famille adoptive. Et maintenant je suis là, termina-t-elle avec un sourire qui sonnait faux avec ses yeux baignés de larmes.

Harry se sentit mal et s'approcha d'elle. Il ne supportait pas de la voir dans cet état, elle était comme lui, elle avait été abandonnée et le retour de Voldemort l'avait déchirée, elle aussi.

-Je suis une vraie fontaine, remarqua-t-elle en s'essuyant les yeux. C'est que je m'étais tellement attachée à eux, la vie était dure et ils étaient parfois sévères mais ils m'ont acceptée. Je les aime comme s'ils étaient ma vraie famille et à cause de Voldemort je dois m'en séparer.

-Tu les reverras sans doutes à la fin de l'année, assura Harry qui posa sa main sur épaule de Lara. Tu pourras retourner les voir, tu reverras Dana et le fjord…

-Oui, mais si Voldemort n'est pas arrêté d'ici là, je serrais forcée de les quitter à nouveau, déplora-t-elle avec tristesse. Et puis qui me dit que je serrais toujours là à la fin de l'année. Parfois je me demande pourquoi la personne qui peut en venir à bout ne fait rien, il doit bien exister quelqu'un sur terre qui puisse affronter Voldemort. Comment peut-on le laisser faire des horreurs pareilles ? Je veux dire, il a tué tes parents, c'est un monstre ! Tu ne penses pas que Dumbledore peut nous débarrasser de lui ?

-S'il le pouvait, il l'aurait déjà fait, crois-moi, avoua Harry d'un air sombre.

-A t'entendre, tu as l'air d'être plutôt proche de lui, fit remarquer Lara avec curiosité. Est-ce qu'il est aussi puissant qu'on le raconte ? Des histoires courent sur lui et son phénix…

-Fumseck, prononça Harry avec un sourire. Je l'ai vu plus d'une fois. Un magnifique oiseau, il m'a beaucoup aidé…

-Impressionnant ! Lança Lara avec admiration. Je rêve d'en voir un en vrai ! J'ai lu plein de livre sur le sujet, leurs larmes guérisseuses, leur pouvoir d'aller d'un endroit à un autre en un fragment de seconde…

-Tu verras sûrement Fumseck cette l'année, assura Harry. Il est très utile à Dumbledore dans sa lutte contre Voldemort…

-Ca veut dire que quand je le verrais, le danger ne sera pas loin, fit remarquer Lara avec un sourire.

-C'est un peu ça, plaisanta Harry avant de s'allonger sur le lit.

Lara reprit sa lecture, elle était absorbée par le courrier d'amour qu'elle avait trouvé dans un tiroir. Elle prit une longue inspiration et lut à Harry le contenue des lettres :  
_  
-Tu es aussi fraîche que la brise qui souffle sur le lac. Ton parfum envoûtant m'hypnotise, ta présence me fait perdre tous mes moyens. Je ne sais si tu devines la flamme qui brûle pour toi au plus profond de mon cœur mais je continue à t'adorer en silence, à t'aimer en secret. Comment pourrais-je me résoudre à te l'avouer ? C'est inconcevable ! Tu es la belle et moi la bête. Dévoiler mon amour reviendrait à mettre ma vraie nature au grand jour. Tu es trop pleine de bonté pour que je te fasse porter ce lourd fardeau. Je ne doute pas que tu saches garder un secret, mais celui-ci est le plus ignoble qui existe.  
Je suis un monstre, j'ose aimer celle que mon meilleur ami chérit. Le traître que je suis ne te mérite pas. Et pourtant l'amour que je te porte ne s'éteindra jamais, je le sens au plus profond de mon âme. Tes charmes m'ont rendu esclave, tu as allumé en moi une flamme éternelle qui se consume en secret.  
Voilà ce que je suis : le secret, le mensonge, l'ombre. Alors que toi tu es la saveur, la beauté, la vie. Ton visage hante mes jours et mes nuits, les cours, je les passe à te dévorer des yeux, et personne ni même toi ne le remarque.  
Il est une chose que tu as découverte : la souffrance qui me ronge. Et dans ta générosité sublime, tu m'as aidé, tu m'as réconforté, moi, le monstre, et tu as partagé ma souffrance même si tu n'en connaissais pas l'origine.  
Je prie pour que tu ne découvres jamais la vérité. Ce secret qui pèse sur mes épaules me rend fou, il me consume de l'intérieure, j'aimerais le révéler, le faire sortir, qu'il s'envole, mais les conséquences seraient terribles. Toi et le monde me tourneraient le dos, et mon amour pour toi mourrait avec mon âme.  
Tu es celle qui me donne encore le goût de vivre, tes yeux verts me font oublier le monstre qui sommeil en moi, tes longs cheveux roux que tu sais si bien faire flotter autour de toi m'emporte dans un univers où mes craintes s'évanouissent. Tu es mon remède. C'est pour ça que je t'aime et que tu ne le sauras jamais… _

Lunard

Lara s'interrompit, visiblement émue par cet amour secret, mais elle ne semblait pas réaliser la détresse qui habitait l'esprit de Harry. Il ne bougeait pas d'un cil, fixant le plafond avec le cœur battant. Il déglutit avec force, la gorge sèche, et un sentiment de trahison s'empara de lui. Il venait de recevoir un coup de poignard dans le dos. Un coup porté par le mi-homme qu'il avait considéré comme un ami.

Harry se sentait perdu, il ne savait pas pourquoi cette révélation réveillait sa colère. La vérité était frappante, elle lui était tombée dessus de plein fouet, lui faisant perdre pied. Ce secret portait un coup fatal au cœur de Harry, un malaise profond commença à l'envahir et la rage d'avoir été ainsi trahit le submergea.

Immobile sur le lit, il contenait ses émotions, Lara ne devait pas savoir. C'était une affaire personnelle et lui et le traître étaient les seuls concernés.

Remus aimait Lily, il aimait sa mère en secret. Il trahissait à la fois son meilleur ami mais aussi Harry qui percevait cet amour comme un affront. Ce loup-garou l'insultait, il salissait l'image de Lily, ce monstre aimait la chose la plus pure au monde.

Harry ne supportait plus ces pensées obscures et se redressa en sentant une haine envers Lupin lui monter à la tête. Sans un mot il se hissa hors du lit et commença à ranger ses affaires. Lara le regardait avec un air perplexe et finit par descendre du lit à son tour.

-Tu as raison, il est tard, dit-elle en regardant sa montre. On ferait mieux de rentrer, sinon notre absence ne va pas passer inaperçue…

Harry garda le silence et attendit que Lara ait le dos tourné pour fourrer les lettres de Lupin dans son sac à dos. Il sentit sa mâchoire se crispé lorsqu'il aperçut l'écriture soignée de ce traître. Il s'efforça de sourire en croisant le regard de Lara, et tous les deux sortirent de la pièce lugubre pour rejoindre la trappe du passage secret.

Le retour au château fut très silencieux. Harry sentait bien que Lara avait remarqué son malaise mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à en parler. Le saule cogneur s'agita en vain lorsqu'ils sortirent du passage en courrant, ils se retrouvèrent hors de porté de l'arbre tueur avant que celui-ci n'ait put abattre ses branches sur eux. Harry se souvint de leur entrée dans le trou, et il ne trouvait pas de réponse à la question de l'immobilisation de l'arbre, il y avait quelques heures de cela. Il repensa un bref instant aux vampires et le visage de Lupin vint réveiller sa colère.

Il chassa ses images négatives de sa tête et se concentra sur le sentier qui ramenait au château. Sous la cape d'invisibilité, il était blottit contre Lara et ne put s'empêcher de penser aux écrits de Lupin, Lara était son remède à lui.

-Où est-ce que tu étais passé ! Lança sèchement Hermione à Harry alors qu'il arrivait à peine dans la salle commune.

Elle l'attrapa par le bras avant qu'il n'ait put l'éviter. Il mit un certain temps à remarquer le regard sévère qu'elle lui lançait. Il haussa les sourcils et attendit qu'elle prenne la parole.

-Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues, Harry ? Demanda-t-elle à voix basse mais sur un ton de reproche. Je sais où tu étais ce soir !

-De quoi tu parles ? Lança Harry avec une surprise mal simulée.

-Ne te moque pas de moi ! Ordonna Hermione en pointant son doigt sous son nez. Tu es irresponsable ! Aller se promener dans la cabane pour faire une farce aux autres ! Je te croyais plus mûr ! Dumbledore t'a formellement interdit d'aller à Pré-au-lard, ce n'est pas pour te torturer, mais pour ta sécurité !

-Comment as-tu su que c'était moi ? Demanda Harry avec un soupir.

-Le coup du Patronus était un peu trop voyant ! Dit sèchement Hermione. Et je ne suis pas du genre à croire aux fantômes ! Ron a eut une peur bleue et il n'est pas le seul ! Harry, c'est stupide d'enfreindre les règles pour…

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? L'interrompit Lara qui s'était approchée.

-Tu tombes bien, toi ! Fit remarquer Hermione en haussant le ton. Si tu pouvais éviter d'impliquer Harry dans tes mauvais coups, ça m'arrangerait beaucoup !

-Ne lui parle pas comme ça ! Lança Harry en fronçant les sourcils. J'ai décidé d'aller là bas de mon plein gré, Lara n'a fait que me suivre, alors ne t'en prend qu'à moi !

-Très bien ! Dit Hermione en croisant les bras. Je te rappelle que je suis préfète et que je ne laisserais pas un enfreint comme celui-ci passer inaperçu ! Je ferais un rapport au professeur McGonnagal dès demain ! Je suis désolé mais tu vas trop loin, Harry !

Elle se dirigea vers le dortoir des filles et se retourna à mi-chemin.

-Et je lui parlerais de toi aussi, Lara ! Assura-t-elle. Je te croyais assez intelligente pour ne pas faire de choses si absurdes !

Puis elle disparut en claquant la porte derrière elle. Harry croisa le regard de Lara qui paraissait à mi-chemin entre l'amusement et la crainte de voir Hermione tenir sa promesse.

-Tu crois qu'elle était sérieuse ? Demanda-t-elle avec des yeux de chien battu.

-Je crains que oui, dit Harry avec un soupir. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je dirais à McGonnagal que c'est moi qui t'ais entraîné là dedans…

-Justement non, Harry ! Commença Lara sur un ton coupable. C'est moi qui t'ais poussé à venir dans la cabane hurlante, je suis désolée… Mais je déteste qu'on m'impose de rester enfermée, c'était plus fort que moi…

-On a qu'à dire qu'on est tous les deux responsables ! Proposa Harry.

-Oui… Approuva Lara en lui lançant un regard malicieux. Espérons qu'ils nous mettront en retenue ensemble…

Harry sourit et regarda Lara monter l'escalier du dortoir avec une démarche qu'il adorait. Il se sentait léger comme toutes les fois où il était avec elle, même s'il regrettait de ne pas rester plus de temps à ses côtés.  
Elle avait un don pour le libérer, pour lui donner le sourire, pour lui faire oublier ses souffrances…


	21. XVIII Intrusion

popov  
2005-10-29  
ch 20, signed

tres bien cette histoire, j'attend la suite avec impatience, et j'espere que rogue va être obligé de réintegrer neville, apres tout il n'a fait qu ce qu'on lui demandait

* * *

Merci Popov ! Justement dans le chapitre suivant on a droit à un cours de défense contre les forces du mal avec Rogue qui va expliquer en détail le caractère des Vampires… N'oubliez pas les Reviews !

* * *

**XVIII Intrusion :  
**

Le petit déjeuné était le plus tendu que Harry ait connut et pourtant il sentait ses lèvres se crispé en un sourire. Assit en face de Lara, tous les deux ne cessaient de s'échanger des regards malicieux alors que les autres Gryffondor se tenait à une bonne distance d'eux.  
Ron et Hermione étaient de loin les plus énervés, Neville, Ginny, Dean, Seamus et le jeune François semblaient juste un peu vexé d'avoir été ridiculisés par Harry et Lara.

Visiblement Hermione les avaient tous prévenus et Harry pensait qu'elle n'allait pas hésiter à aller parler à Mcgonnagal à en voir son air furieux. Elle ne cessait de lui lancer des regards noir puis reniflait dans son bol de céréales avec mépris.  
Ron se renfrognait à son habitude et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il allait bien vite pardonner à Harry cette petite blague.

Cependant cette histoire portait plus atteinte à Lara qu'à quiconque. Harry sentait bien qu'Hermione et Ron pensaient qu'elle avait mauvaise influence sur lui, et il leur en voulait de ne pas lui faire confiance comme il lui faisait confiance.

Il croisa à nouveau le regard de Lara et se sentit léger, une punition sévère les attendait, et alors, il était avec elle et c'était tout ce qui comptait…

Son regard se posa sur la table des professeurs et son sourire s'effaça lorsqu'il remarqua la mine anormalement sombre de Dumbledore qui écoutait le discours que Rogue lui chuchotait. Apparemment ce qu'il lui annonçait n'était pas réjouissant du tout.

Que ce passait-il ? Se demanda Harry. Une nouvelle attaque des Mangemorts ?  
Il avait réussit jusque là à faire abstraction de la dure réalité grâce à Lara mais la gravité du regard de Dumbledore lui rappela qu'ils étaient en guerre…

La cloche interrompit ses pensées et il se leva pour se rendre en cours de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal, marchant à côté de Lara.

Rogue mit un certain temps à arriver dans la salle, il balaya la classe avec des yeux plissés comme s'il essayait de démasquer un espion mais il se retourna sans remarquer la présence de Neville qu'il avait pourtant bannit du cours. Ce dernier semblait très soulagé de voir que Rogue était assez distrait pour ne pas se rendre compte de sa présence.

D'un coup de baguette, Rogue fit s'afficher en grosses lettres blanches sur le tableau noir le thème de la séance : Les Vampires.

La classe fut traversée d'un éclair et les élèves semblèrent tout à coup captivés. Rogue ne remarqua pas l'atmosphère d'attente qui s'était installé et il se contenta de feuilleté le livre de cours avec patiente.

-Nous avons vu, il y a deux mois, la façon de se défendre face à un vampire, bien que les trois quarts d'entre vous soient incapables de lancer le sort de l'Exempriss, nous allons passer à la vitesse supérieure et nous penché sur l'étude des Vampires.  
Qui peut me dire, mis à part Miss Je-sais-tout, quelles sont les origines des Vampires ?

-On devient vampire quand on se fait mordre par l'un d'eux, répondit Pansy Parkinson avec un sourire narquois alors qu'Hermione devenait rouge de honte.

-En effet, acquiesça Rogue en longeant les tables des élèves. Cependant vous devez être prudents face aux idées reçues sur les vampires de nos jours…  
Les vampires n'ont qu'un seul moyen de reproduction : mordre. Sans cela leur race se serait éteinte depuis des lustres à notre grand contentement…  
Ils ne mordent que les humains, Moldus y compris, et se ne se nourrissent pas de leur sang comme certains d'entre vous peuvent le penser… Le gène des vampires se transmet par morsure uniquement. Ils ne peuvent pas se reproduire entre eux et c'est pour ça qu'on les considère comme des parasites, parce qu'ils vivent au dépend des humains. Aussi, le code imposé par Nemesis interdit aux vampires de se reproduire avec les humains, car cet union crée un être inférieur à ses yeux.  
Il ne reste donc qu'un seul moyen de faire perdurer leur espèce : la morsure.  
Nemesis est reconnut comme le plus ancien des vampire, il est le maître suprême de sa race et rare son ceux qui l'ont approcher sans devenir ses esclaves…  
Un vampire est par définition immortel. Du moment qu'il se nourrit et qu'il ne s'expose pas à la lumière du jour il ne peut pas mourir. Invulnérable à la magie, il est doté d'une grande force physique comparable à celle des Loups-garous, qui d'ailleurs sont les ennemis redoutables des vampires.  
Ils peuvent par leur simple volonté faire s'estomper la magie présente autour d'eux. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils sont jeunes que les vampires sont vulnérables, ils ne maîtrisent pas encore leur pouvoir de défense et n'apprennent à annihiler la magie qu'à l'âge adulte.  
L'âge… C'est un terme peu approprié aux vampires car il dépend de l'humain qui s'est fait mordre.  
Je vous explique… Pour un enfant mordu, il va grandir normalement puis arrivé au stade adulte où il est le plus résistant, sa croissance va s'interrompre et il va rester ainsi pour le reste de sa longue vie. Pour un vieillard qui se ferrait mordre c'est l'inverse, il va rajeunir et se retrouver à l'âge physique où il était le plus robuste.  
Remarquez comme leur race peut paraître invulnérable : quel que soit le vampire, plus le temps passe, plus il deviendra fort, c'est ainsi qu'ils deviennent des ennemis si redoutables pour nous…

Les élèves étaient captivés par le discours de Rogue et un frisson parcoura la classe en découvrant à quel point les vampires pouvaient être dangereux. Harry ignorait beaucoup de cet ennemi qu'il avait pourtant put voir le soir de l'attaque du train.

-Si on s'intéresse de plus près à la morsure on découvre à quel point la métamorphose peut être impressionnante, poursuivit Rogue visiblement ravit de faire frémir ses élèves. Le vampire mord un humain et le processus s'enclenche inévitablement. Dès l'instant où ses crocs pénètrent votre chair, vous pouvez être certain d'être devenu un vampire avant les 72 heures qui suivent… Et le remède n'existe pas, comme pour les morsures de Loup-garou. C'est irréversible. Et pire, car ceux qui deviennent Vampires sont alors soumis à Nemesis par un ordre impérieux, une impulsion naturelle, contre laquelle ils ne peuvent rien.  
En tant normal, un individu mordu sera vulnérable aux rayons du soleil 48 heures après la morsure, parfois moins pour les Moldus, parfois plus pour les Sorciers. Les capacités physiques de la victime se décuplent pendant la mutation, lentement, pendant les 72 heures qui suivent la morsure. Après ça, vous appartenez définitivement à la race des vampires…

Un souffle glacial semblait s'abattre sur la salle après ces mots prononcés avec une indifférence digne de Rogue. Il laissait peser le silence de mort et se dirigea vers son bureau.  
Il pointa son doigt sur ses lèvres et fit face à la classe.

-Cependant, commença-t-il visiblement pensif. Les vampires craignent quelque chose d'autres que le soleil… Ou plutôt quelqu'un… Et ce quelqu'un n'est autre que Dumbledore, notre cher directeur, qui, il y a des années de cela, a fait fuir momentanément les vampires de Grande-Bretagne.  
Dumbledore possède des capacités qui nous dépassent, c'est bien pour cela qu'il est le seul encore capable de nous protéger du Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
Mais pour en revenir aux vampires, notre directeur a réalisé une prouesse qui lui a valut sa renommée sur toute la planète le jour où les vampires ont dépassé la limite à ne pas franchir…  
Dumbledore, avec une facilité incroyable, a fait venir le soleil. La nuit où les Vampires attaquaient, il a accéléré la rotation de la planète sur elle-même, expliqua simplement Rogue sous les regards ébahis des élèves. La lumière du soleil inonda la Grande-Bretagne et la partie de la planète qui va avec pendant près de 2 jours… La catastrophe qui s'en suivit était sans précédent, ce tour de magie avait mis notre secret en péril, le monde entier avait assisté à un phénomène surnaturel sans pour autant l'expliquer. Comme quoi même le plus grand des Sorciers peut faire d'énormes erreurs…  
Mais il avait écarté la menace Vampire, c'était le plus important… Après ça, les vampires durent rester par crainte le plus loin possible de Dumbledore, beaucoup ont choisit l'Europe centrale ou l'Asie du Nord et y sont resté, terrorisés…  
Il est alors surprenant de voir des hordes de Vampires revenir du jour au lendemain en Grande-Bretagne, continua Rogue en haussant le ton. Il est encore plus étonnant de les voir arriver alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres se dévoile au grand jour.

A présent Rogue fixait Harry avec une expression qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

-Et plus incroyable encore de surprendre un vampire, ici, à Poudlard, au cimetière, sous le nez de Dumbledore…

Et Rogue se tut. Il ne cessa cependant pas de fixer Harry du regard. Ce dernier ressentit un profond malaise comme si tous les élèves l'observaient. Il ne comprenait absolument pas où Rogue voulait en venir, pourquoi le regardait-il ainsi ?

-Prenez note, siffla soudainement Rogue en se retournant et Harry sentit le nœud dans son estomac se défaire avec un soupir de soulagement.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, Harry fut le premier à se précipiter hors de la salle de cours, l'atmosphère pesante qui y régnait lui était insupportable, et en sortant, il se sentit libéré.  
Seulement son répit fut de très courte durée car le cours suivant était celui de Métamorphose, avec le professeur Mcgonnagal. Hermione passa devant Harry avec un air moins sévère qu'au déjeuné mais avec une détermination qui n'avait visiblement pas changé.

En entrant dans la salle de classe, Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser : « Plus que deux heures avant l'impacte ! ». Hermione allait sans doutes attendre la fin du cours pour aller avertir Mcgonnagal de leur escapade nocturne… Harry jeta un dernier regard à Lara qui s'asseyait à côté d'Hermione et partit se placer à côté de Ron qui semblait boudeur.

Les deux heures de cours lui permirent de renouer doucement les liens avec son meilleur ami.

-Tu es du même avis qu'Hermione, avait glissé Harry à voix basse alors que Ron tournait la tête pour ne pas croiser son regard.

-En partie, avait-il répondu sans bouger.

-Tu n'as vraiment pas apprécié notre petite farce ? C'est vrai qu'on y est allé un peu fort avec Lara mais on n'avait vraiment pas envie de rester enfermés à Poudlard…

Ron n'avait rien dit et un léger silence s'était installé.

-Tu m'en veux à ce point, Ron ? Je regrette que tu n'ai pas été avec moi pour organiser cette blague, on s'est vraiment amusé, pas vous ? A voir vos têtes, c'était vraiment réussit…

-Harry, je rêve, ou tu es incapable de formuler des excuses ? Demanda Ron qui le regardait à présent dans les yeux.

-Ah… Euh… Fit Harry en rougissant. Non… Si… En fait, je…

Le visage de Ron se détendit doucement devant l'expression de Harry et il émit un petit ricanement.

-En tout cas je crois qu'on est quitte, à voir ta tête maintenant je pense que tu fais pire que moi hier soir…

-Mr Weasley que diriez-vous de passer la soirée dans mon bureau ? Coupa sèchement le professeur Mcgonnagal en tapant du poing sur la table.

Ron baissa les yeux mais un sourire que seul Harry put voir traversa son visage.

-Comme ça on sera tous les trois, lança Ron à voix basse et Harry lui rendit son sourire.

A la fin du cours, Hermione dut attendre que Mcgonnagal ait avertit Ron pour pouvoir enfin lui adresser la parole. Harry et Lara restèrent légèrement en retrait tout en lançant un regard en biais à Hermione.

-Qu'y a-t-il Miss Granger ? Lança le professeur Mcgonnagal d'une voix tendue et Hermione sembla tout à coup hésiter à dénoncer Harry et Lara.

-Eh bien… Nous… Je… J'aimerais vous signaler… Balbutia-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

-Allons Miss Granger si vous n'êtes pas capable de parler, ne me faites pas perdre mon temps, s'il vous plait !

-C'est à propos de certains élèves qui ont… Enfreint le règlement de… Continua Hermione la voix tremblante.

-Je regrette Miss Granger mais nous verrons ça plus tard, coupa Mcgonnagal en regardant sa montre de poche. Je n'ai pas de temps à vous consacrer pour l'instant, je suis désolée.

Puis elle les chassa de la pièce pour ensuite filer vers le long du couloir. Ils restèrent plantés là, tous se tournant vers Hermione.

-J'irais la voir plus tard, conclu-t-elle en rougissant.

-Tu ne crois pas que c'est inutile ? Fit remarquer Ron. Ils n'ont pas non plus commit un crime ! Et puis tu ne vas pas dénoncer Harry tout de même !

-Je regrette mais vous êtes allés trop loin ! Trancha Hermione en commençant à longer le couloir. Et puis je te rappelle qu'on est préfet, Ron ! On ne doit pas faire de favoritisme !

-Parle toujours, lança Ron tout bas et Harry ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de sourire.

Tout redevenait peu à peu comme avant. Presque tout…

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont en ce moment tous les profs ? Demanda Ron en fronçant les sourcils. Rogue t'a regardé comme s'il essayait de lire dans tes pensées et Mcgonnagal se met à courir vers dans les couloirs.

-Je n'en sais absolument rien ! Avoua Harry. Mais je ne supportais pas le regard de Rogue ! En plus je l'ai vu parler à Dumbledore ce matin… Les nouvelles n'avaient pas l'air bonnes du tout…

Ils n'étaient pas arrivés aux portes de la Grande Salle que quelqu'un surgit d'un couloir adjacent à toute vitesse. Ils s'arrêtèrent aussitôt et le regardèrent s'avancer vers eux.

-Vous voilà ! Lança le professeur Mcclagan à bout de souffle. J'ai de la chance de vous trouver tous les quatre ! Suivez-moi, je vous prie.

-Que se passe-t-il, professeur ? Demanda Hermione d'une voix aiguë et tremblante visiblement affolée.

-Le professeur Dumbledore veut vous voir dès maintenant ! Expliqua Mcclagan avec impatiente.

-Tous les quatre ? Demanda Lara incrédule.

-Oui, insista-t-il en leur montrant le chemin d'un signe de la main. Maintenant, suivez-moi !

Harry sentait ses entrailles le lanciner et il respirait difficilement en courrant le long du couloir derrière Mcclagan. Que Dumbledore les demande dans l'instant ne présageait absolument rien de bon et un horrible pressentiment s'empara de Harry.

La statue du phénix se profila au bout du couloir et ils accélérèrent le pas. Le professeur se plaça à côté de la sculpture et dit d'une voix claire :

-Gerbokoq !

Le sol trembla et dans un raclement assourdissant, le socle de la statue pivota sur lui-même, laissant apparaître un escalier en colimaçon où les quatre Gryffondor grimpèrent à la suite de leur professeur.

Ils se turent tous en arrivant devant l'imposante porte du bureau de Dumbledore et le professeur Mcclagan tapa trois coups en prenant une profonde inspiration. Harry sentait son cœur battre la chamade, toute cette histoire ne présageait décidément rien de bon.

-Entrez ! Fit une voix étouffée alors que la porte s'ouvrait dans un cliquetis métallique.

Harry pénétra avec les autres dans la pièce circulaire qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis le jour de la mort de Sirius. Avec une grande surprise, il remarqua que les objets et les meubles sur lesquels il avait déchaîné sa colère étaient comme neufs, à leur place habituelle.

Son regard se posa plus loin, au fond de la pièce, là où se tenait Dumbledore assit à son bureau, flanqué du professeur Mcgonnagal, de Rogue et de Lupin – Harry se serait sentit encore plus mal si ça avait été possible – , puis le professeur Mcclagan vint les rejoindre.

Le silence pesant n'était brisé que par les murmures des portraits des tableaux à l'air grave. Dumbledore fit un signe de tête à Mcclagan et se tourna vers les quatre élèves terrorisés avec un regard sombre derrière ses lunettes en forme de demi-lunes.

-Les recherches au cimetière de Poudlard menées par les agents du Ministère de la Magie ont aboutit à une découverte déroutante, expliqua Dumbledore d'une voix grave. Depuis l'article de Ritta Skeeter parut dimanche à l'aube, les agents fouillent sans relâche chaque tombeau et l'un d'eux à découvert ce matin même, dans le cimetière, un… Vampire.

Les poumons de Harry se vidèrent et il se sentit submergé par la panique. Hermione étouffa une exclamation et Lara et Ron étaient tout aussi ébranlés.

-Le Vampire en question était encore en vie, de peu, et se cachait dans une chapelle, continua Dumbledore avec une flamme dans les yeux. Le sorcier qui l'a découvert s'est fait mordre… Il a été transportez à Ste Mangouste en urgence mais…

-Vous savez que son cas est désespéré, trancha Rogue d'une voix sévère à l'adresse des élèves. Je vous l'ai clairement expliqué ce matin !

-En effet, Severus, reprit Dumbledore avec un soupir. Dans peu de temps ce sorcier sera devenu un Vampire sans qu'on ne puisse rien faire. Il ira grossir les rangs de Nemesis malgré nous…

Il fit une pause, les visages autour de lui étaient si sombres que même les tableaux semblaient être démunis de toute vie.

-L'intrus retrouvé au cimetière à été maîtrisé, expliqua Dumbledore la mine toujours aussi sombre. Même s'il était difficile de l'admettre après qu'une victime ait été déclarée, j'ai fait comprendre à Mrs Bonnes qu'il nous sera plus utile vivant que mort. Le Vampire est toujours dans la chapelle au cimetière, on ne l'a pas déplacé car il fait encore jour et les équipes du Ministère commencent à se poser des questions quand à la sécurité à Poudlard.

Harry était choqué par le discours du professeur Dumbledore mais il ne voyait pas ce que lui, Lara, Ron et Hermione venaient faire là dedans.

-Si le directeur vous a fait venir, commença Lupin comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, c'est parce que le professeur Rogue et moi-même pensons que vous étiez présent, dans la nuit de samedi à dimanche, sur les lieux de l'apparition de la légende, alors que nous allions inspecter la tombe...

Le regard impérieux de Dumbledore balaya les quatre élèves qui étaient démasqués. Harry pestait contre lui-même, il aurait du savoir que leur escapade au cimetière serait remarquée. Il ignorait comment, mais Dumbledore semblait savoir tout ce qui se passait dans son école…

-Ainsi, avouez-vous avoir été présent cette nuit là au cimetière, après la cérémonie d'hommage à Sirius Black ? Demanda Dumbledore.

-Oui, répondit Harry qui se sentait responsable. Mais c'est moi qui…

-Dites nous ce que vous faisiez à une heure pareille, aussi loin du château, ordonna Rogue d'un ton sec.

-On… Nous voulions revenir voir la tombe car quand Harry nous a parlé de la légende du Prince au Sang-mêlé, on a voulu en savoir plus et découvrir qui était l'occupant du tombeau, avoua Lara soutenant le regard de Rogue.

-C'est de la folie, lança-t-il avec un reniflement de mépris. Vous n'imaginez pas le risque ? Vous vous rendez compte qu'un sorcier a été mordu ?

-Severus, fit Dumbledore en restant calme. Nous parlerons de leur faute plus tard. Pour l'instant j'aimerais qu'ils nous disent ce qu'ils ont vu au cimetière ce soir là.

-Il… Il n'y avait rien de suspect à part le message sur la pierre tombale, assura Hermione la voix tremblante.

-Vous en êtes certaine Miss Granger ? Demanda le professeur Mcgonnagal en lui lançant un regard sévère.

-Oui professeur, dit timidement Hermione en baissant les yeux. Nous n'avons vu que la légende sur la pierre et la phrase sur la tombe : « Azaras prend le Tsar »…

Lupin inspira profondément et Rogue plissa les yeux en lançant un regard noir à Harry. Dumbledore semblait pensif et il joignit l'extrémité de ses doigts sur son bureau tout en observant les quatre Gryffondor.

-Vous allez m'accompagner au cimetière, nous éclaircirons cette histoire avec l'aide du vampire, déclara-t-il avec gravité alors qu'Harry ressentait un profond trouble agiter son esprit, sa force semblait le quitter.

Trop d'images, trop d'événements, trop de peur, il ne pensait pas avoir le courage de supporter une énigme de plus…

-Mais professeur… Protesta Rogue indigné.

-Severus vous viendrez avec moi, indiqua Dumbledore en se levant. Professeur Mcgonnagal, je vous prie de veiller à ce que tout se passe bien pendant que je serais au cimetière, Professeur Lupin, je compte sur vous pour préparer la séance de mercredi soir, et vous, professeur Mcclagan, je vous demande de m'accompagner, je crois que vous ne donnez pas de cours cette après-midi.

-C'est exact, Monsieur, affirma Mcclagan en suivant Dumbledore qui se dirigeait vers la porte de son bureau.

Harry, Lara, Ron et Hermione suivirent sans protester le professeur Dumbledore, Rogue et Mcclagan. Tous descendirent l'escalier en colimaçon et ils laissèrent Lupin et Mcgonnagal partir de leur côté pendant qu'eux se dirigeait vers la sortie du château.

La marche jusqu'au cimetière fut aussi longue que les fois précédentes. Dans un sifflement menaçant, les souffles du vent faisaient planer les cheveux de Lara qui avançait devant Harry, Rogue fermait la marche en surveillant les quatre élèves dont il ne semblait pas apprécier la présence. Les remparts du cimetière se profilèrent au sommet de la colline et Harry remarqua qu'il venait pour la troisième fois dans ce lieu en trois jours à peine. La légende du Prince au Sang-mêlé cachait une sombre affaire qui avait déjà fait une victime, ce sorcier mordu par le vampire ferait bientôt partie de son espèce malgré lui…

Le cimetière avait déjà l'air d'une forteresse avec ses murs colossaux mais à présent on ne faisait plus la différence avec une prison de haute sécurité. Deux agents étaient postés à l'entrée et tous les dix mètres autour de l'enceinte, des agents du C.I.A – le Commando d'Intervention Aérienne – dont faisait partie Olivier Dubois, survolaient les lieux. En voyant approcher Dumbledore d'une démarche vive et déterminée, le garde devant la grille fit signe à son collègue et ils se précipitèrent d'ouvrir le portail noir dans un grincement strident.

-Merci, Lans, gratifia Dumbledore avec un signe de tête alors qu'il pénétrait dans le cimetière.

Harry et les autres suivirent et ils purent voir que la sécurité n'était pas négligée à l'intérieure non plus, les tombes étaient passées au peigne fin par plusieurs sorcier qui s'apparentaient de près à des Archéologues Moldus, avec leurs lunettes énormes et leur matériel divers.

Le groupe qui suivait Dumbledore longea l'allée principale bordée des majestueuses colonnes pour arriver devant l'imposante statue de Sirius. Puis ils s'engagèrent dans l'allée adjacente et montèrent sur la terrasse où reposait la fameuse tombe. Cependant ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas devant la tombe d'Azaras prend le Tsar où la légende écrite au sang de Vampire avait disparue depuis les premiers rayons du soleil de dimanche. Ils s'enfoncèrent encore plus au fin fond du cimetière pour se retrouver face au rempart. Dumbledore montra d'un signe de la main une vieille chapelle qui tombait en ruine, la plupart de ses briques rouges étaient fendues et la structure tout entière était assaillit par le lierre qui s'insinuait dans les trous des murs.

Une demi-douzaine de gardes surveillait l'édifice avec une mine sévère. Ils étaient tous sur le qui vive et leurs baguettes étaient brandies devant eux de manière préventive. Le Vampire les attendait sans doutes à l'intérieur…

Harry eut un mouvement de recul quand Dumbledore s'avança vers la lourde porte de bois qui tombait en lambeaux, ses amis n'étaient pas non plus enchantés à l'idée de pénétrer dans un lieu aussi sombre. Harry doutait même que le toit de la chapelle puisse tenir si Dumbledore poussait la porte – ce qu'il fit en invitant les autres à le suivre. Le toit ne bougea cependant pas et les quatre Gryffondor n'eurent d'autres choix que de suivre leur directeur dans le noir.

Harry entra le premier dans la chapelle, Lara, Hermione et Ron le suivirent d'une démarche hésitante puis Dumbledore qui se tenait au seuil laissa entrer Rogue et Mcclagan avant de refermer la porte. Ils se trouvaient dans un couloir aux parois humides dont la seule source de lumière était des petites chandelles murales. Dumbledore leur fit signe d'avancer et Harry qui était en tête du groupe dut s'aventurer le premier dans le couloir avant d'arriver à une intersection…

-Nous allons en bas, déclara Dumbledore et sa voix raisonna étrangement comme si c'était la chapelle qui parlait.

Harry aperçut une rangée de marches lisses qui plongeait dans une crypte illuminée. Ron le poussa légèrement et il manqua de glisser dans l'escalier. Lorsque Harry arriva à la dernière marche, il sentit un anneau contracter ses entrailles avec un mélange d'impatiente et d'appréhension…

Un cercle de bougie entourait une forme sombre, repliée sur elle-même, respirant lentement, d'un souffle rauque ponctué de sifflement strident. Harry sentit son visage se crispé quand il posa son regard sur la créature, il n'avait aucune envie d'en voir plus.

Les autres arrivèrent à leur tour dans la crypte et Dumbledore se détacha du groupe pour s'avancer vers le cercle de lumière. D'un coup de baguette il écarta quelques bougies ouvrant ainsi un accès vers le centre de la grotte où se recroquevillait se qui était certainement un Vampire…

Rogue lança un regard significatif à ses élèves qui durent s'approcher avec prudence, tout en restant en sécurité derrière la barrière de lumière. Arriver devant les cierges flottants à un mètre du sol, le regard de Harry se posa sur la créature mi-humaine sur laquelle se penchait Dumbledore. Même s'il savait que son directeur pouvait se le permettre, il ne cessait de craindre qu'il se fasse mordre en s'approchant ainsi du Vampire, tellement le vieil homme semblait vulnérable. Mais Dumbledore ne semblait pas partagé sa peur. Il attendit que la créature remarque sa présence avec une grande patiente.

Le Vampire ne montrait que son dos courbé à ses visiteurs, sa peau semblait imperméable et dure comme de la pierre même si elle reluisait d'un blanc pâle à la lueur tremblante des bougies. Il releva doucement son buste vers Dumbledore et les visiteurs purent le voir de face…

Le spectacle était horrible…  
Le Vampire en lui-même n'était pas agréable à regarder mais les marques sur son corps renforçaient la sensation de dégoût et donnaient la nausée à Harry.

Comme les autres Vampires, son visage était dure, crispé, comme s'il était enragé. Il y avait deux cavités sombres à l'endroit où auraient dut se trouver ses yeux…  
Le regard de Harry se posa sur le haut de son corps dénudé et il y vit des marques de mutilation… A en voir ces entailles profondes ce Vampire avait été torturé…  
Ses mains étaient solidement attachées dans son dos et des chaînes étaient accrochées à ses pieds. Le Vampire baignait dans une mare de sang séché... Son sang…

Dumbledore ne bougea pas en le voyant se tourné vers lui, il se contenta de hocher la tête d'un air grave.

-Je suis Albus Dumbledore, le directeur du collège Poudlard, annonça Dumbledore d'une voix ferme alors que le vampire aveugle agitait la tête comme pour le sentir. Dites moi ce que vous faites sur le domaine de l'école.

Le visage du Vampire se crispa en un sourire narquois qui dévoila ses horribles crocs acérés et il toussota en crachant son sang.

-Albus, le vieux fou qui nous a chassé d'Angleterre, siffla-t-il avec une voix faible, qui mêlait les tons graves aux aigues, comme s'il se faisait étrangler. Votre heure est proche…

-La votre l'est encore plus, fit remarquer Dumbledore avec un grand calme. J'ai conseillé à notre Ministre d'épargner momentanément votre vie mais soyez sûr que je n'hésiterais pas à revenir sur ma décision…

-Vous avez besoin de moi ? Dit le Vampire en levant la tête pour inspirer. Oui… Vous voulez que je trahisse mon Maître…

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Dumbledore avec patiente. J'aime savoir à qui j'ai affaire.

-Je suis le plus fidèle serviteur de mon Maître, vous ne vous souvenez pas de moi ? Darok l'impitoyable, déclara la créature en montrant ses crocs.

-Le meurtrier de la plaine rouge, murmura le professeur Mcclagan. Vous êtes celui qui a poussé le professeur Dumbledore à faire venir le soleil…

-Mon Maître a été très déçu quand il a vu qu'en lançant l'attaque sur la plaine rouge, j'avais décidé Dumbledore à agir et ainsi provoqué la fuite des Vampires, avoua Darok avec un rictus. La torture qu'il m'a infligée n'était cependant rien comparée à ce que j'ai vécu samedi soir…

-Qui vous à infliger ces tortures ? Demanda Dumbledore intéressé. Où étiez-vous ?

-La guerrière… murmura Darok avec haine. Cette traîtresse… Mon Maître voulais que je la retrouve, j'ai réussi… A mes dépends… Elle m'a tendu un piège, cette espèce de goule… Elle m'a infligé des misères comme je n'en avais jamais connut… Mais elle payera… Elle va regretter quand mon Maître l'aura retrouvée…

-De qui parlez-vous ? Demanda Rogue avec un rictus.

-Les histoires de Vampires ne vous regardent pas, bandes d'inférieurs, lança Darok en tournant la tête vers la voix de Rogue.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Demanda Dumbledore d'une voix forte. Est ce que cette… guerrière, comme vous dites, vous a tendu un piège ici ?

-J'ignore où nous sommes, assura Darok avec une grimace. A moins que vous ne soyez aveugles vous pouvez voir que, moi, je le suis… Comment voulez-vous que je sache où cette infâme m'a emmené ?

-Vous vous trouvez dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, dans une crypte située en dessous d'une chapelle de notre cimetière, expliqua patiemment Dumbledore. Et ce, depuis la nuit de samedi à dimanche… Je suppose donc que vous n'êtes pas venu ici de votre gré ?

-J'étais loin de Poudlard quand j'ai retrouvé l'hérétique, déclara Darok en toussant son sang. Ce qui m'étonne c'est qu'elle ait réussit à bafouer votre surveillance, avec moi sur son dos…

-Beaucoup de choses m'étonnent ces temps-ci, avoua Dumbledore. Il est vrai qu'il est épatant de voir qu'elle ait réussi à pénétrer le cimetière samedi soir alors que j'étais présent avec une escorte d'élites…

-Ne la sous-estimez jamais, conseilla Darok d'une voix rauque. Si vous ne me croyez pas, regardez donc ce qu'elle a fait de moi… Le plus fidèle apprenti de Némésis, mon Maître…

-Dites-nous qui est cette femme ! Ordonna Rogue en levant le poing, avant de se rendre compte que Darok ne pouvait pas le voir.

-Vous ne le saurez que quand vous serez à sa merci, dit Darok avec un sourire mauvais. Vous découvrirez alors la vraie souffrance…

-Des événements insolites se sont produits dans la nuit de samedi à dimanche, commença Dumbledore pensif. Alors qu'il ne restait plus que quatre Sorciers dans le cimetière, un message est apparut sur une tombe… Un message important… Ecrit, ça ne fait plus aucun doute, avec votre sang…

Même s'il avait perdu ses yeux, le visage du vampire se déforma et il semblait craintif. Un horrible rictus se dessinait sur son visage et il se replia sur lui-même dans un souffle épuisé.

-Le message était une légende, expliqua Dumbledore à voix basse. La légende du Prince au Sang-mêlé… Elle était écrite sur une tombe où la seule information figurante était les mots « Azaras prend le Tsar »…

-Vous vous faites vieux, ricana Darok en crachant à nouveau son sang. Vous perdez complètement la boule… A moins que… A moins que ce soit elle qui veuille vous rendre fou…

-Tout ce qu'il vous dit est la vérité, assura Rogue avec fermeté. Si vous voulez nous pouvons aller voir sur le champ cette tombe, mais il fait jour et je craints que vous ne puissiez rien voir étant donné votre état.

-La légende mentionnait l'accomplissement du Règne des Ancêtres, poursuivit Dumbledore en lançant un regard significatif à Rogue. Elle disait que le Prince en personne était venu détruire l'occupant de la tombe… J'en conclu donc que vous étiez trois ce soir-là… Vous, elle, et le Prince…

Darok émit un reniflement de mépris et s'en suivit une nouvelle toux. Le sol écarlate reluisait à la lumière des bougies.

-Cette peste est la dernière personne à pouvoir trouver le Prince au Sang-mêlé, lança furieusement Darok. Il ne pouvait pas être là… Il ne pouvait pas se trouver au cimetière cette nuit là… Elle ment comme elle respire…

-Pourtant vous le cherchez, lança le professeur Mcclagan en s'avançant dans le cercle de lumière avec détermination. Le soir de l'attaque du train… Sidilius et ses complices cherchaient le Prince au Sang-mêlé… Harry était là, n'est ce pas, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers lui. Vous m'avez bien dit dans le train qu'il cherchait une sorte de Roi… Et bien ce n'était autre que le Prince au Sang-mêlé…

-Vous feriez mieux de rester sur vos gardes, cracha Darok en montrant ses crocs – Hermione poussa un gémissement. Cette affaire ne regarde que mon Maître et ceux qui se dressent sur son chemin finissent mal… Très mal…

-Vous n'êtes pas en position de formulez des menaces, trancha Dumbledore en se relevant et dominant ainsi de toute sa hauteur le vampire recroquevillé sur lui-même. Vous avez choisit le mauvais moment pour revenir en Angleterre… Nous sommes en guerre et le Ministère ne fera pas de différence entre vous et les partisans de Lord Voldemort.

Une flamme s'était allumée dans ses yeux et le vieil homme bienveillant avait laissé place au Sorcier à l'âme de guerrier et aux pouvoirs inégalés.

-Vous êtes pourtant le premier conscient que notre haine pour les sorciers ne fait pas la différence entre votre camp et celui du mage noir, fit remarquer Darok dans un murmure rauque.

-Et vous devez être conscient que notre combat contre les ténèbres ne fera pas la différence entre Lord Voldemort et Nemesis, trancha Dumbledore et ces mots raisonnèrent dans la crypte tel un coup de tonnerre menaçant.

Il se retourna et sortit du cercle de lumière avec Mcclagan et referma d'un coup de baguette l'enclos de bougies. Harry comprenait pour la première fois comment son sage directeur pouvait devenir un cœur de pierre : Darok avait déclenché la troisième guerre en s'en prenant à un agent du Ministère…

-Qu'avez vous trouvez ? Demanda Dumbledore à Rogue qui se tenait à côté de lui.

-Son esprit est insondable, déplora Rogue avec mépris. Je n'ai put lire qu'un sentiment de peur quand vous avez abordez le sujet du Prince mais impossible de savoir qui est cette guerrière qui l'a mutilé…

Harry comprit alors que Rogue avait usé de ses talents de Légilimens pour sonder, en vain, le Vampire.

-Même s'il est très faible et qu'il ne peut plus détruire la magie, son esprit reste clos, expliqua Rogue qui semblait dégoûté par Darok. Etes vous arrivé à une conclusion, Monsieur ?

-Je crois être sur une piste mais il manque des morceaux du Puzzle pour résoudre cette énigme, déclara Dumbledore en efflorant le bout de son menton avec l'extrémité de sa baguette. Je compte sur vous deux pour vous arranger avec la presse, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Rogue et de Mcclagan. J'ai un dernier point à éclaircir…

Les deux professeurs s'exécutèrent et bientôt il ne resta plus que les quatre élèves et Dumbledore en compagnie du Vampire dans la crypte.

-Avez vous remarquez quelque chose ? Demanda Dumbledore aux quatre Gryffondor. A-t-il parlez de quoi que se soit qui vous paraisse suspect ?

-Professeur, il sait, assura Lara en lançant un regard dédaigneux au Vampire. Il sait pour cette femme et pour « Azaras prend le Tsar », il doit connaître les intentions de Nemesis et…

-Miss Vandella, je sais pertinemment que vous attacher une grande importance au combat contre Nemesis, mais même moi je suis incapable de faire parler Darok, avoua Dumbledore d'une voix grave. La torture n'est pas dans nos principes et je crains qu'il ne soit décidé à garder ses secrets jusqu'à sa mort…

Lara baissa les yeux et lança un regard noir à l'ombre blottit sur elle-même au centre de la pièce.

-Professeur, commença Hermione d'une voix mal assurée. Si j'ai bien suivit ce serait une femme, recherchée par Némésis qui aurait inscrit la légende…

-En effet, répondit Dumbledore. Ses intentions restent floues mais apparemment elle souhaitait qu'Harry, Remus Lupin, Ritta Skeeter et son photographe voient la légende…

-Je pense que Rita n'aurait pas du être là, déclara Harry qui se souvenait de certains détails troublant. Professeur, il y avait aussi un Vampire lorsqu'on a vu la légende avec le professeur Lupin. Nos baguettes se sont éteintes et on a distingué une ombre…

-Oui, Remus m'en a parlé, déclara Dumbledore qui semblait chercher dans ses souvenirs.

Il s'avança vers le cercle de bougies et se tourna vers le Vampire.

-Darok, appela-t-il d'une voix forte. Un autre Vampire se trouvait avec vous samedi soir… Un autre Vampire était dans le cimetière.

-Non, il ne pouvait y avoir que moi et cette traîtresse, assura Darok avec une grimace. S'il y avait eut un autre Vampire, il m'aurait sentit, et m'aurait aidé…

-C'était vous alors, conclut Dumbledore. C'est vous qui avez fermé le cimetière pour qu'Harry Potter et son professeur aillent sur la tombe, c'est parce que vous étiez à côté d'eux que leurs baguettes se sont éteintes…

-TSSS, siffla furieusement Darok. Elle m'a arraché les yeux, elle m'a vidé de mon sang et elle m'a amené ici alors que j'étais inconscient ! Et vous pensez qu'après ça je peux encore faire s'estomper la magie, vieux fou !

Dumbledore regarda dans le vide, plongé dans ses pensées, et Harry ne pouvait que l'imiter. Il leur manquait un élément important qui expliquerait tout…

-Nous en avons assez entendu, lança Dumbledore en se tournant vers ses élèves. Attendez-moi à l'entrée de la chapelle, sauf toi Harry, ajouta-t-il en lui lançant un regard perçant par dessus ses lunettes en formes de demi-lunes.

Lara, Ron et Hermione lancèrent un dernier regard au Vampire et gravir l'escalier glissant qui menait hors de la crypte. Harry ressentait léger malaise mais était content que Dumbledore veuille lui parler en privé car lui aussi avait des questions à poser au vieil homme.

-Harry, commença Dumbledore dans un murmure pour que Darok ne participe pas à la conversation. J'aimerais en savoir plus sur cette nuit là. Remus m'a raconté comment vous aviez entendu le chien aboyer mais quand il est arrivé devant la tombe il n'y avait que toi, Rita et son photographe…

-Le chien noir était là, je l'ai vu, assura Harry à voix haute et Dumbledore lui fit signe de baisser d'un ton. Il était sur la tombe, ajouta-t-il dans en chuchotant mais sa détermination n'avait pas changé. Rita et son photographe l'ont même pris pour un fantôme… Remus est arrivé derrière nous, on s'est retourné et quand on a regardé la dalle de la tombe le chien noir avait disparu. Il était réel, ce n'était pas une hallucination…

-Je te crois Harry, assura Dumbledore d'un ton apaisant. Seulement je n'arrive pas à faire un lien entre Patmol, si c'est lui, et Darok… Quoi qu'il en soit, le fait que ce Vampire soit arrivé ici montre que les mesures de sécurité à Poudlard ne sont pas insurmontables. Lorsque la presse aura été avertit je crains un élan de panique… Mais aussi des représailles des hautes instances…

-Le Ministère, termina Harry avec l'air sombre.

-Pas seulement, Harry, pas seulement, rétorqua Dumbledore et Harry aperçut qu'il semblait anormalement las. Il y a d'autres organisations, d'autres assemblées... Au niveau international… Et je devrais répondre de cette intrusion devant eux… Enfin, tu es jeune et tu ne dois pas te soucier de cela, ajouta-t-il avec un faible sourire. Bien allons-y.

-Attendez, professeur, lança soudainement Harry qui venait de se souvenir d'un autre détail. Dans la soirée de dimanche soir, ajouta-t-il en cherchant ses mots – il ne voulait pas montrer qu'il était sortit du château le soir d'Halloween. J'ai remarqué un autre événement inhabituel…

-Semblable à ceux de samedi ? Demanda Dumbledore en se penchant vers lui.

-D'une certaine manière, oui, répondit Harry qui regrettait soudainement de lui avoir parlé de ça. J'ai vu le Saule Cogneur s'immobiliser d'un seul coup, comme si on avait aspiré toute la magie de l'arbre… Vous pensez qu'un Vampire aurait put…

-La sécurité n'est peut être pas efficace ici au cimetière, commença Dumbledore qui semblait sonder Harry. Mais le Saule Cogneur est beaucoup plus près du château, si un Vampire avait été là Dimanche soir, il n'aurait pas échappé aux membres du C.I.A. Mais je préfère en être certain…

Il s'avança vers la barrière de bougies et s'adressa au Vampire.

-Darok, il semblerait qu'un des votre ait été présent, dimanche soir, le jour d'Halloween, dans le périmètre restreint de Poudlard, à 500 mètres du château à peine… Est-ce possible ?

-Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire une énormité pareille, demanda Darok avec un ricanement sonore. Vous perdez la boule…

-Harry déclare avoir vu le Saule Cogneur, un arbre magique, perdre soudainement tous ses pouvoirs spéciaux…

-Alors Harry Potter devient fou, lui aussi, répondit Darok en crachant son sang une énième fois. Aucun Vampire ne se trouvait dans un rayon de 5 kilomètres à la ronde depuis que je suis ici. Je l'aurais sentit…  
L'origine de ce phénomène surnaturel, ajouta-t-il en relevant la tête avec un horrible sourire, reste un mystère… Un de plus pour vous… Seulement cette fois-ci la réponse est du côté des Sorciers, pas des Vampires…

Puis il se mit à rire de plus belle, d'un rire glacial, rauque, qui fit se dresser quelques cheveux sur la nuque de Harry.  
Dumbledore le pris par les épaules et l'emmena vers la sortie sans un mot. Ils sortirent de la crypte et revirent enfin la lumière, la lumière du soleil avec laquelle Harry se sentait en sécurité. Lara, Ron et Hermione dissimulaient mal leur curiosité concernant la discussion qu'avait eut Harry avec Dumbledore.  
Ce dernier les regarda un à un, puis, se tournant vers Harry, il joignit ses deux mains avec une expression grave et s'interrogea :

-Quelle punition suffisamment désagréable pourrait vous dissuader de recommencer vos escapades nocturnes au cimetière ?

* * *

Pour la punition je vous laisse deviner ! Reviews SVP ! 


	22. XIX L'Assemblée des Druides

****

Eh Bien Dia, j'ignore si tu es tombé du ciel mais en tout cas tu m'aide à reprendre ma fiction sur ce site ! Merci !

**

* * *

**

**XIX L'assemblée des Druides :**

* * *

-De corvée de cuisine jusqu'à Noël ! S'indigna Ron avec une voix suraiguë, il semblait fondre sur place. J'y crois pas ! Aux fourneaux pendant 2 mois pour être sorti au cimetière ! On n'a pas mérité ça !

-Un mois et 20 jours, rectifia Hermione avec un grand calme.

Tous les deux marchaient avec Harry et Lara vers la Grande Salle, ce jeudi là. Il était plus de 17 heures et ils avaient rendez-vous au Club de Combat qui venait d'être mis en place depuis l'intrusion du vampire à Poudlard.

-Ca m'est égal ! Lança furieusement Ron. Déjà que l'idée de passer ne serait-ce qu'une journée en cuisine me donne envie de vomir, mais 2 mois… C'est… C'est…

-Ils nous ont seulement mis de corvée le soir, on n'aura pas besoin d'aller en cuisine le matin ni à midi, fit remarquer Hermione avec patiente. Et puis, on est toujours à Poudlard ! On aurait put être renvoyer, Ron !

-Evidemment ! S'exclama Ron avec dédain. J'étais certain que ça t'enchanterait ! Passer 2 mois avec tes amis les Elfes doit être un rêve ! Tu vas pouvoir trouver de nouveaux adeptes de la Sale !

-S.A.L.E, rectifia Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel. Ron, cesse de cracher ta bile sur moi s'il te plait ! Je ne suis pas plus responsable que toi de ce qui nous arrive… Ajouta-t-elle en lançant un regard en biais à Harry et Lara.

Le flot d'élève de 6ème année se déversait dans la Grande Salle, créant un embouteillage devant les doubles portes de chêne. Harry reconnut plusieurs joueurs de Quidditch des autres maisons parmi la foule, et il vit le regard de mépris que Cho Chang lança à Lara quand elle l'aperçut aux côtés de Harry. Mais Lara ne sembla pas le remarquer et Harry était enchanté…

Une estrade avait été dressée là où aurait dû se trouver la table des professeurs et les longues tables des quatre maisons étaient placées dans un coin de la salle pour que les élèves disposent de tout l'espace disponible durant la séance.

Harry restait en retrait avec ses amis et les autres Gryffondor, il était curieux de voir qui s'occuperait de leur entraînement au combat.

-Si jamais c'est Rogue qui s'occupe du club, c'est décidé, je me barre ! Grogna Ron comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

-Bienvenue à tous ! Clama une voix qui fit se serrer la mâchoire de Harry. Je me présente même si la plupart d'entre vous me connaissent déjà… Je suis le professeur Lupin, en raison du climat de ses derniers temps, Dumbledore m'a chargé d'organiser des séances durant lesquels vous apprendrez à vous défendre, et à attaquer éventuellement… Ces séances sont obligatoires, au rythme d'une heure et demi par semaine, ce qui, je pense, ne surcharge pas vos emplois du temps, ajouta-t-il en voyant certains élèves émettre des protestations. Ce club à pour nom l'Association de Défense. Nous nous sommes inspirés d'une organisation d'élèves qui avaient décidé de prendre en main leur entraînement au combat l'année précédente, sous le nez de cette chère Ombrage...

Harry échangea un sourire avec Ron et Hermione, les images de l'A.D. lui revenaient à l'esprit et il se sentait fier d'en avoir fait partie. Les autres membres de ce qu'ils avaient baptisé l'Armée de Dumbledore regardèrent Harry avec nostalgie, les réunions secrètes resteraient sans aucun doute leur meilleur souvenir de cette année là…

-…Avec l'aide des membres du C.I.A et de quelques Aurors qui ont eu la bonté de se joindre à nous, je vous apprendrais à affronter les nombreux dangers qui planent sur nous tous, en ces temps difficiles, continua le professeur Lupin avec une mine plutôt triste. Le Général en Chef du C.I.A, Mr Alden Palpadius, sera mon assistant pendant les séances, et je vous demande de lui accorder le plus grand respect, tout comme la totalité des responsables ici-présents…

Lupin avait désigné un homme à forte carrure qui se tenait en retrait, les bras croisés dans le dos et les jambes légèrement écartées. Son visage dur ne laissait paraître aucune émotion et il avait le profil type du militaire Moldu, à ceci près qu'il portait une baguette à sa ceinture…  
Harry déglutit difficilement à l'idée d'être sous les ordres de ce militaire dont les traits étaient aussi tendus et crispés que ceux de Rogue lorsqu'il esquissait l'un de ses inimitables rictus.

-… La séance de ce soir aura pour but de vous rappeler les bases de la défense et nous apprendrons plus tard d'autres méthodes de combat plus complexes, expliqua Lupin. Mais pour l'heure, veuillez vous réunir par groupes de 4 ou 5, nous allons passer dans les rangs pour que chaque groupe ait un mentor… Allez-y ! Par 4 ou 5, ni plus ni moins !

Ron et Hermione vinrent se placer machinalement à côté de Harry et Lara dans un coin de la Grande Salle. Harry aperçut Neville qui cherchait un groupe à rejoindre et l'invita à venir dans le leur. Ce dernier sourit et vint se placer à côté de Ron.

-Fait bien attention de ne pas lancer un sortilège d'Exempriss ! Plaisanta Ron alors que les élèves formaient peu à peu leurs groupes.

-J'espère que notre mentor ne sera pas ce Général, s'inquiéta Neville alors que le Général Palpadius en question passait justement derrière lui.

Il ne sembla pourtant pas avoir entendu et continua sa route en balayant la salle d'un regard sévère.

-Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences, lança joyeusement une voix familière dans leur dos. Le Général est un homme qui a beaucoup de mérite…

Harry se retourna et vit Olivier Dubois esquisser un grand sourire. Il portait son uniforme de Commando mais il avait laissé son balai au placard pour l'occasion.

-Je crois bien que j'ai trouvé un groupe à entraîner – Tu vas bien Harry ? Demanda-t-il en lui serrant chaleureusement la main. Comment se passent les entraînements ?

-Très bien, assura Harry avec enthousiasme. Je te présente les deux nouveaux joueurs de l'équipe de Gryffondor ! Neville Londubat, qui est au poste de batteur et Lara Vandella, notre nouvelle 'attrapeuse' si je puis dire. Lara, voici Olivier Dubois, l'ancien capitaine de notre équipe…

-Enchanté, fit Olivier en dévisageant les deux nouveaux joueurs. Je me souviens de toi, Neville, mais j'ose croire que tu es nouvelle ici, Lara.

-Tout à fait ! Affirma Lara en serrant la main d'Olivier. Je viens de Durmstrang !

-Elle nous a fait un looping de champion aux sélections, raconta Ron avec enthousiasme. Du jamais vu, Harry est resté figé quand elle a lancé le Souaffle à travers les buts !

Dubois parut impressionné et voulut en savoir plus mais un 'hum hum' digne d'Ombrage mit fin à leur passionnante discussion.

-Deuxième classe Dubois, lança le Général Palpadius d'une voix ferme. Vous êtes priez de vous contenter d'appliquer les ordres, je vous dispense de la lourde responsabilité d'ouvrir un salon de thé…

-Affirmatif mon Général ! Clama Olivier en se mettant au garde à vous.

Ron et Neville pouffèrent sans aucune gêne et Harry dut se retenir d'éclater de rire. Cependant il ne put réprimer un sourire crispé et le Général lui lança un regard noir avant de faire volte face et de disparaître dans la foule.

-Oui chef ! Tout de suite chef ! Ricana Ron au bord des larmes en imitant Dubois au garde à vous.

-Charmant, ce Palpadius ! Lança Hermione avec un sourire. On dirait vraiment un militaire Moldu ! Je déteste ces généraux abrutis par le respect de leur institution débile et qui donnent aveuglement leurs ordres stupides ! Ils aboient comme des chiens et traites leurs hommes comme… comme…

-Des chiens ! Conclut Ron avec un sourire. Et dois-je te rappeler que tu es abrutie par ton obsession de connaissance et que tu appliques aveuglement ce que te disent les livres…

-Sauf que moi, je ne provoque pas des massacres et des guerres ! Lança furieusement Hermione en regardant Ron comme s'il était une vermine mal odorante. Et puis, je respecte, contrairement à toi, ceux que certains considèrent comme des inférieurs !

-C'est reparti pour une leçon sur la sale et les Elfes de maison ! Ricana Ron en levant les yeux au ciel.

Lui et Hermione passèrent le reste de la séance à se lancer des remarques cinglantes plus pathétiques les unes que les autres, tandis que Harry, Lara et Neville écoutaient attentivement les conseils de Dubois. L'heure du dîner approcha et la séance arriva à sa fin. Les élèves attendirent que les tables reviennent à leurs places d'un coup de baguette pour s'asseoir. Ron regarda avec envie le banc de la table des Gryffondor comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il le voyait.

-2 mois… Répéta-t-il avec désespoir. 2 mois sans m'asseoir sur ce banc au dîner…

-C'est tragique mais il va falloir t'y faire, mon vieux ! Lança Harry en jouant la comédie. Ne pleure pas, tu le reverras ton banc ! Il ne va pas s'envoler !

Lara esquissa un sourire qui fut de courte durée car Dumbledore s'approcha d'eux, le visage dépourvu de cette expression bienveillante qu'il affichait d'habitude. Ron déglutit avec force quand son directeur s'arrêta devant eux, il semblait se rendre compte à quel point Dumbledore pouvait être grand et impressionnant, vu de si près.

-Jeunes gens, commença Dumbledore en montrant les portes de la Grande Salle. Une lourde tâche vous attend… Suivez-moi, je vous prie !

Il se dirigea vers l'étroit couloir qui menait aux cuisines, suivi des quatre Gryffondor. Lara n'était jamais venue ici, et elle ne semblait pas du tout à l'aise à l'idée de remuer des casseroles pendant 1 mois et demi.

Dumbledore s'arrêta devant le tableau de fruit qui était en fait un passage secret menant aux cuisines, seulement Harry s'abstenait bien de révéler qu'il était au courant de ce petit détail et fit comme s'il était surpris de se trouver dans ce couloir.

-Bien, commença Dumbledore avec une voix sans compassion. Vous viendrez ici tous les soirs en semaine, à l'heure du dîner et vous ne serez autorisés à sortir qu'au bout d'une heure et demi de travail avec les Elfes de maison… Je veillerais à ce que vous respectiez mes instructions et si ce n'est pas le cas nous allongerons votre punition jusqu'à Pâques…

Ron frémit en entendant ses derniers mots, il n'était visiblement pas capable de supporter l'idée de rester tant de temps en cuisine et Harry était certain qu'il respecterait les ordres de Dumbledore, craignant que ses menaces ne soient appliquées.

-Pour aller en cuisine c'est très simple, expliqua Dumbledore en s'avançant vers le tableau de fruit. Vous chatouillez la Poire et vous pousser la porte… Comme ceci…

Il gratta le dessin de la Poire qui se mit à gigoter en ricanant bruyamment. Elle disparut pour laisser place à une poignée argentée que Dumbledore saisit et ouvrit, laissant les condamnés admirer la prison qu'ils occuperont durant un mois et demi. Les Elfes étaient trop occuper à leurs fourneaux pour remarquer que la porte s'était ouverte.

-Je vous demande de travailler par votre propre initiative, poursuivit Dumbledore en retrouvant un ton chaleureux. Les Elfes n'oseront sans doutes pas vous donner des ordres mais je compte sur vous, Miss Granger, pour prendre les choses en main…

Hermione semblait ravie de voir que Dumbledore gardait une estime mais elle baissa la tête et rougit plus de honte que de fierté.

-Bien, vous pouvez tout de suite vous mettre au travail, déclara Dumbledore en se dégageant de la porte.

Ron entra le premier – il esquissait une grimace comme s'il était sur le point d'être exécuté – suivit d'Hermione et de Lara. Harry s'avança vers l'entrebâillement du passage pour rejoindre les autres mais Dumbledore le retint.

-Un instant, Harry, j'aimerais te parler un moment, dit-il en refermant la porte.

Harry ressentit une étrange sensation de lassitude, il n'éprouvait plus aucune crainte en entendant que son directeur voulait lui parler, il avait l'habitude maintenant.

-Harry, dans deux semaines je vais me rendre en France pour rencontrer un comité – plutôt important – en raison des derniers événements, expliqua Dumbledore mais, Harry ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi il lui racontait ces choses là. L'intrusion du vampire et l'attaque du train les inquiètent beaucoup… J'ai réussi à rassurer Mrs Amélia Bonnes, mais il me faudra être plus convaincant devant les personnes que je vais rencontrer…  
Le comité que je vais voir se nomme l'Assemblée des Druides, c'est une organisation située en Normandie, et ces druides sont les gardiens d'un secret dont beaucoup voudraient s'emparer… Voldemort en particulier… Ils en savent beaucoup sur la mort et ce que certain appèlent l'Au-Delà…

Harry continuait à le regarder, l'air perplexe, ne voyant toujours pas où son directeur voulait en venir.

-J'aimerais que tu m'accompagnes là bas, Harry, annonça Dumbledore en le prenant par les épaules. Je souhaiterais que tu rencontres l'Assemblée des Druides…

-Pourquoi devrais-je les rencontrer ? S'interrogea Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne comprends pas, professeur…

-Eh bien, commença Dumbledore qui semblait chercher ses mots. Les druides ont une grande connaissance concernant certaines choses… Ils en savent plus que quiconque sur le Voile de la Mort par lequel Sirius nous a quittés…

Le cerveau engourdi de Harry semblait être soudainement traversé par un éclair qui illumina ses pensées. Dumbledore lui proposait de trouver ce dont il avait tant besoin : des réponses.

-Je leur demanderais de t'accorder une audience, ajouta Dumbledore avec un léger sourire. Je serais aussi ravi que toi de découvrir si Patmol est bel et bien revenu parmi nous…

C'est alors qu'Harry accorda à Dumbledore une chose que le vieil homme n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps venant du jeune sorcier : un sourire, un sourire sincère…

-Ces braves bêtes vont me manquer… Dit Hagrid avec tristesse. Et toi aussi, Harry.

Il était en train d'atteler les fameux Sombrals à la calèche personnelle de Dumbledore. Harry se tenait à côté de son professeur de soin aux créatures magiques, admirant la peau reluisante des magnifiques chevaux ailés.

-Allons, Hagrid, fit Dumbledore en lui tapotant chaleureusement l'épaule. Nous ne partons que pour une journée… Nous serons de retour dans la nuit au plus tard, pas de quoi s'inquiéter !

-Je le sais bien, professeur, je le sais bien, assura Hagrid en se mouchant. Mais par les temps qui courent, il fait bon de rester à Poudlard !

-Sans vouloir être prétentieux, ne dites-vous pas toujours que je suis le plus grand et le plus puissant Sorcier du globe ? Demanda Dumbledore avec un sourire. Je pense que ce détail est suffisamment rassurant, n'est-il pas ?

-Vous avez raison, Monsieur, affirma Hagrid en reniflant bruyamment. Vous ne partez que pour la journée…

-Vous voyez ! Lança joyeusement Dumbledore. Bien, les Sombrals sont-ils prêts ? Nous pouvons partir ?

-Oui, Monsieur, j'ai attaché ses mules du mieux que j'ai pu, déclara Hagrid en tapotant le derrière d'un des quatre chevaux noirs qui semblait étonner de se faire botter ainsi. Et je leur ai aussi dit où vous deviez vous rendre, ils sont intelligents, ça ne fait aucun doute.

-Alors allons-y, clama Dumbledore en ouvrant la lourde porte de bois massif digne du carrosse de Madame Maxime.

Harry grimpa les marches de la calèche et pénétra dans ce qui était un véritable petit studio décoré à la mode des Sorciers. Il y avait un large espace séjour avec une banquette violette. Au fond de la pièce se dressait un grand bar, juste devant l'immense bais vitrée de l'arrière de la calèche, et deux portes à l'avant. L'une menait sans aucun doute aux toilettes et l'autre devait déboucher sur le banc extérieur pour prendre les rennes…

Il y avait toute sorte d'objets plus surprenants les uns que les autres, certains étaient semblables à ceux que l'on pouvait trouver chez les Weasley, et les autres, d'une couleur argentée, venaient probablement du bureau de Dumbledore.

Fumseck somnolait tranquillement sur son perchoir doré et Harry sentit tout son corps se réchauffer en voyant le petit phénix qui avait ressuscité de ses cendres, cinq mois plus tôt.

-Il grandit vite, n'est ce pas ? Chuchota doucement Dumbledore qui s'était avancé derrière Harry. Dans à peu près six mois, il aura regagné toutes ses capacités naturelles…

Son regard bleuté se posait sur la boule de plume rouge et or et Harry aperçut une pointe d'espoir dans les yeux du vieil homme.

-Assieds-toi, Harry, proposa chaleureusement Dumbledore après un court silence. Je t'en prie, fais comme chez toi, je vais prendre les rennes pour le décollage, ce ne sera pas long.

Il s'avança vers la porte et sortit sur le banc extérieur. Harry fut surpris de voir que le bruit ne parvenait pas à troubler le sommeil de Fumseck. Il alla s'asseoir sur la banquette en 'U' qui luisait d'un violet éclatant. Le dernier numéro de la Gazette du Sorcier était étalé sur une table basse devant lui et dessous…  
Dessous dépassait une enveloppe d'aspect officiel qui portait le sceau du Ministère de la Magie…

Harry se sentit envahit par le désir de saisir cette enveloppe, il voulait en savoir plus… Toujours plus…  
Dumbledore était dehors, la porte n'avait aucune vitre, et Fumseck dormait à poings fermés… Mais dormait-il vraiment ? Ou veillait-il sur lui en douce ?

Harry chassa de son esprit ces pensées honteuses et se sentit stupide tout à coup… Comment pouvait-il être aussi paranoïaque ?  
Depuis que Dumbledore lui avait annoncé leur voyage en France, deux semaines plus-tôt, il n'avait cessé de craindre le moment où il devrait rester assit face à son directeur sans rien d'autre à échanger que des regards suspicieux…  
Il avait réfléchi à cette situation sans pour autant trouver une solution, et maintenant qu'il était dans ce carrosse, il était dépossédé de toute angoisse, de toute crainte.

Il n'y avait que la tentation… La tentation de jeter un tout petit coup d'œil au contenu de la lettre…

Harry n'y tint plus. Il attrapa l'enveloppe aussi rapidement qu'il se serait emparé du vif d'or et s'immobilisa, la lettre cachée sous sa veste. Il regarda une dernière fois autour de lui et prit l'enveloppe entre ses mains, en la dévorant du regard.

Il examina l'enveloppe et c'est alors qu'un horrible sentiment de culpabilité s'empara de lui : elle était décachetée, et vide… La lettre n'était pas à l'intérieur…

Il se sentit rougir de honte tellement son comportement le dégoûtait. Il se leva et reposa l'enveloppe à sa place quand la voix de Dumbledore retentit derrière lui.

-ACCROCHEZ-VOUS ! Cria-t-il avec une joie enfantine au dehors, un bruit sec de coup de fouet retentit et le carrosse fut secoué brutalement.

Harry qui s'était levé n'avait pas prévu le coup. Il perdit l'équilibre et se sentit propulsé vers l'arrière de la calèche. Les meubles ne glissaient pas contrairement à lui et son ventre percuta violemment le Bar en bois. Ses poumons se vidèrent et il se sentit pris de nausée.

La baie vitrée devant lui, il voyait s'étaler sous ses yeux le sol boueux qui semblait s'éloigner à vitesse fulgurante. Le château apparut un court instant dans son champs de vision, la plupart des élèves devait encore dormir en se samedi matin et Harry fut surpris de voir qu'il en était de même pour Fumseck.

Il n'avait pas bougé d'une plume, son socle doré tenait comme par Magie sur le parquet alors que le carrosse filait dans les airs à la verticale. Apparemment, Harry était la seule chose qui n'était pas protégée des changements de gravité dans cette calèche. Les objets de métal avaient juste légèrement oscillés mais ils étaient restés fixés à leur socle.

Il y eut un nouveau changement de gravité et la calèche se stabilisa. Le sol se retrouva à nouveau à l'horizontal et la porte menant au banc s'ouvrit faisant circuler de l'air frais dans toute la pièce.

-Oh, j'ai toujours su qu'il aurait fallu mettre des ceintures de sécurité sur cette banquette mais ce n'était pas en option sur le carrosse quand je l'ai acheté… Plaisanta Dumbledore en voyant Harry se tenir le ventre avec une grimace. J'ai mis le cap sur la pays du vin et du fromage ! Le voyage ne sera pas très long…

-Pourquoi n'avoir pas pris un Portoloin ? Demanda Harry en reprenant son souffle. Non pas que cette calèche me déplaise…

-L'Assemblée des Druides se trouve dans un monastère dont l'emplacement est gardé secret, expliqua Dumbledore en s'asseyant sur la banquette assortie à sa robe de sorcier. – Allons Harry assieds toi tu ne va pas rester debout pendant tout le trajet – Le monastère fonctionne un peu comme Durmstrang… Il est impossible de le localiser sur une carte, et seul les Druides qui sont Gardiens du Secret peuvent dévoiler ou non à leur invité l'existence du monastère. C'est en quelque sorte comme Poudlard pour les Moldus… Ceux qui n'ont pas été invités par l'Assemblée des Druides ne pourront en aucun cas voir le monastère, même s'ils avaient l'édifice sous leur nez…  
Mais ce qui explique pourquoi nous ne prenons pas de portoloin, c'est qu'il est impossible de transplaner ou de se téléporter dans un rayon de 5 kilomètres autour du monastère. On appel ça un sortilège de Rideau de Fer, totalement impénétrable sauf à pieds, en balai ou en carrosse par exemple...

-Ce lieu à l'air aussi bien protégé que Poudlard, fit remarquer Harry qui s'était assis sur la banquette à côté de Dumbledore.

-Oui mais les Druides du monastère ne seraient sans doute pas prêts à surmonter une éventuelle attaque, contrairement à nous autres, professeurs de Poudlard, répliqua Dumbledore en adressant un regard malicieux à Harry. Et puis, peu de gens connaissent l'existence du monastère alors que Poudlard est célèbre dans le monde entier… Ca donne un avantage à nos chers amis les Druides…

Harry acquiesça et un lourd silence s'installa dans la pièce. Toutes les questions qui restaient sans réponse lui revinrent à l'esprit seulement, il ignorait pourquoi il ne trouvait pas le courage de les poser à Dumbledore.  
C'était comme si le vieillard était son rival et qu'il devait trouver les réponses tout seul… Sans l'aide de personne, encore moins de son directeur…

-Harry, j'aimerais savoir… Commença Dumbledore avec prudence. As-tu eu des nouvelles visions ou des rêves concernant Voldemort depuis notre combat au ministère de la magie ?

Harry fut si surpris d'entendre cette question qu'il mit un long moment avant de réagir. A vrai dire il ne s'était jamais demander pourquoi il avait perdu le contact avec Voldmort… C'était un fardeau en moins à porter mais maintenant que Dumbledore lui en parlait, il ne trouvait pas d'explication.

-Je… Non, répondit Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Depuis le mois de juin je n'ai plus jamais ressenti la présence de Voldmort et… –Il porta la main à son front comme s'il avait oublié une chose qui l'avait rendu si célèbre – Ma cicatrice… Elle ne m'a plus fait mal depuis le soir du combat ! Comment est-ce possible ?

-Il y a deux possibilités, répondit Dumbledore qui semblait surpris de ce que venait de lui révéler Harry. Soit tu as réussit à fermer ton esprit à tout contact extérieur, soit… soit c'est Voldemort qui veut t'empêcher de voir ce qu'il voit…

Cette conclusion semblait faire réaliser à Dumbledore quelque chose de crucial mais Harry ignorait de quoi il s'agissait.

-Je pense plutôt à la deuxième possibilité, déclara-t-il avec certitude. Je n'ai fais aucun exercice d'Occlumencie et je n'essaye pas de fermer mon esprit…

-Alors Voldemort a peur que tu découvres ce qu'il prépare, conclut Dumbledore à mi-voix. C'est vraiment surprenant ! Je m'attendais à ce qu'il mette tout en œuvre pour pénétrer ton esprit et découvrir la totalité de la Prophétie… L'année précédente il était tellement obstiné à savoir comment te détruire… Pourquoi se détourne-t-il ainsi de cette quête ?

Il s'était levé et faisait à présent les cent pas autour de la table basse où reposaient ses objets métalliques.

-Peut-être… Commença Harry en réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Peut-être a-t-il trouvé un autre moyen de… de me tuer…

Dumbledore s'arrêta brusquement dans sa marche et se retourna doucement vers Harry, avec une expression indéfinissable.

-Si c'est le cas, il nous faut à tout prix découvrir de quoi il s'agit, dit-il avec une détermination infaillible.

-Vous pensez que ça a un lien avec le Prince au Sang-mêlé ? Demanda Harry qui était avide d'en savoir plus. Tous les événements de ces derniers temps semblent être centrés autour de ce Prince… L'attaque du train… Le cimetière…

-Cette affaire obscure nous dépasse tous, Harry, déclara Dumbledore qui regardait dans le vide. J'ai même le sentiment que celui ou celle qui a écrit le message sur la tombe n'en sait pas plus que nous…

Harry décela dans le regard du vieil homme une lueur, une étincelle mystérieuse qui ne s'accordait pas à son discours.  
Dumbledore lui cachait quelque chose… Pourquoi continuait-il à garder des secrets qui – Harry en était certain – le concernaient directement ?  
Il détestait voir Dumbledore agir ainsi. Si vraiment il avait quelque chose sur le cœur qu'il le dise ! Les secrets n'avaient provoqué que la confusion et même la mort depuis ces 5 dernières années…

-Le temps des réponses viendra, Harry, assura Dumbledore d'une voix bienveillante et son regard profond reflétait son cœur déchiré à l'idée de cacher encore et toujours la simple vérité. Le temps des réponses viendra…

-Terre à l'horizon ! S'écria plus tard Dumbledore avec enthousiasme.

La surface mitigée de la Manche laissa place à des plaines verdoyantes derrière les falaises abruptes qu'un épais nuage de brume recouvrait.

Bientôt il n'y eut plus qu'une vaste étendue de verdure parsemée de minuscules villages.

La France, c'était donc ça. Des champs à perte de vue, des églises dont les clochers dominaient fièrement les petits bourgs de la rase campagne.

Harry aperçut un des rares signe de civilisation à travers la baie vitrée du Carrosse. Une autoroute serpentait à travers les plaines, fissurant sans pitié les champs et les forêts. Le minuscule reflet étincelant des voitures se déplaçait le long de la route, à en juger par la taille des points lumineux qui allait en grandissant, le Carrosse amorçait une descente douce.

Pour Harry, la France avait toujours rimé avec Paris, la tour Effeil ou encore Beauxbâtons depuis le tournoi des trois sorciers. Jamais il ne s'était imaginé tomber dans un désert de verdure semblable aux plaines d'Ecosse.

Dumbledore qui regardait par la fenêtre latérale se leva de la banquette adressa un sourire à Harry.

-Nous voilà arrivé au pays de cette chère Madame Maxime, annonça-t-il joyeusement. Le Monastère ne doit plus être très loin…

Harry reporta son regard au dehors et vit que le Carrosse se dirigeait droit vers un gigantesque nuage noir. Bientôt la pièce fut plongée dans le noir et on ne vit plus la brume défiler derrière les vitres. Puis la cime des arbres perça le voile des nuages et Harry put voit une forêt sombre s'étendre en dessous des roues du Carrosse.

Le sol était de plus en plus proche et les Sombral finirent par poser le pied à terre. La calèche atterrit le long d'un chemin boueux bordé par des menhirs recouverts d'une épaisse couche de mousse.

Dumbledore se rendit au dehors, sur le banc extérieur, Harry le suivit et s'assit à côté de lui, le vent frais lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Au bout du chemin se dressait un majestueux temple de pierre blanche comme de l'Ivoire. Il s'étendait sur une centaine de mètres de longueur et paraissait aussi grand qu'un immeuble de six étages. Les Sombrals s'arrêtèrent devant la grille du domaine et une gargouille logée dans le mur s'adressa à Dumbledore.

-Albus Dumbledore est enfin arrivé ! S'étonna la statue d'un air supérieur. Bienvenue au monastère des Druides ! La chambre des Dolmens vous attend avec impatiente… Entrez donc…

Dumbledore s'inclina devant la statue et le portail s'ouvrit dans un grincement assourdissant, puis les Sombrals reprirent leur marche jusqu'à la cour principale du monastère.

Le Carrosse s'arrêta au pied d'un grand escalier de granit – Harry se sentit projeté vers l'avant quand la voiture freina mais Dumbledore l'empêcha de tomber la tête la première sur les Sombrals.

Le vieil homme enjamba le banc et atterrit sur le sol pavé, Harry l'imita et observa la rangée de marche se dressait sous ses yeux.

Au sommet de l'escalier se tenait une silhouette sombre encapuchonnée. A la suite de Dumbledore, Harry s'avança en haut des marches avec un mauvais pressentiment. Arrivé à hauteur du mystérieux inconnu, Dumbledore s'inclina avec un sourire et Harry en fit de même avec maladresse.

-Bonjour Albus, cela faisait bien longtemps, dit une voix douce et pleine de sagesse.

-Bonjour Sperum, en effet nous ne nous étions pas revu depuis la fin de la première guerre, fit remarquer Dumbledore d'une voix chaleureuse. A croire que nous sommes destiner à ne nous rencontrer qu'en temps de conflit…

Il tendit une main au dénommé Sperum qui sourit sous sa lourde capuche.

-Vous savez bien que nous autres les Druides ne pouvons pas nous permettre de consacrer du temps à nos amis, fit remarquer Sperum en serrant la main de Dumbledore. Mais je suis tout de même enchanté de vous revoir !

-Il en est de même pour moi, assura Dumbledore avec un sourire. Je vous présente Harry Potter… Harry, voici le Druide Sperum…

-Enchanté, Monsieur Potter, fit Sperum d'un ton respectueux et Harry serra la main qu'il lui tendit.

-Comment se portent ces chers Dolmens ? Demanda Dumbledore. L'Assemblée n'a pas accueilli de nouveau membres depuis ma dernière visite ?

-Mes frères vont bien, merci, dit Sperum en poussant l'imposante double porte du monastère. Nous avons gardé les mêmes membres de l'assemblée. Suivez-moi – Nous allons de ce pas rejoindre la chambre des Dolmens, ils nous attendent… Ce que nous avons à vous dire est de la plus haute importance, vous vous en doutez…

Ils pénétrèrent dans un large couloir aux murs vertigineux. Les lieux étaient plongés dans l'obscurité, seuls quelques vitraux diffusaient la faible lumière du jour. Des silhouettes sombres se promenaient dans les allées adjacentes, têtes baissées. Les murmures imperceptibles des Druides donnaient l'impression de se trouver dans une bibliothèque ou dans une église et dans l'ambiance feutrée qui régnait Harry n'osa pas poser de question à Dumbledore.

Ils arrivèrent au bout du couloir, dans une sorte de petit hall de réception et le Druide Sperum fit signe à ses deux invités de rester en retrait.

-Je vous appellerais quand vous pourrez entrer, déclara Sperum d'une voix douce. A tout à l'heure…

Il disparut derrière une lourde porte de bois en la fermant soigneusement derrière lui. Harry se décida enfin à briser le silence.

-Professeur, vous avez parlé de… Dolmens il me semble et… Commença Harry à voix basse.

-Le comité devant lequel nous allons passer s'appelle la chambre des Dolmens, expliqua Dumbledore dans un murmure. Les Dolmens sont les maîtres de l'assemblée, si on les appelle ainsi c'est parce que leurs initiales forment le mot Dolmens. Ils sont sept druides :

Denos, Organa, Lanius, Melkior, Euphax, Nadal et mon ami Sperum.

Les trois Grands Maîtres, Lanius, Melkior, et Euphax peuvent paraître un peu… sévères en raison de leur respect rigoureux des traditions Druidales. Ils ont gardé l'esprit de leurs anciens maîtres et se doivent de faire preuve d'une grande sagesse s'ils veulent que leur secret reste bien gardé…

Sperum, lui, est plus jeune et plus ouvert mais il est aussi très sage.

Si la chambre des Dolmens juge bon de garder pour elle les informations sur le Voile de laMmort, je demanderais à Sperum d'être indulgent et de te révéler certaines choses à ce sujet… Mais il se peut qu'il refuse…

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre car la porte s'ouvrit et la tête de Sperum dépassa dans l'entrebâillement.

-C'est à vous Albus, la chambre des Dolmens est prête à vous recevoir, annonça-t-il en l'invitant à entrer d'un signe de la main. Si Monsieur Potter veut assister à la réunion, il y est autorisé… Sauf, bien entendu, si vous souhaitez que notre conversation reste entre nous, Albus…

-Aucun problème, il peut venir, assura Dumbledore en s'approchant de la porte. Les sujets que nous allons aborder ne sont pas classés top secret ! Viens Harry !

-Vous savez tout autant que moi que les Grands Maîtres considèrent beaucoup de sujets comme 'Top Secret', fit remarquer Sperum dans un murmure.

Il adressa un clin d'œil à Dumbledore qui lui sourit puis il poussa la porte, laissant ses deux invités pénétrer dans la chambre des Dolmens.

Le spectacle aurait pu paraître comique pour un Moldu mais Harry était conscient que cette assemblée était on ne peut plus sérieuse. La Chambre était vaste, entourée de quatre hauts murs blancs comme l'Ivoire, seulement à la place du plafond on pouvait apercevoir un épais nuage de brume qui était en perpétuel mouvement, comme s'il était vivant. Les rares rayons du soleil qui parvenaient à percer le bouclier de brume faisaient régner une ambiance sombre et mystérieuse sur la chambre.

Comme dans un amphithéâtre, une rangée de gradin en forme de demi-cercle entourait un dolmen lisse dressé au pied des marches. La ressemblance avec la Salle de la Mort au Département des Mystères était frappante, la seule différence était qu'à la place de l'arcade et du Voile se trouvait le dolmen qui faisait office de table aux sept Maîtres Druides.

Tapis dans l'ombre derrière leurs trônes de granits respectifs, les Dolmens portaient tous une robe sombre et large, identique à celle de Sperum, et leurs visages étaient cachés sous un lourd capuchon.

Lorsque Harry et Dumbledore étaient entrés, les Druides s'étaient levés et s'étaient inclinés devant leurs invités – En restant cependant derrière leur dolmen comme s'ils souhaitaient garder une certaine distance. Dumbledore réalisa alors une courbette impressionnante pour son âge et Harry se contenta de les saluer en s'inclinant légèrement.

-Qu'Albus Dumbledore et Harry Potter soient les bienvenus parmi nous, clama le Maître placé au centre des sept trônes. Albus, veuillez vous avancer ! Quant à vous Harry, veuillez prendre place dans les gradins !

Harry s'exécuta, trouvant place sur un des longs bancs de pierre froide, tandis que Dumbledore descendait les marches derrière Sperum.

Ce dernier alla rejoindre les autres Druides et prit place sur son trône.

Tout à coup, telle une tornade se détachant de son nuage, la brume du plafond forma une spirale sombre qui vint effleurer les dalles sur le sol, juste entre Dumbledore et le dolmen. Un souffle traversa la pièce et la brume se dissipa, laissant place à un autre trône.

-Merci, dit simplement Dumbledore en s'asseyant dessus. J'aurais pu en faire autant d'un petit coup de baguette…

-Nous ne doutons pas de vos capacités en sorcellerie, Albus, déclara le troisième Druide en partant de la gauche. Mais notre code interdit l'usage de baguette dans le monastère.

Harry regarda de plus près le dolmen en forme de table auquel étaient assis les Druides. Il remarqua sept lettres gravées dans le granit, une pour chaque maître : D, O, L, M, E, N, S. Denos, Organa, Lanius, Melkior, Euphax, Nadal et Sperum…

-La réunion peut commencer, annonça le druide le plus à gauche, si Harry ne se trompait pas il s'agissait donc du dénommé Denos. La parole est donnée au maître Nadal qui va nous exposer le thème de cet entretient. A vous, Maître Nadal…

-La chambre des Dolmens a appris le retour du Mage Noir, Voldemort, annoncé officiellement par le Ministère de la Magie, expliqua Nadal, le deuxième Druide en partant de la droite. L'année dernière, il était contraint d'agir dans l'ombre car beaucoup ne croyaient pas à son retour mais maintenant que le monde est au courant, Voldemort est déchaîné, et la chambre des Dolmens est inquiète… Maître Organa… Ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de son confrère.

-Nous craignons de voir les événements de la première guerre se répéter, déclara le druide Organa d'une voix rauque. D'après ce que nous avons pu voir, la sécurité du pays n'est plus ce qu'elle fut autrefois… A cela s'ajoute le retour des Vampires ! Le stade d'alerte ne pourrait être plus critique, Albus…

-Nous ignorons quelles sont les motivations exactes des Vampires, mais concernant Voldemort, il ne fait aucun doutes qu'il souhaite s'emparer du pouvoir, assura Dumbledore avec gravité.

-Alors il faut renforcer votre sécurité, aussi bien à Poudlard qu'au Ministère de la Magie, dit le troisième Druide en partant de la gauche, le Grand Maître Lanius. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir ce que représenterait la prise du pouvoir par Voldemort !

-J'en suis tout à fait conscient, Maître Lanius, déclara Dumbledore en hochant la tête. Seulement la sécurité est déjà à son maximum à Poudlard et au Ministère de la Magie…

-Ce n'est pas suffisant ! S'écria le Grand Maître Euphax. Nous avons appris la découverte d'un vampire au cimetière de Poudlard ! Comment s'est-il retrouvé là bas, Albus ? Si votre niveau de sécurité était au maximum alors il n'y aurait pas ce genre d'intrusion !

-Le témoignage de Darok était très surprenant, déclara Dumbledore en joignant l'extrémité de ses doigts. Il était en mission pour Némésis quand la personne qu'il espionnait lui a tendu un piège. Il l'a décrite comme une guerrière, une traîtresse mais refuse formellement de nous dire qui elle est… Elle l'a torturé puis l'a emmené au cimetière de Poudlard… Un soir où j'étais présent, il très probable qu'elle se cachait dans le cimetière. Alors que je retournais au château, Harry Potter, ici présent, a pu voir le message que vous avez découvert dans la gazette du Sorcier…

-Nous lisons très rarement la presse Britannique, Albus, fit remarquer Sperum avec un léger sourire. Mais cet article a attiré notre attention, nous l'avouons.

-Alors il faut que vous sachiez que ce message a sans doute été écrit par la mystérieuse femme, avec le Sang de Darok… Expliqua Dumbledore en laissant planer ces mots sur l'assemblée.

Quelques regards s'échangèrent parmi les Druides mais personne ne brisa le silence.

-Pensez vous connaître cette femme, Dumbledore ? Demanda le Grand Maître Melkior avec un regard perçant.

-Mes hypothèses convergent vers Bellatrix Lestrange… Répondit Dumbledore avec une extrême gravité.

Harry sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer et une colère enfouie semblait soudainement refaire surface.

-Bellatrix Lestrange ? Répéta Lanius avec incrédulité. Voyons, Dumbledore, comment une simple sorcière pourrait torturer un vampire, l'amené à Poudlard sous votre nez et repartir comme si de rien n'était !

-Si ce n'est pas cette Mangemort alors j'ignore qui elle est, déplora Dumbledore avec sincérité.

-C'est embêtant, très embêtant, fit remarquer Melkior en se frottant le menton. Cette femme est sans aucun doute la clé des derniers événements. Si elle a dévoilé cette vieille légende au monde c'est certainement parce que cela faisait partie de ses plans, ou des plans d'un autre…

-Vous pensez qu'elle est sous les ordres d'une autre personne ? Demanda Dumbledore qui semblait être sur le point de trouver la pièce manquante du puzzle.

-Nous ne faisons pas de sexisme mais il est plus probable que cette femme exécute le plan élaborer par quelqu'un de très, très haut placé, expliqua Denos en fronçant les sourcils sous son capuchon.

-Il y a une autre question qui se pose alors, fit remarquer Nadal en se tournant vers ses confrères. Quel est le lien entre cette organisation et le Prince au Sang-mêlé ?

-Quelqu'un pourra nous aider à y répondre, annonça Melkior en se levant de son trône, les druides l'imitèrent instantanément. Sperum, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers lui. Faites entrer notre invité !

Sperum traversa la salle, gravit les marches en passant à côté de Harry et s'arrêta au seuil de la porte qu'il entrouvrit.

Il murmura quelque chose et ouvrit la porte en grand, laissant passer deux nouveaux venus.

Le premier était un Sorcier d'une quarantaine d'année, il s'avançait d'une démarche fière et décidée et ses yeux verts profonds étaient rivés sur les Dolmens. Le front légèrement dégarni, ses cheveux bruns mi-longs et lisses coiffés en arrière, il avait l'allure d'un homme de haut rang mais ses pommettes serrées et son sourire séducteur en coin le rajeunissait, lui donnant l'air plus nonchalant que sage.

A en juger par sa veste noire et sa cravate blanche, cet homme avait sans doute un statut important.

Lorsque Harry posa son regard sur la deuxième personne il laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise.

Habillé tout aussi sérieusement que le premier, le jeune homme aux cheveux roux se tourna vers Harry et esquissa un petit sourire…

C'était Percy.

-Inspecteur Nirvana Fallberg, du Département des Enquêtes Magiques, déclara le Sorcier aux cheveux bruns en s'inclinant légèrement devant l'Assemblée. Je suis chargé d'élucider l'affaire PSM : Prince au Sang-mêlé.

Et voici Mr Percy Weasley, mon assistant. Il prendra note de tout ce qui sera dit lors de cet entretien, sur demande de Madame le Ministre bien entendu, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter en voyant les mines renfrognées des Druides.

-Soyez les bienvenus dans la chambre des Dolmens,

annonça Melkior alors que les autres druides ne semblaient pas partagé son enthousiasme.

Vous connaissez sûrement Albus Dumbledore, ajouta-t-il le désignant. Et il doit en être de même pour Mr Harry Potter…

L'inspecteur Nirvana Fallberg adressa un signe de tête respectueux à Dumbledore avant de jeter un coup d'œil dans les gradins où Harry était assis.

Le regard qu'il lui adressa était à la fois admiratif et mystérieux. Harry fut surpris de voir l'éclat de ses yeux verts, ils lui rappelaient un regard qu'il n'avait pas eu souvent l'occasion de voir mais qui était resté gravé dans son cœur.

Nirvana Fallberg tourna la tête vers le plafond qui apportait un nouveau trône de granit dans une tornade de brume.

Il haussa un sourcil, visiblement impressionné et vint s'y asseoir tandis que Percy s'installait dans les gradins à côté de Harry.

-Ca va, Harry ? Demanda-t-il en lui serrant la main. Je suis surpris de te voir ici…

-Pas autant que moi, répondit Harry avec un sourire.

-_Hum, hum_, fit le druide Denos en lançant un regard noir aux deux jeunes sorciers. Bien, reprenons là où nous en étions avant votre arrivée…

-Nous avons émit l'hypothèse qu'une personne haut placée aurait mis en place une organisation en rapport avec le Prince au Sang-mêlé, seulement les éléments nous manquent et nous espérons que vous pourrez nous aider à éclaircir notre vision des choses, expliqua le Maître Nadal avec un regard sévère. Pouvez-vous nous dire où en est l'enquête ? Qu'avez-vous découvert ?

-Le Ministère m'avait d'abord chargé d'enquêter sur l'attaque du train à la rentrée, puis nous avons découvert un lien avec le message sur la tombe diffusé dans la presse il y a deux semaines, déclara l'inspecteur Fallberg en balayant les Dolmens du regard. Ce lien, vous vous en doutez, est le Prince au Sang-mêlé… Les Vampires s'en sont pris au Poudlard Express car ils étaient à la recherche de cet homme… Et la légende sur la tombe est une sorte de prophétie qui annonce l'arrivée du Prince…

-Etes-vous parvenu à en tirer des conclusions crédibles ? Demanda le Maître Euphax avec impatience.

-Tout porte à croire que cette affaire concerne principalement les Vampires, répondit Fallberg en défiant Euphax du regard. Je ne pense pas que le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses Mangemorts soient impliqués dans l'affaire PSM. Mais si on en revient aux Vampires, on peut découvrir une certaine logique dans les événements.

Primo : les Vampires traquent le Prince jusqu'au Poudlard Express et Secundo : Deux mois plus tard, l'un de leur espion est démasqué et torturé par la mystérieuse femme qui est apparemment l'auteur de la légende…

J'en viens à la conclusion suivante : cette femme à une dent contre les Vampires ! Logique me direz-vous mais il y a autre chose : si les Vampires poursuivent le Prince au Sang-mêlé, c'est vraisemblablement parce qu'il représente un danger pour leur race !

Ces mots flottèrent un instant dans l'esprit de chacun, tous réfléchissaient à cette hypothèse et le silence finit par être brisé.

-Alors le Prince au Sang-mêlé pourrait représenter une opportunité majeure pour notre combat contre les êtres des ténèbres, conclut Dumbledore d'un ton grave mais avec une lueur d'espoir dans le regard.

-En effet, mais vous savez sans doute qu'un pouvoir tel que celui dont dispose le Prince est très convoité, en particulier ces derniers temps, fit remarquer Nirvana Fallberg avec un regard sombre. C'est ici que le Seigneur des Ténèbres fait son apparition dans l'affaire… Il va vouloir rallier le Prince à sa cause et s'il réussit, il disposera d'un pouvoir sans comparaison…

-Oui, mais il ignore comme nous qui est le Prince au Sang-mêlé, assura le Druide Denos mais le ton de sa voix trahissait son incertitude.

-Ce n'est qu'une question de temps, trancha l'inspecteur Fallberg d'un air grave. Si nous ne voulons pas que le pouvoir du Prince tombe entre les mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres, nous devons découvrir l'identité du Prince au Sang-mêlé avant lui !

-Sait-on au moins de quel pouvoir s'agit-il ? Demanda Maître Sperum d'une voix douce et calme.

-Pour l'instant non, répondit Fallberg en hochant la tête. Mais la légende mentionne l'accomplissement du Règne des Ancêtres… J'ignore ce que cela signifie, peut-être en savez vous plus que moi à ce sujet ? Tenta-t-il avec un regard innocent.

-Ce terme ne signifie rien non plus pour nous, avoua Melkior avec un soupir. Mais si on interprète l'expression au premier degré, le Prince serait destiné à accomplir la volonté de ses pères…

-C'est à cette conclusion que nous sommes parvenus, nous aussi, déclara Dumbledore qui semblait à nouveau intéressé. Reste à savoir qui sont les Ancêtres… Et quelle était leur volonté…

-Sans les livres qui ont, semble-t-il, disparus de la surface du globe, il nous est difficile de trouver des informations sur le Prince et ses Ancêtres, fit remarquer l'inspecteur Fallberg.

Le Grand Maître Melkior hocha la tête en silence, la gravité de son expression montrait à quel point cette affaire était délicate… Et dangereuse…

-C'est tout ce que l'on peut dire à ce sujet, termina Nirvana Fallberg en voyant le silence s'installer. Mais l'enquête se poursuit, bien entendu !

-Nous aimerions traiter d'un sujet tout aussi préoccupant, annonça le druide Lanius avec précaution. La chambre des Druides craint que Voldemort ne s'empare du pouvoir en Grande Bretagne… Aussi s'il parvient à prendre le contrôle de votre Ministère de la Magie, il disposera d'armes dévastatrices et il pourrait trouver la réponse à sa quête… La recherche de la vie éternelle…

-Il est inconcevable de laisser Voldemort s'emparer du Département des mystères ! Lança Euphax d'une voix ferme. Ceux qui cherchent le secret de l'immortalité doivent être arrêtés ! La découverte de la Pierre Philosophale a coûté sa place dans l'Assemblée des Druides à Nicolas Flamel ! Nous l'avions prévenu qu'il serait banni s'il persistait ses recherches…

-J'ai veillé à ce que mon ami détruise la Pierre, et l'élixir de longue vie est épuisé depuis déjà longtemps, l'interrompit Dumbledore d'une voix tranchante. Le secret de la Pierre est bien gardé avec lui, je peux vous l'assurer !

-Il n'en est pas de même pour les portails de l'au-delà situés au Département des Mystères, fit remarquer Organa avec gravité. Imaginez seulement ce qui arriverait si Voldemort réussissait à percer le secret du Voile de la Mort… Ou pire ! S'il parvenait à ouvrir la _Porte_…

Un frisson parcoura l'assemblée, et le Druide se tut. Harry devina qu'il parlait de la Porte sans serrure qu'il n'avait pas pu ouvrir dans la salle circulaire…

-Le Département des Mystères ne DOIT PAS tomber entre les mains de Voldemort, dit fermement le Druide Lanius en serrant les poings. C'est pourquoi la Chambre des Dolmens a décidé de lancer un Ultimatum. Si le Mage Noir n'est pas arrêté dans les six mois à venir, l'Assemblée veillera personnellement à ce que l'Arcade de la Mort et la Porte Céleste soient détruites ! Votre Ministère a donc jusqu'au mois de mai de l'année prochaine pour réussir à stopper Voldemort, dans le cas contraire les portails vers l'Au-Delà seront celés !

-Vous ne pouvez pas ! Lança furieusement Nirvana Fallberg qui s'était levé de son trône. Vous n'avez pas l'autorité nécessaire pour lancer un Ultimatum à notre gouvernement, Amelia Bones ne…

-Nous sommes au-dessus de vos lois, inspecteur Fallberg, répliqua Euphax qui s'était levé lui aussi. Nous parlons de la sécurité du royaume des morts ! Jamais nous ne laisserons un être des ténèbres dominer l'au-delà, jamais ! Et tous ceux qui s'opposeront à notre choix seront éliminés, votre gouvernement y compris !

-C'est une menace ! Lança l'inspecteur Fallberg entre ses dents.

-Allons mes frères, cessez cette comédie ! Ordonna Melkior d'une voix forte qui se répercuta sur les parois de la chambre. N'oubliez pas qui est l'ennemi ! Si nous nous dressons les uns contre les autres notre combat est déjà perdu d'avance ! Les êtres des ténèbres sèment la discorde parmi nous, ils nous divisent ! Vous devez vous contrôler et surmonter cet obstacle ! Seul l'union fera notre force, alors faites preuve de sagesse et déjouez les tours des forces du mal !

Cette réunion est terminée, ajouta-t-il en lançant un regard sévère à son confrère Euphax.

Sans un mot de plus, Nirvana Fallberg se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il traversa la chambre sans un regard pour personne et disparut derrière la porte.

-L'inspecteur ne supporte pas les menaces, expliqua Percy à Harry en rangeant son carnet de notes. Je dois dire que cet Ultimatum me parait suspect à moi aussi, mais j'ai confiance en ces Druides…

-Excuse-moi, je dois aller voir Dumbledore, dit Harry voyant son directeur lui faire signe d'approcher. Je crois que c'est l'heure de mon entretien avec les Druides…

-Bonne chance ! Irrités comme ils sont, tu vas en avoir besoin, assura Percy avec un petit sourire. A plus tard !

Il partit rejoindre l'inspecteur et referma la porte derrière lui. Harry inspira profondément, le temps des réponses était venu, du moins si les Dolmens étaient d'accord…

Il s'approcha de Dumbledore qui le prit par les épaules et le plaça devant lui, l'air confiant.

-Maîtres, j'ai une dernière requête à formuler, annonça Dumbledore avec prudence. Harry Potter et moi-même aimerions élucider un mystère qui touche une personne de notre entourage, une personne défunte…

-Et comment peut-on vous aider ? Demanda Nadal d'un ton légèrement sec.

-Notre ami, Sirius Black, a été poussé par Bellatrix Lestrange à travers le Voile de la Mort l'été dernier, expliqua Dumbledore avec gravité. Seulement la forme d'Animagus de Sirius semble être restée parmi nous, Harry l'a vue à deux reprises depuis la rentrée…

-Quelle forme prenait-il ? Demanda Organa avec un semblant de curiosité.

-La forme d'un chien noir ! Répondit Harry le cœur battant. Je l'ai vu deux fois, j'ai même eu une vision de lui grâce à une boule de cristal ! Comment est-ce possible ? Est-ce qu'il a réussi à franchir le Voile de la Mort dans l'autre sens ?

-L'Arcade renferme des secrets bien trop nébuleux pour un jeune homme comme vous, déclara Euphax d'une voix ferme. Sans la sagesse vous ne pouvez pas comprendre les mystères de la mort… Or le Voile en fait partie… Je suis désolé mais nous ne pouvons vous donner la réponse que vous recherchez… Votre ami est mort, acceptez-le !

Harry sentit ses forces le quitter, la confusion le submerger, la rage le dominer. L'espoir s'était évanoui en quelques mots… Près de deux mois d'attente intenable… Deux mois pendant lesquelles ses pensées étaient restées focalisées sur Sirius… Deux mois de lumières… Puis l'obscurité revenait… Quelques mots, et l'ombre régnait à nouveau…

Fallberg n'avait peut être pas eut tort de s'être dresser contre ces Druides. Ils étaient aveugles, ils ne comprenaient pas, ils se trompaient…

* * *


	23. XX Enquête avec Fallberg

Vu le gouffre que j'ai laissé entre la dernière suite et celle-ci ( je continuais ma fiction sur un autre forum ) je pense qu'un résumé s'impose.

_La rentrée en sixième année d'Harry rime avec bouleversements._

_Le Poudlard Express a été détourné par Bellatrix Lestrange puis attaqué par de nouveaux venus en Grande Bretagne : Les Vampires.  
Déjà, le mystère du Prince au Sang-mêlé s'installe et quand une inscription apparaîtra sur une tombe du cimetière de Poudlard, Harry et sa petite amie Lara Vandella, venue droit de Durmstrang, commenceront à chercher des indices concernant cette histoire._

_Bientôt, Dumbledore propose à Harry de faire un voyage en France pour rencontrer l'Assemblée des Druides qui connaît les secrets du voile par delà lequel Sirius s'est envolé.  
Mais sur place, Harry n'obtiendra pas de réponses et ses doutes sur la réapparition de Sirius. Certes, le chien noir qui l'a défendu contre Malefoy au début de l'année était bien réel, mais s'agissait-il vraiment de Patmol…_

* * *

**XX Enquête avec Fallberg :**

****

****

Harry était à moitié conscient quand il sortit de la chambre des Dolmens, ce que lui avaient dit les druides l'avait plongé dans un état second, comme s'ils avaient tué l'espoir. Dumbledore n'avait rien ajouté, il n'avait rien dit sur la déclaration des Dolmens. En fait, Harry se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus avec lui.

Le couloir était désert. De la porte de la chambre à l'entrée du Monastère il n'y avait personne. Harry jugea bon de sortir du temple pour rejoindre la calèche, visiblement Dumbledore était resté avec les Dolmens.

Il traversa donc l'allée principale et se retrouva en haut des marches de la grande cour, le carrosse n'avait pas bougé et les Sombrals étaient restés attelés, battant parfois des ailes en signe d'impatience.

Le regard de Harry se posa plus loin, vers Percy, à côté de qui se tenait un Nirvana Fallberg furieux. Une voiture d'un noir scintillant comme neuf était garée devant eux, c'était un modèle qu'Harry n'avait jamais vu et il soupçonnait qu'il s'agissait d'un véhicule du Ministère de la Magie.

-Harry, appela Percy en lui faisant de grands signes. Viens voir s'il te plait !

Harry descendit la rangée de marches et s'avança vers Percy et l'inspecteur Fallberg qui était adossé à la voiture noire.

-Harry Potter… On n'a pas eu le temps de faire les présentations, déclara Fallberg avec un sourire. Comme tu dois déjà le savoir, je suis l'inspecteur Nirvana Fallberg.

-Enchanté, Mr Fallberg, dit Harry en serrant la main de l'inspecteur avec vigueur. C'est donc vous qui enquêtez sur le Prince au Sang-mêlé…

-C'est bien cela, affirma Fallberg en dévisageant Harry de son regard vert étincelant. Justement à ce sujet, j'aimerais te poser quelques questions si tu as du temps à m'accorder. J'ai su – qu'à tes dépends – tu avais assisté à l'attaque du train et à l'apparition de la légende sur la tombe…

-Je répondrai à vos questions avec plaisir, assura Harry qui était ravi d'enfin servir à quelque chose.

-Mr Weasley et moi-même allons inspecter un château dans les Alpes cet après-midi, commença l'inspecteur Fallberg avec précaution. Si Dumbledore n'y voit pas d'inconvénient, tu pourrais nous accompagner et ainsi nous discuterons tranquillement de l'affaire PSM, tu es d'accord ?

Harry acquiesça et le grincement sonore de la porte du Monastère retentit dans la cour. Dumbledore descendit l'escalier avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il s'avança vers eux en saluant Percy et Nirvana Fallberg, puis il se pencha alors pour souffler à l'oreille de Harry :

-Maître Sperum t'attend près de la fontaine du parc, il répondra à tes questions…

Harry sentit l'espoir s'embraser et le submerger. Puis, s'excusant auprès de l'inspecteur Fallberg, il se rendit dans le parc du monastère avec une envie folle de courir vers la fontaine en criant sa joie.

Un immense menhir déversait une cascade de liquide bleu étincelant dans le bassin de granit, entouré d'un massif de fleur. Harry marcha doucement autour de la fontaine, les graviers craquelant au rythme de ses pas. Personne à l'horizon, et pourtant il avait l'impression d'être observé…

Se détachant de l'ombre d'un sapin, une silhouette noire encapuchonnée se dessina plus loin.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et s'avança doucement vers la lisière de la forêt, là où la silhouette venait d'apparaître.

-Marchons, dit simplement la voix douce et bienveillante de Maître Sperum.

Ils se mirent alors à longer un petit sentier à l'abri des regards. Harry était apaisé par l'atmosphère calme et détendue mais un profond sentiment d'impatience et d'excitation le rongeait de l'intérieure.

« Le temps des réponses viendra… » Oui, cette fois il était bel et bien arrivé.

-Soyez certain que je compatis, Monsieur Potter, assura Sperum avec une voix triste. Sirius Black comptait beaucoup pour vous d'après ce que m'a dit Dumbledore… Parlez-moi de lui…

-C'était mon Parrain, expliqua Harry qui se sentait imprégné du souvenir de Sirius. Il était ami avec James, mon père. Tous les deux étaient ensembles à Poudlard. C'est Papa qui a voulu que Sirius devienne mon Parrain et il a accepté… Et puis il y a eu Voldemort…

-Sirius Black a été accusé d'avoir vendu vos parents au Mage Noir, continua Sperum avec gravité. Je me souviens de notre dernière rencontre avec Dumbledore à la fin de la première guerre…

-Il est resté enfermé à Azkaban pendant 13 ans… Raconta Harry d'une voix sombre. Puis j'ai découvert qu'il était innocent, c'était Peter le coupable… Peter Pettigrow… Alors j'ai aidé Sirius à échapper aux griffes du Ministre de la Magie, Fudge, et l'année dernière j'ai pu rester une partie de l'été avec lui, dans sa maison…

-Qu'en est-il de vos sentiments pour lui ? Demanda Sperum en levant la tête vers Harry.

-Il était à la fois un père et un frère pour moi, avoua Harry qui sentait une boule se former dans sa gorge. C'était la seule famille qui me restait, la seule famille que je voulais… Les Dursley ne sont pas ma famille, ils me haïssent ! On n'a rien en commun alors que Sirius… Sirius était un sorcier comme moi, il connaissait mes parents et il… Et il m'aimait comme il aimait James…

Je rencontrais enfin quelqu'un de proche, qui était toujours présent pour moi… Il l'a été une fois de trop… Il est mort en voulant me sauver… C'est entièrement ma…

-Si votre Parrain est mort, c'est parce qu'il a fait un choix, et que ce choix l'a amené à affronter cette Mangemort, l'interrompit brusquement Sperum. Ne dites pas que c'est votre faute ! Les choix de Bellatrix Lestrange et de Sirius sont en cause… Or le choix de votre parrain était noble et celui de Bellatrix purement condamnable… C'est donc elle la fautive ! C'est elle qui a tué Sirius Black, pas vous…

-Sirius n'est pas vraiment mort… Déclara Harry à mi-voix. Dites-moi… Dites-moi si c'est bien lui qui est revenu, je vous en prie !

-Le Voile de la Mort possède une histoire qui remonte à des temps ancestraux, commença Sperum dont le regard plongé dans le vide semblait être un appel à des souvenirs bien lointains. Nous autres Druides connaissons son secret, et je respecte le choix de la chambre...

Cependant je ne pense pas que ce secret doit être réservé aux êtres sages, mais plutôt qu'il doit être utilisé pour apporter la sagesse. Et justement, vous êtes prêt à devenir plus sage…

Il y a bien longtemps, dans une contrée lointaine, très lointaine, régnait un Sorcier du nom de Sagyss. Ce mage assoiffé de pouvoir avait vendu son âme dans l'unique but de percer le secret de l'immortalité. Il avait ainsi acqui le savoir et les capacités que tous les Mages Noirs avaient longtemps recherchés.

Alors qu'il était au sommet de son règne, Sagyss s'est tissé une cape qui avait le pouvoir de mener au Royaume des Morts. Elle était envoûtante, les Moldus ressentaient l'atmosphère mortelle qu'elle dégageait alors que les Sorciers étaient hypnotisés par son pouvoir. Tous les ennemis de Sagyss tombèrent un à un, soufflés par cette cape devenue mythique… Tous, sauf un…

Nahman, un Druide bienfaiteur vint affronter Sagyss en duel. Le Mage Noir pensait avoir affaire à un énième ennemi qui passerait comme les autres de l'autre côté de sa cape…

Seulement Nahman était un Animagus… Il pouvait se transformer en tigre, et il combattit donc sous sa forme d'animal… Sagyss put voir avec horreur que Nahman était invulnérable face au souffle de sa cape. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Le Druide lui arracha sa cape, puis sa tête…

Ainsi naquit le Voile de la Mort. Le morceau de tissus restant fut bien gardé par Nahman et quand il mourra, on dressa une arcade sur laquelle on accrocha le voile.

Et désormais elle se situe au Département des Mystères, dans votre Ministère…

Harry était sonné, ses pensées fusionnaient et il réalisait peu à peu ce que représentait cette révélation…

-Mais Sirius est passé derrière le voile… Commença-t-il en réfléchissant sans relâche. Il n'était pas sous sa forme d'Animagus… Et pourtant j'ai vu le chien noir… J'ai vu Patmol…

-Réfléchissez encore, dit paisiblement Sperum avec un petit sourire. Vous allez trouver la réponse…

-Sirius est revenu, mais sous sa forme d'Animagus, conclut Harry en levant les yeux vers Sperum. Patmol est bel et bien revenu…

-Votre parrain est vivant, lui et Patmol ne font qu'un, affirma Sperum en posant une main sur l'épaule de Harry. Sirius Black est revenu du Royaume des Morts… Il vit en Patmol, son cœur, son âme, son esprit sont là … Il n'y a que la forme qui change… Et je suis sûr que vous êtes assez sage pour comprendre que l'apparence ne signifie rien… Seule la beauté intérieure est importante…

Un halo lumineux inonda le cœur de Harry, son esprit était enfin libéré, son visage s'éclaircit, son sourire ressuscitait avec Sirius.

Dès lors la peine, le deuil, et la peur s'estompaient,

Puis la joie, le courage, et l'espoir revenaient.

Harry était resté sur son petit nuage en quittant le parc du Monastère. Le Druide Sperum lui avait apporté ce qu'il attendait le plus, et le soulagement se mêlait au désir d'exploser de joie et de courir en Angleterre retrouver Patmol…

« Patience ! » Se dit Harry qui avait beaucoup appris de ses dernières expériences. « Il faut rester patient ! C'est Patmol qui viendra le premier, pas toi ! Laisse-le venir vers toi ! »

Dans la cour principale l'attendaient Percy et l'inspecteur Fallberg. Le carrosse de Dumbledore avait disparu, il ne restait plus que le bolide noir garé derrière eux.

-Te voilà, Harry, dit Percy avec enthousiasme. Dumbledore est d'accord pour que tu viennes avec nous dans les Alpes…

-Très bien, mais où est-il allé ? Demanda Harry perplexe.

-Il est déjà parti pour Beauxbâtons ! Expliqua Fallberg avec un petit sourire en coin. Il ne peut pas rester en place, celui là ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas ! Nous te ramènerons à Poudlard dès qu'on aura terminé notre petite visite ! Bon en route, les jeunes ! On va finir par être en retard…

Sur ce, il fit le tour de la voiture noire et monta à la place du conducteur. Percy prit place côté passager et Harry monta à l'arrière. Quand il s'assit sur la banquette arrière, il put remarquer à quel point l'espace était grand à l'intérieur, comparé à ce que l'on pouvait voir de l'extérieure. On se serait cru dans une limousine, la banquette arrière en cuir décrivait un large 'U' et les sièges à l'avant étaient aussi grands que le fauteuil personnel de Dumbledore. C'était une voiture de sorcier comme celle de Mr Weasley, excepté le fait qu'il s'agissait sans aucun doute d'un modèle de dernier cri et qu'elle possédait des options de luxe qui ne figuraient pas sur la Ford Anglia.

-Bienvenue à bord de la Transplanomobile ! Déclara Nirvana Fallberg l'air fier. Un tout nouveau modèle ! Le Ministère a fait les frais pour qu'on soit à la pointe de la Haute-Magie !

-Transplanomobile ! Répéta Harry incrédule. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

-Tu le verras bien assez tôt ! Dit Percy qui semblait mal à l'aise tout à coup. Mais, un conseil, mets ta ceinture !

Harry s'exécuta et l'inspecteur mit le moteur en marche. Le bolide se mit à ronfler puissamment, faisant vibrer les vitres.

-Accrochez-vous ! S'écria joyeusement Nirvana Fallberg en écrasant l'accélérateur sans cérémonie. On décolle !

Comme un boulet de canon, la voiture démarra dans un rugissement impressionnant. Harry eut le souffle coupé et il se sentit écrabouillé contre le siège de cuir. Son estomac retourné, il vit la voiture lever le nez sous la puissance de l'accélération. Passé les portes du domaine, les roues avant du bolide retombèrent à terre, augmentant encore leur vitesse.

Le long chemin qui traversait la forêt s'étalait devant eux et la voiture filant à toute allure coupait en deux les mares de boue, éclaboussant au passage les menhirs qui bordaient la route.

-C'est ce genre d'expérience qui me fait penser que j'ai bien fait de travailler pour le Ministère ! Cria l'inspecteur Fallberg pour couvrir le bruit du moteur. J'imagine que ça doit être le rêve de tous les jeunes comme vous !

Percy marmonna un « Très peu pour moi ! » presque inaudible, au bord de la nausée. La forêt devenait de moins en moins dense et une grange se dessina au bout du chemin. Elle barrait la route, et Harry se blottit contre son siège en voyant la voiture s'approcher dangereusement du bâtiment.

A peine 10 mètres devant la grange, Nirvana Fallberg tira le levier de frein. La voiture s'arrêta net, Harry se sentit propulser vers l'avant et ses poumons se vidèrent quand la ceinture l'empêcha de traverser le pare brise.

Entraîné par la voiture, un raz-de-marée de boue éclaboussa la façade de la grange qui était à présent méconnaissable.

-On va se faire taper sur les doigts ! Lança Nirvana Fallberg en serrant les dents.

Un druide sortit d'une petite porte et s'immobilisa devant le désastre.

-Mais… Mais… Fit-il d'une voix suraiguë. Qu'avez-vous fait ?

-J'ai encore quelques difficultés à maîtriser le freinage ! Déclara l'inspecteur Fallberg en guise d'excuse. Vous m'en voyez navré !

-Vous êtes des vandales ! Lança le druide en levant le poing. Vous n'avez donc aucun respect !

-Oh, un peu de calme, fit l'inspecteur Fallberg en fronçant les sourcils. Et puis, c'est très artistique je trouve ! Regardez la tâche en haut à droite, on dirait un menhir !

-Foutez-moi le camp ! Rugit le druide en s'avançant vers la voiture d'un air menaçant.

-Pour ça il faudrait que vous nous ouvriez la porte ! Fit remarquer l'inspecteur Fallberg avec impatiente.

Le regard du druide lui lança des éclairs, et d'un coup de baguette, un immense portail de fer apparut sur la façade de la grange. Dans un grincement grave la porte pivota sur le côté laissant place à un tunnel de pierres d'une dizaine de mètres.

-Au plaisir ! Lança joyeusement Fallberg en adressant un grand sourire au druide qui semblait hors de lui. Vieux débris, ajouta-t-il à mi-voix.

Il enfonça l'accélérateur et le bolide reprit sa course folle, éclaboussant au passage le druide et les parois du tunnel.

Ils débouchèrent sur une petite route de campagne bordée de champs à perte de vue.

-Maintenant qu'on est hors du domaine on va pouvoir passer la seconde ! Annonça l'inspecteur Fallberg avec enthousiasme.

-Vous… Vous êtes sûr, inspecteur? Bredouilla Percy en s'accrochant au tableau de bord.

-Bien entendu ! Lança Fallberg l'air déterminé à aller toujours plus vite. On ne va pas rouler tout le long à… à 140 Km/h, ajouta-t-il en regardant le compteur. Notre rendez-vous au château est à 11 heures, et il est… 10 heures 52 !

Harry saisit sa ceinture avec la rapidité de l'éclair et s'y cramponna fermement. Nirvana Fallberg appuya de plus belle sur l'accélérateur.

Les champs de blés défilaient à si grande vitesse que Harry les voyait complètement flous. Le bolide filait le long de la route, planant pratiquement au-dessus du goudron.

-Il faut qu'on monte à 300… Siffla Fallberg entre ses dents. Aller cocote ! Mets la gomme !

La flèche du compteur grimpait dangereusement, Harry sentait sa gorge se serrer à mesure que les Km/h défilaient.

-250… Murmura Fallberg en fixant le compteur – Harry aurait préféré qu'il regarde la route. 260…

-Mon… Mon… Monsieur ! Balbutia Percy qui était au bord de l'évanouissement.

-270…

-Inspecteur… Devant… Un… Un…

-280…

-UN MUUUUUUUUUR ! Hurla Percy et Harry eut l'impression que ses entrailles avaient disparues.

Droit devant eux, la route décrivait un virage à 90°, et un hangar se dressait dans l'angle.

Mais au lieu de freiner, Nirvana Fallberg écrasa de toutes ses forces l'accélérateur.

-290…

-On y arrivera jamaiiiiiiiiiiis ! Gémit Percy en levant les mains devant son visage.

-295…

Harry contracta ses muscles en se préparant au choc. Le mur de brique du hangar se trouvait à peine 20 mètres devant eux et il était de bien réel…

Percy hurla de tous ses poumons alors que Fallberg posait sa main sur le levier de vitesse.

Harry ferma les yeux quand la voiture quitta la route. La collision était imminente…

-300 ! Lança Fallberg en poussant un cri de joie.

Un grand 'Bang' sonore perça leurs tympans et la gravité sembla changer tout à coup. Harry se sentit déséquilibré comme si la voiture avait plongé en chute libre. Il ouvrit les yeux mais ne vit pas le mur de brique.

Des lumières floues défilaient derrière les vitres comme des éclairs et on ne pouvait distinguer ni route, ni ciel. Les deux semblaient s'être mélangés dans un festival de couleur, créant un tunnel de lumière dans lequel le bolide filait à toute vitesse.

-Les Alpes… Murmura Fallberg pour lui-même en projetant son regard au loin. Il faut trouver un coin discret pour se poser…

Percy reprenait son souffle, visiblement à bout de nerfs après le passage du mur de brique et Harry était très intrigué par ce qui venait de se produire mais il avait une idée sur la question…

-Ici ! Lança Fallberg avec assurance. Attention aux cœurs sensibles, ajouta-t-il en souriant à Percy.

Il saisit le levier de vitesse et l'enclencha. Un bruit de tonnerre retentit et Harry eut une nouvelle fois l'impression que la voiture se retournait mais cette fois la gravité revint à la normale. Le tunnel de lumière disparut et le bolide se retrouva sur une longue route au bord d'une falaise vertigineuse qui surplombait un large lac. Ils filaient à toute vitesse sur le flan d'une immense montagne dont les sommets étaient déjà enneigés. Le chemin était si étroit que les rétroviseurs frôlaient les rochers qui bordaient la route. Lorsqu'il aperçut une épingle au loin, Nirvana Fallberg se décida enfin à ralentir. Harry se sentit une nouvelle fois étranglé par sa ceinture et il entendit le moteur pousser un ronflement aigu pendant le freinage. Ils avaient vraiment de la chance qu'aucun autre véhicule ne soit sur leur route car un des deux aurait dû sauter dans le ravin s'ils avaient voulu éviter la collision...

La vitesse à laquelle Fallberg aborda l'épingle serrée ne semblait pas convenir à Percy qui s'agrippa à la poignée de la portière. Harry se sentit poussé sur le côté quand l'inspecteur tourna le volant sur la droite.

Ils débouchèrent alors sur un autre versant de la montagne et purent admirer une large vallée parsemée de petits villages reliés les uns aux autres par une unique route sinueuse.

-Alors Harry ! Que penses-tu de cette merveilleuse machine ? Demanda l'inspecteur Fallberg en regardant Harry dans le rétroviseur – "Il ferait mieux de regarder la route" se dit Harry.

-Je comprends mieux le terme de Transplanomobile... Avoua Harry qui avait la nausée. C'est impressionnant en tout cas !

-C'est la première fois que tu transplanes, n'est ce pas ? Demanda Fallberg avec un petit rire. Excuse-moi si j'y suis allé un peu fort mais je ne voudrais pas qu'on nous refuse l'entrée au château si on est en retard !

-Aucun problème ! Assura Harry qui aurait tout de même aimé ouvrir la fenêtre. En fait c'est un peu comme les Portoloins ! Sauf que je n'avais jamais vu de tunnel lumineux en en prenant un...

-Les Portoloins desservent un seul et unique lieu, expliqua Nirvana Fallberg qui avait la manie de regarder Harry plutôt que la route. Alors qu'avec ce bolide on peut aller partout sur la planète ! Même au-delà des océans ! Le seul ennui est qu'il faut avoir une rampe de lancement et une d'arrivée, qu'elles soient assez longues et à l'abri des Moldus ! Mais bon ! En France, il y a plus de vaches que de Moldus ! Ajouta-t-il en éclatant d'un rire bref.

La route descendait dans la vallée et ils traversèrent plusieurs petits villages touristiques avant de prendre un chemin adjacent. La voie de terre bordée d'arbres touffus qui cachaient le soleil montait en pente douce vers un édifice imposant, dissimulé sous un bouclier de lierre. C'était la journée des découvertes pour Harry : après le monastère, il allait visiter un château qui avait sans doutes un rapport avec la communauté des Sorciers...

-Bienvenue dans l'ancienne demeure des Vellana ! Annonça Nirvana Fallberg alors que le Bolide contournait une fontaine en ruine placée au milieu du chemin. Une grande dynastie qui s'est éteinte depuis plus de 7 siècles !

-Que vient-on faire ici ? Demanda Harry en admirant le château d'une époque bien lointaine.

-Nous allons inspecter ! Dit simplement l'inspecteur Fallberg en arrêtant le bolide devant la porte d'entrée. Mais soyez discrets ! La gardienne est une Moldu ! Le mieux serait de vous contenter de me laisser faire... Donc pas un mot !

Il ouvrit sa portière et sortit du véhicule en s'étirant, puis il referma sa porte avec douceur en caressant la carrosserie de sa 'petite merveille'. Harry et Percy sortirent à leur tour et s'avancèrent derrière l'inspecteur Fallberg qui se tenait déjà au seuil de l'entrée. Il tenta de faire sonner la petite cloche rouillée placée sur le mur mais lorsqu'il en saisit la corde, elle s'écrasa à ses pieds emportant un morceau de ciment avec elle. C'est à ce moment précis que la gardienne se décida à pointer son nez dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

-C'est pour quoi ! Grogna-t-elle en lançant un regard noir à Fallberg.

C'était une vieille Moldu à l'air sénile qui parlait d'une voix chevrotante, elle n'avait pas l'air accueillante du tout et ne semblait pas apprécier l'arrivée des intrus. Son regard balaya les trois sorciers et longea la corde que gardait Nirvana Fallberg dans sa main pour se poser finalement sur les restes de la clochette.

-Mais qui Diable êtes-vous donc pour vandaliser ce château ! S'indigna-t-elle en le dévisageant d'un air menaçant.

-Je me nomme Norman Folgerbe, annonça Fallberg en s'inclinant avec classe devant la vieille mégère. Et voici mes assistants, Mercy et Harnold ! Nous sommes envoyés par la 'crêpe'...

Harry lui lança un regard aussi perplexe que la vieille Moldu.

-La C.R.E.P ! Rectifia l'inspecteur Fallberg avec grand sérieux. La Commission Régionale d'Entretien du Patrimoine ! Cette demeure est classée dans nos répertoires, elle est reconnue comme appartenant au Patrimoine de notre région ! Nous devons donc nous assurer que l'entretien du domaine est bien respecté...

Avec un grand sourire, il tendit une main à la gardienne qui ne bougea pas.

-Respecter l'entretien du château... Répéta la Moldu en lui lançant un regard sévère. On ne peut pas dire que vous excellez en la matière.

-Ah... Euh... Et bien, excusez-moi pour la jolie cloche mais... Commença Fallberg en rougissant. Mais... Elle n'était pas d'époque ! Répliqua-t-il sur un ton de reproche. Il était de mon devoir de la retirer, Madame ! Sans cela, ce château perdrait son titre de Résidence patrimoniale ! A cause d'une cloche ! Ce serait vraiment dommage !

-Je n'ai pas été informée de votre visite, rétorqua la vieille femme en resserrait fermement la porte contre elle.

-Pourtant nos services ont pris rendez-vous aujourd'hui même à onze heures ! Assura Nirvana Fallberg dont le ton courtois commençait à se perdre. Votre standardiste nous a assuré que nous pouvions visiter le château...

-La petite secrétaire aussi dégourdie qu'un manche à balai ! Remarqua la gardienne avec dédain. Cette sotte c'est fait expulser hier soir ! Elle n'a pas eu le temps de me prévenir de votre venue, la pauvre crétine !

Nirvana Fallberg ne trouva rien à répondre à cela, il se contenta d'adresser un sourire crispé à la vieille Moldu qui restait suspicieuse.

-Bon, finit-elle par dire en ouvrant la porte en grand. Entrez ! Mais restez près de moi !

Fallberg leva le poing en signe de victoire dans le dos de la vieille et adressa un grand sourire à Harry et Percy.

-Mercy, Harnold ! Appela-t-il avec un clin d'œil. Vous avez entendu la dame, nous pouvons entrer.

Ils pénétrèrent dans un petit hall décoré avec des grands tapis accrochés aux murs. La gardienne regarda les trois soi-disant membres de la C.R.E.P. et prit tout à coup un air indigné.

-Vos chaussures, bande de gorets ! Lança-t-elle sévèrement en faisant de grands signes de la main. J'ai passé ma matinée à astiquer ce parquet !

Les trois sorciers se précipitèrent d'enlever leurs chaussures pleines de boue et Harry entendit Fallberg murmurer avec rage :

-Je me demande si la secrétaire n'a pas plutôt foutu le camp à cause de cette Moldu toute fripée !

Ils avancèrent pieds nus dans le couloir principal, veillant à bien suivre la Gardienne s'ils ne voulaient pas se voir adresser des "Otez vos sales pattes de cette table","On ne s'assied pas sur les fauteuils des invités" ou encore "J'ai passé la serpillière dans cette pièce et ce n'est pas encore sec, alors sortez de là immédiatement !".  
Harry ne voyait pas ce que l'inspecteur Fallberg pouvait inspecter dans ce vieux château sans particularité apparente mais il semblait captivé par ce que lui racontait la vieille Moldu à propos de la dynastie des Vellana.

-Où se trouve l'arbre généalogique de la famille disparue ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'ils entamaient la visite de l'aile Nord.

-Il n'y en a pas ! Assura la Gardienne d'un ton sec. Les Vellana se sont éteints depuis sept siècles et tous ce qui nous reste d'eux sont ce château et la renommée de leur noble famille !

-Avez-vous des livres, des écrits qui appartenait à la famille ? Demanda l'inspecteur Fallberg avec grand intérêt.

-Je ne passe pas mon temps dans la bibliothèque mais peut-être pourrez vous trouver quelque chose sur leur noble famille... Déclara la vieille Moldu en les amenant dans une petite pièce pleine de livres et de tableaux. Nous y voilà ! Surtout ne touchez pas les livres ! Vous pouvez consulter les grimoires en vitrine mais c'est tout !

-Bien entendu ! Assura Fallberg dont le sourire ironique disait le contraire.

Harry le vit adresser à Percy un signe presque imperceptible de la main. Percy acquiesça en silence et il se tourna vers la gardienne.

-Madame, auriez vous l'extrême obligeance de me montrer les installations éklet… électriques ? Demanda-t-il avec insistance. J'aimerais aussi vérifier l'état des conduits d'eau…

-C'est par ici, déclara la vieille Moldu en les invitants tous à sortir.

-Mes collègues vont inspecter la bibliothèque, ajouta Percy en poussant la gardienne vers la porte. Laissez les faire leur travail ! Maintenant, montrez-moi les installations électriques, je vous prie !

-Mais non… Mais je… Mais vous ne pouvez pas ! Lança la vieille mégère alors que Percy l'emmenait hors de la pièce.

-Ils ne toucheront pas vos bouquins ! Assura Percy en refermant la porte avec force.

Harry et l'inspecteur Fallberg n'entendirent bientôt plus que les plaintes étouffées de la vieille Moldu puis le silence finit par s'installer.

-Enfin débarrassé de cette peau avariée ! Soupira Nirvana Fallberg avec soulagement. Mettons-nous tout de suite au travail, Percy ne va pas pouvoir la retenir très longtemps…

-Que doit-on chercher ? Demanda Harry qui était curieux d'en savoir plus sur le rapport entre la famille Vellana et l'affaire PSM.

-Je dois trouver des noms pour l'enquête, expliqua Fallberg en longeant les étagèrent de livre. Le mieux serait de découvrir l'arbre généalogique de la famille Vellana… Mais vu qu'elle s'est éteinte depuis plus de sept siècles… Occupe-toi des grimoires en vitrines, s'il te plait ! Si tu lis quelque chose d'intéressant sur cette famille n'hésites pas à me prévenir !

-D'accord, répondit Harry en s'avançant vers les vitrines où étaient exposés des parchemins miteux. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de si spécial, cette famille ? Demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

-Les Vellana étaient une grande famille de Sorciers, très réputée en France, raconta l'inspecteur Fallberg en effleurant du bout des doigts la bordure des ouvrages de la bibliothèque. Ils étaient ce qu'on peut appeler des « Sang-pur », ce qui m'amène à croire qu'ils possédaient un arbre généalogique… Les grandes familles comme celle-ci en ont toujours…

Harry se souvint de l'arbre généalogique de la famille de Sirius. Au 12, Square Grimaurd, son parrain lui avait montré la tapisserie avec les noms des membres de la famille Black qui méritaient d'y figurer.

-Si je m'intéresse en particulier à cette famille, commença Fallberg en attrapant un livre qui semblait l'intéresser. C'est pour les conditions de leur disparition. Il y a sept siècles vivaient encore le comte Vellana. Il habitait ici, avec sa femme et ses trois enfants… Une vie de Sorcier, tout à fait normale. Jusqu'au jour où cette vie arriva à son terme…  
Une nuit, alors que la famille Vellana était paisiblement ensommeillée, les Vampires attaquèrent le château… Dans un seul but : tuer.  
Ils massacrèrent la famille entière. Ils ne les ont pas mordus, ils ne les ont pas rendus esclaves du Maître des Vampires, ils les ont tués… Et c'est là que le mystère s'installe… Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas fait des Vellana leurs adeptes ? Plus étrange encore… Des témoins ont assuré avoir vu Némésis au château cette nuit là.  
Le Maître des Vampires est venu veiller en personne à ce que la famille Vellana soit bien exterminée… Il est même très probable qu'il soit l'auteur direct de ce crime.  
Les Vampires ne tuent pas sans raison, Harry, ajouta Fallberg avec gravité. Tant qu'ils le peuvent, ils mordent. Alors il faut vraiment que cette famille ait fait quelque chose de grave pour provoquer le courroux de Némésis.  
Ce meurtre était peut-être une vengeance, mais je pense plutôt que les Vellana représentaient une menace pour lui…  
Et c'est pour cela qu'on est ici : trouver la raison du massacre de la famille…

-Mais quel est le rapport entre le Prince au Sang-mêlé et les Vellana ? Demanda Harry perplexe.

-Aucun rapport en apparence, avoua l'inspecteur Fallberg avec un sourire gêné. C'est mon intuition qui m'a amené ici… Mais considère plutôt que je suis inspecteur et que j'ai bon flaire !

Harry s'abstint de tout commentaire et l'on entendit bientôt plus que le froissement des pages des livres que feuilletait Nirvana Fallberg. Par moment, la voix de la vieille Moldu retentissait au loin et l'inspecteur s'immobilisait, son livre à la main, guettant l'arrivée de la gardienne, mais Percy semblait avoir trouver le moyen de la tenir à l'écart de la bibliothèque.

Il n'y avait rien d'intéressant sur les grimoires placés dans la vitrine et Harry commençait à penser que les Vellana étaient les derniers Sorciers à avoir un rapport avec le fameux Prince.

-Les Vampires reviennent en Angleterre… Murmura Fallberg pour lui-même en tirant un livre vert de l'étagère. Ils attaquent le Poudlard Express pour trouver le Prince au Sang-mêlé… On suppose que le Prince est une menace pour eux… Et les Vellana ont été les rares Sorciers à être tués plutôt que mordus par les Vampires… Les Vellana étaient une menace pour eux… Le lien est ici… Le Prince et les Vellana représentent une menace pour Némésis… Il y a forcément un rapport…

Il s'interrompit, Harry avait suivit attentivement son raisonnement et il détourna son regard des vitrines pour observer les yeux verts de Fallberg. Une lueur de victoire inondait ses iris brillants d'un vert émeraude et un sourire comblé se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

-« Au-delà des braises repose le secret », les braises, répéta l'inspecteur Fallberg en refermant d'un coup sec le livre qui cracha un nuage de poussière. Derrière la cheminée ! De l'autre côté du mur…

Harry fit volte face et observa l'âtre scintillant de la cheminée, la gardienne avait dû passer des heures à frotter pour que le marbre soit si éclatant.

-Et comment on entre ? Demanda-t-il alors que Fallberg s'approchait du mur en question avec prudence.

-Le comte possédait sans doute une chambre privée, déclara l'inspecteur en caressant la pierre blanche. C'était un Sorcier, un passage secret par la cheminée… Pas très original…

Il recula d'un pas et Harry en fit de même. Sa main glissa doucement dans son costume du Ministère et il en sortit une longue baguette, soigneusement sculptée.

-Cesamo ! Prononça Nirvana Fallberg avec conviction en visant l'âtre de la cheminée.

Dans un grondement sourd la paroi au fond de la cheminée s'abaissa lentement, faisant tomber des amas de suie sur le marbre blanc. Quand soudain, un cliquetis métallique retentit et une boule de cristal lumineuse tomba du haut du conduit de la cheminée.

-A terre ! Cria Fallberg en se jetant derrière une étagère.

Harry eut un haut le cœur et se protégea de l'autre côté des vitrines.

Dans un bruit de verre brisé, la boule s'écrasa au sol et la pièce sembla se déformer, l'espace d'un instant.

C'est alors qu'un intense rayon lumineux balaya la bibliothèque : une lumière blanche aveuglante qui obligea Harry à fermer les yeux. C'était comme si une étoile était née là où la boule de cristal s'était écrasée.  
Soudainement, un souffle brûlant traversa la pièce et Harry poussa un cri rauque quand il essaya de respirer : l'air était aussi chaud que la braise.

La lumière s'estompa peu à peu, Harry se décida à rouvrir les yeux et il vit la minuscule étoile diminuer jusqu'à disparaître, laissant l'air redevenir respirable.  
Nirvana Fallberg apparut au coin de la bibliothèque, visiblement aussi retourné que l'était Harry.

-Un Crystonova ! Dit-il en reprenant son souffle. Ca va, Harry ? C'était chaud, dis donc ! En tout cas on dirait que mon flaire à vu juste ! Ce piège était là pour repousser les Vampires ! Je sens que la chambre du comte Vellana nous réserve une surprise de taille…

« Ainsi donc, tel est l'effet d'un Crystonova », pensait Harry le cœur battant. A l'avenir, il veillerait à manipuler sa potion avec plus de précaution pendant le cours de Mcclagan.

L'inspecteur Fallberg s'avança vers l'âtre de la cheminée avec une démarche assurée, à le voir, on aurait cru que tout danger était écarté, cependant Harry préféra attendre qu'il ait atteint la chambre pour le suivre.

-Tu peux venir, Harry ! Appela la voix lointaine de Fallberg qui se répercuta en écho sur les parois délabrées de l'étroit passage. Approche ! Il n'y a plus rien à craindre !

Frappé d'un mauvais pressentiment, Harry réfléchit un bref instant puis, se cramponnant à sa baguette qu'il tenait serrée dans sa poche, il se pencha pour pénétrer dans le couloir obscur, au bout duquel l'attendait Nirvana Fallberg.

Le passage débouchait sur une petite pièce circulaire d'aspect miteux, parsemée d'objets plus farfelus les uns que les autres. Harry avait l'impression d'être entré dans un vieux tombeau, resté inviolé jusque là.

-Absolument magnifique ! Murmura l'inspecteur Fallberg en balayant la pièce d'un regard émerveillé. Dire que nous sommes les premiers à entrer ici depuis plus de 7 siècles… Tous ses instruments sont d'époque, Harry ! Nous allons enfin savoir quelle découverte le comte avait fait à propos des Vampires…

Il commença alors à longer la table circulaire située au milieu de la pièce, examinant minutieusement chacun des objets mystérieux. Harry fit le tour de la salle en veillant à ne rien toucher de peur d'activer un autre piège à Vampire.  
En arrivant devant le mur du fond, son attention fut attirée par un symbole gravé près du plafond. Ca ressemblait à un sceau familial et en longeant le mur du regard, Harry remarqua plus bas des lettres partiellement dissimulées derrière une épaisse couche de suie. Avec un nœud au ventre, il s'approcha du mur et l'effleura à l'endroit où se trouvait l'inscription. Du bout de ses doigts, Harry révéla les quelques lettres dorées en retirant la couche de suie étonnamment tenace.

-DYNASTIE VELLANA, prononça-t-il en fronçant les sourcils devant le message. Inspecteur, qu'est ce que c'est ?

Nirvana Fallberg détourna son regard vert d'un instrument optique et regarda l'inscription sur le mur. Il s'avança avec excitation et posa la main sur les lettres éclatantes gravées dans la pierre.

-Je crois savoir de quoi il s'agit ! Avoua-t-il en brandissant sa baguette magique sous le nez de Harry. Laisse moi voir ça de plus près, s'il te plait…

Harry s'écarta légèrement du mur crasseux et observa attentivement Fallberg qui semblait être sur le point de trouver la clé ouvrant une chambre au trésor.

-Revelatum ! Prononça-t-il d'une voix distincte et subtile.

Un halo de lumière bleutée apparut à l'extrémité de sa baguette et la suie disparut sur un rayon d'une vingtaine de centimètres, comme soufflée par le vent. Harry put alors voir des noms inscrits sur le mur redevenu lisse dans le petit cercle que la baguette avait nettoyé. Les noms étaient gravés avec des lettres ternies, noires, et des traits de la même teinte les reliaient les uns aux autres, formant une sorte de toile grisâtre.

-L'arbre généalogique des Vellana, expliqua Nirvana Fallberg sous l'expression stupéfaite de Harry. Il y a le nom de tous les membres de la famille jusqu'à leur extinction… Regarde les dates ! Cet arbre remonte à près de 9 siècles…

Sa baguette longea doucement un des traits noirs gravé dans la roche et à nouveau la suie fut soufflée, laissant apparaître de nouveaux noms, plus bas dans l'arbre. Chaque nom était complété par les dates de naissance et de mort, inscrites juste en dessous avec des chiffres minuscules.

-Le comte Théodore Vellana, murmura Fallberg en pointant son doigt vers un des derniers noms de l'arbre. C'est notre homme ! Le dernier père de la famille…

-Et les deux noms en dessous sont ceux de ses enfants, conclut Harry en regardant plus bas.

-Eux aussi ont été assassinés… Déplora Nirvana Fallberg en abaissant légèrement sa baguette. L'arbre se termine ici… Il y a 7 siècles… Le jour où la lignée s'est éteinte…

Avec un sentiment étrange, Harry parcourut les différents noms de l'arbre quand il vit l'inspecteur froncer les sourcils...

-Il y avait trois enfants, fit-il remarquer en regardant de plus près le bas de l'arbre. Le troisième doit être encore sous la couche de suie…

Il grata du bout des doigts le voile de crasse qui masquait le mur à la gauche des noms des deux enfants. Un fil noir gravé dans la pierre partait de ce côté, et l'inspecteur finit par tomber sur le troisième nom.

Avec un reniflement de mépris, il agita sa baguette d'un geste sec devant l'inscription, faisant disparaître la couche de suie et rendant le nom lisible.

-Mais… S'étonna Fallberg en approchant son visage du troisième nom. Je rêve…

Harry regarda par-dessus l'épaule de l'inspecteur et put voir plus nettement le nom briller de 8 lettres dorées : Eléonore.

-Comment se fait-il que ce nom soit doré alors que les autres sont noircis ? Demanda Harry, perplexe.

-Les noms ternis indiquent des personnes mortes… Expliqua Nirvana Fallberg à mi-voix, comme hypnotisé. Ceux qui sont dorés représentent… Les personnes encore en vie…

Ces paroles mirent un certain temps à faire leur chemin dans le cerveau de Harry, puis il comprit enfin à quel point ce que venait de dire l'inspecteur pouvait paraître absurde.

-Mais monsieur, dit Harry en pointant son doigt vers la date de naissance. Cette personne est née il y a plus de sept siècles et…

-Et aucune date de mort ne figure en dessous de son nom, termina Nirvana Fallberg qui semblait réalisé l'ampleur de cette information. La fille du Comte Théodore Vellana n'est pas morte… Eléonore Vellana est toujours en vie…

-C'est impossible, inspecteur, déclara Harry incrédule. Elle aurait plus de 700 ans ! Personne n'a jamais vécu aussi longtemps ! Pas même Nicolas Flamel !

-L'arbre ne ment pas ! Assura Nirvana Fallberg d'une voix ferme. Eléonore Vellana est vivante ! C'est absolument certain… Reste à savoir comment cela est possible… Voyage temporel… Source de jouvence… Ou encore…

Il s'interrompit brusquement, comme s'il venait de découvrir une nouvelle encore plus stupéfiante que celle de la survit d'une Vellana… Ses yeux verts flamboyants reflétaient l'effervescence de ses pensées. Il fit un mouvement comme pour se relever, puis, hésitant, il se tourna vers Harry.

-Il y a autre chose, assura-t-il d'une voix étrange. Les notes du comte doivent être quelque part… Regarde vers la table ! Ajouta-t-il en insistant avec force. Elles pourront peut-être expliquer ça…

Harry abandonna l'arbre généalogique et s'avança vers la table circulaire du centre avec la nette impression que Nirvana Fallberg avait remarqué un élément qui lui échappait, et l'inspecteur ne semblait pas décidé à dévoiler de quoi il s'agissait...

Une sculpture en forme de pyramide située au milieu de la table attira l'attention de Harry qui la saisit et la fit glisser vers lui, entraînant au passage un amas de poussière.

-Monsieur, je crois que c'est ça ! Annonça Harry en se tournant vers l'inspecteur qui restait près du mur.

Fallberg s'approcha et prit la pyramide entre ses mains. Il saisit le sommet et le souleva tout doucement, le socle intérieur était creux et semblait être destiné à accueillir un gros livre, seulement il était vide.

Le visage de Nirvana Fallberg se déforma dans un mélange de colère et de déception. Il jeta la sculpture en forme de pyramide qui se fracassa par terre et il frappa la table d'un violent coup de poing en poussant un cri furieux.

-Rien ! NADA ! Rugit-il en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Pas une seule note ! Pas un mot ! Et si ce livre n'est pas là, il doit sans doutes être décomposé et dispersé dans un tas de poussière… Il a été pris avant la mort des Vellana… Argh ! Cette enquête est pire qu'un dédale ! Il faut toujours que ça cloche quand on est près du but…

Harry partageait le sentiment de déception de l'inspecteur mais n'avait aucune envie de martyriser une pauvre table de plus de 7 siècle à coup de poing.

Une fois de plus les réponses lui échappaient… Une fois de plus le mystère ressurgissait…

-Rejoins Percy et préparez-vous au départ ! Ordonna Nirvana Fallberg d'un ton déterminé. Nous allons à Poudlard, je dois parler à Dumbledore ! Je m'occupe de refermer le passage pour que la vieille peau ne nous tape pas sur le système…

Harry n'attendit pas un instant de plus pour retourner dans la bibliothèque. Il prit le passage en sens inverse et traversa le château des Vellana à la recherche de Percy.  
Il le retrouva vers l'entrée, occupé à examiner les tableaux du hall, avec la vieille Modlu.

-Percy ! Appela Harry qui courrait pieds nus vers lui. L'inspecteur veut qu'on parte immédiatement, on va à Poud…

-Percy ? Percy ? Répéta la gardienne en lançant un regard noir à Harry. Vous aviez dit qu'il s'appelait Mercy !

Harry qui s'était rendu compte de sa gaffe ne trouvait pas le moment propice à débattre avec cette grand-mère. Il questionna Percy du regard, ce dernier hocha la tête et s'avança vers la sortie.

-Très bien, Madame, l'inspection est terminée ! Annonça-t-il d'un ton faussement joyeux en relaçant ses chaussures alors qu'Harry en faisait de même. Le domaine est en parfait état ! Vous recevrez bientôt un certificat d'Authenticité de la C.R.E.P. ! Ravi d'avoir fait votre connaissance…

-Mais attendez, voyons ! Rugit la vieille alors que Harry sortait du château. Restez ici, c'est un ordre ! J'exige des explications ! Vous l'avez appelez Percy, alors qu'il s'appelle Mercy !

-Vous avez dû mal entendre ! Assura Percy sortant à son tour, lui et Harry se dirigèrent vers la voiture noire. A votre âge c'est normal !

-Espèce de mal poli ! Clama la vieille qui faisait de grand geste en partant à la suite des deux Sorciers. Vous êtes des voyous ! Vous vous payez ma figure ! Votre Crêpe, c'est un tissu de mensonge odieux ! J'appelle la police, vous m'entendez !

La porte de l'entrée s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître un Nirvana Fallberg hors de lui. Il s'avança sur le gravier d'une démarche décidée, fixant sa voiture du regard.

-Et voilà le cerveau de l'opération ! S'écria la gardienne en se tournant vers l'inspecteur. A quoi jouez-vous ! Cambrioleurs ! Voleurs ! Vous vous êtes payez ma tête, bande de malfrats ! J'appelle la police ! On va voir ce qu'on va…

-LA PAIX ! LA PAIIIIIIIX ! Hurla l'inspecteur Fallberg au visage de la vieille Moldu qui se replia sur elle-même avec des yeux exorbités.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais elle semblait s'étouffer. Elle porta la main à son cou et des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. D'un seul coup elle se mit à tousser avec force, crachant des nuages de suie noirâtre.

-Merci ! Ajouta Fallberg visiblement soulagé, puis il monta à bord de son bolide d'une démarche pressée. Percy, Harry, en route ! Ajouta-t-il à l'adresse des deux jeunes hommes qui restaient plantés devant la voiture.

Ils s'exécutèrent et attachèrent précipitamment leur ceinture, mais Harry ne put s'empêcher de regarder avec pitié la vieille Moldu lancer des nuages de suie tout autour d'elle à mesure qu'elle toussait.

-Elle s'en remettra ! Assura Fallberg d'une voix amusée. Elle passait son temps à cracher son venin sur les autres ! Maintenant elle va apprendre à la fermer si elle ne veut pas passer le reste de ses jours à essayer de ramasser la crasse qu'elle aura répandue dans le château !

Le vrombissement assourdissant du moteur qui reflétait l'humeur de Fallberg retentit et le bolide fila à toute vitesse vers la sortie du domaine, laissant la Moldu s'égosiller avec sa poussière.

C'était repartit pour une course folle sur les routes de montagnes, et cette fois Harry savait que l'inspecteur Fallberg n'allait pas manier le volant avec des pincettes…

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il y aura quelques reviews et que je continurais à poster ma fiction ici ! En tout cas merci pour leur soutiens à tous ceux qui ont commenté jusque là.


	24. XXI La Page Manquante

**XXI La Page manquante :**

* * *

Le tunnel de lumière disparaissait pour laisser place à une route qui longeait le bord de la forêt interdite. Au loin se dessinait le château de Poudlard, dressé fièrement au sommet de la falaise, dominant le lac sombre en cette matinée pourtant ensoleillée. Harry qui s'était attendu à ne revoir le château que le lendemain soir, trouvait son voyage en France plutôt bref.

Cependant en l'espace d'une matinée, il avait appris plus de choses qu'il n'aurait imaginé pouvoir découvrir en une semaine...

Nirvana Fallberg ne réduisit pas son allure en arrivant au portail du domaine, surplombé de deux sangliers ailés, Harry avait même l'impression que son impatience de voir Dumbledore le poussait à accélérer de plus belle. La voiture grimpa la pente douce qui menait aux marches du Grand Hall, en soulevant un nuage de poussière dans son sillage. Certains des élèves qui étaient dans le parc tournèrent la tête en entendant le bolide arriver en trombe au château. Deux Sorciers du C.I.A en uniforme descendirent les marches, légèrement intrigués, et s'approchèrent de la Transplanomobile.

-Inspecteur Nirvana Fallberg, annonça Fallberg en descendant de sa voiture, il leur montra un badge doré gravé d'un M violet, symbole du Ministère de la magie. Tout va bien, Messieurs ! Je dois m'entretenir avec le directeur...

Les deux gardes encore jeunes s'écartèrent de la route de l'inspecteur en les invitants à entrer. Harry hésita un instant, puis voyant Percy suivre Fallberg, il gravit les marches et en fit de même. A cette heure-ci, les flots d'élèves se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle pour prendre leur repas, Harry croisa certains Gryffondor et faillit même renverser Cho Chang alors qu'il regardait Lara assise à table par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Son regard croisa celui de Cho et il la vit rougir avant de reprendre sa route. Etrangement, une impression indéfinissable s'empara de lui, l'espace d'un instant...

A la recherche de Dumbledore, l'inspecteur Fallberg marchait dans le sens contraire de la foule qui allait manger, provoquant les protestations de plusieurs élèves qu'il ignorait royalement. Harry et Percy restaient dans son sillage, et ils aperçurent bientôt le professeur Mcgonnagal, Mcclagan et Dumbledore qui marchaient le long d'un couloir adjacent.

Nirvana Fallberg s'extirpa de la foule d'élève et s'approcha d'un pas vif vers le directeur, Harry et Percy suivant ses pas. Les trois professeurs s'arrêtèrent brusquement en le voyant approcher et Dumbledore ne put cacher sa surprise à la vue de l'inspecteur.

-Inspecteur Fallberg, dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Harry par-dessus ses lunettes en forme de demi-lunes. Vous êtes déjà de retour... Mais... Quelque chose ne va pas ? Ajouta-t-il en fronçant un sourcil. Vous m'avez l'air... inquiet.

-Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger à l'heure du repas mais je dois impérativement m'entretenir avec vous, professeur Dumbledore, expliqua Nirvana Fallberg avec une détermination inébranlable. Cela concerne l'affaire PSM...

Le professeur Mcgonnagal et Mcclagan observèrent Dumbledore l'air perplexe et le regard bleu du vieil homme se mit à étinceler.

-Mon bureau est par ici, répondit simplement Dumbledore en tendant la main vers le bout du couloir. Vous ne voyez pas d'inconvénient à ce que Minerva et Wulfric nous accompagnent ?

-Aucun ! Assura Fallberg visiblement impatient de se rendre dans le bureau du directeur.

Harry se sentit tout à coup ridicule au milieu de tous ses adultes, il se demandait ce qu'il faisait là, on n'allait certainement pas l'inviter à les suivre...

-Harry Potter doit venir, lui aussi, ajouta Fallberg d'une voix ferme à la grande surprise de Harry. Nous avons fait une découverte et il pourra nous aider à éclaircir les choses...

Dumbledore ne semblait pas approuver l'idée de Fallberg et Harry défia le vieil homme du regard, comme pour prouver qu'il était en droit d'écouter ce qui allait se dire.

-Bien, allons-y tous, dans ce cas ! Finit par trancher Dumbledore, puis il s'avança dans le couloir suivit des autres.

Arrivé au pied de la statue du Phénix, Dumbledore s'éclaircit la voix et prononça le mot de passe :

-Gerbokoq !

La sculpture pivota et l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait au bureau s'éleva du sol. Dumbledore passa le premier, suivit de Mcclagan, Harry resta en retrait et préféra monter en dernier.

Dumbledore ouvrit l'imposante porte de son bureau d'un revers de la main, donnant accès à la magnifique pièce circulaire que Harry connaissait tant.

-Bien, commença Dumbledore lorsqu'ils furent tous entrés dans le bureau et que les portes se refermèrent. Je vous en prie, expliquez-moi ce qui vous est arrivé, Inspecteur !

-Je ne sais pas par où commencer, avoua Nirvana Fallberg alors que Dumbledore prenait place dans son fauteuil et invitait les autres à en faire de même – Harry jugea bon de rester debout comme Fallberg et Percy.

-Nous nous sommes rendu dans les Alpes ce matin, raconta l'inspecteur Fallberg qui commençait à faire les cent pas. Je devais inspecter le château des Vellana pour l'enquête PSM... Nous sommes donc allés dans ce château et nous y avons découvert une chambre secrète, qui appartenait sans nul doute au comte Vellana... Les Vellana étaient une grande Famille de Sorcier française qui s'est éteinte depuis sept siècles, le jour où les Vampires ont attaqué leur demeure... J'ai émis une théorie selon laquelle le comte Théodore Vellana avait découvert quelque chose représentant une menace pour Némésis... Ca expliquerait pourquoi les Vampires l'ont massacré plutôt que mordu...

J'en viens maintenant au contenu de la chambre.

Elle était piégée par un Crystonova, et visiblement inviolée depuis l'installation du piège... A l'intérieure nous avons trouvé l'arbre généalogique de la dynastie des Vellana... Et nous avons put voir, à notre grande surprise, qu'Eléonore Vellana, la fille du comte Théodore... est toujours vivante...

Ces mots planèrent quelques instants sur l'assemblée, le temps d'imprégner les esprits et d'être bien compris. Dumbledore ne bougea pas d'un cil, en revanche Mcgonnagal haussa un sourcil et Mcclagan croisa les bras avec une expression sceptique...

-Le nom d'Eléonore est gravé dans les murs du château, insista Fallberg en balayant les professeurs d'un regard convaincu. Son nom est le seul qui brille encore dans l'arbre généalogique ! Elle est en vie, l'arbre ne ment pas, c'est impossible, les arbres généalogiques comme celui-ci ne se trompent jamais ! Eléonore est née, il y a plus de sept siècles et elle est toujours parmi nous !

-Vous avez une hypothèse sur les raisons de sa longévité ? Demanda Dumbledore en croisant l'extrémité de ses doigts devant son menton.

-Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'explications possibles, déclara Fallberg en adressant un regard reconnaissant à Dumbledore qui semblait le croire. Un voyage temporel ou l'usage d'un élixir de longue vie ne sont pas exclus mais...

-Mais il est bien plus probable qu'Eléonore soit devenue une Vampire, termina Dumbledore d'une voix grave. C'est bien cela !

-Parfaitement, acquiesça Fallberg en hochant la tête. Mais écoutez cela : En fouillant la chambre du comte nous avons trouvé un socle destiné à accueillir un livre... Sans doute le livre où les notes du comte sont gardées, selon moi... Or le socle était vide ! Il n'y avait rien !

Et si la chambre est restée fermée depuis que le piège à été installé, alors quelqu'un l'a pris, il y a de cela sept siècles, et le livre est dans la nature, en considérant bien sur qu'il n'a pas été détruit…

-Vous avez une idée sur celui qui aurait emmené le livre ? Demanda Dumbledore avec patiente.

-J'en ai une en effet, avoua Fallberg sur un ton mystérieux. Imaginez qu'Eléonore ait pris le livre le soir de l'attaque des Vampires…

-Cela signifierait que les Vampires ont réussit à s'en emparer ! Fit remarquer Dumbledore qui semblait être d'un autre avis. Si Eléonore s'est fait mordre, elle aura révélé l'emplacement du livre sous l'emprise de Némésis…

-Alors quelqu'un d'autre aurait le livre ? Mais qui ? Demanda Fallberg l'air perplexe. Les autres Vellana sont morts, et à moins que le comte ait confié son livre à quelqu'un avant l'attaque, je ne vois pas qui, à part Némésis, pourrait le posséder…

-Et qu'y aurait-il de si important dans ce livre ? Demanda le professeur Mcclagan sur un ton qui montrait sa réticence vis-à-vis des hypothèses de Fallberg. J'avoue que le rapport entre le Prince et les Vellana m'échappe…

-Les Vellana avaient découvert quelque chose, j'ignore quoi, une arme peut-être, qui menaçait Némésis ! Expliqua Fallberg en insistant et sa voix devenait de plus en plus forte et déterminée au fil de ses paroles. L'attaque du Poudlard Express nous a prouvé que les Vampires ne revenaient en Angleterre que pour une seule chose : trouver le Prince au Sang-mêlé ! Pourquoi ? Par ce qu'il est une menace pour eux ! Souvenez-vous de la légende sur la tombe : « Son pouvoir dépasse celui de quiconque ! » Y compris celui de Némésis !

Je pense que les Vellana avaient compris que le Prince pouvait être une arme ! Peut-être même savaient-ils qui il était ! Le comte mentionne peut-être même son nom dans le livre qui a disparut...

-Si c'est le cas, et si Némésis a le livre, alors il connaît le nom du Prince au Sang-mêlé ! Lança Mcclagan qui ne semblait pas convaincu. Tous ce que vous nous dites nous amène à croire que nous avons du retard par rapport à notre ennemi...

-Pardonnez-moi de ne pas être assez clair, Mr Mcclagan, mais l'affaire PSM est un véritable labyrinthe dans lequel il m'est assez difficile de trouver la sortie ! Déclara sèchement l'inspecteur Fallberg en défiant Mcclagan du regard. Il est évident que quelqu'un cherche à brouiller les pistes, et c'est donc normal si la plupart de nos théories ne tiennent pas la route. Toutes les hypothèses sont bonnes à prendre car nous n'avons pas assez d'éléments pour savoir la vérité... Je suis chargé de cette affaire et j'ai le sentiment que cette histoire est d'une importance cruciale dans la deuxième guerre !

-Excusez-moi de ne pas partager votre conviction en l'authenticité de cette légende ! Rétorqua Mcclagan qui avait perdu son expression de séducteur. Il est parfaitement possible que toute cette histoire ne soit qu'un canular visant à nous tromper ! Professeur Dumbledore, et si tout cela n'était qu'une mise une scène pour que nous cherchions au mauvais endroit... Nous perdons notre temps à chercher un Prince qui à l'évidence n'existe pas plus que le Ronflac Cornu alors que nous devrions nous investir dans le combat contre Lord Voldemort !

-Allons, professeur Mcclagan, dit paisiblement Dumbledore en se levant. Peut-être ne partagez-vous pas le point de vue de Mr Fallberg, mais nous ne pouvons pas jouer les aveugles et ignorer cette affaire alors que la plupart des événements se rapportent au Prince et à sa légende...

-Il y a eu l'attaque du train en septembre, puis la légende sur la tombe la veille d'Halloween et on a retrouvé un Vampire dans le cimetière quelques jours après, expliqua Nirvana Fallberg qui voulait à tout prix être entendu. Vous oubliez aussi que des centaines de livres contenant la légende se sont volatilisés au début de l'année scolaire...

-L'Assemblée des Druides suppose que quelqu'un de très haut placé joue aux échecs avec nous, déclara Dumbledore et Fallberg fit une grimace en entendant parlé des Druides. Nous ignorons qui est cette personne, mais il semble qu'elle ait tous les livres en sa possession et qu'elle en sache bien plus que nous sur le Prince au Sang-mêlé...

-Professeur, peut-être que c'est cette personne qui a le grimoire des Vellana ! S'écria Nirvana Fallberg qui semblait faire un pas de plus vers la sortie du dédale.

-Ce n'est pas impossible, en effet, avoua Dumbledore qui devenait pensif. Mais pourquoi diable cache-t-il ces livres ? Quelles sont donc ses motivations ?

-Cette personne craint peut-être que l'information sur le Prince tombe entre de mauvaises mains, supposa Nirvana Fallberg en regardant dans le vide.

-Ou alors l'inverse, elle préfère que les livres soient remis à nos ennemis et que nous restions dans l'ignorance au sujet du Prince, rétorqua Dumbledore d'un ton grave. Il est possible que ce soit Voldemort l'auteur de ces vols, il a largement les moyens d'infiltrer toutes les Bibliothèques de Grande Bretagne...

Un silence pesant s'installa dans le bureau alors que Nirvana Fallberg hochait la tête en silence. Harry sentait l'atmosphère devenir insupportable avec les portraits des tableaux qui lui lançaient des regards en coin et Dumbledore qui semblait plongé dans un abysse de pensées plus troubles les unes que les autres.

-A moins que... Commença le professeur Mcgonnagal à la grande surprise de tout le monde. A moins qu'il ne reste un endroit où le vol n'ait pas eut lieux...

-A quel endroit pensez-vous, Minerva ? Demanda Dumbledore avec un semblant d'impatiente, il était visiblement aussi avide que les autres d'en apprendre plus.

-Elle pense à la seule bibliothèque où le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'osera jamais mettre les pieds... Trancha Nirvana Fallberg avec une lueur de victoire dans les yeux. Elle pense à Votre Bibliothèque, Dumbledore...

Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers Mcgonnagal qui hochait la tête avec un sourire fière au coin des lèvres. Puis, avec un grand calme, Dumbledore dit alors ce que tout le monde voulait entendre :

-Messieurs dames, je vous propose de nous excuser auprès de ces chers anciens directeurs de Poudlard et de nous précipiter comme des petits fous à la bibliothèque !

Dumbledore entra le premier dans la bibliothèque et, cette fois, Harry n'était pas resté en retrait, il ne voulait rater ce moment pour rien au monde. Dès qu'elle les vit tous arriver, Madame Pince, la bibliothécaire, sortit de derrière son bureau et adressa un petit sourire à Dumbledore, un sourire que les élèves ne lui connaissaient pas.

-Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous, Albus ? Demanda-t-elle en croisant les mains devant sa robe.

-En effet, Irma ! Affirma Dumbledore d'un ton courtois que l'inspecteur Fallberg ne semblait pas approuver. Nous voudrions savoir si vous possédez…

Personne ne semblait avoir pensé à retenir les noms des livres qui avaient disparus. Il y eut un court silence puis Percy sortit un classeur de son sac.

-Alors, alors… Commença-t-il en s'attirant le regard perplexe des autres. Où est ce satané article... Ah, le voilà !

Il retira d'une pochette de cuire un bout de parchemin miteux que tout le monde observa comme s'il s'agissait d'un trésor.

-Les livres que nous recherchons étaient dans l'article de Rita Skeeter… Ajouta Percy en lisant le bout de parchemin. Alors il nous faudrait… Légendes du Millenium, d'Alfonso Bouarek…

-Jamais entendu parlé, avoua Madame Pince en regardant Percy d'un air dédaigneux.

-Euh… Peut-être avez-vous… Contes Avérés des siècles passés, des frères Elètchkof ?

-Hum, fit Madame Pince l'air pensif, et tout le monde restait pendu à ses lèvres en l'attente d'une réponse. Non, dit-elle simplement et Nirvana Fallberg poussa un long soupir désespéré.

-On aura sans doute plus de chance avec… Euh… Les Lignées Sacrées, de Rowena Serdaigle ! Demanda Percy en levant la tête de l'article.

Les regards se tournèrent vers Madame Pince comme si ce qu'elle allait dire allait changer le court de l'histoire.

Bien sur que nous l'avons ! S'écria-t-elle comme si c'était évident. Rowena était une des fondatrices de Poudlard, tout de même !

Ses paroles firent naître des sourires éclatants sur les visages de Nirvana Fallberg et de Dumbledore. Harry avait la certitude que les autres étaient aussi surexcités que lui à l'idée de découvrir ce que contenait le livre.

-Pourrions nous le voir, s'il vous plait, Madame! Demanda Nirvana Fallberg d'une voix tremblante et suraiguë, il semblait ne pas pouvoir supporter plus d'attente.

-Suivez-moi, il est dans la réserve, dit Madame Pince en sortant un trousseau de clés de sa poche.

Contenant leur impatiente, ils s'avancèrent derrière la bibliothécaire vers la grille de la réserve. Harry pouvait voir le sourire de Fallberg éclater et le regard de Dumbledore étinceler. Peut-être allaient-ils enfin découvrir l'identité du Prince au Sang-mêlé…

Madame Pince tourna la clé et la grille pivota, ouvrant l'accès à la source de connaissance la plus convoitée par Hermione : La Réserve.

Les Professeurs, Harry, Percy et l'inspecteur Fallberg durent presque se bousculer pour passer la grille, l'impatiente les avait rendus puéril au point de vouloir se battre pour se jeter le premier sur le livre.

Madame Pince ne semblait pas saisir pourquoi une telle excitation les animait, elle se contenta de chercher très calmement l'ouvrage dans l'étagère à sa droite sous les regards avides des autres.

-Alors, alors, dit-elle en regardant les titres des livres. Le Couloir du Savoir, de Radius Luminus… les 12 Sorciers d'Amérique, de Dorge Bush…. La Sphère du Destin, de Sabin Damizet… Qu'est ce qu'il fait ici, celui- là ?

-Irma ! Insista Dumbledore. Le livre…

-Oui et bien… Ajouta Madame Pince en reposant « La Sphère du Destin » Le livre de Rowena doit être plus haut…

Les regards se posèrent instantanément sur le rang au-dessus et Nirvana Fallberg poussa un cri de victoire en se jetant sur un livre aux bordures jaunes qu'il retira prudemment de l'étagère.

-Je l'ai ! S'écria-t-il en brandissant le livre comme s'il s'agissait du flambeau des jeux Olympiques.

-Ouvrez-le ! Gémit le professeur Mcgonnagal dont la respiration saccadée redoublait d'intensité.

Tout le monde observa Fallberg poser le précieux livre sur la table à côté de l'étagère puis ils vinrent s'agglutiner autour de lui, chacun essayant d'avoir la meilleure place.

Le titre flamboyant semblait être une réponse à toute les mystères entourant le Prince : « Les Lignées Sacrées »

Harry sentait son cœur battre intensément, comme s'il s'apprêtait à découvrir un secret enfoui depuis des siècles qui viendrait bouleverser la Deuxième Guerre.

-Et dire que les réponses étaient sous notre nez, déclara Dumbledore d'un ton amusé.

Fallberg prit une profonde inspiration et ouvrit doucement le livre d'une autre époque.

Au fil des pages, la tension se faisait de plus en plus forte. Les premières, blanches laissèrent place à une écriture soignée qui visiblement appartenait à l'une des fondatrices de Poudlard : Rowena Serdaigle.

-Passons aux choses sérieuses, proposa Fallberg en accélérant le rythme et en cherchant hâtivement la mention du Prince au Sang-mêlé à chaque nouvelle page. Alors…« Sang Raal, les sangs royaux », « Les Mérovingiens »… Prince, Prince, où es-tu ?... « Lignées d'Angleterre » … Allez, montre-toi…

-Un jour mon Prince viendra ! Chantonna Dumbledore avec un petit rire, seulement Fallberg ne trouvait apparemment pas que le moment était propice à la mise en place d'une chorale.

L'inspecteur tourna la page. Et, comme au ralentit, les regards se reposèrent sur le livre, Harry eut alors un haut-le-cœur.

-Il est là… Murmura-t-il d'une voix suraiguë.

Brillant de lettres bleues, s'étalant sur la double page, le titre s'offrit à leurs yeux : « Le Prince au Sang-mêlé »

Toutes sortes d'icônes et de dessins décoraient le texte qui scintillait d'une couleur dorée. Un lourd silence s'installa pendant un instant, comme si personne ne croyait que le livre pouvait être réel puis la voix de Dumbledore retentit :

_-« Le Prince au Sang-mêlé : l'héritier des deux Maîtres. _

_Un enfant viendra, il naîtra de l'union de deux des descendants et cet enfant possédera un pouvoir qui n'a d'égal dans ce bas monde. Il arrivera un jour, mais je ne serrais plus là pour le voir. Pourtant j'aimerais savoir quel camp il choisira. Car il devra choisir…_

_Ses Ancêtres lui ont légué leur pouvoir, et pour l'avoir vu de mes propres yeux se déchaîner, j'espère que le Prince au Sang-mêlé fera le bon choix. Qui sait quels stratagèmes utiliseront les plus avides de pouvoir pour manipuler le Prince et ainsi acquérir ses capacités ? Malheureusement je reste impuissante devant cette menace car le Prince naîtra dans une autre époque, c'est pourquoi je laisse une trace écrite, pour prévenir…_

_Les Ancêtres sont morts, depuis peu, et j'ai perdu plus d'un ami le jour où la fureur du traître a grondé. Le jour où Poudlard a sombré. Le jour où Salazar Serpentard a changé de camp._

_Lui et Godric étaient comme des frères, ils s'aimaient comme j'aimais Helga avant qu'elle ne nous quitte. Ils étaient les véritables Maîtres de Poudlard, ils étaient sages, et savaient ce qui était bon pour l'école. Mais ils étaient différents…_

_Salazar devenait plus distant, plus arrogant, plus agressif, de jour en jour. Que pouvions-nous faire ? Seul Godric avait le pouvoir de le contrôler. Mais il n'en fit rien. Il n'allait pas se dresser contre son ami. _

_Pourtant, si lui ne l'a pas fait, Salazar n'a pas hésité…_

_Plus de sept mois me séparent de leur disparition. Tout a basculé depuis. L'école ne reverra sans doute jamais le jour, à moins que quelqu'un de vraiment sage ne s'en occupe. La communauté des Sorciers est divisée et beaucoup se sont caché… Comme moi… En l'attente de jours meilleurs._

_Le Prince au Sang-mêlé est à la fois un espoir, et une menace. L'espoir de le voir suivre le chemin de Godric Gryffondor, et ainsi instaurer la paix… Ou la menace de le voir répéter les erreurs de Salazar Serpentard, et d'utiliser son pouvoir pour transformer le monde en une terre de chaos…_

_Tel est le Règne des Ancêtres. Il se résume à un choix. Le choix entre deux voies. Si éloignées l'une de l'autre._

_Le Prince au Sang-mêlé naîtra de l'union des descendants de Godric Gryffondor et de Salazar Serpentard. _

_Mon seul espoir est que les traits de la Lingua Serpentina ne se reflètent pas en lui._

_Car il aura le courage du Lion, l'ambition du Serpent mais aussi un héritage bien plus grand. Un héritage qui franchit les limites de l'imagination. _

_En tant que témoin de ce pouvoir, je vous mets en garde. Le Prince naîtra, il grandira et découvrira son pouvoir. Et quelqu'un devra lui montrer la voie à suivre. _

_Si vous ne voulez pas voir le Règne du chaos s'abattre sur le monde, si vous voulez que le Règne de la paix soit maître, alors je vous acquitte d'une mission. _

_Le temps de la guerre des héritiers viendra. Les descendants de Serpentard feront tout pour détruire les enfants de Gryffondor. Car ils obtiendront ainsi l'assurance d'être les seuls à pouvoir influencer le Prince. _

_Les héritiers de Gryffondors doivent survivre. Tout le reste en dépend. _

_Ils doivent l'emporter sur les descendants de Serpentard, c'est notre seul espoir. _

_Alors si la guerre à éclaté, si vous êtes témoins du combat acharné des héritiers, vous êtes chargé d'accomplir cette tâche : je vous demande de mettre tout ce qui est en votre pouvoir pour protéger l'héritier de Gryffondor, et de faire en sorte que le Prince au Sang-mêlé ne sombre pas dans le gouffre creusé par Salazar Serpentard. _

_N'échouez pas ! Ou le monde ne se relèverait pas... _

_Le pouvoir du Prince ne doit pas tomber en de mauvaises mains. Il est le seul maître de son pouvoir, mais son esprit pourrait être embrumé par le vice, les plus ambitieux pourrait le pervertir et le convertir à leur cause... _

_Et cette idée est inconcevable. Le Prince au Sang-mêlé suivra la voie de Godric Gryffondor... Ou vous devrez le tuer."_

La voix sombre de Dumbledore s'évanouit et le silence se fit maître absolu dans la bibliothèque. Les quelques lignes qu'ils venaient de lire pesaient à présent sur les esprits comme un nouveau fardeau. Ils venaient de recevoir une mission, une demande qui avait traversé plus de 1000 ans, une demande d'une des fondatrices de Poudlard, une demande qu'ils ne pouvaient pas refuser. Harry était ailleurs, il entendait la respiration saccadée du professeur Mcgonnagal, il voyait le visage grave de Dumbledore penché sur le livre, il sentait l'atmosphère tendue qui régnait mais ses pensées venaient de plonger dans un océan d'images et de souvenirs enfouis depuis trop longtemps.

La "Lingua Serpentina", ainsi appelait-on Salazar Serpentard. La langue de Serpent... Le fourchelangue...

-Seigneur... Murmura Nirvana Fallberg d'une voix saturée comme si ce qu'il réalisait le submergeait au point de lui couper le souffle. L'histoire du Prince au Sang-mêlé remonte à la création de Poudlard... Il y a déjà plus de 1000 ans que sa légende est écrite... Les fondateurs savaient avant nous ce à quoi il était destiné...

-Le Prince est l'héritier des deux plus grands Sorciers de leur époque, répéta le professeur Mcgonnagal à mi-voix. Je comprends mieux la notion de sang-mêlé : c'est le mélange du sang de Gryffondor et de celui de Serpentard...

-Et le Règne des Ancêtres appartient à notre époque, fit remarquer l'inspecteur Fallberg d'une voix plus claire, appelant les autres à ouvrir les yeux. La deuxième guerre est le théâtre du combat des héritiers ! Le Prince au Sang-mêlé dispose du pouvoir de détruire nos ennemis ! N'est ce pas, professeur Dumbledore ? Il est celui qui pourra ramener la paix !

-Ou instaurer le Règne du chaos, rétorqua Dumbledore d'une voix tranchante. Tout dépend de son choix...

-Mais... Tout cela est donc vrai ? Demanda le professeur Mcgonnagal d'une voix tremblante en lui lançant un regard implorant. Le Prince existe vraiment ?

-Hélas ! La guerre est une réalité, Minerva, déplora Dumbledore en hochant tristement la tête. Et tous les indices mènent à une même conclusion : le Prince est parmi nous... Et d'après ce qu'a écrit Rowena Serdaigle... Il peut tout aussi bien être un espoir ou une menace...

Le professeur Mcgonnagal plaque sa main contre sa bouche, le visage pâle. Mcclagan qui s'était montré sceptique jusqu'alors, ne pouvait pas rester de marbre devant ces révélations, et il affichait à présent une expression grave, reflétant sa prise de conscience.

-Mais... Professeur, quel pouvoir peut bien détenir le Prince au Sang-mêlé ? Demanda Harry qui ne tenait plus, s'attirant ainsi les regards perçants des autres.

Dumbledore resta immobile un instant comme s'il se demandait s'il était prudent ou non de répondre à Harry. Puis reportant son regard sur le livre il avoua à mi-voix :

-C'est une bonne question, Harry ! Nous savons que son pouvoir est destructeur et qu'il dépasse celui de quiconque mais nous ignorons sa nature exacte...

-Peut-être le livre en parle-t-il ? Suggéra le professeur Mcgonnagal en s'avançant vers l'ouvrage avec une pointe d'excitation dans la voix. Tournez-la page, Albus.

Ils vinrent tous se coller à nouveau à la table où était posé le livre jaune, même Madame Pince qui n'avait pas perdu une seule miette de leur conversation vint les rejoindre. Harry regarda Dumbledore faire glisser ses longs doigts sur le papier miteux, puis en saisir doucement l'extrémité pour tourner la page avec précaution. Tous retinrent leur souffle et leurs regards se posèrent sur les nouvelles inscriptions...

La page de gauche était recouverte d'une fresque représentant un immense serpent qui s'insinuait aux pieds d'un lion à fier allure. La page de droite représentait un nouveau chapitre des "Lignées Sacrées" intitulé "Les Rois de France". Et entre les deux, un infime morceau de parchemin déchiré longeait la rainure du livre, témoin de la disparition d'une des pages... Sans doute la plus importante...

-NOOON ! S'écria l'inspecteur Fallberg en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Non ! Dites-moi que je rêve !

-Quel est le MONSTRE qui a osé saccagé un ouvrage aussi précieux ! S'indigna Madame Pince d'un ton outré. Un trésor de Poudlard ! Qui ? Qui a put...

-Je crains qu'il s'agisse d'un vol, Irma, déplora Dumbledore à mi-voix. Et l'auteur ne veut pas que l'on découvre le pouvoir du Prince...

-Mais comment est-ce possible, Albus ! Demanda le professeur Mcgonnagal en observant le livre, horrifiée. Vous-savez-qui n'aurait pas put...

-Lui, non, avoua Dumbledore et Harry pensait comprendre où il voulait en venir. Mais un de ses partisans n'aurait aucun problème à s'introduire ici... Du moment qu'il n'est pas connu de nos services...

-Un Mangemort ! Demanda Fallberg à bout de nerf. Avec la sécurité dont dispose l'école...

-Je pensais plutôt à un espion, inspecteur, rectifia Dumbledore d'une voix grave qui dissimulait une pointe de fureur. Un espion de Voldemort est dans nos murs...

-Comment savoir qui il est ? Demanda le professeur Mcclagan qui semblait perdu. Vous êtes sur qu'il est toujours à Poudlard ?

-Nous le saurons assez tôt ! Assura Dumbledore en refermant le livre de Rowena Serdaigle avec un regard déterminé. Irma, je veux que vous me dressiez une liste de tous ceux qui ont pénétré dans la réserve, ou qui y ont demandé l'accès !

-Bien, Monsieur le directeur, dit Madame Pince en se précipitant vers son bureau pour fouiller ses tableaux.

-Minerva, je vous charge de prévenir les autres professeurs avec le plus de discrétion possible, déclara Dumbledore en se tournant vers elle. Attendez le moment propice.

-Entendu, Albus, acquiesça le professeur Mcgonnagal d'une voix ferme.

-Inspecteur Fallberg, il est fort probable que les membres du C.I.A et les autres agents du Ministère ont été infiltrés, expliqua Dumbledore en lançant un regard grave à Fallberg. Je compte sur votre discrétion !

-Vous ne serez pas déçu, Monsieur le Directeur ! Assura Nirvana Fallberg avec un hochement de tête.

-L'espion ne doit pas savoir que nous avons découvert son existence, déclara Dumbledore d'une voix ferme. C'est en le laissant agir dans l'ombre et en surveillant les faux mouvements de chacun que nous le démasquerons...

Harry sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre, la gorge nouée, et un sentiment d'insécurité l'envahissait. Un espion de Voldemort s'était introduit à Poudlard, il faisait même peut-être partie des membres du C.I.A...

-Harry, je te demande de ne parler de cela à personne, chuchota Dumbledore en se penchant vers lui. La tâche nous sera plus simple si nous restons les seuls à savoir qu'un traître est parmi nous...

Harry acquiesça en silence, il déglutit avec difficulté et regarda le vieil homme prendre "Les Lignées Sacrées" sous son bras.

-Irma, appela-t-il. Vous ne voyez pas d'inconvénient à ce que le livre soit gardé en sûreté dans mon bureau ?

Madame Pince hocha la tête et Harry suivit Dumbledore qui s'avançait vers la sortie, accompagné des deux autres professeurs. Arrivé à la porte de la bibliothèque, Harry s'arrêta et regarda les professeurs disparaître derrière le couloir à sa droite.

-Toute cette histoire finira bien par révéler ses secrets, inspecteur, assura Percy qui arrivait derrière Harry, accompagné de Nirvana Fallberg.

-Oui, je le pense aussi, seulement ce jour sera-t-il celui du Règne de la paix ou du chaos ? Se demanda Fallberg en regardant tristement le sol dallé du couloir. Au revoir, Harry. Je pense que nos chemins se croiseront à nouveau...

-Ravit d'avoir enquêté à vos côtés, inspecteur, assura Harry en lui adressant un sourire. A bientôt, Percy.

Puis il les regarda s'éloigné et disparaître à leur tour. Un sentiment de solitude s'insinua en lui alors qu'il restait planté au milieu du couloir.

"Je ne suis pas seul" se dit-il en avançant vers la Grande Salle, les images de Lara et de Sirius imprégnant son esprit.

Le lendemain matin, Harry était assis aux côtés de Lara, adossé au tronc d'un arbre du parc. Lara avait tenu à ce qu'il lui raconte son court voyage en France, mais elle semblait plus intéressée par le paysage de la Normandie que par les Druides et l'enquête.

-... Et comme je l'ai dit hier, à toi, Ron et Hermione, il y avait une page déchirée dans le livre, termina Harry en regardant Lara allongée à côté de lui.

-Toute cette histoire est un peu trop compliquée à mon goût, avoua Lara avec un soupir en regardant les branches de l'arbre s'animer au rythme du vent. Je préfère penser au match de samedi prochain, ajouta-t-elle en se redressant et en accordant un sourire à Harry. Les Pouffsouffle ne sont pas trop minables, j'espère ! Je n'aimerais pas que l'on gagne trop facilement...

-Méfies-toi d'eux ! Conseilla Harry en lui rendant son sourire. Si tu dis ça pour échapper à l'entraînement de cet après-midi, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil !

-Mais, on a déjà passé la journée de samedi dernier à s'entraîner au stade ! S'indigna Lara en faisant la moue. On est prêt pour...

-Tu viendras comme tout le monde, c'est un ordre ! Dit fermement Harry en feignant le sérieux.

Lara l'observa un instant, puis, les yeux scintillants, elle éclata d'un rire cristallin.

-Entendu, mon Capitaine ! S'exclama-t-elle en se mettant au garde à vous. Maintenant si monsieur le comte Potter et son grimoire mystérieux me suivaient jusqu'à la Grande Salle pour rejoindre ses amis préférés ! Ajouta-t-elle en tirant Harry par le bras.

Il essaya de se relever mais Lara le lâcha brutalement, le laissant tomber sur l'herbe humide en se pliant de rire.

-Ca t'apprendra à jouer les chefs ! Lança-t-elle en le laissant par terre.

Harry la regarda se précipiter vers le château en éclatant de rire puis se leva et regagna à son tour la Grande Salle, le cœur léger.

Il vint retrouver Hermione et Ron à table et s'assit en face de Lara qui faisait l'innocente.

-Pourquoi est ce que tu me dévisages ? Demanda-t-elle avec malice.

-Oh, pour rien ! Assura Harry en croquant un toast.

Un son familier provenant du plafond retentit et des hordes de hiboux et de chouettes envahirent la grande salle dans une tornade d'ailes virevoltantes. Un hibou vint se poser dans le plat de toast devant Hermione. Il tenait à sa patte un exemplaire du 'Sorcier du dimanche'. Hermione détacha le journal et versa la monnaie dans la petite bourse de l'oiseau qui fila aussi sec.

-Alors voyons ce qu'il y a de nouveau ces jours-ci ! Dit-elle en dépliant le journal qui vint tremper dans le bol de Lara.

-Ne te gêne pas surtout ! Lança-t-elle avec un petit rire nerveux.

-Regardez-ça ! S'écria Hermione en pointant son doigt sur la une.

Harry et Ron posèrent leurs yeux sur le journal et écoutèrent Hermione commencer la lecture.

-« Explosion dans les Alpes :

C'est dans une vallée des Alpes françaises qu'un château a été soufflé par une explosion d'une violence dévastatrice. La résidence ayant jadis appartenue à une noble famille de Sorcier n'est plus qu'un champ de ruine. Les origines de l'explosion restent encore indéterminées mais nous avons appris qu'un inspecteur du Ministère s'était rendu sur place, hier dans la matinée, pour mener une enquête dans la demeure. Mrs Amelia Bones s'est gardée de tout commentaire et personne ne semble disposer à nous révéler la vérité. Une rumeur court selon laquelle des agents du Ministère chargés de sécuriser le château auraient été tués lors de l'explosion qui était sans nul doute d'origine magique… »

Harry resta de marbre, complètement horrifié à la vue du tas de roche fumant qui s'animait sur la photo en première page.

-« Le Gouvernement Sorcier Français a dut tenir à l'écart les autorités Moldus et un représentant est venu à Londres pour rencontrer notre Ministre de la Magie et réussir à éclaircir cette affaire, poursuivit Hermione d'une voix brisée. Les premières hypothèses se rapportent à Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom et à ses Mangemorts mais la raison pour laquelle ils auraient été poussés à attaquer ce vieux château restent mystérieuses. Peut-être le Ministère se décidera-t-il à révéler bientôt à la presse les conditions du drame… »

-Tu as eu chaud, mon vieux ! Déclara Ron avec un soupir.

-Ron, comment peux-tu plaisanter d'une telle chose ? S'indigna Hermione en lui lançant un regard noir. Harry aurait très bien put être là lors de l'explosion ! Imagine s'il était resté jusqu'au soir pour l'enquête !

-Harry, ça va ? S'inquiéta Lara en le voyant tétanisé.

-Oui… Oui, ça va, assura Harry pris de court. C'est juste que… C'est brutal comme nouvelle…

-C'est bien le château des Vellana, fit remarquer Hermione. Pourtant à aucun moment l'article ne mentionne le nom…

-Ils manquent d'information, le Ministère ne va pas crier sur tous les toits ce qu'à découvert l'inspecteur, dit Lara en sondant la première page du journal, l'air pensive.

-Comment Vous-savez-qui a put savoir que le château contenait des indices sur le Prince ? Demanda Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

-Vous… Vous ne pensez pas que l'espion a put être informé pour l'enquête au château ? Demanda Hermione paniquée. Et s'il savait pour Eleonore et le grimoire !

-Moins fort, Hermione ! Siffla Ron entre ses dents. Qu'est ce qu'il te dit que l'espion n'est pas ici ?

Hermione rougit l'espace d'un instant et regarda a chaque recoin de la salle, complètement alarmée, comme si elle s'attendait à voir un Mangemort arriver de nul part.

-Quand même ! Je trouve étonnant que Dumbledore soupçonne les membres du Commando d'Intervention Aérienne… Chuchota Hermione, un sourcil froncé.

-Au contraire ! Rétorqua Lara dans un murmure. Ca expliquerait comment Voldemort a su pour l'inspection au château des Vellana ! Soit par le biais du Ministère, soit en vous surveillant, toi et l'inspecteur…

-L'espion saurait pour la visite de Dumbledore à l'Assemblée des Druides ? S'étonna Harry en interrogeant Lara du regard.

-Peut-être… Mais ce n'est pas un secret bien important, n'est ce pas ? Demanda Hermione perplexe. Tu as appris des choses importantes là bas ?

-Plutôt ! Répondit Harry en insistant. Je ne vous ai pas parlé de ce que les Druides ont raconté… C'est le genre de choses qui ne doivent pas tomber dans l'oreille des Mangemorts…

-Quoi par exemple ? Demanda Ron avec curiosité.

-Le moment est mal choisi pour parler de ça, dit sévèrement Hermione. Harry, tu nous raconteras ça ce soir en salle commune, d'accord ?

Harry acquiesça, il n'était en effet pas très prudent de parler des Druides en présence de la moitié de l'école.

La semaine qui suivit se montra plus éprouvante que prévue. Harry avait raconté à Lara, Ron et Hermione ce qu'avaient révélé les Druides mais il s'était abstint de tout commentaire sur le Voile de la mort et le retour de Patmol. Il ne voulait pas se faire de faux espoirs, le doute continuait à dominer ses pensées concernant Sirius. Mais son cœur lui donnait l'assurance qu'il le reverrait un jour, une flamme s'était allumée au plus profond de lui, comme une promesse, celle de revoir un jour son parrain.

Des choses plus grave le préoccupaient : depuis qu'ils avaient appris l'existence de l'espion de Poudlard, Harry, Lara, Ron et Hermione ne cessaient d'observer les moindres faits et gestes de tous ceux qu'ils pouvaient surveiller, principalement les hommes du C.I.A qui circulaient dans les couloirs quand ils ne gardaient pas les entrées du château.

Seulement leur petite enquête personnelle n'aboutissait à rien. Tout semblait aller pour le mieux à Poudlard, aussi bien pour les élèves que pour les agents, il était même difficile de croire qu'une guerre avait éclaté quelques mois plus-tôt…

Harry n'avait aucun répit entre les cours, les devoirs et les entraînements. Le temps restant, il le passait avec Lara. Seulement il aurait aimé s'accorder un moment de solitude, à l'abri des regards, pour se plonger dans l'Orbevia et essayer d'y voir clair dans l'affaire PSM, comme l'appelait Nirvana Fallberg. Même si cette histoire lui tenait à cœur, pour une raison inconnue d'ailleurs, il préférait savourer le quotidien à l'école car il ne voulait pas perdre une seule seconde passée aux côtés de Lara…

Le jour que Harry redoutait le plus arrivait : le jeudi. Il allait devoir une fois de plus se rendre à l'Association de Défense et supporter la présence de Lupin. Depuis qu'il avait découvert la lettre qu'il avait écrite à sa mère, il s'était toujours tenu le plus loin possible du Loup-Garou. Le sentiment de trahison qu'il ressentait le poussait même à penser que Lupin pouvait être l'espion de Voldemort. Il savait au fond de lui que c'était impossible mais il n'arrivait pas à évacuer sa rancœur.

-Vous vous débrouillez très bien, Miss Vandella, assura Lupin qui s'était approché de leur groupe.

Lara était en train de lancer un sortilège de désillusion sur Harry, c'était l'exercice du jour. Hermione avait réussit à faire disparaître Ron, plus-tôt dans la séance, et il s'était amuser à aller bousculer les élèves de Serpentard qui essayaient de faire leurs exercices. Malheureusement pour lui, le général Palpadius l'avait attrapé et désenchanté. Ron l'avait suivit hors de la salle, et il n'était toujours pas revenu.

Lorsque Harry entendit la voix de Lupin derrière lui, il se raidit et sentit sa mâchoire se resserrer. Il essaya d'apparaître le plus naturel possible avant de se rappeler qu'il était pratiquement invisible.

-Merci, professeur ! Dit Lara en contemplant le Harry-Caméléon. Il n'est pas aussi bien réussit que celui d'Hermione mais il n'est pas mal !

-Ca va, Harry ? Demanda Lupin avec un sourire bienveillant, ce qui eut pour effet de resserrer encore plus sa mâchoire.

-Oui… Ca va, assura Harry d'une voix sans chaleur.

-J'aimerais que tu passes me voir dans mon bureau quand tu auras du temps libre, déclara Lupin et Harry sentit son estomac se tordre dans tous les sens. Nous n'avons pas eut beaucoup l'occasion de nous parler depuis que je suis à l'école…

-Je… Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry d'une voix grave. Je ne sais pas si je pourrai… J'ai beaucoup de travail ces temps-ci…

Lupin haussa les sourcils, l'air sceptique, et Lara le regarda sans comprendre mais – Harry lui en était reconnaissant – elle ne posa pas de question.

-Tu es sur ? Demanda Lupin d'une voix douce qui fit monter une bouffée de colère à la gorge de Harry. Essaye de passer, tout de même… Cinq minutes suffiraient…

-Je ne crois pas que ce sera possible, lança Harry qui posait n'osait pas croiser le regard de Lupin. Désolé.

Le silence se fit maître, puis, alors que Ron revenait dans la Grande Salle, Lupin se redressa et lança un regard perplexe à Harry.

-Bon, alors je vous laisse continuer, déclara-t-il, les sourcils froncés puis il s'éloigna vers un autre groupe.

-Le vieux Palpadius à vraiment une phobie des jeunes ! Souffla Ron en se massant l'épaule par lequel le Général l'avait tiré hors de la salle. Il m'a fait la morale mais j'étais tellement horrifié par son regard de psychopathe que je n'ai pas retenu un mot de ce qu'il m'a dit…

La séance prit fin et les élèves se massèrent devant les portes de la Grande Salle pour regagner leur salle commune. Harry perdit Lara et les autres dans la foule et se retrouva à marcher à côté de Ginny et Dean Thomas. Il préféra ne pas leur adresser la parole car ils avaient l'air très occupés et il ralentit le rythme pour les laisser passer devant. Arrivé au palier du premier étage une voix familière l'appela, une voix qu'il espérait ne plus avoir à entendre de la soirée.

-Harry, s'il te plait, j'aimerais que tu me suives dans mon bureau, demanda Lupin d'un ton ferme. Viens ! Ajouta-t-il en montrant une porte au fond du couloir.

Harry n'avait d'autre choix que d'obéir. Il suivit Lupin jusqu'à son bureau, à contre cœur, avec un profond sentiment de malaise.

-Harry, dis moi ce qui ne va pas, je t'en conjure ! Déclara Lupin d'une voix compatissante en le regardant dans les yeux.

Harry se contenta de déglutir avec force et baissa les yeux pour les poser sur le carrelage grisâtre.

-Pourquoi m'évites-tu ? Demanda Lupin en hochant la tête. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé, voyons ? Harry, réponds-moi !

-Je sais pour ma mère ! Lança furieusement Harry en relevant la tête. J'ai lu vos lettres ! Dans la Cabane Hurlante ! Je sais que vous l'aimiez ! Vous avez trahit mon père ! C'était votre meilleur ami ! Comment avez vous put parler de Lily ainsi ? Vous avez sali son image !

Lupin resta immobile, comme s'il venait de recevoir une violente gifle. Il regarda Harry pendant un moment et poussa un profond soupir.

-Alors tu es tombé sur ces vieilles lettres de mes années au collège… Constata-t-il d'une voix morne. Je regrette que tu réagisses ainsi, Harry…

Il se frotta les yeux et se pinça la lèvre, le regard las.

-Je ne suis pas vraiment étonné… Avoua Lupin alors que Harry continuait à le regarder avec rage. Ces lettres ont déjà été à l'origine d'un conflit, alors que j'étais à Poudlard. Mais je ne pensais pas que tu réagirais comme James l'a fait quand il les a découvertes…

-Il les a vues ? Demanda Harry étonné. Il était au courant ?

-Oui, James est lui aussi tombé sur mes lettres alors qu'on était en septième année et qu'il commençait à sortir avec Lily, raconta Lupin d'un ton attristé. Je les avais conservées depuis la sixième année dans la Cabane Hurlante et un soir de Pleine Lune j'ai déchaîné ma colère sur le tiroir où elles étaient rangées. Cornedrue était hors de lui quand il est tombé dessus… Seulement je ne l'ai su que quand je suis sortit de l'infirmerie par Peter, car je n'avais aucun souvenir de ma transformation. J'ai vu James m'ignorer et Sirius me tourné le dos. Ils ont eut la même réaction que toi… J'ai passé la fin de l'année et les soirées de Pleines Lunes restantes tout seul… Pour avoir montré mes sentiments…

Harry sentait l'extrémité de ses joues le brûler et il déglutit difficilement en éprouvant une cuisante impression de ridicule.

-Harry, j'ai aimé Lily, c'est vrai, quand j'étais en sixième année, avoua Lupin d'une voix sincère. Elle m'avait tendu la main, et elle m'a aidé dans les moments les plus durs, quand les Maraudeurs n'existaient pas encore. Sa bonté n'a d'égal dans ce monde, Harry. Lily était un ange de bonheur et de générosité… Je ne pouvais que l'aimer !

Mais tu ne peux pas me juger pour les sentiments que j'ai éprouvés, Harry. Ne fais pas l'erreur qu'on fait James et Sirius ! Les Maraudeurs se sont éteints le jour où les lettres ont été dévoilées.

A notre sortie de l'école, James est venu vers moi et il m'a demandé pardon, et c'était la première fois que je voyais l'homme qui allait épouser Lily… Ce n'était plus le garçon qui passait sa main dans ses cheveux en regardant celle qu'il aimait à longueur de journée, ce n'était pas l'élève qui martyrisait Rogue pendant les récréations, ce n'était plus le Don Juan de Poudlard, même si ce James Potter là me manque… Non, ce James était ton père.

Harry sentit naître un petit sourire aux coins de ses lèvres en se souvenant des images de la Pensine de Rogue. Il imaginait très bien le jeune James, virevoltant sur son balai ou se chamaillant avec Lily qui balançait dignement ses cheveux en arrière comme dans les publicités de shampoing que Dudley regardait à longueur de journée.

Alors que Lupin racontait les faits passés, il sentit avec honte ses yeux s'humidifier.

-Il m'a avoué qu'il regrettait de m'avoir tourné le dos, continua Lupin d'une voix douce. Nous sommes redevenus amis mais une époque était révolue : celle de nos années à Poudlard. Les escapades nocturnes appartenaient au passé, bien que Sirius suggéra plusieurs fois de retourné à Pré-au-lard terroriser les villageois…

-Je… Je suis… Balbutia Harry en se sentant rougir.

-Je comprends que la découverte de ces lettres ait été un choc pour toi, assura Lupin d'un ton convalescent. Lily nous a quitté, et la voir ressurgir à travers une de mes lettres n'a pas du être facile… Mais par les temps de guerre il n'est pas bon d'éprouver de la colère et de la haine pour qui sont de ton côté, Harry. J'ai souffert comme toi de la perte de Sirius… Et je souffre encore de la disparition de tes parents…

Nous ne sommes pas si différents…

Harry observa Lupin en silence, il avait le don de l'apaiser et de le sécuriser par sa simple présence. En fait, Remus ressemblait beaucoup à Sirius, il était tout aussi réconfortant, il savait trouver les mots justes et surtout, il souffrait comme Harry…

-Oublions cette histoire, tu veux bien ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire chaleureux.

Harry acquiesça en silence, avec un élan de sympathie envers Remus.

Une fois de plus il regrettait d'avoir eut des pensées obscures, il s'était trompé, aveuglé par sa colère…

-Bien, maintenant tu ferais bien de retourner dans la salle commune, conseilla Remus en accompagnant Harry vers la porte de son bureau.

Tes amis doivent t'attendre…

-Merci, souffla Harry en croisant son regard. Merci, Remus.


	25. XXII Les Mots de Lily

**XXII Les Mots de Lily :**

-Lara Vandella marque son septième but dans une feinte sublime, s'écriait la voix amplifiée de Seamus Finnigan alors que Lara revenait vers le centre, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres. 10 points de plus pour Gryffondor qui mène le score avec 90 contre 30 pour Pouffsouffle. Vous ne faites pas le poids contre cette petite merveille ! Le capitaine de Gryffondor n'a pas raté son coup en choisissant Lara ! Les filles de Durmstrang sont-elles toutes aussi douées au Quidditch ? Et sont-elles aussi belles ?

-Finnigan ! Le Match ! Rugit le professeur Mcgonnagal d'une voix forte. C'est à croire que Lee Jordan a déteint sur vous !

-Oui, le Match ! Revenons à nos moutons ! Déclara Seamus en se concentrant à nouveau. Pouffsouffle qui attaque visiblement déterminé ! Le jeune Mickeal Spentley qui nous vient de Salem va-t-il marquer son premier but à Poudlard ? Ou… NON ! Car Londubat lui envoie un Cognard dans le dos ! Aïe ! Eh oui, Spentley ! C'est ça aussi l'Ecosse !

Harry tournoyait autour du terrain à la recherche du vif d'or mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder les prouesses de ses joueurs. Les entraînements avaient porté leurs fruits et même Neville faisait des merveilles.

Perdu dans sa contemplation, Harry mit un certain temps à réagir en entendant une exclamation de surprise s'élever des gradins. Il en découvrit vite la cause : l'attrapeur de Pouffsouffle fonçait comme une flèche à l'autre bout du terrain, et plus loin brillait un minuscule point lumineux.

Harry fut comme frappé par la foudre, il se cramponna à son Eclair de Feu et fila vers le vif d'or comme une balle de revolver fonçant sur sa cible. L'attrapeur adverse avait beaucoup trop d'avance, il était à mi-chemin entre Harry et le Vif…

Essayant de libérer toute la puissance de son balai, Harry se mit en position aérodynamique pour mieux fendre l'air. Rien à faire… Le bras tendu vers la balle dorée, l'attrapeur n'était plus qu'à un mètre alors que Harry était plus de dix mètres à la traîne.

Soudain, un éclair rouge venu de nul part passa devant l'attrapeur de Pouffsouffle, le déviant de sa trajectoire. Harry jeta un imperceptible coup d'œil à l'éclair en question et reconnu Lara qui lui lançait un sourire rayonnant en retournant s'emparer du Souaffle.

Mais Harry ne lui laisserait pas le temps de marquer un autre but. Il se jeta vivement sur la balle dorée et l'emprisonna dans ses griffes quand le coup de sifflet final retentit.

-Harry Potter attrape le Vif d'or ! Hurlait Seamus Finnigan dans le haut-parleur. Gryffondor gagne ! On a gagné ! J'ai gagné ! Par ici les galions, Justin Finch-Fletchley !

Mcgonnagal, qui sautait de joie, n'eut pas le courage de réprimander Seamus. Harry se redressa et fila vers les autres joueurs qui l'attendaient au centre du terrain, les bras levés en signe de victoire. C'était le genre de moment qu'adorait Harry, pourtant cette fois-ci la victoire lui laissait un pincement au cœur. C'était plus la victoire de Lara que la sienne.

-Beau boulot mon Capitaine ! S'écria Dean Thomas en se mettant au garde à vous alors que Ginny pouffait en le voyant.

-Bien joué, Harry ! S'exclama Neville qui paraissait aussi heureux que s'ils avaient remporté une finale de la Coupe du Monde.

-C'est toi qu'il faut féliciter, Neville ! Assura Harry en lui donnant une tape dans le dos. Tu as fait des merveilles !

Neville fut si sonné d'entendre ces mots qu'il resta bouche bée alors que les autres joueurs éclatait d'un rire franc.

-Merci qui ? Murmura une voix malicieuse à l'oreille de Harry. J'ai bien crut que tu allais nous faire perdre sur le coup !

Il se retourna avec un sourire et vit le visage frais et radieux de Lara.

-Merci à toi ! Dit-il en lui rendant son sourire. J'avoue que moi aussi j'ai eut peur qu'il attrape le vif avant moi… Heureusement tu étais là ! Fais attention maintenant les autres vont t'appeler Lara, l'Eclair Rouge de Gryffondor !

Dès qu'ils furent tous changés, les joueurs prirent le chemin du retour vers le château. Hermione les accompagnait et on entendait sans cesse Seamus relater des moments fort du Match.

-Finalement j'ai gagné mes 45 galions ! Se réjouit-il en faisait sauter la bourse dans ses mains. C'est toujours un plaisir de faire des affaires avec ce Justin !

-Bravo Lara pour ce coup de maître ! Dit Hermione impressionnée. On a tous crut que Harry n'allait pas être assez rapide…

-La confiance règne à ce que je vois ! Plaisanta Harry en faisant la moue.

-Allez, Harry, avoues qu'avec l'âge, tu n'es plus le joueur des dernières années ! Lança Lara d'un rire cristallin. Ajoute à ça une pointe de prétention en étant devenu Capitaine…

-Tu vas voir, toi ! Menaça Harry, un grand sourire aux lèvres. On verra si la championne de Durmstrang serra toujours aussi fière quand on jouera contre les Serpentard…

-Où plutôt contre les Serdaigle car avec Malefoy, Crabe et Goyle en moins dans l'équipe de Serpentard, ce sera un jeu d'enfant ! Assura Ron, confiant. Tiens, j'aimerais bien écrire à St Mangouste pour demander comment il se porte, le détraqué…

Noël se faisait sentir à Poudlard. A peine une semaine après le Match, le ciel était devenu blanc et une tempête de neige s'était abattue sur le château, privant les élèves d'Entraînement de Quidditch, au grand plaisir de Lara et de Ron qui trouvaient que l'équipe était déjà au top.

La dernière semaine avant les vacances, ils s'étaient retrouvés dehors, avec Hagrid au cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques, la neige les assaillant de tous les côtés.

-Le Nautilus sera près au mois de janvier si nous y mettons tous un peu plus de volonté, assura Hagrid en hurlant pour se faire entendre. Aujourd'hui, vu que la coque du sous-marin est close, je vous propose de travailler à l'intérieure !

Des exclamations d'approbation pressée s'élevèrent du groupe d'élèves, ils étaient impatients de rentrer dans le vieux Nautilus qui commençait à ressembler à un sous-marin correct.

Ils s'avancèrent un à un vers la trappe qui était le seul accès à la coque, certains se bousculant pour être le premier à l'intérieur.

Harry descendit après Lara et se retrouva dans une sphère de métal semblable à un ballon de Rugby géant.

Les groupes se mirent peu à peu au travail et Harry se retrouva devant le hublot principal avec Ron alors que Lara et Hermione s'occupaient de la peinture un peu plus loin. Les élèves parlaient avec entrain dans le petit sous-marin, la plupart discutant de leur projet pour les vacances.

-Tu as pensé à un cadeau pour elle ? Demanda Ron dans un murmure.

-Pardon ! Chuchota Harry en le regardant sans comprendre. Un cadeau pour qui ?

-Pour _Elle_ ! Insista Ron en lançant un regard furtif mais significatif à Lara qui était assise plus loin derrière eux.

-Ah… Euh… Balbutia Harry en observant Lara puis Ron. J'y ai pensé, mais je n'ai pas encore trouvé quelque chose d'assez original…

-Il va falloir te dépêcher mon vieux, fit remarquer Ron avec un sourire en coin. Noël sera vite arrivé ! Si tu veux mon avis, tu devrais aller à Pré-au-Lard pour lui trouver le cadeau idéal…

-Tu oublis que je suis privé de sortie là-bas ! Lança Harry avec déception. Je pensais plutôt commander par…

-Allons, Harry, je t'ai connu plus entreprenant ! Fit remarquer Ron sur un ton malicieux en lui lançant un regard à la dérobée. Il serait temps de dépoussiérer ta vieille cape d'invisibilité pour l'occasion… Un choix de cadeau comme celui-ci n'est pas à prendre à la légère, ce serait manquer de classe ! Alors disons, 15 heures, samedi, devant la boutique des Honey Dukes ! Je t'y attendrais et on ira voir ce qu'on peut faire, d'accord ?

La neige s'engouffrait dans un souffle glacial entre les chaumières de Pré-au-lard faisant frissonner les quelques élèves assez vaillants pour chercher un cadeau pour leur proche. Harry était lui aussi à la recherche d'un cadeau pour Lara, accompagné de Ron, ils visitaient toutes les vitrines, en vain. Harry était frigorifié mais il voulait à tout prix trouver le cadeau idéal, il restait donc sourd aux plaintes de Ron qui semblait regretter d'avoir proposé de venir à Pré-au-lard.

-Tu es sur que le sac en peau de dragon ne ferait pas l'affaire ? Demanda Ron en claquant des dents. C'est la troisième fois qu'on passe devant ce magasin et on a rien trouvé…

Harry ne répondit rien, il n'y avait rien qui puisse satisfaire son besoin de combler Lara au village de Pré-au-lard. Il fallait quelque chose de plus personnel, à la hauteur de son amour pour elle…

-Il reste toujours la commande par hibou, fit remarquer Ron en voyant Harry pensif. Allez, Harry, rentrons au château ! Si on reste ici, tout ce que Lara aura pour Noël c'est un bloc de glace en guise de petit ami !

-Tu as raison, mieux vaut retourner au château, avoua Harry en détournant son regard de la vitrine. Si un professeur me surprend ici, je vais être de corvée de cuisine jusqu'aux vacances d'été… Je vais mettre ma cape d'invisibilité pour passer devant les gardes du C.I.A postés au portail… Part devant ! Je te rejoins dans la salle commune, d'accord ?

Ron acquiesça et partit seul vers le château. Harry trouva une ruelle tranquille pour disparaître en dessous de sa cape et prit la route de Poudlard. Il avait beau cherché, il ne voyait pas comment les catalogues des ventes sorcières par correspondance pourraient contenir le cadeau idéal. Il fallait quelque chose de vraiment original. Un présent qui lui permette d'être encore plus proche de Lara. Un cadeau qui leur permette de ne plus jamais se quitter…

Harry esquissa un sourire que personne ne pouvait voir quand il trouva enfin le cadeau parfait pour Lara… « Oui », pensa-t-il, « Ca c'est un cadeau ! »

Les faibles rayons de soleil qui parvenaient à percer le ciel blanc venaient inonder le dortoir, faisant régner une ambiance de fête. Harry entrouvrit les yeux quand la lumière éclaira son visage en passant à travers le voile de son lit en baldaquin. Il avait le cœur plus léger que les autres jours et se demandait bien pourquoi. Après une courte réflexion, la réponse lui vint à l'esprit. Ce matin était le jour tant attendu : Noël était enfin arrivé.

Il se hissa hors de son lit et se précipita vers Ron qui était assoupit sans prendre le temps de s'habiller.

-Ron ! Ron, réveilles toi, vieille marmotte ! S'écria-t-il en le secouant vigoureusement. Allez debout !

Ron marmonna un « Qu'estceque ? Quoiquioù ? Mespantouffles… Ellesvolaient… Oùellessontallées ? » sans aucun sens et ouvrit des yeux plissés en regardant Harry esquisser un large sourire.

-C'est le jour J ? Demanda Ron en ouvrant grand les yeux.

-Et oui ! S'exclama Harry en éclatant de rire. Lèves-toi et déballes tes cadeaux ! Après on ira donner les leurs aux filles !

Ils déballèrent sans cérémonie les nombreux paquets aux couleurs éclatantes. Harry put trouver le T-Shirt de Mrs Weasley couleur vert émeraude, accompagné d'une boite de petits gâteaux plus alléchants les uns que les autres. Un paquet jaune fluo des jumeaux Weasley contenait leur dernière invention qu'il s'abstint de toucher de peur de l'activer. Hagrid lui avait envoyé des confiseries avec un petit mot gribouillé au fond de la boite.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda Harry en montrant l'inscription illisible à Ron.

-Oh ! Ca, ce doit être ce cher Graup qui apprend à écrire ! Répondit Ron avec un sourire.

-Mais oui tu as raison ! Déclara Harry en y regardant de plus près. Un véritable artiste, ajouta-t-il avec un petit rire.

Le paquet suivant contenait une pochette foncée qui renfermait des plans et des photos de quatre jeunes sorciers que Harry connaissait bien. Les Maraudeurs au complet le regardaient joyeusement dans leur cadre. Sur une autre photo on pouvait voir Remus entouré d'un chien et d'un cerf à la bordure de la forêt interdite. Et la dernière était celle des parents de Harry, alors qu'ils étaient en septième année. James essayait de faire un bisou à Lily qui le repoussait avec un sourire en coin. Les plans dans la pochette étaient ceux qu'avaient réalisé les Maraudeurs dans le but final de créer la carte de Poudlard.

Harry sentit son cœur se réchauffer et un élan de gratitude envers Lupin le submergea. Il avait honte de l'avoir prit pour un traître.

Ron poussa une exclamation en ouvrant le cadeau que lui avait offert Harry.

-Le Guide du Parfait Gardien de Quidditch ! S'étonna-t-il en sortant le livre de son emballage.

-Avec les commentaires de Flavien Tarbez, expliqua Harry avec un sourire. C'est un des meilleurs gardiens que l'équipe de France de Quidditch ait connus…

-Merci, mais… Heu… Balbutia Ron alors que Harry déballait le cadeau qu'il lui avait offert.

-Le Guide de Parfait Capitaine de Quidditch ! Dit Harry en lisant la couverture du livre que Ron lui avait offert.

Ils échangèrent un regard gêné avant d'éclater d'un rire fort qui se répercuta sur les murs du dortoir.

Puis, dès qu'ils eurent repris leur sérieux, ils descendirent dans la salle commune pour donner leurs cadeaux à Hermione et Lara.

La tour des Gryffondor était pratiquement vide pendant les vacances de Noël. Certains élèves avaient tout de même préféré rester à Poudlard car ils s'y sentaient en sécurité. C'était le cas du jeune François Dorlando de l'équipe de Quidditch, mais ce matin là, il devait être déjà descendu dans la Grande Salle car seule Hermione attendait Harry et Ron dans la salle commune.

-Salut, les garçons ! S'exclama-t-elle en leur adressant un sourire. Joyeux Noël à vous deux ! Ajouta-t-elle en leur donnant leurs cadeaux respectifs alors qu'ils en faisaient de même pour elle.

Harry déballa le sien et admira un flacon de parfum « Clair de Lune » étincelant d'une lueur argentée.

-Merci beaucoup, Hermione ! Dit Harry alors que Ron la remerciait pour l'ensemble de chez Madame Guipure, le prêt à porter pour Mage et Sorcier.

-A vrai dire, murmura Hermione en se penchant vers Harry. Lara m'a avoué qu'elle adorerait te voir porter ce parfum et vu qu'elle avait déjà trouvé ton cadeau je me suis dit que ça vous ferait plaisir à tous les deux…

-Tu as eut raison ! Assura Harry avec un sourire. Mais où est-elle ?

-Elle veut que tu sois seul, chuchota Hermione avec un sourire. Elle attend dans le dortoir que nous débarrassions le plancher… Ah ! La dernière édition de l'Atlas des Sorciers, ajouta-elle en ouvrant le cadeau de Harry. Merci !

Elle s'attaqua à l'emballage du cadeau de Ron qui semblait gêné tout à coup.

-Ce n'est pas grandiose, marmonna-t-il alors qu'Hermione sortait un somptueux livre aux reliures dorées.

-C'est… C'est le Fantastique Ouvrage d'Endora Magnifica ! Constata Hermione à mi-voix. Ron, comment as tu dégoté ça ! Ce bouquin appartient aux plus grandes collections de livres… Même la Bibliothèque de Poudlard n'a pas le rang pour le posséder…

-Eh bien, c'est une longue histoire, avoua Ron qui devenait de plus en plus rouge. Je t'ai entendu parler de ce livre avec tant d'admiration l'année dernière quand tu allais voir Mcgonnagal à la fin des cours… Et cet été au Palace de Traverse, j'ai vu le livre dans la bibliothèque de Nicolas Flamel. Je lui ai proposé de lui acheter mais il m'a révélé son prix alors j'ai réalisé qu'en une vie je n'aurais jamais de quoi payer… Je lui ai dit que tu rêvais de posséder ce livre alors il me l'a remis pour que je te l'offre à Noël… Je savais qu'il était timbré comme Dumbledore mais pas à ce p…

-Merci, Ron ! Je t'adore ! S'écria Hermione en se jetant sur Ron pour le serrer dans ses bras.

Elle lui donna un baiser sur la joue et admira le livre, les larmes aux yeux. Ron semblait pétrifié et il était difficile de faire la différence entre la couleur de ses cheveux et celle de son visage.

-Viens, ajouta Hermione en le prenant par le bras. On t'attend dans la Grande Salle, Harry !

Ils disparurent derrière le tableau de la Grosse Dame, laissant Harry seul dans la salle commune.

Un bruit de pas pratiquement imperceptible retentit derrière Harry et il sentit le parfum de Lara surgir derrière lui.

Il ne bougea pas, tournant le dos aux escaliers du dortoir des filles et bientôt il put sentir le souffle de Lara sur sa nuque.

Une main vint retirer ses lunettes et il vit un ruban flou s'approcher de ses yeux. Le tissu noir vint masquer son regard alors que des mains douces nouaient le ruban autour de sa tête.

Harry aveugle se sentit poussé un peu plus loin dans la pièce sans voir où il mettait les pieds.

Il sentait son cœur palpiter dans sa poitrine, lui procurant une sensation de chaleur.

Un métal froid glissa dans le coup de Harry et bientôt, le ruban tomba à ses pieds.

Harry ne vit qu'un mélange de couleur flou s'étendre sous ses yeux.

-Joyeux Noël, Harry ! Murmura Lara en reposant ses lunettes sur son nez.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et put voir distinctement son reflet dans la glace en face de lui.

Lara se tenait derrière lui avec un sourire et quelque chose avait changé sur lui. Il portait à présent un collier de maille dorée avec un pendentif très particulier. Il s'agissait d'une minuscule bille de crystal qui brillait de mille feux, elle était presque éblouissante alors que Harry l'admirait sans comprendre.

Il se tourna vers Lara avec un regard perplexe et le pendentif rayonnant éclaira son sublime visage d'une lueur blanche éclatante.

-C'est un Crystonova, expliqua Lara en plissant les yeux sous l'assaut lumineux du pendentif. Il est plus petit que les autres mais il suffit à produire une source de lumière abondante quand on le brise…

-C'est vraiment magnifique ! Assura Harry complètement émerveillé.

Il prit la minuscule sphère dans le creux de sa main et il sentit ses doigts se réchauffer doucement.

-Merci, dit-il simplement en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de Lara. J'ai quelque chose pour toi…

Il sortit de sa poche un petit paquet emballé dans un somptueux papier bleu et le déposa dans les mains de Lara.

Elle déballa soigneusement le paquet cadeau et en sortit un petit miroir carré. Harry sortit alors un miroir identique de sa poche, le miroir qu'il avait réparé d'un coup de baguette après l'avoir brisée l'année précédente.

-C'est un Miroir à Double Sens, expliqua doucement Harry sous le regard perplexe de Lara. Ils sont exactement semblables, et avec ça on sera toujours en contact, quel que soit l'endroit où on l'utilisera… Tu n'auras qu'à sortir le tiens et prononcer mon nom, et je pourrais te répondre avec le miens…

Lara resta bouche bée en regardant le miroir qui était resté sale malgré les efforts de Harry pour le rendre présentable.

-C'est… C'est le cadeau le plus incroyable que j'ai jamais eut ! Assura Lara en croisant son regard. Tu as eut une idée absolument géniale, Harry ! Sauf que si ton cadeau se brise, tu n'auras pas sept ans de malheur contrairement à moi !

Elle émit un petit rire cristallin et l'embrassa tendrement.

-Ca te dis de le tester ? Demanda Harry avec un sourire malicieux.

-Bien sur ! S'exclama-t-elle en le défiant du regard. Je vais dans le couloir derrière le portrait de la Grosse Dame, et toi, tu restes là, d'accord ?

Harry acquiesça et Lara sortit de la salle commune d'un pas vif.

Il observa le miroir carré et l'approcha de son visage.

Le reflet qu'il voyait était le sien, puis, peu à peu, il changea alors qu'une voix s'élevait du miroir.

-Harry Potter, prononçait Lara d'une voix enthousiaste. J'appelle le Capitaine Harry, vous me recevez ? Demanda-t-elle alors que son visage joyeux apparaissait sur la petite glace. Ah, enfin, vous voilà, Capitaine !

Harry éclata d'un rire sincère et chaleureux en voyant celle qu'il aimait à travers le miroir. Son sourire se déforma et il baissa les yeux avec un pincement au cœur.

-Harry, ça va ? Demanda Lara d'une voix inquiète.

-Tu sais, ce miroir appartenait à mon Parrain, Sirius, expliqua Harry avec un sourire triste. Il me l'avait offert pour que je puisse lui parler quand j'étais loin de lui mais je ne l'ai pas utilisé… J'aurais dut pourtant…

Alors maintenant je suis sur je pourrais être près de celle que j'aime quoi qu'il arrive, où que je sois… Avec le miroir on ne se quittera plus…

Lara afficha un petit sourire et Harry vit une flamme s'allumer dans ses yeux gris profonds.

Elle ouvra la bouche pour répondre quand un bruit de coup retentit vers la vitre de la salle commune.

-C'était quoi ça ? Demanda-t-elle en se penchant pour essayer de voir, en vain.

Harry tourna la tête vers la fenêtre de la pièce et vit Hedwige qui tapait du bec contre les carreaux. Elle avait disparue depuis quelques jours et Harry pensait qu'elle était partie chercher un paquet lointain.

-Attends un instant ! Demanda Harry au reflet de Lara en posant le miroir sur une table. Ma chouette vient d'arriver…

Il s'avança vers la vitre et ouvrit la fenêtre pour laisser entrer Hedwige.

Elle agita ses ailes en faisant s'envoler les flocons de neige qui la recouvraient alors que Harry refermait la fenêtre.

Il vit le petit paquet qu'elle portait et le détacha de ses pattes. Elle s'envola et alla se poser près de la cheminée pendant que Harry s'approchait de la table sur lequel était posé le miroir.

-J'ai reçut un colis, expliqua Harry en regardant le visage de Lara dans le miroir.

Il observa la petite boite en bois sombre et ouvrit le couvercle. Un message de quelques mots était déposé à l'intérieure, par-dessus un autre paquet enveloppé dans un tissu blanc.

Harry se pencha vers la boite et lut le petit mot dont l'écriture lui donnait une impression de déjà-vue.

« Lily m'a fait jurer de te remettre ceci quand le temps serait enfin arrivé. »

Harry resta pétrifié devant cette phrase d'une grande simplicité mais qui signifiait tant… Des images resurgirent brusquement dans son esprit, sa mère apparaissait à nouveau devant ses yeux… Il sentit son cœur battre la chamade, ses poumons semblaient se vider peu à peu.

-Harry, qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Demanda Lara, alarmée.

Harry se tourna vers le miroir sans trouver quoi dire, il fronça les sourcils désespérément en hochant la tête, la bouche entrouverte.

-Rejoins les autres dans la Grande Salle, finit-il par dire à Lara avec un nœud crispé au fond de l'estomac. Je… Je veux être seul un moment…

Finite ! Lança-t-il au Miroir et le visage de Lara disparut pour laisser place au reflet de Harry… Pâle, perdu…

Il saisit la boite en bois, à moitié-conscient, et gravit l'escalier pour rejoindre son dortoir, laissant Hedwige auprès de la cheminée.

Arrivé devant son lit, il déposa soigneusement le paquet sur sa couverture et tira son rideau même si personne ne se trouvait dans la pièce. Il voulait être seul, personne ne pouvait être avec lui à ce moment précis, il devait être le seul à découvrir le contenu du paquet.

Agenouillé sur son lit, Harry observa la boite ouverte, le message inscrit sur le petit bout de parchemin et le tissu blanc qui enveloppait un objet mystérieux.

Les mains tremblantes, il saisit le paquet dans le tissu et le posa devant lui. Tout doucement, il attrapa l'extrémité du petit drap blanc et le tira en retenant son souffle.

Son cœur s'accéléra encore quand il vit un petit cadre entourer une photo noire. C'était l'objet en question…

Sa respiration faiblissante, Harry saisit le cadre et l'approcha de son visage.

La photo était noire, aucune inscription, pas de visage, rien, elle était simplement noire.

Harry resta immobile devant le cadre, sans savoir quoi faire, quand deux points lumineux apparurent sur la photo. Il recula son visage du cadre et prit une profonde inspiration qui s'avéra douloureuse.

Les deux points brillaient d'une lueur vert-émeraude très intense. Le noir commença à laisser place à la lumière et la photo changea doucement.

Des formes fantomatiques traversaient le cadre, s'entrelaçant pour dessiner un visage flou…

Harry ne bougeait plus, il regarda le visage s'affiner doucement pour devenir parfaitement visible.

Son cœur rata une pulsation quand le visage de Lily apparut sur la photo. Ses yeux vert-émeraude envoûtants remplaçaient les deux points lumineux, ses cheveux roux aussi intenses que les flammes tombaient gracieusement sur ses épaules et son teint clair contrastait avec l'obscurité qui entourait son visage.

Elle avait l'air si triste et si heureuse à la fois. Son visage exprimait simultanément la nostalgie et la joie. Elle avait un petit sourire triste accroché à ses lèvres et ses yeux traduisaient sa peine.

Harry sentit ses yeux s'humidifier et son menton se crispé en regardant ce visage qui lui manquait tant.

Quand le portrait de Lily se mit à parler, il crut réentendre l'écho qui était sortit de la baguette de Voldemort, lors de la remontée des sorts.

-« Harry, Mon petit Ange… Si tu savais comme je tiens à toi… Mon cœur saigne à la seule pensée que nous sommes séparés à l'heure où tu m'entends ! Je regrette tellement de ne plus être à tes côtés, mon fils !

Tu me manque terriblement !

Je donnerais tout ce que j'ai au monde pour te voir, car je suis certaine que tu es magnifique aujourd'hui… Je sourie en pensant à ce que tu es devenu…

Mon Ange, tu dois te demander pourquoi tu reçois ce message aussi tard. Et bien c'est parce que j'en ai décidé ainsi.

Il y a certaines choses que tu ne sais pas, des choses très importantes, que tu es prêt à entendre.

J'ai peine à te dire cela, mais le fardeau qui pèse sur tes épaules, c'est nous qui te l'avons cédé…

Si seulement nous pouvions inverser les choses, saches que nous le ferions car tu as plus souffert que personne, et ce, par notre faute.

Je sais bien que tout l'amour que je t'ai porté et que je te porte toujours ne suffira jamais à combler les cicatrices de ton cœur, c'est pour cela qu'il faut en finir…

A l'heure qu'il est, tu dois avoir été mis au courant au sujet de l'origine de ce fardeau. Tu as été choisi bien avant ta naissance pour être celui qui vaincra Voldemort, à cause de la prophétie vous concernant, lui et toi.

Nous l'avons combattu du mieux que nous pouvions mais toi seul à le pouvoir d'en venir à bout…

Je regrette tant que le sort se soit acharné sur toi, mais cette injustice, tu ne peux en aucun cas la combattre. Tu n'as pas le choix, Harry, et j'ai le cœur déchiré à la seule idée de savoir que tu es l'élu…

Tu as été chargé d'une mission, la mission la plus périlleuse qui soit.

Tu dois mettre fin au règne de Lord Voldemort car l'avenir de l'humanité est en jeu…

Mais ce combat, tu ne le gagneras pas seul.

Peu de temps avant que j'enregistre ce message, j'ai appris qu'il restait un espoir…

Quelqu'un a le pouvoir de faire tourner la guerre à notre avantage. Il est le seul qui puisse te venir en aide, et c'est pour cette raison que tu dois à tout prix le trouver avant Voldemort.

Dès que tu l'auras retrouvé, il te donnera les moyens de faire disparaître à tout jamais celui dont le monde craint même le nom.

Je ne peux pas te donner toutes les réponses que tu attends mais je suis au courant d'une chose : tu as été choisi, il y a plus de mille ans de cela.

Un combat entre les deux plus grands fondateurs de Poudlard a explosé et Godric Gryffondor s'est dressé contre Salazar Serpentard pour l'empêcher de prendre le pouvoir. Ils sont morts tous les deux, mais ils ont laissé leur descendance derrière eux…

L'affrontement entre les héritiers de Serpentard et ceux de Gryffondor n'a jamais cessé depuis la mort de leurs ancêtres, et le seul être vivant capable de mettre fin à ce combat est le descendant simultané des deux lignées, celui qui possède le sang de Gryffondor et de Serpentard : le Prince au Sang-mêlé.

Il possède un pouvoir dont j'ignore tout, cependant je sais qu'il est le seul à pouvoir t'aider, Harry.

L'héritier de Serpentard affronte celui de Gryffondor, et il n'y a que le Prince qui puisse mettre un terme à cette bataille, en tuant l'un ou l'autre.

Lord Voldemort est l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard et il fera tout pour ranger le Prince au Sang-mêlé de son côté. S'il réussit, il pourra détruire l'héritier de Godric Gryffondor. S'il trouve le Prince il te tuera, car l'héritier, c'est toi, Harry.

Et tu hérites de la lourde tâche de mener le combat contre ton rival. Je suis tellement désolée mais de telles choses ne peuvent être changées. Ton père était le descendant direct de Gryffondor, et nous savions qu'en te mettant au monde, tu recevrais ce fardeau. Tu n'imagines pas quelle torture représente le fait de savoir que son enfant est destiné à souffrir…

Harry, tu dois en finir, je ne peux pas supporter l'idée que tu souffre encore. Tu es le dernier-né des descendants de Godric Gryffondor et il faut que tu accomplisses cette mission.

C'est la seule chose qui importe désormais : trouve le Prince au Sang-mêlé, car notre souvenir disparaîtra avec toi si jamais tu perds le combat…

Mets fin à la guerre, rejoins-le avant que Voldemort ne le retrouve !

Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'empare de son pouvoir, l'aube ne ressurgira pas… Le Monde s'effondrera en même temps que toi…

Tu as le pouvoir de sauver ce qui reste de bon en ce monde ! Une fois que tu serras à ses côtés, le Prince pourra enfin t'aider à ramener la paix.

Nous te demandons pardon de t'avoir laissé souffrir tout ce temps. Je sais que ma sœur et son mari ont dû être durs envers toi mais ils ne peuvent pas comprendre notre univers… Je ne voulais pas que tu sois livré à leur porte, crois-moi. Seulement nous n'avions pas le choix…

J'ai confiance en toi, mon Ange. Je suis persuadée que tu y arriveras, tu as ça dans le sang…

Nous t'aimons de tout notre cœur, ton père et moi, et je suis sure qu'un beau jour, on se reverra… »

Puis elle se tut. Un sourire triste attaché au bout des lèvres. Ses yeux vert-émeraude si profonds reflétaient un trouble, une souffrance intérieure qui ne s'accordait pas à la parfaite beauté de son visage.

Lily serra la mâchoire et son sourire se crispa alors qu'une larme naissait sous ses yeux envoûtants. Elle glissa le long de son magnifique visage et se détacha pour tomber et disparaître hors du cadre.

-« Bonne chance, Harry… Sois sûr que mon cœur t'accompagne…»

Sur ces mots, l'obscurité se fit plus dense et le noir vint masquer le visage de Lily, s'insinuant sournoisement par la tige de ses cheveux et leur faisant perdre leur éclat naturel. Ses yeux s'éteignaient, ses lèvres devenaient floues, et bientôt le visage de Lily sombra dans l'abysse obscur. Puis le noir se fit maître dans le cadre sombre, muet, vide…

La terre pouvait s'effondrer sous ses pieds, Harry ne bougerait pas d'un cil. Seules ses larmes avaient encore le pouvoir de couler le long de son visage et de se déverser sur le cadre de la photo noire.

Il ne pouvait plus bouger, il restait de marbre, à genou sur son lit. Il ne pensait plus, même son cerveau n'avait plus le courage de continuer.

Il ne restait que son cœur. Son cœur qui battait plus fort que jamais. L'amour le submergeait avec une telle ampleur qu'Harry sentit son corps tout entier se réchauffer après avoir reçut ce qu'il avait tant attendu.

La couverture de son lit aurait put s'embraser sous cet élan de chaleur qui l'envahissait.

Aucune question, aucune crainte ne pouvait détourner son esprit de cette photo qu'il regardait sans vraiment la voir.

Sentant son cœur se resserrer, Harry baissa la tête et serra la photo contre son front. Un élan d'émotion s'empara alors de lui. Tant de peine, tant de souffrance, tant de mystère qui dominait son esprit. Lily avait raison… Il n'y avait qu'une seule solution… Il fallait en finir…

-Je le retrouverais, Maman ! Je te le promets…

Sur ces mots, Harry reposa doucement le cadre sur son drap blanc et le recouvra délicatement de son tissu. Il resta à genou, et observa la photo noire, dissimulée sous le voile blanc.

-Je trouverais le Prince au Sang-mêlé avant Voldemort, murmura-t-il d'une voix ferme alors qu'une lueur flamboyante venait de naître dans son regard déterminé.


	26. XXIII L'Echappée

**XXIII L'échappée : **

C'était donc lui…

Harry était le descendant de Gryffondor et il avait la charge d'affronter son rival, Voldemort, le descendant de Serpentard. Tel était le Règne des Ancêtres : un combat à mort… Pour la première fois, Harry se rendait compte de l'importance de l'issue de cette lutte… Pour la première fois, il réalisait combien il était crucial qu'il soit le vainqueur…

Il n'y avait qu'une façon de gagner ce combat. Il devait trouver le Prince au Sang-mêlé.

Lily avait raison, il fallait en finir.

Comme soumit à un ordre impérieux, Harry tira son rideau et se hissa hors de son lit. Puis d'une démarche assurée, il s'avança droit devant lui en fixant sa valise du regard. Il était déterminé à découvrir la vérité. Il avait promis.

Harry s'arrêta devant sa malle et s'agenouilla pour l'ouvrir. Il plongea ses mains à l'intérieure et en ressortit un petit coffret en piteux état. Sans plus attendre, il retourna sur son lit, le coffre sous le bras, comme il était venu.

Il s'assit et le posa délicatement sur ses genoux, puis, avec une grande excitation, il ouvrit doucement le couvercle.

L'Orbevia était là, luisante d'une faible onde bleutée. La petite sphère semblait appeler Harry en l'inondant de cette lueur apaisante.

Avec précaution, il retira le minuscule globe de son socle de bronze, et le prit entre ses mains.

Harry inspira profondément, et concentra ses pensées sur le Prince au sang-mêlé. Il était fermement déterminé à élucider ce mystère, et les réponses se trouvaient dans le passé…

L'Orbévia s'illumina instantanément, elle inonda Harry d'une énergie pure et il se sentit absorbé dans la sphère.

Soudain, la gravité sembla changer et il fut plongé dans le tunnel de ses souvenirs. Mais cette fois-ci, Harry ne voyait pas sa vie toute entière défiler sous ses yeux… Cette fois-ci, les images qu'il voyait étaient nettes, et avaient un rapport direct avec le Prince au Sang-mêlé…

Une voix lointaine s'éleva de nul part, et avec elle se dessinait une pièce avec des étagères pleines de livres : la bibliothèque de Poudlard.

-« Le Prince est l'héritier des deux plus grands Sorciers de leur époque », prononçait le Professeur Mcgonnagal qui semblait surprise de dire de telles choses. « …c'est le mélange du sang de Gryffondor et de celui de Serpentard... »

-«… La deuxième guerre est le théâtre du combat des héritiers ! Le Prince au Sang-mêlé dispose du pouvoir de détruire nos ennemis… », s'écriait Nirvana Fallberg avec excitation. « Il est celui qui pourra ramener la paix ! »

-« Ou instaurer le Règne du chaos. Tout dépend de son choix... » Tranchait Dumbledore d'une voix sombre.

La vision changea et le livre de Rowenda Serdaigle apparut devant Harry. La voix de Dumbledore s'éleva comme un chant céleste.

-« Un enfant viendra, il naîtra de l'union de deux des descendants et cet enfant possédera un pouvoir qui n'a d'égal dans ce bas monde…

…il aura le courage du Lion, l'ambition du Serpent mais aussi un héritage bien plus grand. Un héritage qui franchit les limites de l'imagination. En tant que témoin de ce pouvoir, je vous mets en garde…

Le Prince au Sang-mêlé suivra la voie de Godric Gryffondor... Ou vous devrez le tuer… »

La voix s'estompa et le livre disparut. Une pièce sombre se profila et Nirvana Fallberg apparut avec elle.

Sur une table au milieu de la pièce reposait une sculpture en forme de pyramide. L'inspecteur l'ouvrait, puis avec une rage mal contenue il la jetait à terre.

-« Rien ! NADA ! Pas une seule note ! Pas un mot ! Et si ce livre n'est pas là, il doit sans doutes être décomposé et dispersé dans un tas de poussière… Il a été pris avant la mort des Vellana… »

Puis il se tut et le décor changea à nouveau. Dans cette vague de souvenirs, Harry commençait à comprendre… Il remontait le temps, il était en train de revivre tous les moments en rapport avec le Prince du plus récent au plus ancien…

Un mur délabré et couvert de suie se dressait sous ses yeux. Un nom presque hypnotisant luisait de lettres dorées : Eléonore Vellana.

-«L'arbre ne ment pas ! Eléonore Vellana est vivante ! » Assurait la voix de Fallberg.

Le lieu changeait encore une fois. Harry ne voyait que des formes floues et la voix de Fallberg s'élevait dans ce tumulte de souvenir.

-« Le Prince et les Vellana représentent une menace pour Némésis… Il y a forcément un rapport… »

Puis un autre paysage se dessina, changeant de plus en plus rapidement. La chambre des Dolmens…

-« C'est embêtant, très embêtant. Cette femme est sans aucun doute la clé des derniers événements. » Murmurait la voix lointaine de Melkior le Druide alors que Harry se sentait propulser encore plus vite dans le tunnel de souvenirs.

C'était comme s'il allait bien plus loin dans le passé. Il était impossible de distinguer les souvenirs qui défilaient jusqu'à ce que le rythme ralentisse à nouveau.

Une tombe finit par se dessiner… Un message brillant était inscrit à la main, avec du sang de Vampire… Celui de Darok…

-« Né de l'alliance de deux des héritiers, il est l'œuvre la plus pure qui existe en ce monde. Son pouvoir dépasse ceux de quiconque et il est celui qui mettra fin à la deuxième guerre…

La preuve en est ce tombeau à vos pieds. Voyez son propriétaire disparu ! Le Prince au Sang-Mêlé l'a détruit, car aucun de ses rivales ne lui viendra à bout. Ouvrez vos yeux et rendez-vous à l'évidence : il n'est plus là ! La Langua Serpentina a disparu ! »

Harry relut le message et eut la nette impression qu'un élément très important s'offrait à lui. La _Langua Serpentina_…

Mais à peine avait-il eut le temps d'y réfléchir que sa vision se troublait. Il allait encore plus loin… Il prit de la vitesse dans le tunnel et une nouvelle scène encore plus ancienne ressurgissait…

Le Poudlard Express se dessina en fond et des silhouettes étranges l'entouraient…

L'horrible visage de Sidilius apparut sous ses yeux, avec ses canines acérées et son expression crispée, comme s'il était enragé. Il tenait une chaîne au bout de laquelle était suspendu un tube argenté qui renfermait un liquide luisant d'un bleu mystérieux.

-« Il est ici. Je le sens... Le Prince au Sang-Mêlé est tout près... Cette fois il ne nous échappera pas ! »

La voix rauque et caverneuse de Sidilius se tut et le visage du Vampire commença à devenir flou. Le paysage disparaissait lentement et Harry se prépara à être propulsé hors de l'Orbévia… Plus aucun n'événement n'avait de rapport avec le Prince avant la rencontre avec Sidilius… Du moins c'était ce qu'Harry croyait…

Alors qu'il s'attendait à retrouver le dortoir des Gryffondor, Harry plongea à nouveau dans le tunnel de souvenir, sans comprendre. Pourquoi allait-il plus loin ? Y avait-il autre chose dans le passé ?

Avec un mélange d'appréhension et d'excitation, il se laissa guider par l'Orcévia dans le dédale de sa mémoire…

Une porte se profilait devant lui. Une porte familière, Harry la connaissait…

-« Alohomora ! » Prononçait une voix rauque et lointaine.

A cet instant, la porte de la maison des Dursley s'ouvrit à la volée et une silhouette sombre encapuchonnée apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte.

L'homme brandissait sa baguette.

Harry lançait un sort, en vain.

L'oncle Vernon s'échappait par le salon, Harry derrière lui.

Un fusil se braquait sur l'homme qui venait d'entrer dans la maison.

Un bruit de canon retentissait, mais l'homme n'avait pas bougé.

Harry hurlait à Vernon de fuir… Son oncle obéissait…

Il était seul à présent… Seul avec cet intrus…

L'homme s'approchait doucement, Harry était à sa merci. Il craignait le visage qu'il allait bientôt découvrir…

Igor Karkaroff retirait sa capuche, et Harry pouvait distinguer ses traits creusés et sa mine déplorable.

-« Je suis venu te prévenir ! Il faut que tu sache… »

Karkaroff parlait d'une voix saturée, pressée et déformée par la peur. Harry qui revivait ses souvenirs grâce à l'Orbevia ne comprenait pas…

-« Ils me poursuivent ! Il faut que je te dise … Ils ne veulent pas que tu sois mis au courant ! C'est bien trop important ! Si jamais ils m'attrapent c'est fini ! »

Harry sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Il avait presque oublié cette soirée où il avait rencontré Karkaroff chez les Dursley… Les événements qui avaient suivi l'avaient tellement préoccupé qu'il était passé à côté de ce détail…

-« Tu dois être le seul à savoir ! Eux aussi veulent s'emparer du secret ! Mais si jamais il l'apprend… Il pourra nous détruire tous et toi-même ne serra plus un obstacle pour lui ! »

-« Voldemort ! Ses Mangemorts vous recherchent ? » Demandait la voix tremblante de Harry.

-« Ouiiiiiiiiiii ! Il faut partir ! Ils vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre ! »

-« NON ! Ici nous sommes en sécurité ! C'est le seul endroit où … »

Mais la voix de Harry criait en vain car Karkaroff se précipitait déjà hors de la maison des Dursley.

La rue semblait déserte… Privet Drive s'étendait devant Harry… Karkaroff était déjà loin… Il courrait d'une démarche boiteuse… Avec une pincement au ventre, Harry vit les Mangemorts apparaître de nul part… Ils encerclaient Karkaroff… Leur cape cachaient son visage terrifié…

-« NON ! Non ! Je ne vous suivrais pas ! Allez-vous-en ! Pitié, laissez-moi ! »

Un des Mangemorts sortait un large parchemin qu'il dépliait devant lui. Au ralentit, Harry le vit saisir sa baguette et effleurer le parchemin avec l'extrémité… Ses lèvres s'animèrent… Il prononçait quelque chose que Harry ne parvenait pas à entendre… Puis sa baguette s'illuminait et le parchemin libérait un torrent de brume qui se propageait autour des Mangemorts… Harry ne voyait plus que des ombres… Puis soudain, un éclair vert aveuglant traversa le ciel… La brume s'évanouit avec les Mangemorts et Karkaroff, aspirés par un gouffre invisible…

Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux… La clé était là, sous ses yeux mais il l'avait oubliée… L'Orbévia l'avait éclairé, elle lui avait montré ce qu'il savait déjà mais qu'il ne comprenait pas…

-« Tu dois être le seul à savoir ! »

Harry entendait un dernier écho s'élever de nul part.

-« Eux aussi veulent s'emparer du secret ! »

Tout devenait flou autour de lui.

-« Mais si jamais il l'apprend… Il pourra nous détruire tous et toi-même ne serra plus un obstacle pour lui ! »

Le tunnel de souvenir s'éloignait. Harry ne voyait plus aucune image distincte… Il n'y avait que la voix…

-« Eux aussi veulent s'emparer du _secret_ ! »

Brusquement, la Sphère expulsa Harry hors du tunnel. Les images floues laissèrent place à un décor familier, le dortoir des Gryffondor.

Harry était assit sur le bord de son lit, l'Orbévia en main, et son corps semblait s'être transformé en marbre.

Les pensées s'entrelaçaient à une vitesse fulgurante mais cette fois elles arrivaient à une conclusion. Une conclusion certaine. Une conclusion inéluctable. La seule conclusion.

Karkaroff était venu chez lui cet été pour lui révéler un secret. Un secret que Harry devait être le seul à entendre sinon Voldemort pourrait les détruire tous…

-Il savait tout… Murmura Harry d'une voix incrédule.

Il était tellement ébranlé de ne pas avoir pensé au directeur de Durmstrang plus tôt… La réponse était sous son nez…

Karkaroff savait pour le Prince, il était au courant de la légende, c'était la seule explication. Et il était venu en parler à Harry. Il voulait que ce soit l'héritier de Gryffondor qui gagne le combat…

Il savait peut-être même…

Harry sentit son cœur rater une pulsation à cette seule idée.

-Il savait peut-être même qui était le Prince au Sang-mêlé ! S'exclama-t-il d'une voix brisée.

Harry se rappela sa promesse. Il devait retrouver le Prince. Il fallait qu'il aille parler à Karkaroff…

Seulement l'ex-Mangemort avait été capturé par les partisans de Voldemort. Il avait du être emmené auprès de Lord Voldemort en personne…

Il avait peut-être même parlé.

« Non ! » Pensa Harry en hochant intérieurement la tête, « c'est impossible, Voldemort aurait déjà retrouvé le Prince si Karkaroff avait parlé. Il serait déjà en possession du pouvoir et l'aurait utilisé sans tarder. »

Harry se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre du dortoir. Ses pensées fusionnaient, il devait réfléchir encore, et il regarda le parc enneigé s'étendre sous ses yeux, si fabuleux avec le lac sombre glacé par endroit.

Mais Harry ne se permettait pas d'admirer le paysage. Il devait absolument trouver une solution. Il ne pouvait pas rester dans l'impasse…

Soudain, comme frappé par la foudre, il se retourna et se précipita hors du dortoir, descendit en trombe les escaliers et sortit de la salle commune, avec une idée bien précise en tête.

Il était temps d'aller voir Dumbledore.

Le couloir qui menait à la statue du Phénix était totalement désert en cette matinée de Noël. Le bruit des pas précipités de Harry se répercutaient sur les murs de pierre, s'approchant de plus en plus du bureau du directeur. Harry s'arrêta devant la sculpture sans hésiter, il était bien décidé à parler à Dumbledore.

-Gerbokoq ! Prononça-t-il d'une voix forte.

C'était le mot de passe utilisé lors de sa dernière visite, cependant la statue du Phénix resta de marbre. Il n'y eut pas de grondement sonore, la pierre ne pivota pas et l'escalier ne jaillit pas du sol. Le mot de passe avait changé…

Harry sentit l'impatiente le gagner et il inspira profondément pour empêcher ses nerfs de lâcher. La pression qu'il devait supporter commençait à lui peser lourd et il était tenté par la perspective de déchaîner la puissance de son poing sur cette statue stupide qui ne pouvait pas comprendre sa détresse.

-Fizwizbiz ! S'écria Harry en serrant les dents. Pralines longues langues ! Ballongomes ! Fondants du chaudron ! Vieux sénile complètement sourd ! Barbu dégénéré ! Espèce de bigleux… Bigleux arrogant…

Harry soupira nerveusement et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Sous l'emprise de la colère, il plongea la main dans sa poche et brandit sa baguette sous le bec du Phénix sculpté.

-CESAMO ! Lança-t-il d'une voix puissante.

Un éclair jaillit de sa baguette et frappa la pierre, seulement au lieu de l'imprégner, il ricocha et frappa Harry en pleine poitrine.

Le sort lui fit faire un saut de trois mètres, puis il tomba lourdement sur le sol glacé en poussant un gémissement de douleur.

-Harry ! S'inquiéta une voix derrière lui. Mais qu'est ce que…

Remus apparut dans son champ de vision, une expression inquiète sur le visage, il tandis la main à Harry et l'aida à se relever.

-Mais enfin, Harry, qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-il l'air perplexe.

-Je dois absolument voir Dumbledore, maintenant ! Parvint à dire Harry dont le souffle était saccadé par la colère et la douleur.

Remus le regarda en silence en fronçant les sourcils, puis il regarda à gauche et à droite et finit par dire :

-Viens dans mon bureau, s'il te plait, Harry !

-Non, je dois voir Dumbledore ! Insista Harry en lançant un regard significatif à Remus. C'est de la plus haute importance !

-Tu ne peux pas voir le professeur Dumbledore maintenant, Harry, répondit simplement Remus en le prenant par les épaules.

-Mais… Je…

Harry soupira encore une fois, las de devoir encore protester. Il gagna le bureau de Remus un couloir plus loin et attendit que la porte se referme pour se tourner vers lui en affichant une expression ferme et décidée.

-Pourquoi ne me laissez-vous pas aller le voir ? Demanda-t-il avec impatiente.

-Tout simplement parce que Dumbledore n'est pas à Poudlard, répondit calmement Remus en s'approchant de Harry. Mais ce n'est pas censé être crié sur les toits… Tout le monde croit qu'il est dans son bureau, mais ce n'est pas le cas…

-Où est-il ! S'inquiéta Harry qui sentait son souffle diminuer. Je dois aller lui parler…

-Harry, il est allé au Ministère de la Magie pour s'entretenir avec Mrs Amélia Bones en parfaite discrétion, expliqua Remus d'un ton qui se voulait apaisant. Nous pensons qu'un espion surveille Poudlard, il devait donc faire croire à sa présence ici, étant donné ce dont il est allé parler avec Madame le Ministre…

-Et de quoi est-il allé lui parler ? Demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils mais sa rage et sa colère s'atténuaient doucement.

-C'est en rapport avec l'Ordre, répondit Remus à voix basse. Harry, je suis de ceux qui pensent que tu as le droit de savoir. Nous avons été informés que les Mangemorts allaient se réunir, aujourd'hui même pour préparer une action de grande envergure. Il semblerait qu'ils veuillent frapper le soir de Noël…

L'Ordre essaye de retrouver le lieu de réunion le plus vite possible, seulement nous devons agir dans le secret car si les agents du Ministère sont infiltrés, l'espion pourrais avertir Voldemort que nous nous préparons à contrer leur attaque…

Dumbledore est allé demander au Ministre de réunir les Viseurs D'élites du Ministère de confiance dans le plus grand secret. L'Ordre ne suffira jamais à contenir tous les Mangemorts, nous avons besoin d'aide, et Dumbledore est allé en chercher…

-Mais je dois lui parler immédiatement ! Je n'ai pas le temps… Assura Harry qui se sentait dans une impasse. Il faut que j'aille le retrouver, dès maintenant…

-Calmes-toi, Harry ! S'écria Remus qui ne semblait pas comprendre. Enfin, expliques moi ce qu'il se passe ! Pourquoi veux-tu impérativement voir Dumbledore ?

Harry éprouvait le besoin urgent de se libérer, il voulait se libérer de ce fardeau et il décida alors de dévoiler tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

-J'ai reçu un colis ! Expliqua-t-il d'une voix forte et suraiguë. C'était un message de… De Lily… Elle l'avait enregistré avant de mourir…

Les yeux de Remus étincelaient étrangement tout à coup, à la prononciation du nom de Lily, son regard avait changé, et il semblait prendre Harry très au sérieux.

-Elle m'a raconté comment j'ai hérité du sang de Gryffondor, elle m'a dit que c'était moi le descendant, et que, par conséquent, je devais arrêter Voldemort coûte que coûte, parce que lui est l'héritier de Serpentard…

Seulement le seul à pouvoir agir dans le combat est ce Prince au Sang-mêlé ! C'est le descendant de Gryffondor, ET de Serpentard en même temps ! Il dispose du pouvoir dont tous ces livres parlent comme s'il s'agissait de l'apocalypse… C'est pourquoi je dois le trouver ! Je dois découvrir qui est le Prince, le plus vite possible ! Maman a dit que si Voldemort s'emparait de lui avant moi, il s'emparerait de son pouvoir…

Harry se pinça la lèvre sans cesser de fixer Remus des yeux. Il était immobile et écoutait attentivement, mais Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était aussi calme, pourquoi il faisait comme si ce n'était rien alors qu'en fait, il s'agissait de la mission la plus périlleuse qui soit…

-Lily avait raison ! Elle a dit vrai ! Assura Harry qui crut percevoir une pointe de doute dans le regard de Remus. Tout concorde exactement ! Le livre de Rowena Serdaigle, la légende, Gryffondor et Serpentard ! Tout !

Je suis celui qui doit trouver le Prince au Sang-mêlé ! … Vous ne me croyez pas ! Demanda-t-il avec déception en sondant Remus du regard.

Vous…

-Harry, je ne suis pas étonné par ce que tu avances car ça explique beaucoup de chose… Avoua Remus d'un ton toujours serein. Mais tu dois te rendre à l'évidence : personne n'est en mesure de te dire qui est le Prince. Personne ne le sait…

-Si justement ! S'exclama Harry qui sentait le courage revenir en voyant Remus le croire. Il y a quelqu'un qui peut m'aider ! Vous… Vous vous souvenez de cette soirée de cet été, chez les Durlsey !

Igor Karkaroff, l'ancien directeur de Durmstang est venu me voir à Privet Drive… Il m'a dit qu'il avait un secret à me révéler et que je devais être le seul à entendre sinon Voldemort pourrait tous nous détruire !

Vous ne pouviez nier qu'il parlait du Prince au Sang-mêlé, Remus ! Il savait ! Il connaissait l'identité du Prince et s'apprêtait à me la révéler ! Il sait toujours car il ne peut pas être mort… Il ne doit pas.

-Harry, même si ce que tu suppose est vrai, Karkaroff est à la main de Voldemort à présent, et il aura parlé sous la torture ! Fit remarquer Remus en fronçant les sourcils. Cela fait plus de 5 mois qu'il a été enlevé, sois réaliste !

-Non ! S'il avait parlé, Voldemort aurait déjà le pouvoir du Prince et il serait maître… Rectifia Harry qui était convaincu du contraire. Karkaroff doit avoir trouvé un moyen, je ne sais pas… En tout cas, je dois le retrouver !

-Et comment Diable veux-tu aller chercher Karkaroff ? Demanda Remus en essayant de raisonner Harry. Les Mangemorts ont du l'emmener directement à Voldemort avec leur Parchemin Tornade…

-Leur quoi ? Demanda Harry qui ne comprenait pas.

-Les Parchemins Tornades, les Mangemorts les utilisent pour « Transplaner » en quelque sorte à un endroit précis, expliqua Remus à contre cœur, il regrettait visiblement d'avoir mentionné ce mot. Seulement avec ces parchemins ils peuvent aussi transporter les personnes qui ne Transplanent pas de leur gré, comme les prisonniers…

-Ou comme moi… Constata Harry à mi-voix, et le nœud de son estomac semblait se détendre pour laisser place à un élan de détermination.

-Pardon ! S'exclama Remus d'une voix tendue. Non, Harry, ne-sois pas stupide ! Les Parchemins Tornades sont la possession des plus fidèles Mangemorts de Voldemort, même nos services ignorent à quels endroits ils mènent, seulement nous sommes certains qu'une meute de Mangemorts ou de Détraqueurs attend quiconque se rend là-bas !

-Mais vous avez dit que les Mangemorts se réunissaient ce soir pour préparer leur attaque, fit remarquer Harry qui avait déjà un plan en tête. Ce sera le moment ou jamais ! Il n'y aura plus personne pour garder les lieux…

-Harry, ouvres-les yeux, bon-sang ! Lança fermement Remus en le prenant par les épaules. Nous n'avons pas de Parchemin Tornade ! L'Ordre s'apprête à exécuter l'attaque de la plus grande envergure que l'on ait eut depuis la dernière guerre et Dumbledore est loin !

Harry eut l'impression de tomber en lambeaux, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Remus refusait ainsi de l'aider. Il avait la mission de retrouver le Prince mais tout le monde semblait décidé à l'éloigner encore plus de son but… Il baissa les yeux et hocha la tête avec un profond sentiment d'amertume.

-Laissez-moi au moins parler à Dumbledore ! Implora Harry avec lassitude. Laisse-moi aller le voir au Ministère…

-J'aimerais bien, seulement nous ne devons surtout pas sortir du château, Harry ! Expliqua Remus qui avait retrouvé sa patiente. Les agents du C.I.A sont postés au portail de l'école et un peu partout autour de l'enceinte du domaine… Il ne faut pas attirer l'attention sur nous ! L'espion peut être n'importe où ! Le moindre comportement suspect pourrait l'alarmer…

-Mais on ne peut pas rester ici à rien faire ! S'indigna Harry désespéré. J'ai promis à ma mère de faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour retrouver le Prince au Sang-mêlé ! Vous ne vous rendez-pas compte que le Règne des Ancêtres est bien plus important qu'une simple mission de cet Ordre débile !

Remus haussa les sourcils et entrouvrit la bouche dans une expression stupéfaite. Il paraissait vexé d'entendre de tels propos venant de Harry.

-Je te rappelle que James et Lily se sont investis tout autant que moi dans la sauvegarde de cet Ordre débile ! Lança Remus qui avait perdu son ton apaisant.

-Je ne voulais pas dire ça ! Assura Harry d'un ton las. Mais vous ne me prenez pas au sérieux…

-Je te prends au sérieux, Harry, rectifia Remus d'une voix ferme. Seulement je ne pense pas que Lily ait rédigé un message dans le but de te voir foncer tête baissée dans la gueule du Loup ! N'oublis pas que c'est parce que tu as réagi ainsi en voulant aller le sauver que Sirius est passé de l'autre côté du voile…

Harry resta bouche bée en entendant ces mots qui eurent le même effet qu'une gifle. Remus sembla regretter un instant ses paroles mais son regard se figea dans cette expression ferme qui indiquait que c'était son dernier mot.

Harry en avait assez entendu, il était déchiré entre un sentiment d'incompréhension et le désir intense de répliquer en disant que Sirius avait subsisté en Patmol. Mais le plus terrible était la cohérence des paroles de Remus qui avait sans doute raison… Harry avait longtemps culpabilisé avant de revoir Patmol mais cette fois il se sentait responsable d'avoir enlevé un ami à Remus.

Sans se retourner, Harry s'avança droit vers la porte. Remus ne le retint pas, il ne dit rien. Quand il saisit la poignée, Harry hésita un instant puis finit par la tournée pour sortir.

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de faire un pas vers le couloir car quelqu'un se trouvait dans l'embrasure de la porte, l'empêchant de passer.

Harry leva la tête vers le visage blanc masqué par les cheveux gras et sombres de Severus Rogue.

-Severus ! S'étonna la voix de Remus derrière Harry. Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?

Harry lança un regard sévère à Rogue qui afficha un rictus dédaigneux en s'abstenant de toute réponse. Remus s'approcha de la porte et se plaça à côté de Harry.

-Qu'est ce que ça signifie ! Lança-t-il avec suspicion. Vous écoutiez aux portes !

-Je venais vous prévenir que votre potion est prête, répondit Rogue en lui lançant un regard noir. Je n'allais pas interrompre cette discussion des plus… _intéressantes_ en frappant à votre porte…

-Merci, Severus, dit Remus d'un ton froid. Je viendrais prendre ma potion plus tard…

Il montra la porte pour l'inviter à sortir mais Rogue ne bougea pas d'un cil. Il se contenta de lancer un regard perçant à Remus tout en affichant une expression grave.

-J'appartiens à l'Ordre moi aussi, siffla-t-il sévèrement. Et je vous avertis :

N'essayez pas d'agir sans l'accord de Dumbledore !

-Il n'y a aucun problème, assura Remus d'un ton calme. Nous parlions juste…

-Ne mettez pas la mission de l'Ordre en péril sur une simple intuition ! Surtout si c'est celle de Potter ! Cingla Rogue avec un regard noir.

-Mêlez-vous de vos affaires ! Lança Harry avec violence.

-Justement, Potter ! Il s'agit des affaires de l'Ordre et donc des miennes ! Siffla Rogue en lançant un regard dédaigneux à Harry. C'est vous qui devriez vous mêler de vos affaires, petit insolent ! L'Ordre du Phénix ne vous regarde en rien !

-Je suis persuadé du contraire ! Lança Harry avec un sourire fier.

Il s'avança vers la porte pour sortir mais à peine eut-il fait un pas que Rogue se plaça devant lui pour lui barrer la route.

-Espèce de petit prétentieux ! Siffla Rogue avec un horrible rictus. Vous imaginez peut-être que vous pourrez libérer Karkaroff d'un coup de baguette ! Vous êtes bien comme votre père…

-Ca suffit ! Trancha Remus d'un ton cinglant. Harry, tu vas retourner dans ton dortoir et tu ne sortiras du château sous aucun prétexte ! Laissez-le passer, Severus !

-Vous ne trouverez jamais de Parchemin Tornade, Potter ! Lança précipitamment Rogue en pointant son doigt sous son nez d'un air menaçant. Et même si vous y parveniez, il y a des mots de passe pour les utiliser. N'allez pas gâcher 6 mois de travail acharné de l'Ordre en vous jetant stupidement dans la gueule du Loup !

-Aucun risque ! Siffla Harry entre ses dents avec un regard des plus noirs.

Il sortit de la pièce en bousculant Rogue qui poussa un juron puis se précipité dans les couloirs pour partir le plus loin du bureau de Remus.

Quand il Rogue fut hors de vue, il tourna la tête et sentit la colère revenir.

-Tu peux toujours courir ! Siffla-t-il avec hargne.

Puis il reprit sa route dans le château d'une démarche assurée, sans pour autant savoir quel chemin emprunter, ni où celui-ci allait le mener…

Harry franchit le portrait de la Grosse-Dame avec l'impression d'être perdu. Il ne baisserait pas les bras, il irait jusqu'au bout, seulement il ignorait par quel moyen il pourrait trouver le Prince. La seule piste était Karkaroff…

Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne vit pas que quelqu'un l'attendait déjà dans la Salle Commune.

-Harry ! S'exclama Lara d'une voix brisée en se précipitant vers lui. Où étais-tu passé ! On s'inquiétait ! Je suis allée dans la Grande Salle et on ne t'as pas vu venir… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ! Ajouta-t-elle en voyant le regard anéantit de Harry. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, Harry ?

-C'est… C'est assez compliqué… Avoua Harry d'une voix faible en n'osant pas regarder Lara. Il observa Ron à la dérobée puis Hermione et remarqua quelque chose d'insolite dépasser derrière sa jambe. Une oreille… Une oreille anormalement longue semblable à celle d'une chauve-souris…

Harry fit un pas sur le côté pour voir qui se cachait derrière Hermione et il put apercevoir Dobby habillé de son uniforme de Poudlard, agrippé à son pantalon, tête baissée, visiblement inquiet. Ses énormes yeux verts globuleux se levèrent vers Harry et un sourire timide se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Dobby ? S'étonna Harry qui sentit son cœur se desserrer légèrement. Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici ?

-Dobby a reçut le cadeau de Harry Potter ce matin, et Dobby était venu vous souhaiter Joyeux Noël, répondit timidement l'Elfe de Maison en tendant un petit paquet qui contenait sûrement une paire de chaussettes de couleurs différentes. Mais Dobby peut repasser plus tard car Harry Potter semble avoir de graves ennuis…

-Non, Dobby, dit Harry qui sentit naître un petit sourire sur son visage. C'est très gentil à toi d'être passé… Seulement…

-Harry Potter serait-il en danger ? S'inquiéta Dobby en baissant les oreilles.

-Harry, dis-nous ce qui ne va pas, je t'en prie ! L'implora Hermione en s'avançant vers lui. Lara nous a parlé d'un colis que tu as dit avoir reçut… Y avait-il quelque chose ? …

Harry soupira, il n'avait pas le courage de leur raconter l'histoire, il se sentait gêner de leur en parler. Mais une petite voix dans sa tête semblait dire quelque chose de rationnel pour la première fois : « Ils sont tes amis, ils t'ont aidé par le passé et en feront de même à l'avenir… »

En regardant les visages craintifs de Lara, Ron et d'Hermione tour à tour, Harry s'avança vers la cheminée et se laissa tomber lourdement sur un large fauteuil avec un soupir.

Il se mit alors à parler d'une voix dénuée de toute émotion, une voix froide et las, une voix fatiguée…

Harry raconta tout, tout sauf un détail… Il garda pour lui le fait qu'il descendait de Gryffondor. Il raconta l'histoire en inventant un autre héritier inconnu, et se contenta de dire qu'il voulait trouver le Prince à la demande de Lily…

Il n'était pas prêt. Il ne voulait pas que ses amis sachent, qu'ils s'inquiètent pour lui. Mais surtout il avait peur de les voir le regarder avec effroi chaque fois qu'ils le croiseraient, il craignait de les voir fuir, il ne voulait pas les perdre.

Le regard d'Hermione dissimulait de la suspicion et elle semblait avoir compris qu'Harry leur cachait quelque chose, cependant elle ne dit rien et lui laissa finir son récit.

-…Le seul moyen de retrouver Karkaroff, c'est de se procurer un de ces Parchemins Tornades, termina Harry qui avait retrouvé la flamme de détermination en repensant à sa promesse. Seuls les Mangemorts en possèdent, et encore… Il n'y aurait que les plus fidèles d'après Lupin…

-C'est incroyable qu'on ait ainsi oublié Karkaroff, déclara Hermione qui n'en revenait pas. Je… Je ne comprends pas comment le Ministère a put laisser passer cet enlèvement sans se soucier plus de lui… C'est un ancien Mangemorts, d'accord mais, il n'est plus avec Voldemort.

Ron fit de son mieux pour réprimer une grimace à l'entente de ce nom et posa la main sur son menton, réfléchissant apparemment.

-Harry, tu dis que Karkaroff est gardé près de Tu-Sais-Qui depuis 5 mois, fit-il remarquer. C'est vraiment louche ! S'il sait vraiment qui est le Prince au Sang-mêlé il aura parlé sous la torture… Ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'en viens à croire que... Karkaroff pourrait ne rien savoir, il pourrait t'avoir mentit !

-Il a raison, avoua Hermione qui réalisait tout à coup. Imagine que ce soit un piège, Harry ! Il est bien possible que Karkaroff soit toujours du côté de Voldemort… Ou alors il agissait sous l'effet de l'Imperium…

-Non ! Il sait ! Il n'a pas mentit ! Gémit Harry avec force pour se rassurer. Il doit savoir ! C'est notre seule piste…

-Sois réaliste, Harry ! Dit Hermione d'une voix douce. C'est la seule conclusion qui tient debout…

Harry regarda Hermione droit dans les yeux et ne put s'empêcher de lui donner raison. Il poussa un soupir plaintif et se leva du fauteuil pour aller s'accouder au rebord de la fenêtre.

Comment pourrait-il trouver le Prince à présent ? Il n'avait plus aucune piste. Et pourtant il fallait qu'il continue sans perdre de temps… Il avait promis.

Le désespoir commençait à s'emparer de tout son être alors qu'il regardait le paysage blanc du Parc de Poudlard, quand, comme une réponse à ses désirs, une voix s'éleva derrière lui.

-Il y a une autre possibilité, déclara Lara avec conviction et tous les regards – y compris celui de Dobby – se tournèrent vers elle. Igor Karkaroff a été mon Directeur pendant 4 ans à Durmstrang et il était de notoriété publique qu'il avait un grand talent dans une pratique magique : l'Occlumancie. Beaucoup prétendaient que son esprit était un vrai coffre-fort à l'école… Ca explique comment il aurait put garder un secret aussi longtemps !

Une explosion d'espoir mêlé à un élan de reconnaissance envers Lara s'empara de Harry. Son cœur s'emballa et il commença à retrouver sa volonté de fer.

-Tu en es certaine, Lara ? Demanda Harry qui connaissait déjà sa réponse.

Elle acquiesça avec une expression craintive mais elle paraissait convaincue de ce qu'elle avançait.

-Ca ne change pas grand-chose, Harry ! Fit remarquer Hermione les sourcils froncés. Nous n'avons aucun Parchemin Tornade et aller chercher Karkaroff serait bien trop dangereux…

Harry baissa les yeux. En effet, il ne savait pas où trouver un Parchemin Tornade, mais au moins, il avait la piste de Karkaroff. Harry soupira tristement et observa l'âtre de la cheminée, plongé dans ses pensées.

-Dobby aimerait vraiment venir en aide à Harry Potter, assura Dobby d'une voix timide. Harry Potter a tellement fait pour Dobby !

-On doit attendre le retour de Dumbledore, proposa Hermione qui semblait rassurée de ne pas voir Harry partir à la recherche de Karkaroff.

Il saura quoi faire.

Harry était absent, son regard était perdu sur les cendres et une idée germait dans sa tête… Une brillante idée.

Il se tourna vers les autres en affichant une expression déterminée sur son visage. Lara et Hermione le regardèrent sans comprendre alors que Ron semblait redouter le pire.

-Quoi ! Demanda-t-il la voix tremblante.

-Dobby, dit Harry d'une voix ferme alors qu'un plan s'échafaudait dans son esprit. C'est TOI dont j'ai besoin !

Dobby parut si sonné qu'il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il regarda Lara, Ron et Hermione tour à tour qui eux observaient Harry, incrédules.

-Moi, Harry Potter ? S'étonna-t-il en levant ses yeux exorbités vers lui. Vous avez dit Dobby !

-Oui, Dobby ! Lança Harry en s'avançant vers lui. Tu peux m'aider ! Tu as travaillé pour les Malefoy, et Lucius est l'un des plus fidèles Mangemorts de Voldemort – Dobby fit une grimace aussi effrayée en entendant le nom de son ancienne famille que celui de Voldemort. Je suis certain qu'il possède un Parchemin Tornade ! Tu as déjà dut en voir un quand tu étais là bas, n'est ce pas ?

-Dobby ne sait pas, avoua l'Elfe en baissant les yeux. La famille de Dobby lui cachait beaucoup de choses sur leurs affaires secrètes pendant la première guerre… Je sais uniquement que mon ancien Maître conservait tous ses objets de valeur dans la chambre sous le parquet du Grand Salon.

-On a entendu parler de cette trappe secrète ! Lança Ron en regardant Harry. Drago Malefoy nous en a parlé quand on s'est fait passer pour Crabbe et Goyle en 2ème année !

-Oui… Déclara Harry à mi-voix en se plongeant dans ses souvenirs. Il disait que son père y cachait toute sorte d'objets utilisés pour la Magie Noire. Et… Et Lucius y aura caché son Parchemin Tornade ! Lança Harry en relevant la tête comme s'il avait trouvé la clé du mystère. Il doit toujours y être ! Il faut aller…

-Harry, je t'arrête tout de suite ! Lança Hermione d'un ton sévère. Si tu penses qu'on va aller s'introduire chez les Malefoy…

-Oui, c'est ce que je propose ! Déclara Harry d'une voix encore plus forte. Hermione, c'est une occasion en or ! Lucius Malefoy est à Azkaban, Drago est à St Mangouste, il ne reste que sa mère…

-Narcissa Malefoy, prononça Hermione d'une voix sombre en regardant Harry d'un air menaçant. Tu n'es peut-être pas au courant mais tout le monde pense qu'elle est aussi impliquée que son mari dans les affaires de Voldemort !

Ron fut secoué d'un puissant fou rire, s'attirant le regard noir d'Hermione et celui de Harry et de Lara qui ne comprenaient pas. Il mit un moment à reprendre son sérieux et respira profondément, les larmes aux yeux.

-Hermione ! Si tu crois qu'on a peur de la mère de Drago ! Dit Ron avec un petit rire. Elle doit plus se soucier de sa garde robe que des affaires de son mari ! Non mais franchement !

-Je ne rigole pas, Ron ! Rétorqua Hermione d'une voix glaciale. Tu ne sais rien d'elle ! Tu l'imagines en train de faire du Shopping alors que Lucius est enfermé à Azkaban et que son fils est dans un asile, redescends sur Terre, mon pauvre !

-Dobby, est ce que tu sais comment on pourrais se rendre chez les Malefoy ! Demanda Harry pour couper court à leurs chamailleries.

-Dobby sait où est le Manoir Malefoy ! Répondit fièrement le petit Elfe de Maison. Et je vous y emmènerais avec grand plaisir !

-Non ! Harry, je ne suis pas d'accord ! Lança Hermione en s'interposant entre Dobby et lui. C'est dangereux ! Je ne te laisserais pas aller chercher ce Parchemin ! Et encore moins l'utiliser pour trouver Karkaroff !

-Hermione, je n'irais chercher que le Parchemin Tornade ! Assura Harry d'une voix sincère. Une fois que je l'aurais j'attendrais Dumbledore pour aller chercher Karkaroff ! C'est juré ! Mais pour l'instant il faut prendre le Parchemin de Lucius ! Et vite ! L'opération des Mangemorts est pour ce soir !

-Mais enfin on ne va pas aller dans le Manoir d'une famille de Mangemorts ! Fit remarquer Hermione qui ne cédait pas. On ne sait même pas dans quelle région leur maison se situe ! Je suis désolée mais je refuse d'y aller ! C'est hors de question !

-Je n'oblige personne à m'accompagner, à vrai dire, je préfère que vous restiez tous ici ! Avoua Harry en les balayant du regard. Je suis parfaitement capable d'y aller seul !

-Je viens ! Déclara simplement Lara en faisant un pas vers lui. Pas question que tu y ailles seul !

-Moi aussi ! Lança Ron l'air plus déterminé que jamais. Harry à raison, Hermione ! Et puis on a affronté bien pire qu'une simple Mangemort de 2ème classe !

Hermione se pinça la lèvre et les observa avec un regard sévère.

-Vous êtes irresponsables ! Lança-t-elle d'une voix forte. J'aimerais bien savoir par quel moyen vous allez vous rendre là-bas ! Vous ne pouvez même pas sortir de Poudlard ! Si jamais l'espion vous voit hors de l'enceinte…

Harry sentit son estomac s'alourdir, il n'avait pas pensé à ça.

-On peut emprunter le sentier qui mène à Pré-au-Lard ! Proposa Lara d'une voix timide. Le raccourci qui traverse la forêt interdite n'est pas surveillé par les gardes, que je sache…

-Excellente idée ! Avoua Ron avec enthousiasme et Harry pensait la même chose.

-C'est décidé, alors ! Demanda Lara en regardant Harry avec détermination.

Il acquiesça et s'avança vers la sortie sans attendre. Dobby suivit ses pas et Ron et Lara en firent de même alors qu'Hermione restait plantée au milieu de la Grande Salle, visiblement face à un dilemme.

-Et après ! Cria-t-elle en se précipitant pour leur barrer le passage vers le couloir. Une fois que vous serrez sortit, vous allez vous trouver bien bête ! Vous allez marcher jusqu'à ce stupide Manoir !

-On improvisera, déclara Harry d'une voix ferme. Laisses-nous passer, s'il te plait !

Hermione paraissait déçue au plus haut point. Elle hocha la tête en adressant un regard sombre à Harry, puis tout doucement elle fit un pas sur le côté pour les laisser passer.

Harry la regarda une dernière fois avant de s'avancer dans l'étroit passage, il ne fléchirait pas, il était bien déterminé à continuer. Même si c'était seul.

Lara, Ron et Dobby s'introduirent dans le passage à leur tour.

Une impression des plus étranges s'emparait de Harry, il avait conscience du danger mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de relativiser. Sa promesse le motivait plus que tout et il comptait bien la respecter. Il s'engagea dans le long couloir bordé par les armures décorées pour Noël.

Ici commençait la fameuse mission, restait à savoir où elle finirait… Et comment…

Le Parc était désert, cependant Harry, Lara, Ron et Dobby avaient du se cacher des Gardes qui patrouillaient dans les couloirs de l'école. La sécurité semblait vraiment relâchée en cette journée de Noël.

Un vent glacial tourbillonnait sur le Parc enneigé, les arbres à la bordure de la forêt ressemblaient à d'immenses colosses d'ivoire qui étincelaient à la première éclaircie. Tout était blanc, exceptée la fumée qui s'échappait des chaumières de Pré-au-Lard, à l'horizon. Harry aurait donné tout ce qu'il possédait pour se retrouver autour d'une choppe de Bierraubeure au coin du feu de cheminée des Trois Balais. Mais une lourde tâche l'attendait et cette idée s'évanouit presque aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue.

La progression vers la forêt était lente et difficile. Ron trébuchait presque à chaque pas, et Dobby disparaissait sous la couche de neige.

Harry finit par le prendre sur ses épaules et proposa aux autres de faire semblant d'aller à la cabane de Hagrid pour que leurs traces ne soient pas suspectes. Ils firent donc un détour – qui s'avéra plus laborieux que prévu – et arrivèrent enfin à la lisière de la forêt interdite.

Excepté le souffle suraigu des rafales, on n'entendait aucun bruit. Personne n'osait parler et Harry commençait à trouver l'atmosphère très tendue alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans la forêt interdite, suivit des deux autres.

Il fut très surpris de voir que plus ils s'enfonçaient dans la forêt plus la couche de neige diminuait, si bien qu'elle finit par disparaître totalement. Les arbres étaient si touffus qu'ils empêchaient la neige de percer la muraille de leurs branches.

Alors qu'il observait les entourages qui ne lui étaient pas familier du tout, Harry eut l'impression d'être perdu. Il s'arrêta brusquement et se tourna vers Lara et Ron en les interrogeant du regard.

-On a du rater l'entrée du sentier avec toute cette neige ! Déclara Ron en se forçant à garder son calme. On peut peut-être retourner à la lisière…

-Non ! Répondit Lara en plongeant ses yeux dans l'obscurité de la forêt, Harry se demandait bien ce qu'elle pouvait voir dans ce déluge d'ombres et de troncs plus noirs les uns que les autres. Si on continue dans la direction qu'on prend depuis le début, on se retrouvera forcément au village, vu qu'on suivait la fumée des cheminées.

-Excellente déduction ! Avoua Harry d'un ton un peu morne. Allez ! On continue !

Ron poussa un petit gémissement mais suivit sans se plaindre.

La forêt interdite semblait changer en fonction des saisons car Harry ne reconnaissait pas les lieux bien qu'il soit sur d'être déjà passé par ici un jour ou l'autre, car il s'agissait de la forêt peu profonde. Or cette fois-ci, le sol n'était plus le même, les arbres semblaient anormalement fourchus, et par endroit, on pouvait distinguer des troncs brisés, ce qui n'était pas fréquent dans un lieu pareil.

Harry qui avait reposé Dobby à terre dès qu'ils avaient atteint le sol déneigé, le sentait trembler à côté de lui. Il n'était sans doute jamais venu ici, et Harry s'en voulait presque de l'emmener dans une excursion comme celle-ci.

Brisant soudainement le silence, un grondement lent et grave surgit de nul part. Tous s'immobilisèrent instantanément en entendant ce bruit semblable à un éboulement mais qui retentissait de façon régulière.

-Alors ça ! Ce n'est le bruit d'aucune créature à ma connaissance ! Lança Lara d'une voix tremblante.

Harry tourna la tête vers elle et la vit scruter l'obscurité, ses yeux braqués dans la direction d'où provenait ce son qui glaçait le sang.

-Ca s'en va ! Murmura-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

En effet le grondement se fit de moins en moins fort et finit par s'estomper. On n'entendit alors plus que les respirations saccadées et les genoux de Dobby qui s'entrechoquaient tellement l'Elfe de Maison tremblait.

-Tu as vu ce que c'était ! S'étonna Ron, le visage déformé par la peur.

-J'ai vu une ombre, très large… Expliqua Lara en lançant des regards tout autour d'eux. Continuons.

Le silence régnant, ils reprirent leur avancée dans le bois. Harry commençait à s'inquiéter, les alentours lui étaient vraiment inconnus, et il avait l'horrible sentiment qu'il s'était laissé piéger par la forêt.

-Vous pensez qu'on est perdu ? Demanda Ron d'une voix brisée.

Personne ne répondit. Harry se contenta d'avancer vers un semblant de lumière qu'il avait déjà remarqué depuis un moment.

-Regardez ! Chuchota-t-il en pointant son doigt vers la lumière qui perçait les arbres à l'horizon. Je crois qu'on est arrivé à Pré-au-Lard ! Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

Puis il repris sa marche, d'un pas assuré et plus rapide. Il arriva alors devant un imposant talus en haut duquel luisait la lumière du jour.

-Ce doit être la limite de la forêt ! Supposa Lara en esquissant un sourire. C'était un jeu d'enfant, finalement !

Harry ne dit rien, il grimpa la pente douce en s'aidant de ses mains alors que les autres l'imitaient. La lumière était au-dessus de lui, il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres.

Au prix d'un dernier effort, il se hissa au sommet du talus et se sentit inondé par la faible lumière du jour qui perçait les nuages. Seulement Pré-au-Lard avait disparu…

Il contempla bouche bée le spectacle le plus insolite et le plus angoissant qu'il avait put apercevoir à Poudlard. Une immense clairière s'étendait sous leurs yeux ébahis, recouverte par la neige sauf au centre.

Car au milieu, il y avait un camp. Et pas n'importe lequel.

Harry devina de quoi il s'agissait quand il aperçut la silhouette familière d'un corps de cheval soudé au buste d'un homme, galopant vivement vers le campement.

Des centaines de centaures armés se pressaient autour de ce hameau de tanières rudimentaires. Une épaisse fumée s'élevait du centre du camp, et Harry se sentit envahi par un mauvais pressentiment alors que la petite voix dans sa tête disait joyeusement : « Il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu. »

Quand il se tourna vers Lara et Ron, il vit leurs expressions figées dans la stupéfaction et la peur. Ils réalisaient apparemment le danger que représentait le fait de se trouver à cet endroit précis.

-J'espère que les Centaures de Poudlard ne sont pas comme ceux que l'on décrit dans les livres ! Déclara Lara d'une voix qui se voulait détendue.

-Et… Comment sont-ils décrits dans les livres ? Demanda Harry avec prudence.

-Eh bien, on les caractérise souvent de créatures orgueilleuses et plutôt protectrices, qui aiment rester dans leur communauté et ne pas se mêler aux autres, récita Lara en essayant de trouver du réconfort dans le regard de Harry.

-Autant dire qu'ils sont plus prétentieux que n'importe qui, et qu'ils n'aiment pas qu'on touche à leurs affaires, encore moins qu'on traîne autour de chez eux, auquel cas ils te pourchassent avec leurs arcs et t'embrochent pour le plaisir, corrigea Ron d'une voix monocorde. Si c'est de cette espèce de Centaure dont tu veux parler, eh bien, oui ! Ceux de Poudlard sont comme dans les livres !

Lara se pinça la lèvre et amorça un mouvement de recul.

-Je propose de mettre les voiles ! Déclara Ron d'une voix suraiguë. On cour ?

-Non ! On rebrousse chemin, mais dans le calme ! Proposa Lara d'une voix ferme. Marchons vite, mais sans courir.

-Très bien… A trois on part ! Chuchota Harry en se tournant vers le bas du talus. 3… Dobby, montes sur mes épaules ! … 2 … 1 …

-On y va ! Gémit Ron en glissant sur la pente abrupte.

Harry veilla à bien fermer la marche, Lara et Ron avançaient à vive allure dans la direction du château.

-Stop ! Lança Lara en attrapant Ron et Harry par leurs pulls. Il y a quelque chose devant… Ecoutez ! Je crois que c'est…

Harry tendit l'oreille et entendit le même grondement grave et régulier que celui qu'ils avaient surpris à l'allé.

-On… On est encerclé ! Se lamenta Ron en tournant inutilement autour de lui-même pour trouver une échappatoire.

-Venez ! Lança Lara en se précipitant dans une direction quelconque, entre le grondement et le Camp des Centaures. Harry et Ron la suivirent sans attendre, en se faufilant entre les troncs humides.

Harry entendit Dobby qui s'agrippait à son cou, pousser des gémissements de temps à autres, et il mit un moment avant de remarquer que la tête de l'Elfe était toute griffée. Dobby était à la hauteur des branches et se les prenait en pleine figure depuis un bon moment. Harry le fit descendre et le porta sous son bras, essayant de ne pas perdre de distance sur Lara et Ron.

Sur leur flanc, au fond de la forêt, un son bref retentit et engendra un sifflement suraigu qui semblait se rapprocher.

-Lara ! Attention ! Hurla Harry en voyant une flèche filer vers elle à toute vitesse.

Lara se jeta à terre au dernier moment alors que la flèche se plantait violemment dans un tronc non loin d'elle. Ron lança un regard horrifié vers la direction opposée de la flèche mais tout n'était qu'ombre.

-Vos baguettes ! Lança Harry en sortant la sienne et en la brandissant devant lui, d'une poigne ferme.

Lara et Ron levèrent les leurs dans la direction de l'agresseur et attendirent, le souffle saccadé.

Un bruit lourd, comme un galop, semblait tourné autour d'eux. Harry brandit sa baguette droit vers le son, prêt à lancer le sortilège le plus efficace qui soit, bien qu'il ignorait totalement lequel il pouvait utiliser…

-Il est seul, murmura Lara en faisant un pas vers le bruit du galop. Laissez-moi faire !

-EXEMPRISS ! Rugit-elle en pointant sa baguette vers l'ombre.

Un flash aveuglant inonda la forêt obscure et Harry dut placer une main devant ses yeux pour se protéger. Ils entendirent un cri rauque au loin, et un objet tomber dans un bruit sec.

-Son arc ! Il a perdu son arc ! Annonça Lara avec fierté.

Harry la vit s'avancer doucement, baguette levée et toujours illuminée, droit devant elle.

Une silhouette immense se démarquait de cet océan de lumière. Le Centaure était dressé sur ses deux pâtes arrières, les mains devant les yeux en poussant des cris rauques, et reculant face à l'assaut de Lara.

-Harry ! Ramasse ça ! Ordonna Lara en pointant son autre main vers le sol.

Harry se précipita vers elle et prit le grand arc entre ses mains. Le Centaure était désarmé.

Puis peu à peu, la lumière de la baguette s'estompa mais Lara ne cessa pas de fixer la silhouette du Centaure tout en brandissant son arme vers lui.

-Laissez-nous ! Nous partons ! Indiqua Lara d'une voix forte. Vous avez lancé l'assaut ! Je n'ai fait que me défendre ! Alors, laissez-nous partir ! C'est compris !

Un silence pesant s'installa et le Centaure semblait s'être immobilisé.

-Je crois que ça lui a servit de leçon ! Lança Ron à mi-chemin entre le rire et la stupeur.

Soudain, le son d'un cor s'éleva dans toute la forêt, leur perçant les tympans, et Harry n'aurait pas été étonné d'apprendre qu'on pouvait l'entendre du château.

Il posa les yeux sur la silhouette du Centaure et le vit en train de souffler dans une corne sinueuse. Dès qu'il eut finit de sonner l'alerte, le Centaure s'avança en brandissant ses gros bras vers eux. Harry imaginait déjà mal trois jeunes sorciers affronter un Centaure, alors ils n'avaient aucune chance face à une tribu entière… Même accompagnés d'un Elfe de Maison…

-Là, on est vraiment très mal ! Déplora Ron en déglutissant avec difficulté. T'as leçon n'a pas du lui suffire, Lara…

-Flagaris ! Prononça-t-elle d'une voix furieuse.

Un éclair bleu jaillit violemment de sa baguette et frappa le Centaure dans une bourrasque de flamme. Le sort d'une grande puissance renversa la créature qui s'écrasa contre un tronc en rugissant plus de colère que de douleur.

-Et qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ! Demanda Ron en tenant fermement sa baguette devant lui.

-On ne peut pas rester là ! Lança Lara en se tournant vers eux. Dans quelle direction est le château, Harry ?

-Je… Je l'ignore… Avoua Harry en regardant autour de lui. Je crois que le camp des Centaures est de ce côté, ajouta-t-il en montrant la direction d'où était venue la flèche.

-Bien, alors il faut qu'on aille de ce… commença Lara mais quelque chose l'empêcha de finir sa phrase. Vous entendez ?

Tout autour d'eux, la terre se mit à trembler dans un grondement sourd, comme si la forêt était frappée d'un séisme. Lara lança un regard effaré dans la direction du camp des Centaures.

-Mon Dieu ! Gémit-elle en reculant d'un pas. Ils arrivent… COURREZ ! Hurla-t-elle en se précipitant dans la direction opposée.

Harry ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps, il resserra Dobby sous son bras et fonça derrière Ron. Le son grave du galop d'un troupeau lancé à toute vitesse se faisait de plus en plus intense. Les arbres tanguaient dangereusement et des branches mortes tombaient tout autour d'eux.

Des cris de guerre retentirent au loin, et Harry sentit son cœur s'emballer, les Centaures étaient déchaînés. Il se guidait avec les cheveux roux de Ron et essayait de tenir le rythme mais Dobby commençait à se faire lourd. Bientôt, il ne vit plus Lara et il sentait le puissant galop s'entendre tout autour de lui.

-Ils nous encerclent… Souffla Harry à mi-voix. STOOOOP ! LARA ARRÊTE ! ILS NOUS ENCERCLENT !

Un hurlement étouffé retentit loin devant lui. Celui de Lara. Il sentit son cœur rater une pulsation et se mit à courir aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient.

Lara apparut, elle était en position de garde à côté de Ron, et tous les deux brandissaient leurs baguettes droit sur une horde de Mi-hommes, Mi-chevaux…

Ils devaient être plus d'une trentaine, surgissant de l'ombre et formant un cercle autour des trois sorciers. Tous brandissaient leurs arcs sur leur proie avec une flamme enragée dans le regard.

L'armée des Centaures.

Harry rejoignit Lara et Ron et brandit sa baguette vers le Centaure le plus proche en s'efforçant d'afficher l'expression la plus féroce qui soit.

-Harry… Gémit Ron qui tremblait de la tête aux pieds. S'il te plait, dis-moi que ce ne sont pas ceux que tu as croisé avec Hermione l'année dernière !

-ENCORE LUI ! Lança le Centaure dénommé Magorian qu'Harry avait déjà aperçut alors qu'il était dans la forêt avec Hermione et Ombrage.

Le ton de sa voix était aussi dur que de la roche, et une haine profonde se lisait sur son visage ferme. Il lança à Harry un regard noir en pointant son arc droit sur lui.

-Tu oses revenir ici ! Rugit-il d'une voix forte qui fit trembler Ron de plus belle. Tu oses t'en prendre à un des nôtres !

Harry vit avec effroi plusieurs Centaures se resserrer autour de lui en frappant le sol de leurs lourds sabots dans un rugissement furieux et unanime.

-C'est Harry Potter, le sorcier que Dumbledore cache sous son aille ! Remarqua un Centaure au pelage noir qui répondait au nom de Bane.

Ton audace sera punie !

-Attendez ! L'interrompit un Centaure au poil gris qui paraissait plus jeune que les autres. Si Dumbledore le protège, nous provoquerions son courroux en nous attaquant à ce garçon !

-IL A OSE REVENIR ! Mugit Bane en se tournant vers le Centaure gris. Il se moque de nous ! Regardez-le ! Il est fier de venir nous narguer en brandissant son bout de bois !

-Pas du tout ! Nous essayons juste de nous rendre à Pré-au-Lard ! Lança Harry d'une voix forte mais tremblante. L'un des vôtres a faillit la tuer ! Ajouta-t-il en montrant Lara. Nous n'allions pas le laisser nous massacrer sans rien faire !

Plusieurs Centaure poussèrent des hennissements à glacer le sang et beaucoup se cambrèrent avec indignation.

-Petit arrogant ! Siffla Bane en faisant un pas vers lui. Tu t'imaginais t'en prendre à un des nôtres et repartir te cacher derrière Dumbledore comme si de rien n'était ! Nous n'avons pas peur de lui ! Qu'il vienne et nous l'accueillerons, et cette fois-ci, il devra répondre de tes actes, humain !

-Dumbledore est le plus grand sorcier de notre époque ! Lança Lara d'une voix assurée. Il fait tout pour mettre fin à la guerre ! Il est respecté dans le monde entier ! Nous sommes entièrement de son côté ! Attaquez-vous à nous et vous vous attaquez à lui ! C'est à croire que votre clan est à la solde de Lord Voldemort ! Termina-t-elle avec dédain.

Dans un sifflement aigu, une flèche déchira l'air et se planta aux pieds de Lara qui recula avec horreur. Harry sentit monter une bouffée de colère et lança un cri rauque à l'adresse du Centaure qui venait de tirer sur elle.

-Nous ne sommes à la solde de personne, idiote ! Lança Magorian et sa voix retentit comme un coup de tonnerre. Les sorciers admirent peut-être Dumbledore, mais il n'a rien fait pour nous ! Il est comme les autres du Ministère de la Magie ! Arrogant, méprisable et ne se soucie que du bien être de VOTRE espèce ! Il n'a jamais fait le moindre effort pour que notre peuple soit reconnu ! Vous et lui nous traitez comme des êtres inférieurs ! Eh bien, nous allons voir qui est inférieur maintenant…

Magorian se redressa fièrement et leva son bras, le visage brut avec une immense haine dans les yeux. On entendit les arcs se tendre de tous les côtés lorsqu'il brandit le bras au-dessus de lui d'un air menaçant.

Harry ne respirait plus, leur chemin s'arrêtait là… Qui aurait put croire une chose pareille ? Ils allaient être terrassés par des Centaures… Voldemort serait frappé d'un sérieux fou rire en apprenant ça. « Avec un peu de chance, il mourra en s'étouffant de rire » pensa Harry en songeant à sa mission.

S'il était tué maintenant, le Prince n'aurait plus le choix, il cèderait son pouvoir au Seigneur des Ténèbres… Et Le Règne des Ancêtres deviendrait alors le Règne du Chaos…

Un horrible silence s'était installé alors que Magorian gardait le bras levé, et que les autres attendaient le signal pour transpercer leur proie. Le regard de Harry se posa sur le visage de Lara. Ses yeux étaient plongés dans les siens, et elle ne semblait pas avoir peur… Ses lèvres s'animèrent et Harry put lire un mot : « Ecoute ».

Il tendit l'oreille et le reconnut. Ce grondement sourd. Le même son qu'ils avaient entendu quelques instants plus tôt. Un son régulier, grave, et qui ne semblait pas naturel… Il se fit de plus en plus proche.

Déchirant le silence, un son puissant semblable à une alarme retentit derrière les Centaures et une lumière éblouissante surgit du même endroit. Quelque chose fonça sur le mur de Centaure et en renversa deux au passage alors que toutes les têtes se tournaient vers elle.

Harry n'en croyait pas ces yeux. Il regarda bouche bée un tas de ferraille familier déraper sur le côté et s'arrêter devant eux.

Klaxon hurlant, la Ford Anglia autrefois vert turquoise de Mr Weasley ouvrit ses portes à la volée, ses pleins feux éblouissaient une bonne moitié de la horde de Centaure.

Harry ne prit même pas le temps de respirer, il se précipita vers la voiture alors que son cœur faisait un bond gigantesque dans sa poitrine, puis il jeta Dobby sans cérémonie sur la banquette arrière.

-Ron ! Au volant ! Hurla-t-il sans même se retourner. Lara ! A l'arrière ! Vite !

Sifflant sournoisement, des flèches volèrent dans tous les sens alors que Harry sautait par-dessus le capot du véhicule pour entrer côté passager. Il s'installa à l'intérieure et ferma sa porte d'un coup sec. Ron était assit à côté de lui, complètement sonné. Lara était à l'arrière, et lançait des regards effarés tout autour d'elle. Quant à Dobby, il était blottit sur la banquette et se cachait les yeux avec ses deux mains, tremblant comme une feuille.

-FONCE, RON ! Lança Harry en le secouant par l'épaule.

Aussitôt, Ron sembla frappé par la foudre et appuya sur l'accélérateur d'un coup sec. Brusquement, l'Anglia fila à toute vitesse dans le sous-bois, renversant un Centaure dans un bruit de carrosserie froissée.

Harry voyait les troncs frôler la voiture de très près. Secoué avec force, il se tourna pour regarder par le pare-brise arrière. Les Centaures étaient à leur poursuite, galopant à une vitesse fulgurante, ils évoluaient bien plus facilement dans la forêt qu'une Ford ne le pouvait.

Lara sembla sortir de sa torpeur et lança un regard terrorisé à la droite du véhicule. Soulevant un nuage de poussière, les Centaures les rattrapaient dangereusement.

Dobby poussa un cri suraigu quand des flèches vinrent frapper les vitres avec violence.

-Si ça continue, ils vont finirent par nous dépasser ! Lança Harry d'une voix angoissée. Fais quelque chose, Ron ! Décolle !

-Impossible ! Tu as vu l'épaisseur des branchages au-dessus de nous ! Cria Ron pour couvrir le son du moteur et les coups donnés par les flèches. Il faut qu'on trouve une clairière ! Et vite !

Le chemin amorçait une pente douce, et Harry sentit son estomac se retourner quand la voiture se pencha vers l'avant.

Dans cette descente, plusieurs Centaures trébuchèrent sur leur flanc droit, percutant des troncs d'arbres dans un bruit sec.

-Là ! S'écria Ron en montrant le bout du chemin.

Un tapis blanc s'étendait sous leurs yeux, éclairant les alentours. La couche de neige se faisait de plus en plus épaisse et au loin on voyait le ciel à travers les branchages.

-Aller ! Aller ! Siffla Harry en serrant les poings.

La voiture glissait sur la neige comme une luge à présent, entraînée par la pente et Ron semblait avoir perdu le contrôle.

Les arbres se firent de moins en moins nombreux et ils débouchèrent enfin sur une clairière dégagée.

Ils descendaient dans une large vallée, la voiture était lancée à toute vitesse et ne contrôlait plus un seul de ses mouvements. Harry regarda en dessous d'eux et l'air de ses poumons se vida brusquement.

Ils étaient plus d'une centaine, des Centaures de toutes les couleurs, à se presser autour de leur camp.

-Seigneur… Gémit Lara en apercevant le comité d'accueil qui les attendait plus bas.

Plusieurs Centaures dans le camp se tournaient vers la voiture et bientôt un son de cor retentit avec puissance.

Presque instantanément, tous les Centaures s'avancèrent au galop, arc en main, et se placèrent en bas de la colline, là où la voiture filait de façon incertaine.

Harry jeta un dernier regard derrière lui, l'autre groupe de Centaures qui les suivait commençait à sortir de la forêt et à se lancer dans la descente.

La neige frottait les bords de la Ford Anglia qui poursuivait sa course folle vers ces hybrides furieux prêts à l'assaut, arcs brandis, placés en rang au fond de la vallée.

Ron tournait désespérément le volant de la voiture alors qu'ils s'approchaient dangereusement de l'armée des Centaures.

La Ford allait sans doutes en renverser une bonne partie, cependant aucun d'eux ne bougea. Ils étaient figés, prêts à tirer.

Fonçant presque aussi vite qu'une Transplanomobile, la voiture se trouva face à l'armée menaçante. Harry se prépara au choc, il se cramponna fermement au tableau de bord et ferma les yeux quand les Centaures ne firent plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres.

Lara hurla de toute son âme, couvrant les cris de guerre qui retentissaient autour d'eux, étouffant les gémissements de Dobby. Puis Harry crut que la voiture s'était retournée.

Il sentit son estomac se tordre et la gravité sembla changer comme s'il avait fait un bond dans le tunnel de lumière de la Transplanomobile. Mais quand il rouvrit les yeux, il vit qu'il en était tout autrement.

L'armée avait été remplacée par le ciel blanc, et Harry était collé à son siège alors que Ron se cramponnait au levier argenté de décollage, les yeux fermés.

La voiture revint à l'horizontal et Harry put voir l'armée des Centaures, sous ses pieds. Ils avaient réussit, ils s'étaient envolés.

Il poussa un cri de joie et tout le monde rouvrit les yeux pour admirer le spectacle, comme s'ils sortaient d'un mauvais rêve.

Le cri rauque d'un Centaure se fit entendre et un nuage de flèches traversa le ciel pour venir frapper la Ford Anglia de plein fouet.

Des coups secs étaient donnés de tous les côtés de la carrosserie, et Harry crut bien que la voiture n'allait pas tenir.

Pourtant le sol s'éloigna de plus en plus, et ils furent bientôt complètement hors de portée des Centaures.

Harry s'enfonça encore plus dans son siège en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Personne ne parla, ils étaient bien trop sonnés pour prononcer le moindre mot. Les sourires réapparurent progressivement et ils finirent par éclater de rire en regardant les Centaures devenir de minuscules points colorés puis disparaître…

-Deux fois ! Lança Ron joyeusement. Deux fois que tu nous sauves la vie, ma belle !

Il caressa doucement le volant en signe de reconnaissance et se tourna vers Lara.

-C'est ta première fois ! Déclara-t-il avec un sourire. Estimes-toi fière d'avoir été sauvée par cette bonne vieille Ford Anglia, made in Weasley !

Lara ne dit rien mais adressa un sourire sincère à Ron avant de regarder Harry avec soulagement.

-Et maintenant ! Demanda-t-elle et son sourire s'effaça légèrement.

-Où est le Manoir Malefoy, Dobby ? Demanda Harry en observant l'Elfe de Maison sur la banquette.

-Wilt… Shire… Murmura Dobby qui ne s'était pas remis de ses émotions. Près de Durrington…

-Durrington dans le Wiltshire ! Répéta Ron avec enthousiasme. Cap au sud !

-Cap au sud ! S'interrogea Lara et Harry partageait son étonnement. On va y aller avec cette carlingue ?

-Oh ! Cette carlingue t'a sauvé la vie, Lara ! Lança Ron vexé. Tu douterais des talents de mon père pour le bricolage des voitures Moldu ? La Ford Anglia pourrait bien t'épater !

Le silence s'installa à nouveau dans la voiture et l'on entendit plus que le vrombissement du moteur. Harry se demandait bien comment ce bruit avait put les effrayer ainsi dans la forêt. Il avait une dette de plus envers Mr Weasley et sa voiture…

Le ciel blanc de Noël et sa mer de nuage semblaient sereins. La neige s'étendait à perte de vue comme un océan de pureté.

Ron tira un levier et la voiture prit doucement de l'altitude. Ils traversèrent le voile de fumée avec émerveillement et se retrouvèrent au-dessus de cette étendue blanche et pure.

Le soleil brillait intensément là-haut et Harry était presque ébloui par ce sublime spectacle.

Cependant, au fond de lui, il avait l'impression que tout en bas s'échafaudaient de sombres projets… Des projets qui risquaient de mal tourner…


End file.
